Megadeth425's Solaceon Daycare Secrets
by Koveras Vehcna
Summary: This is Megadeth425's Solaceon Daycare Secrets; which in my opinion is the greatest piece of pokemon fanfiction of all time.


*Chapter 1*: Solaceon Daycare's Secrets

Funny how the best week of my life was also the worst. It didn't transition from one to the other drastically, but instead the two went hand in hand. And honestly, I'd say the terrible parts of the week went into making it all the better when Friday rolled around, ushered in with the sound of the radio playing louder than it had any reason to. I knew that Thin Lizzy wasn't quite enough to wake me up unless it was as loud as a concert. I guess therein lied my first, and primary, complaint. A heavy sleeper like me, let alone one so used to being up all night and sleeping through to the afternoon had to adapt to waking up so damn early. The sun wasn't even out yet, and the blinking numbers on the clock/radio told me that I was waking up at the time that only a week before, I had gone to sleep at. If not for the "best week" thing, I wouldn't have bothered getting up.

It had been my first week working at the daycare center in Solaceon. The old couple than ran the place-and it was always an old couple-expanded their operation and decided to instead hire someone to help out with things. Being good with Pokemon and them being family friends, I landed the job without any competition. My first week had been rather gruelling, but worth it. I did pretty much everything physical, including feeding time. They seemed to warm up to me rather fast, especially given I was a total stranger and, admittedly, had never been around so many damn Pokemon. Considering how many of them were raised for fighting, for the most part they seemed rather tame around me, not that I was complaining.

I grumbled as I turned the volume to its lowest and flicked the switch to turn the alarm off. I stumbled out of bed and made my way down the hall to the bathroom. The rest of the house remained totally silent, nobody else even remotely insane enough to want to be up this early. When the light went on, I looked like death warmed over, grunting at myself before stepping out of my boxers and into the shower. The hot water helped get my attention and shake some of the urges to sleep, at least enough for me to get through the day like a functioning human being. My muscles ached a little, remnants from the days before, and the heat did wonders for them. The soap, pearly white when I lathered up the facecloth, mingled with brown and black by the time it circled the drain, taking with it all the dirt and sweat. I would have showered before going to sleep the night before, like the previous three, but by that point I had lost all will to do anything beyond sleep.

My hair felt about fifty percent lighter, too, as I washed all the sweat and dirt out of it. I guess that was one thing about my hippie mane I couldn't avoid; no matter how much conditioner I slapped onto my head, it was going never going to be shiny and soft by the end of the day.

With all of that done, I cut the water, stepped out, and started towelling off. The asshole in the mirror was replaced with someone a little friendlier now; his green eyes were less glazed over and squinted, his long brown hair was infinitely better-looking, albeit wet, and he looked like he had a little more life in him than the other guy. He seemed better suited for work, so I decided to take him along.

By the time I was on my way to the door, the sun was still a fair length of time from arrival. My mom's Delcatty blocked the doorway, her way of saying she needed more food. Naturally, upon going to the kitchen, I saw her bowl was a paltry three quarters full, and I would have been a terrible person not to give royalty a full bowl to eat from. Sometimes, I wondered why mom put up with her snooty attitude.

With her fed, I was finally out the door. Sunlight was a luxury my walk to work didn't get by simple virtue of them waking up at dawn. Still, it wasn't all that terrible, especially since the walk was so short; ten minutes, tops. Before I knew it, I was there.

I unlocked the side door that led me straight to the yard, not wanting to wake the old couple who lived out of the house they handled operations from. When I got there, I was totally unsurprised to find Bayleef there.

Bayleef was born in the daycare, one of the egg Pokemon a trainer didn't want. Problem was, nobody wanted to adopt the Chikorita, so she became one of the Pokemon the owners just sort of let run around. The owners were nice, but they didn't interact much with the Pokemon, so she never really had any human contact. Until I came, that was. She quickly grew attached to me, and whenever I went on break, she'd generally sit next to me. She was probably the first friend I made at the place, faster than the other abandoned Pokemon.

I squatted next to her as I closed and locked the gate door behind me. "You didn't stay up all night, did you?" I scratched the back of her neck softly.

"Bay," she cooed, rubbing her head against my arm. I remained there for a moment before patting her on the head.

"I've got to get ready for work, girl. I'll come see you when I get some time, okay?"

"Bay," she grumbled as I made my way down the small cobblestone path that led to the food storage. It was a rather large building for its purpose, resting on the opposite end of the de facto ranch from the house. As such, it had all the various things workers would need if they were working in that part. It wasn't a whole lot, considering the only field workers were me and Heather, a girl who handled the night shift, and someone who worked the weekends. Predictably, Heather was sitting in the break room waiting for me so she could go home. I saw her off with a quick greeting and farewell. It'd be a long day.

...

I was working the front desk for a short time that afternoon. Elaine and Robert were having lunch, as were the Pokemon, so I was on desk duty until they came back. It wasn't that exciting, all things considered, and it was only a few minutes before I was off to have lunch of my own that a trainer walked in.

"Hi, I'm here to leave my Lopunny," he said quickly and with ragged breath, probably fresh from a long bike ride.

"Trainer ID?" I asked.

We went through all the steps, he let her out to say goodbye, put her back in, handed me the Pokeball, and went on his merry way. I put it in my pocket until I could go back outside, at which point I'd release the Lopunny and eat lunch.

It was only about fifteen minutes later that Elaine came back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Adam. Bob and I got side-tracked eating lunch."

"It's alright," I said, pushing aside the newspaper I had killed time with.

"Here," she said, handing me a plastic bag. "There's some leftover lasagne in there to make up for the wait."

"Thanks," I said, making my way past her and on my way to the break room.

The expansion was rather recent, and we hadn't quite filled out all the space yet. It was a gradual thing, but for the time being the Pokemon had even more space to themselves than usual, and all the long-termers-Pokemon who were in for several weeks-were eager to take advantage of it. An Umbreon and Espeon, sisters who were left together, almost knocked me over as they ran past me, laughing the whole time. With a wider area, the flying-types seemed to just be lapping the place, revelling in the expanded airspace.

All this energy and happiness... it made me feel good to be here, to have gotten the job. It was more than enough to make the labour worth it, to make me not regret getting up before any sane person would, to not regret the aching and the caked-on dirt. It was just as much a matter of giving them affection and attention as it was keeping them fed with some Pokemon.

At long last, I reached the break room, got my lunch out of the fridge, and sat down. As I opened up the lasagna, I heard a clattering sound as something fell out of my pocket. I leaned over the side of the chair and saw a pokeball. I had forgotten to let Lopunny out. I reached down and let the Pokemon out. "Sorry for leaving you in there so long, I got side-tracked. Go outside and play."

"Lopun," she said, shaking her head. Before I knew what was going on, she had hopped onto the table, bent over in front of me, and motioned to her rear. "Punny!" she demanded, and it took me a few seconds to understand what she was doing.

She leaned down a little more and I got a face full of the Pokemon's vagina, soaking wet as she continued to point to it and repeat her name. I averted my gaze. What the hell was she doing? And why did she expect me to-

What exactly did her trainer do that she now wanted from me?

I grabbed the chair and put my other hand on the table, sliding myself and my food a few feet down, getting Lopunny out of my direct line of sight, before trying to pretend she wasn't there by staring directly at my food and just eating. It did little to stop her, though. She crawled along the table, getting directly in front of me, moving as sensually as she could. Her hips swayed seductively in front of me, lust underlining her sexual grace as her tongue ran along her lips. She approached me, her vagina practically dripping onto the table. She looked like a human-a brown-furred human who just happened to be coming onto me, and I had to say, she looked pretty damn sexy with-

No! No, bad thoughts! Bad, terrible, wrong thoughts!

I decided lunch could wait, getting up from my chair and getting ready to just leave. That was a mistake, as I forgot that Pokemon, even when you have almost two feet of height more than they do, tend to be a whole hell of a lot strong. She tackled me, sending me to the ground with her on top of her, her soft white fur brushing against me in the process. She pinned me down, which told me her trainer had conditioned her for this kind of strength, and that maybe he was refusing just like I was. I could do nothing as she brought her face less than an inch from mine, licking her lips. "Lopun," she said in such a sultry, seductive voice I was almost convinced she hadn't said it.

She turned around, still lying on my gut, her hands digging into my shorts and boxers. I was totally powerless to stop her, her fur now to tickling my crotch area, as she pulled my penis out. "No!" I was shouting. "Stop it, Lopunny. This is wro-ah!"

I was literally rendered speechless in a second flat. I wanted to talk, but I found myself totally unable to as she seemed to take all of my penis into her mouth at once, diving right into something that felt too good considering she was a Pokemon and I was most certainly not.

Her tongue slithered around my shaft as she bobbed her head along the entire length, her teeth just barely grazing it. I was quickly losing my composure as the rational parts of my brain that told me it was wrong and terrible and wrong and illegal and wrong and amoral were all drowned out by the resounding screams of "Yes!" coming from my libido, that jerk. He was loud enough to seriously overpower everything except the primal desire to cum in this Pokemon's mouth.

So I gave in. What else could I do? She had me pinned and was giving me a blowjob so great I was almost paralyzed with pleasure. Maybe my lusty side had a point for once, and it's not like I could stop it. So I lay back and enjoyed the ride.

Or at least I would have, had she not stopped her blowjob to shout at me. "Pun!" she snapped, giving her hips a shake. She must have been in heat, which would have explained why she was so horny, and she needed satisfaction. I gladly reached forward to play with her, if only to get the blowjob train moving again. And indeed, her mouth wrapped around my dick as I obliged.

My fingers slowly slipped into her folds, and almost instantly they were soaked with her pussy juices. A little deeper they slipped into her tight hole, her bushy little tail moving gleefully as I began to pump my fingers in and out, working a steady rhythm in her. It almost felt like her pussy was responding to my presence, tightening and shifting slightly in response, pulsating, but it must have been my imagination.

As I worked her steadily, almost mechanically, I began to thrust-just slightly-upward, into her mouth. She responded to me fingering her by cooing sweetly into my groin, a perfect complement to the heavenly lip service she paid me. I could feel her tongue moving faster inside her mouth around my shaft, sending long waves of pleasure through me.

I probably would have closed my eyes and just basked in the pleasure if not her the hypnotic swaying of her hips, side to side, keeping my attention planted firmly on her. Or, well, parts of her.

It was going great, up until out of nowhere she pulled away from me completely. I was about to ask what the deal was; I hadn't cum yet, and neither had she. Key word: about. Before I knew what was going on, she had straddled me, this time facing toward me, pressing the tip of my cock against her dripping entrance. She remained there a moment; a long, agonizing moment, her hips swaying a little, grinding my head against her puffy labia, a fragile build-up driving me mad. I wanted release, wanted to fill her up with my flesh and then with my cum, to make her scream. I didn't want to play, didn't want any of that. If I was going to give in to such a terrible thing, then I wanted my money's worth.

Then, and again with such blinding speed I wasn't even aware it happened for a moment, she had slid down my cock, burying it all the way into her. I outright shouted as I felt her divinely tight pussy constricting me, keeping me secure in place. My breathing was heavy as she pressed her soft hands against my chest, moving her shapely backside up, then back down again. Slowly she built up her rhythm, something rising inside me as she went, increasing with her speed. Her pussy devouring my cock over and over was one of the greatest feelings I had ever had; such a tight little hole swallowing my entire shaft, much to my amazement.

I don't know why I did what I did, but as she reached top speed, I brought my hand to her mouth. The fingers shone in the bright light of the room with her juices glistening on them. I was sort of surprised when she so gracefully accepted them, taking one finger into her mouth and licking her own juices clean off my finger. Though "licking" didn't quite encompass it.

As Lopunny rode me hard, she treated my finger like she had my penis only a moment ago, sucking on it eagerly, her tongue swirling around it. It was odd, something I had never thought of being a turn-on, but as she basically fellated my finger, I found myself very quickly seeing the appeal. It brought a strange level of pleasure, an odd sensation, to accentuate the great sex she was giving me, and when she had sucked all the flavour, so to speak, out of one finger, she moved on to the other.

What the hell was going on? It finally sank in exactly what was going on; I was sitting there, eating my lunch, and next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor, a Lopunny I was tasked with watching riding me while sucking on my middle finger, and I was loving every second of it. It was wrong, it was illegal, and it could cost me my job, but the Lopunny had me by the balls-figuratively and literally-and I could do nothing but enjoy every sinful second of her furry crotch meeting mine, tickling the skin as her hot, slick cunt gave my dick the best treat in the world.

Fuck wrong. Lopunny pussy beats it out every time.

We began to moan in synch as her motions, pleasure building up between us simultaneously. She leaned forward, her small breasts swaying slightly as she rode me even harder, continuing her work on my finger. Every last trace of her juices was gone, but she continued to suck, but I wouldn't dare complain, because it accentuated the proceedings greatly. If I was going to do such a terrible thing, I wanted to go all out with it.

I thrust back against her as our simultaneous shouts and moans and gasps grew louder, more frantic. A deluge of passion swirled around us as her tight pussy grew wetter still in anticipation for the inevitable. My free hand found its way to her hip, holding her steady as I felt my legs weaken; a sure-fire sign it was approaching. She had me beat by a mere second, clenching down so tight I almost screamed as my cock twitched inside her pulsating, dripping cunt, firing off a load of cum thicker and bigger than I ever had before. I felt it drain me as the milky fluid filled her up, her juices soaking my crotch in the process.

When finally we were both spent, she collapsed on top of me, my hand removed from her mouth, stroking her large ears. I knew even after the act that what we had done was wrong, but by that point it didn't seem to matter. I had no regrets, and to be honest, I felt like doing it again.

*Chapter 2*: Chapter 2

My weekend felt rather dull, almost as if now that it was here, I had a reason for it not to be.

I had sex with Lopunny twice more that day when supper rolled around. Then came the wonderful challenge of removing the smell of sex that hung so heavily in the air before Heather showed up. Aside from Lopunny, my day was pretty run of the mill, though I had to break up a fight between a new Mankey and a long-termer Primeape.

Even though I didn't have work until Monday, I dropped by anyway to see Bayleef, since I had ignored her the day before. Naturally I wouldn't tell her it was because I was tapping some sweet Lopunny ass; that would be in poor taste, and not the kind of thing I should be announcing where my bosses could be in earshot. When I reached the front of the daycare, however, I was greeted by the trainer from the day before-Lopunny's trainer.

"Oh, hey," he said, flagging me down and sprinting over to me several meters away.

"Hi," I said back, having a fair bit of difficulty looking him in the eye. What do I say to him? "How are you doing? I blew three loads into your Lopunny's cunt last night and she was great, I hope you bring her back sometime because I'd love to try anal"? It would have been terrible, but as my mind focused on the fact this meant no more fun with Lopunny, it was all that my brain wanted to come up with.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I talked to Lopunny before we left, and she told me how you helped her out last night."

He was... thanking me? For fucking his Pokemon. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You don't need to play coy with me, it's alright. I'm cool, man. Honestly, I would have kept her myself, but when she's in heat she wants attention all the time, and I needed a break before my dick started bleeding. She said you were a great lay though, so I think maybe I'll bring one of my other Pokemon by some time for you, just as a thank-you."

Had I woken up someplace radically different from the world I knew? Where was I, in this strange version of reality where Pokemon fucking is a topic of casual conversation and you thank someone for keeping your in-heat Lopunny from-

I was dreaming, wasn't I?

"You okay?" he asked, leaning forward a little and waving his hand in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I just-look, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I didn't know she was in heat, I accidentally brought her Pokeball into the break room when I was having lunch, she forced herself on me, and I sort of lost control. I have no idea what happened, and frankly I'm still sort of groggy and feeling a bit dirty over the whole thing, so please, don't thank me."

He looked at me funny for a moment, and I took the time to actually get a good look at him. He looked to be wearing clothes 20 years past their existence, some hybrid of surfer and Bill S. Preston Esq. with blond hair almost to his neck, and not all that bright.

"Oh, I get it. You're new to the whole thing. Well it's alright, you're not alone, dude, and you're not in the wrong. Tell you what, if you're curious, just go home and search 'pokephilia' on the internet, and you can decide for yourself how you want things to be. And if you ever want to hit me up or anything, talk to a fellow lover of fine lady Pokemon ass, give me a call. You got my number yesterday when I brought my babe in to the daycare. See you later, dude."

And again, the words took about four times their length to get through my head. I was still shocked and had difficulty believing anything he was saying was actually said. And naturally, by the time I processed the words and had about a hundred questions for him, he was gone. And took Lopunny with him. Great, I was now confused and probably going to stay that way.

I decided to push the entire matter out of my head as I walked in through the front door.

Elaine greeted me quizzically. "It's Saturday, Adam."

"I know. I wanted to drop by and see Bayleef and apologize for not seeing her yesterday, make sure she's not upset."

"The girl took to you for some reason. Heather and the weekend guys didn't get so nearly a warm welcome from her, so while you're there, can you tell her to be a bit more cooperative? Or else we'll lose our weekend workers and you'll have to go seven days a week."

"I'll see what I can do," I said, lifting the part of the shelf-desk-thing that lifted for people to pass-I had never figured out what it was called-and went out to see her.

...

It took a bit of convincing-and by 'bit', I mean lots-but eventually I got the stubborn Bayleef to cooperate. Turned out she was a staring session away from chasing Jamie right out of his job. I had no idea why she was so cold to him. She followed me all the way to the gate, and I gave her one last scratch on the back of the neck before leaving to start my actual weekend.

Somewhere after supper, I was upstairs, lounging around, when all of a sudden images hit me. Images of the day before, of Lopunny bent over the table softly mewling, her body heaving as I thrust into her again and again. Images of her huddled against the wall while I lay on the floor between her legs, my tongue exploring her inner core and licking up all the sweet juices she had to offer. One minute I was relaxing, sort of mindlessly watching TV, the next I'm inexplicably replaying sex with Lopunny in my head.

Then I remembered Lopunny's trainer, who told me to look up...what was it, pokephilia? Incredible; they even had a damn name for it. That might help me answer of my questions and be done with this whole thing.

I rolled off my bed and went over to the computer and hit the internet. I stared at the word in the little search engine box before hitting "enter" for several minutes, just trying to understand it and come to terms with the fact I had just typed such an absurd word. With a roll of the eyes I hit the key and brought up the search results. I figured the first result would explain things, so I clicked it.

What followed almost floored me. Pictures of various combinations of humans and Pokemon caught in carnal acts plastered the screen. It was what I had done with Lopunny, but multiplied, both guys and girls, and with Pokemon that weren't all as humanoid. One of the biggest eye-catchers was a slender girl on all fours, mounted by a Luxray. In the picture beside her, another much curvier girl tribbed with her Gardevoir, their legs and lips locked.

Needless to say, I clicked onward, my pants tightening considerably as I went through more of the website. It was pretty standard stuff for a website, explaining the fetish and attraction and tons of preachy stuff about social issues I didn't feel like reading-prattling on about changing society's attitudes did nothing for me when I could feel my pants tightening. There was a message board that'd probably answer all of my questions, but all these images assaulting my brain left me disoriented. Like with Lopunny, I left shame and decency at the door, opening my pants and clicking on the "Videos" tab. What followed was one of the strangest points of my life up to that point.

The first video was tame enough; probably for the best, too; nothing too hardcore just yet. It was rather simple; a girl spread out on a bed, a Ratticate lying atop her and just fucking her senseless, his body moving rapidly. Her breasts heaved and bounced each time he thrust into her, moving as rapidly as he was. She didn't have much in the way of words, just making an assortment of sounds, and her voice was actually rather grating. Next video.

The camera focused on a female Vulpix getting pounded mercilessly, making insanely adorable and arousing sounds as some lucky bastard pounded her tight hole. Her face seemed frozen in total ecstasy as cock filled her up so totally. I knew, watching the video, that I would never be able to look at any Vulpix the same way again; I'd always see the lust-struck face trapped in rapture, and most likely would want to fill her up and induce the rapture myself.

It got hardcore fast as the next random video almost sent me falling out of my chair in surprise. A pale girl in a black quasi-gothic lolita dress sat in the lap of an Arcanine, his cock presumably filling her tight hole, though I couldn't see anything to tell. What really shook me, though, was that about six Arcanine hung around, and she jacked off two of them by her sides. Third video, and I had already come across gangbang porn involving a girl and Arcanine. I was amazed this stuff existed, that people not only had group sex with Pokemon, but recorded it. And it looked professionally done, like there was a market for this stuff out there. A watermark near the bottom told me that it was, indeed, a sample for something I could buy at the company's website.

As a fourth Arcanine walked over to her, standing up on his hind legs and presenting her his cock, which she gladly began to suck on, I found that I had worked my pants off and was jacking off furiously to the sights before me. Yet again I lost the voice of reason in my head telling me it was wrong and all that jazz. All I knew was that there was a cute girl getting objectified by Pokemon, and it was hot. As soon as the new Arcanine had come, he, er... 'came'. All over her face. Pulling out just in time, he plastered her face, and she could do nothing but moan and smile.

Being a sample, the video faded out there and advertised the website, so I went on to the next one. A girl lay on her stomach, eating out her female Bulbasaur, a Pokemon I had never even thought of having any sex appeal at all. And yet, there she was, looking pretty damn hot as a blush broke through her green skin. She had two vines out, both helping out her trainer. Vine Whip. Used for sex.

What had I gotten into? What was I watching? Why did it turn me on and have me masturbating to it, and what did that say about me? I stopped asking the questions as I watched the Bulbasaur moan and slip the vines into her trainer's pussy, fucking her hard with them, making the girl lick her harder, causing louder moans, my hand going the entire time in response to the erotic sight.

I just kept watching the videos, going on for longer than I could imagine, wanking all the while. No time for shame or right and wrong, I just knew that there was a carnival of sex and debauchery on my screen and I loved every second of it.

A girl kneeling in front of her Rhyperior and wrapped her massive breasts-or at least attempted to-around his even more cock while her tongue lashed at its tip. The adorable, lusty sounds of a Mareep as her trainer held her hips, bouncing her up and down in his lap. A girl so young I wondered if I could get arrested for even watching straddled the face of a Charmander while two Charmeleons manhandled her above the waist, enough of their seed on her face to tell me I was catching the middle of something.

The endless parade of Pokephilia porn had seemingly robbed me of every reservation I had, even the ones I regained in the past twenty-four hours. My head had cleared, but now it was even more muddled as I saw the depths of depravity these people sunk to, and my only thought was "I want in".

What finally did it for me was a Lopunny video. Really, it was the inverse of the Charmeleon and Arcanine videos. It was a female Lopunny-a damn fine one, with a nicer ass and rack than the one I had-being practically stuffed with cock. The video description said it was a strange secret 'club' they belonged to; each week, one of the trainers would bring one of their female Pokemon, and they would just ravage her, fill all of her holes at once for hours on end and leave her totally spent. There must have been eight guys, each taking turns with her. Semen was caked on to her fur.

And she loved every second of it. She complained during the brief second when one left and another filled her back up. Flying on cloud nine while her trainer and his friends just fucked her every which way. At one point, a trainer pulled out of her mouth, shot his load on her face, and she smiled for the camera.

The sight of a Lopunny so thoroughly fucked and drenched with cum. smiling that twisted smile dripping with lust, sent me over the edge. I was totally unprepared, gasping as my cum spilled out onto the floor. I kept stroking through, wanking as the stream came and even a little after. It felt so good, as though it was the admittance of something my penis had been saying for years, that some secret level of pleasure had been waiting for me to come around. I stared at the screen a while longer, watching the rest of the video, before getting something to clean up my cum. And once that was done, I hit the "Next" button and started all over again.

*Chapter 3*: Chapter 3

To say going to work Monday was going to be strange was an understatement. Saturday was spent watching Pokemon and humans doing the deed, and Sunday only made it worse. I started exploring, joining forums, meeting people who, it seemed, were a lot like me. And all this time, I didn't even know it. I talked at great length to one girl in particular named Tabitha, a Pokemon Ranger with an Infernape. She said she and a few of her fellow Rangers had pretty much turned the job into "meet random wild Pokemon and fuck them", which made me feel so much better; I wasn't the only one seriously in violation of job rules. We talked for hours about pokephilia, and having befriended someone normal who shared my fetish-as opposed to Ted "Theodore" Logan-went great ways in helping me accept it. Well, accepting it when there wasn't porn in front of me, since the porn shut my brain off altogether.

I woke up groggier than normal that day, since I had stayed up longer than I should have, talking to Tabitha. By the time I reached work, I wanted very much to go back to bed, moreso than I had Friday, amazingly.

Bayleef wasn't waiting at the gate for me, probably sleeping. I locked the gate and turned around to see Umbreon and Espeon playing again, like they had on Friday. Problem was, it was different now. As Umbreon chased after her sister, all I could see was the mental image of the two siblings, paws on my legs, licking my dick together while I reached around them and fingerfucked their dripping slits. Their adorable eyes just focued hungrily on my cock as it twitched, spurting my cum all over their adorable-

Dammit!

My pants grew tighter as I averted my gaze and continued down the path, shoving the lovely little fantasy out of my head, at least for the time being. I continued on down the path, keeping my eyes planted firmly on the path, counting the stones as I passed, trying very hard to keep my mind focused. It was going to be a very difficult day if I was already perving out. When I arrived at the food storage, Heather was sitting around, stirring her half-empty cup of coffee idly.

"Hey," I said, dropping my bag in the corner and pulling up the other chair. "You work the weekend night shifts, too?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, looking worse than I did in the morning. She did the same work I did, but without the exposure to sunlight. "At least until Grandpa finds someone else to work nights. I can't do this much, I need to have a life."

I chuckled a little as we continued to make some more small talk before she went on her way. I took a quick glance at her as she walked by-usually an ass like that, contained so tightly in jeans, would have me drooling, but it didn't do as much for me that time as it had previously. I guess if human ass no longer held as much interest for me, I was a full-blown pokephiliac. Farewell, Heather's ass, I hardly knew ye.

...

"Calm down, guys," I said, cutting open the bag of Pokemon food beside me while a a bunch of Pokemon, including a Pidgey, a Sentret, and a Cubone, hounded me to go faster. I grabbed the bag from the base, tipping it into the almost comically oversized food bowl. The contents spilled out slowly at first, but by the time I had it upside-down, the food rushed out of the bag, and within a minute, I had it empty. Of course, fifty seconds before then, they were fighting over the food already, shoving each other out of the way playfully. The younger Pokemon were fed first just because of their impatience; the older Pokemon were experienced and could go a few minutes longer without food. Soon, the other bowls were full and everyone was happy.

There were about fifteen to twenty-five Pokemon at any given time entrusted to the daycare. Sometimes trainers just had them there a couple hours, sometimes a day or two. In addition to seven Pokemon who had hatched from eggs their trainers didn't want and became permanent residents until they were adopted, Bayleef included, there were currently twenty-seven Pokemon I was tasked with taking care of. And for the most part, I was handling it quite well. A Machoke who had been there for a few weeks was willing to help me out with carrying the food, which gave me some time to sit around and do relative nothing.

I found that around male Pokemon, or a mixed batch, I was much more able to control my brain. When I was relatively alone with a female or two, however... Let's just say Machoke's presence was a blessing. Through the course of the day I had, in my head, fucked a Pidgeot, a Sneasel, and an Ampharos, in addition to more time with the Umbreon and Espeon twins, and they were all glorious. I avoided Bayleef like the fucking plague, as much as I knew it would make her sad, just because I didn't want to start imagining myself doing anything to her. Tabitha told me that the pussies of grass types tended to taste-

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17...

And we're good. I had taken to counting off prime numbers in my head when I had to get the stuff out of my head, just because math and memories of learning math were the least sexy things I could think of on the fly. Which was good, because the last thing I wanted to think about as licking Bayleef's minty-sweet cunt and-

19, 23, 29, 31...

Back again.

With everyone fed, I went off to handle my hour-long desk shift. Elaine greeted me as I came, passing me her newspaper as I sat down and did virtually nothing for a solid hour. No slacker-ery types came by with Pokemon in heat for me to watch, and by extension nobody came. It was an hour of silence as I just sat by and read the paper. Elite four challenge in a few weeks, reports of muggers in Veilstone, public outrage over ferry costs to Canalave... it was all totally inconsequential to everything my brain had running through it. On the bright side, no stories about arrests being made over Pokephilia rings or anything. Which was good; it meant the insanely terrible but rather funny timing was still just a literary device, not real. If life were a movie, there'd probably be someone arrested for having sex with Pokemon in some other daycare.

When my hour was up, I handed Elaine the newspaper back and went on my way to have my lunch. In peace. Far removed from any Pokemon who could give me impure thoughts. And, much to my luck, I did. I closed the door, sat down, and ate lunch. Exciting, ain't it? I focused on the food, kept my mind off Pokemon, and when I was done, I got up, threw out my garbage, and noticed the garbage bag was pretty well full. I picked it out of the bin, wrapped up the top in a knot, and brought it around back.

And that's where the boring parts ended. Behind the food storage/break room, Ampharos lay huddled against the wall. I was trying to swear off the impure thoughts, but the problem here was that she wasn't being all wholesome anyway. She her her legs spread and her tail pumped in and out of her pussy while she made soft, adorable sounds.

Dammit.

"Are you okay?" I asked, approaching her, trying hard to cover up the fact I had a very pronounced bulge and with it the fact I wanted nothing more than to drop down in front of her and help her out with that.

"Amph! Ampharos!" she looked very happy to see me, pulling her tail out of her vagina as I neared her.

"Do you need any help with something? Food? Water?" I had dug my own grave by acknowledging her and grabbing her attention. I had no idea what I was saying, only hope that I could avoid problems, albeit really great problems that made me feel on top of the world.

"Pharos," she said, pointing to her pussy. I was afraid of that.

Then, the mental image of the Lopunny video from the weekend came rushing back. Manhandled by eight humans at once and loving every second of it. It was just as much a pleasure trip for her as it was for them. I think I realized at that point something that, frankly, should have been apparent all along. The Pokemon enjoyed it, too. The Pokemon wanted it just as much as we did. Every video I so eagerly masturbated to showed a trainer and their Pokemon in a relationship that just went beyond the normal relationship most have. It was bonding and mutual satisfaction. Even in talking to Tabitha, I think, I missed that part. I mean, for the second time if a week, a Pokemon was coming onto me. Was it really me taking advantage of them and all that jazz if they were the ones demanding it from me?

So I decided then and there that yes, I was a Pokephiliac, and I was going to act on that. No more shoving the thoughts out of my head, loving the stuff when it's right in front of me and being ashamed of it when the porn isn't there. And my first act as an out-and-proud Pokephiliac? Go down on this Ampharos.

I dropped down in front of her, just as I had wanted to, and took a long lick up her pussy. She shook a little, cooing as my tongue came back down again. Her pussy tasted sweet, nothing spectacular, but nothing particularly foul. Back up again, my tongue staying at the top this time to pay some attention to her clitoris, making her back arch and her chest push forward a little. One of her small hands found its way to my head, keeping it in place. Not that I had any intention of leaving her pussy unattended to. My tongue continued to lash at her clitoris as my hand crept over. I slid one finger into her and hooked it, pumping it in and out like her tail previously was.

She responded even better to that, gasping bits of her name again and again while I tried to make sense of exactly what she wanted. I seemed to be doing a good job as her breath grew more ragged and she started bucking her hips just slightly against my face. I began to suck on her clitoris as I slipped a second and third finger in as she fucked my face a bit more emphatically each time I brought something new to the table.

The scent of Ampharos's pussy was all I needed to keep myself going; so sweet and fragrant. The sounds she made only served to make it all the more arousing. Had I not been lying on my stomach, I probably would have masturbated, since my penis was certainly screaming to be released from the cramped space. Still, I persevered, my free hand running along her white stomach, my fingertips tickled by the fur.

One of the videos from the weekend came to mind, the Mareep one. Fitting, considering the evolution tree. If anything, I found, Ampharos was the more attractive of the two, and I couldn't wait to get her in my lap and re-enact the video. Except this time, it'd be a whole universe better than just jerking off.

My strategy in getting her off was simple; whenever Ampharos reacted particularly well to something, I kept doing it. I worked my fingers where she reacted most, eventually settling on what I assumed to be her g-spot given the way she frantically humped by face when I started paying it exclusive attention. My other hand continued its roaming until it found itself in a different place than when I was with Lopunny.

She let out a surprised squeal as a finger slowly worked its way into her ass. Her frantic humping began to work even more in her favour as I moved the fingers in both holes with the same rhythm, accented by her motions. Her tail began to sway back and forth, burshing against my shoulder as it jerked back and forth, my middle finger pounding her tail hole.

Another moan, this one louder and higher-pitched than any of the others, told me she was near. Her body trembled a little before going totally stiff. I moved my fingers away and brought my mouth down to catch every last drop of her lovely juices as the came. I certainly got everything, and when I looked up at her at long laste, the taste of her still fresh on my lips, she looked satisfied, but the look in her eyes told me she wasn't done with me yet. Just the way I wanted it.

I sat down next to her and pulled her close as my hands pulled out my penis. Her pussy was soaking wet, so I just followed the wet spot, and with my arms wrapped around her, it slid into her hole. I moaned as the feeling hit me again, so much better than the whole masturbation thing I did all weekend. Just as wet as Lopunny's, her cunt gripped it just as hard, too.

"Ampha..." she whimpered, my dick buried inside her, as she began to move up and down. In the wake of her orgasm, her pussy was still drenched, and very quickly my crotch was wet with her juices, my penis slick as it disappeared again and again inside her folds.

She began to nuzzle against my neck as she moved, burying her face from my sight and kissing me softly. My hands found their way to her hips, helping her along her rhythm. "Yes, Ampharos," I moaned in response, "Faster."

"Aros,"she responded before responding again, this time with her hips. I moaned, my finger turning to its original spot inside of her ass. She cooed as it slid again into her rear, pulling her head from my neck and surprising me with a kiss.

I had never kissed a Pokemon before, and it was certainly quite the first. Our mouths weren't totally compatible, but enough for it not to be outright awkward. The shape made for a different experience, but pressed against the sea of passion neither of us cared how clumsy the kiss was, we just needed to do it. All that mattered was that her tongue was against mine, our lips pressed together with some degree of grace. We passed that test, so by my standards, it was a perfectly fine kiss.

The kiss, the tightness, the lingering taste of her pussy, and likely the fact it beat out masturbation, which had tided me over all weekend, all culminated into the irresistable feeling that I wouldn't have much longer left. I kept up the assault on her rear with my finger while our kiss continued. Her body pressed so tightly against mine, seemingly joined at the crotch and mouth like some mismatched hybrid, felt so warm. The soft sounds she made into my mouth as she bounced in my lap carried an allure I couldn't explain. Much easier to explain the throbbing vice that so tightly held my dick inside her. It grew a bit tigther and a bit wetter as the feeling crept up on me, warning me that she was close, too.

Maybe it was her first time with a human. Or, possibly, her first time, period; I didn't know her story. But so desperately in heat and with our very cores screaming for mutual release, she was quickly losing her bearings as well.

That's when it struck. I was sort of surprised, even long afterward, that it had even happened. I began to feel a slight electrical tinge to the sensations she granted me. Then 'slight' became a bit more. Ampharos was an electric type, and while I vaguely remembered Tabitha saying something about different types and species of Pokemon having different traits, I couldn't quite remember what she said. She most certainly did not mention an electric vagina, though.

The shocks ran through me again, growing more intense and frenetic as we climbed to the peak, bodies heaving in perfect unison. I came first, my cock twitching just a split second before she clenched down on me, a shock running through my body that accentuated the orgasm like I never thought possible. I shot my cum into her, another thick and plentiful load, like the one I had deposited into Lopunny. I didn't know where they came from or why they only happened during sex, not during my frantic weekend masturbation, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The orgasm was incredible, and we rode it out going full force, slowing down once the feelings subsided.

She sat in my lap still, even as my penis began to soften inside her. We kissed a little more before I finally told her I had to work-and I did. The garbage bag was still nearby.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Ros!" she replied, smiling at me.

"Good. If you're horny in a few hours, maybe I can skip supper?"

She gave me another smile and nodded before setting off, back to where the other Pokemon were. She was satisfied and didn't have to scurry off to play with herself, so now she could play with the others.

I hoped she wouldn't tell them about what just happened, though. In hindsight, I probably should have told her not to.

*Chapter 4*: Chapter 4

For those who didn't get the reference, the Tabitha referenced is from my and Goombario Jr's "My Life as a Pokemon Ranger" fic. If you're on a site other than AFF, it's under his profile and you should go read it because it's awesome and full of lesbians and pokephilia. Actually, I wrote this pretty much on the premise of being a gender-flipped version of Ranger with only one lead character, and obviously no accompanying yaoi.

Anon and fireheart15: It's not a request-based fic, at least at the moment, as I have plot lined out and with it several more chapters planned, but I can say that out of Bayleef and Arcanine, one of the two is getting some loving soon.

...

The next day, I was down in food storage, preparing for lunch. The Machoke who helped me out yesterday was picked up by his trainer, so it was all down to me again. As a result, I didn't have the extra twenty minutes I saved from hauling bags back and forth, which meant twenty minutes I couldn't spend with Ampharos, who had indeed come during my supper break for more and more hot, intense sex, and seemed rather intent on coming back during my lunch break again. My finger had seemed to work wonders, since she seemed very much to want anal the night before, but we couldn't quite accommodate the time, given her electric blowjobs making me come back for seconds.

Tabby confirmed the whole by-species and -type traits thing, and that electric Pokemon tended to do that. Then came stories of her friend's Pikachu and all the insane things she had done with him. Including some stuff with her Infernape at the same time. Dammit, I had to find and marry this girl someday. And then we'd only have sex with our Pokemon. Or would, but for the fact she had two girlfriends already.

Strangely, actually, fucking Ampharos and giving in to it all actually sort of pulled me back to my old preferences a little; Heather's ass once again held some appeal to me. I could gladly work out something where I handled attractions to both varieties of girl; maybe at the same time, if I meet the right girl.

"Leef!"

I turned around, rather surprised, to see Bayleef standing there, a scowl on her face. She wanted something, it was painfully obvious what, and I didn't seem to have a choice but to give it to her. She was so sweet, and I was the only human she was all that close to, so throwing some kindness her way wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I'll give it to you on one condition," I said, kneeling in front of her, scratching the back of her neck like I always did, a little something I learned from mom's Delcatty. When she wasn't being an uppity princess, I mean. It worked just as well on Bayleef, her head nuzzling against my chest. As I pulled my hand away, she looked back at my face, hoping with every damn fibre of her being I'd say yes. She needed this, and to be honest, I wanted to give it to her. "If you promise not to tell any of the other Pokemon about this."

"Bay," she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, here you go." I reached my hand back a little, grabbing a handful of food from an open bag nearby, and putting it in front of her.

Eagerly she ate the food out of my mouth, hungry enough to just scarf it right down.

"Okay girl, you got the food. Now go play around."

"Bayleef," she smiled, giving my face an appreciative lick before running off. On her way out, I caught a glimpse of her slit and-

No. I may have accepted my fetish and even begun indulging it rather enthusiastically, already scouting out possible partners for when Ampharos was picked up, but there's no way in hell I'd go with Bayleef. I'd grown attached to her, but had no intention, even in my fantasies of that kind of attachment.

...

Just as I finished filling all the food bowls, a voice came over the speaker system we had set up. "Adam, the Ampharos's trainer is here to pick her up." Elaine's voice rang through the entire yard.

Dammit. With Ampharos gone, I'd lose my lunchtime fling, and I doubted I'd have the luck required to find another girl in heat hanging out in the back. And I didn't have to take desk duty because Robert was out of town and Elaine said she'd just eat lunch at the desk, so no contrived situation like with Lopunny. I had a double-length lunch break, but what's the use in having such a long break if I don't have a girl to fuck while I take it?

Two hours would have made for a lot of sex. I could have had had a few rounds in each hole, at the very least. Instead, I reluctantly made my way over to Ampharos, grabbing the Pokeball from my belt that had a little "Am" on it, and without even letting myself look at her as she bent over to try and convince me to grab a quickie before I sent her off, returned her to her ball.

I made my way quickly over to the front, making my way through the open door and handing the girl who stood in front her Pokeball. She smiled, handed Elaine the money, and left. I didn't bother staying around beyond that, making my way back outside. I had nothing to do, but had paced my meals out rather well, so I didn't want to go and eat an hour earlier and throw everything off schedule. I decided to just sit.

And fantasize.

Bayleef, lucky for me, was gone, probably having gone for a nap after feeding. It meant I could fantasize without risking her falling into my field of vision. Eleven females under my care, and rather quickly my mind found its target.

Since becoming active on a couple forums dedicated to the fetish, I found that one of the most popular female Pokemon was Gardevoir. Every male and lesbian trainer seemed to count catching a female Ralts or Kirlia as a godsend because of the final result-Gardevoir's earlier forms also had a fairly dedicated following, though not quite as big. Videos with Gardevoir tended to rake in much more views and adulation, and a fair number of trainers first got involved in pokephilia because of their Gardevoir; she made a great bridge since she was so close to a human. One such trainer I read about got involved with his Gardevoir, then moved on to Lopunny and the like, and before long was in a loving relationship with his Eevee.

The mental images were easy to come up, given the prevalence of Gardevoir porn; I could imagine her easily as I did unspeakable things to her voluptuous body. She seemed particularly endowed by the standards of Gardevoir, and I longed to see her wrap those soft, luscious breasts around my dick, to feel her hot breath against me, her lithe legs wrapped around my waist, the taste of her pussy on my lips, her beautiful form bent over a table while I...

"Hey boy, do you wanna score?"

I was thrown violently out of my daydreams as a voice seemed to come...from absolutely nowhere. It's not that the words were said, spoken from one direction or another and received by my ears. No, instead the words just sort of happened in my mind. One moment, I was imagining myself fucking Gardevoir over the break room table, the next a soft, sweet voice had appeared in my head. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

I was met with some light laughter. "Calm down. I'm communicating psychically with you. We Gardevoir can do that."

Oh, crap. "Were you reading my thoughts?" I asked in my thoughts, real worried about what was to come here. If she had seen all those images and was disgusted by them, she could easily blab to Elaine, and next thing I know, out of a job and possibly looking at legal trouble.

"Yes. And calm down, I'm not running to Elaine and Robert with this. Actually, I must say, you have me rather intrigued. You've got some pretty vivid images in your head, and I'm flattered you'd think of me in that way. What do you say we go indulge some of those fantasies?"

I didn't even answer. I don't think I really had to. I was about to make a mad dash for the break room, have all my fantasies come true, but before I could, I found myself already there.

"Teleported," she smiled as I smiled around confused. I was sitting in the chair, the Gardevoir on her knees in front of me, smiling. "See, my trainer's a girl. And we have fun, but it's not the same. You, on the other hand..." she opened my pants, pulling out my dick and licking her lips, "Are most certainly not. How to start things off, though..."

Her finger circled my dick for the longest time, unbearably tracing around it, the soft green skin brushing against the head at all times as she smiled, her mental voice laughing playfully the whole time. My dick ached for release, and she damn well knew it, but she kept me unsatisfied, playing around. Her soft red eyes stared up at me with mocking derision tinged with lust. Her tongue ran along her lips again, her face so close that her tongue just missed my dick, her hot breath sending a shiver up my spine.

I wanted to blow my load right there, get some petty revenge on her for playing with me like this by covering her face in my jizz. It'd certainly make that teasing smile, for all its allure, a whole lot hotter. Oh, how satisfying that'd be. But I couldn't. Even as her hand wrapped around my shaft and began to pump, I couldn't.

"Did you put..."

"Yes," she cut me off. "I have a mental block on you that will prevent you from cumming until I have say so. I want it to be the right time." As she put the words into my mind, she wrapped her hot, moist lips around my head, her tongue working the same gentle circles her finger did as she jacked me off. Not the rapid stroking meant to make me cum as soon as possible so we could move on to the good stuff, but the slow-burning, sensual variety of masturbation meant to arouse and satisfy me over time. She could make me cum at any time it seemed.

She winked in acknowledgement at me as the thought crossed my mind, indicating that yeah, she was reading my thoughts the whole time. Great, I didn't have to vocalize anything. I tried to reach forward to put my hand through her hair and shove her head down, just because all the build-up was making me impatient, but I found my arms locked in place.

Her free hand rose up, her index finger raised and chastisingly moving back and forth. Bitch. She was in my head, cutting off my orgasm and paralyzing me, all for the sake of taking advantage of me. The mental laughing, a pseudo-mocking laughter, kept ringing in my head as her head moved a little further down, her lips pressed a little tighter and her tongue finding a bit more space to work with.

"I do this with my trainer all the time, don't worry, I'm just more comfortable in charge at the beginning, then it tends to slowly pass over to her. I'll do the same with you. I think I can make it up to you for taking you off guard like that, though."

"How?" I asked out loud, escaped in tandem with a gasp. For all the orgasms I wasn't having, she really was making me feel great. She worked my dick like an expert, especially since she said her trainer was female. Her hand worked in tandem with the gentle back-and-forth of her head, her tongue dragging sensually to the rhythm she made. That wasn't how she made it up for it all, though, that was just the level of pleasure she granted me throughout.

Words flooded my head. Words that probably wouldn't have meant anything out of context, but within their presented sequence, were some of the filthiest, vile, and erotic things I had ever heard. She flooded my mind with dirty talk in her sweet little voice, tinged with the kinds of orgasmic moans I heard in the videos that sort of annoyed me. But here, implanted directly into my brain and accompanied by incredible lip service, they were some of the sweetest things I'd ever heard, albeit downright dirty and almost embarrassing in any other context.

She went on about my cum slithering down her throat and how her aching pussy was hungry for cock and she wanted me to make her my pokeslut and that she'd worship my penis forever. The words weren't said, instead just hitting me like a brick to the face. They occurred at once, words that if whispered into my ear would have made me require a change of pants all on their own. But with Gardevoir keeping me from orgasming, I could just sit there, frozen, while she kept up the verbal assault on my mind and the physical assault on my manhood.

Her pussy was quivering and dripping, she said. She was in heat and the only solution was for me to shoot my cum deep in her slutty pussy and make her scream for me. She wouldn't be satisfied until she had my cum in all three holes and plastered on her face.

The words kept flooding in, and they just slew me. I wanted to cum so badly now, my balls throbbing and aching as they screamed at the rest of me to stop whatever the hell I was doing and let them empty. And I wanted to, all over her smug face. The dirty talk was just the cherry on a sundae of great foreplay that I knew would bring about an explosive finale.

Then, just when I had given up hope, something slipped away. I got lightheaded and almost lost vision for a second as my loins ached. I thrust forward, but by that point Gardevoir had pulled away. With physical contact broken, so too was her mental block. I screamed out so loud Elaine and Robert likely heard me as my cock erupted, my seed shooting forward and plastering Gardevoir's smiling face with pure white. She moaned, accepting it gratefully. Problem was, she left me no time to sit and enjoy, to bask in the glorious afterglow of an orgasm that left me weaker than any previous ones had. The chair was pulled out enough from the table to leave a lot of room, and she bent over the table, her hand pulling at her dress-type thing and revealing her round, luscious rump and her slit that dripped with delicious pussy juice. She psychically compelled me forward, still holding the reigns even as she presented.

Almost against my will, I slid my rapidly hardening dick into her slick hole. I was being used as a fuck toy by a Gardevoir.

And I lived every second of it.

*Chapter 5*: Chapter 5

"A Gardevoir?!"

The words showed up on the instant message window. My first thought when I came home was to run to my computer and boot it up. Sure thing, Tabitha was online, and she reacted about as well as I expected she would.

"Yeah," I typed in response. "She put a mental block on my orgasms until she was ready for us to finish."

"How many times?"

"Two blowjobs, two in her pussy, two in her ass, and one titjob. And that was just lunch."

"Nice!"

"How about you?"

"My girlfriend Nicole got into some trouble with a few Nidokings, and we sort of had to calm them down."

She then went into incredible detail about her first experience with double-penetration, such intense description about her sexual experience that I could see it quite vividly in my head. And it was pretty damn hot, I had to say.

When finally the story was over, I had a bulge in my pants, and my only response was a resounding "yeah".

"Oh, sorry. I got a little write-y and it sort of went too far."

"No, it's okay. I think next time, I'll give it a try, too."

"Is Gardevoir still there?"

"She will be, but her trainer says she'll be gone before lunch. We can get one quickie in during the morning, apparently, but that's it."

"Damn. What are you going to do after that?"

"Wait for the next contrived series of events that brings a Pokemon to me. It's been really good so far, that way."

"Well, good luck. I've got late-night patrol, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the conversation window, assumedly seconds before she logged off, and sighed. I sat for a moment, wondering what to do now; I could just lie around, get some early sleep, or, the most likely course of action, see what new stuff went online in 'that' regard. There seemed to be a handful of new videos every day, both from new amateur stuff of varying quality, and professional stuff someone put on illegally. I was sort of amazed to see the professional stuff, especially the gym leaders; they were risking their jobs even more than I was, especially being public figures making DVDs, but there they were. There were entire sets for most of the female gym leaders across all the regions, and the things Roxanne would do with her Aerodactyl and Kabutops at the same time never ceased to blow my mind.

Just as I prepared to unzip and pull up the site, a knock hit my door. "Adam, you need to take out the garbage and feed Delcatty!"

My little sister, Amy, her voice the same generic teenage girl whine we've all heard a thousand times. Thirteen years of doing all the typical little sister things to irritate me as much as she could muster. She opened the door without asking, and I was rather glad I was still clothed and decent. I turned around on the chair to face her, standing in the door in a pink t-shirt and jeans, her long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Why did mom send you to tell me? Isn't it bedtime for you?"

"It's seven, idiot!"

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes and went back on down the hall. I put the computer into sleep mode and set on down the stairs to take out the trash.

...

"Right there, yes!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Roxanne," I muttered, staring intently her illuminated form on the screen, her body covered in sweat and cum, still wearing her pantyhose, and strange panties that parted down the middle, decorating the flesh around her labia with lace. It was hot, and I would have loved to see a girl in those panties. Kabutops held her up and spread her legs open, bouncing her ass up and down on his cock while Nosepass probed her dripping canal with his mouth-nose...thing. I don't know what to call things sometimes, and I sure as hell wasn't going to figure out what to call Nosepass's nose while an adorable Hoenn gym leader was getting double-teamed in front of me.

Yeah, it was later that I should have been up, but fuck it. This was hot. And with my sister asleep and my parents...somewhere-I never really bothered keeping track of them most of the time-it was the perfect time to rub off a few and watch something hot. I left my door open, just because the room got a bit stuffy, but there was no reason for any of my family to catch me. And I hate to break it to you, but as huge a hentai clichÃ© as it would be for my little sister to come and things to go places, none of my family walked in.

It was great, seemingly all the time in the world to watch debaucherous gangbang porn featuring rock Pokemon. Every trainer seemed to fill a few niches and fetishes, and their videos acted accordingly. Roxanne's tended to be group stuff-though all of the leaders seemed to have that one-involving upwards of sometimes eight Pokemon, like the opposite of that Lopunny video. And she looked damn hot doing that; my idea of great fap fodder.

The scene sort of faded out, replaced by another; this time Roxanne was on all fours, being drilled by a Rampardos, while slobbering all over Kabutops' cock. I wondered if this was the same take with a bit of time skip, given the implications of where Kabutops was previously. But since it was likely the heat of the moment, it was forgivable, and I shoved it out of my mind and went right back to the hot scene before me.

As much as I loved sex with Lopunny, Ampharos, and Gardevoir so far, I had to say, an actual girlfriend would have been nice. I mean, if she was into this kind of stuff, it'd be a godsend, but it'd probably be a much healthier relationship with, say, Heather, than with Gardevoir. All these flings were temporary, until their trainers came back for them, there was never anything permanent. Even the long-termers would be gone eventually-I made a note to myself that I had to get Umbreon and Espeon at the same time before they left. The only permanent female resident was Bayleef, and I wasn't going to risk our friendship on letting that cat out of the bag.

My eyes remained on the screen, where a Geodude had straddled her back and rammed his surprisingly long dick into her ass. She let out a moan at that point as Kabutops pulled away and blasted her face. She thanked him, moaning all the while, and then proceeded to lick his shaft clean before a Sudowoodo took his place.

What I wouldn't have given to blow my load over some adorable Pokemon's face.

Sometimes, you get your wish.

"Del," came the same princess-ey voice I had come to recognize on instinct. I had been around a few Delcatty at work, and found that none of them had the nearly the same arrogant tone that my mom's had. It was quasi-admirable, in fact. Except for how high-maintenance she was, always demanding attention and food-

I forgot to feed her. Crap.

I was facing my door in a rolling chair, a hungry Delcatty in the doorway, my pants around my ankles, jacking off. A saner, more normal man free of sexual deviance would have pulled up his pants, fed the Pokemon, and tried to forget the whole situation ever happened. But if you still think I am such a man by this point, then congratulations, for you are just about the most accepting person ever.

"If you want some food, girl, come here. I'll give you some food." There was a smile on my face almost a mile wide as the idea of getting a bit of satisfaction and revenge at Delcatty's expense interested me greatly. I'd feed her, alright.

She moved across the floor toward me eagerly, clearly hungry, and I wasn't sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say she had no clue what was going on. "Delcatty." She lifted her body, front paws pressing against the chair between my legs, which told me that, yeah, she knew exactly what she was doing. She caught me greatly off guard as her rough, sandpaper-ey tongue dragged against my tip.

I shuddered. It's like all the Pokemon I had come across wanted to fuck humans and knew damn well how to do it, and we just had to pay attention and be willing. I never thought Delcatty would be licking the tip of my cock while I jacked off in her face, but there she was. If I had been less careful with my masturbation, could I have been doing this much longer than just the past week?

After so long masturbating to the video, going hand in hand with the surprise from Delcatty licking me, I didn't have much longer. As her tongue slipped down and back up, my body wanted to go limp in the chair, my legs almost growing useless as my dick twitched.

Instinctively, she pulled away, purring adorably as I loosed my cum all over her face. Her purring kept up as her tongue began to drag along what little of her face it could reach, licking up my seed and smiling thankfully at me. It was strange seeing her polite and grateful, but dammit, I wasn't about to stop now.

Apparently, neither did she. Her body twisted a little, her tail forming a nice little circle around her pussy, before kicking off her feet and jumping onto my bed. Not one to decline a lady's invitation, I followed, kicking my pants off. I looked at the size difference, and even though I would have loved to take her with her face down and her rear raised, comfort was a big thing for me. So I picked her up, lying down on the bed and setting her down on top of me.

Before anything, I explored, since she was a bit smaller than my previous partners, and I wanted to be safe. My finger explored her tight, hot canal, and while it would be a tight fit, it would be the good kind of tightness; the kind without tearing and bleeding. Another finger slipped in, slowly working her pussy for a moment, a thank-you for getting me off before. She still had a fair but of my semen on her face, and I had to admit, with her lust-struck smile, she looked positively sexy.

Softly she mewled as my fingers slid in and out of her a little longer before slipping out. Always a curious mind, I took a lick of my finger and found her pussy tasting a bit milk-like. I had to say, it was actually a bit tasty; I'd have to eat her out some time. The idea of a permanent arrangement on the side with her was an idea I was certainly open to.

As I licked my fingers, she got into position, stretching her front paws out along my chest as she sank slowly onto my penis. I moaned as, just as expected, her pussy was a hot, slick vice that met my dick instantly with pure tightness. She worked me in steadily and rhythmically, each extra bit of cock that I stuffed in her making her constant mewling just a little louder, a little higher-pitched, and all the sexier. My hands found their way to her sides, helping her along as I just lay back and loved every goddamn second of it.

Her tail ticked back and forth like a metronome, keeping time for her as slowly she fucked me faster and harder, the more of me that was inside her, the more courageous she got to get more in. Accordingly, the swaying picked up pace. It was almost hypnotic, watching it move in such perfect time with her fucking.

"Del, Delcatty," she moaned when finally I was buried balls-deep into the sweet pussy's pussy. We never had a male Delcatty, or male anything for that matter, so I had to imagine she was riding cloud nine. Of course, with a vagina so constricting, I couldn't have been that far away.

She waited a moment, basking in the sensations of having me all the way inside her, before moving up and down, not wasting any time in building up speed. In the blink of an eye, she was bouncing in my lap frantically. Her tongue hang loose outside of her mouth just a little as she stretched out atop me.

I'd been assaulted by a Lopunny, come onto by an Ampharos, and psychically compelled by a Gardevoir, but now I could add "gave my mom's Delcatty a facial" to my rapidly growing list of terrible, wonderful acts I had committed-or had committed on me-with female Pokemon. I had stopped caring about taboo and such, which made it real easy now to just lie back and let my mom's Delcatty fuck me raw, wasting away the time enjoying her soft noises.

It wasn't meant to be, though. It was too tight, and I was way too horny. It'd take a few rounds before I was able to be in a hole so divinely tight and not lose my shit immediately, but training could come. She seemed to be building up to something just as powerful just as quickly, so I didn't care much about that. She fucked me just a little bit harder as her orgasm hit.

I was thankful nobody was in the house to hear it-well, Amy was, but she could sleep through anything-because Delcatty screamed out her name so loud I almost grabbed my ears and rolled onto the floor in pain. Her pussy clenched down so hard I was literally stuck in her as my cum just poured directly into her. It felt so good, just verging on the edge of painful, but still very bearable. The pleasure was all we knew, and it was a wonderful thing to know as she shook against me while spurts of pleasure tore through her, causing her to shake every time.

When finally we had calmed down, my dick half-hard inside her, much to my amazement, she began to start fucking me again. This girl wouldn't give, and as my penis hardened against inside her amidst her frantic bucking, I knew she'd give me plenty of time to get used to things.

*Chapter 6*: Chapter 6

It was a rare morning that I actually felt like waking up and looked forward to it. Even rarer now that "waking up" usually accompanied a total lack of sunlight or signs of life. But I felt strangely refreshed that morning when I woke up, Delcatty curled up at my side on the bed. I didn't bother waking her, going about my normal morning routine like I hadn't been up late doing unspeakable things with my mom's Pokemon.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw a different picture than I did the Friday prior. Dishevelled brown hair notwithstanding, I looked pretty good; there was a smile on my face, sleep hadn't marred my expression with disgruntled irritation, and beneath my eyes, there weren't giant black spots, almost as if I had gotten a good night's sleep. With my shower handled the night before, I was clean also, so all in all, it was a vast improvement, though it's hard not to improve on the "Halloween zombie" look I adopted most mornings.

Still, I felt some coffee was in order before I started my long day, so I drank a healthy three cups-y'know, just enough to perk me right up-with my breakfast of frozen waffles and a banana. I was sure to leave Delcatty extra food, since as much as she enjoyed the sex, she still hadn't had her evening meal. I had warmed up to the idea of her as princess, so for the first time in many months, I filled her bowl without rolling my eyes or muttering something sarcastic.

With everything finally taken care of, I set out down the path, making a triumphant morning walk. A night with Delcatty, and first thing in the morning, I was off to get some from Gardevoir. Luckiest bastard in the world, I was, and I hoped to keep that luck up. Gardevoir said she'd give me a rundown of willing females in my care before she left, pruning each of their minds to see if they desired sex with humans, but she told me that most likely would; it wasn't as taboo for them as it was for humans, and the humans needed only ask most of the time. Delcatty proved that one.

Upon my arrival at the gate, I found Heather waiting for me on the other side, her breathing heavy and her face flustered-at least from what I could tell in the scattered rays of sunlight that had begun peeking through. "Are you alright?" I asked as I opened it.

"Yeah," she panted. "Sorry, I was doing some laps, just trying to get some cardio training, and I sort of got ahead of myself. I should slow it down." Each couple words were punctuated by a breath, and she was sort of nervous in her words. I wondered if maybe she had been spooked by a Pokemon or something.

"It's fine, I'm here. Go home, relax, and pace yourself better tomorrow."

"Yeah," she gasped, rushing away as quickly as I came. I took the opportunity again to check her out, and she never failed to disappoint. Her jeans, amazingly, seemed to be even tighter than they were the previous few days, and I was grateful for it. Heather was far from willowy, with sweet curves all over the place, always contained in jeans and a t-shirt. Damn, I had hit some oversexed peak, hadn't I? What was next, checking out Amy?

I closed the gate with a laugh. The day I check out Amy is the day I try to fuck Bayleef.

...

Morning breakfast came and went for the Pokemon. It went a bit faster with several Pokemon, most of them the youngsters, asleep and out of my way. The mornings were calm, with everyone either asleep or too sleepy to do anything drastically annoying. The sunlight was still fresh and the warmth was greatly appreciated. I passed an Arcanine who lazily sort of rolled around, trying to soak as much sun as he could into his skin after a chilly night. We'd had a chill lately, fresh off a heat wave, and while it wasn't cold enough to worry about the Pokemon, it was a drastic change that nobody had quite yet accustomed to.

Unlike Arcanine, I didn't have the luxury to laze about, and even if I did, I don't think I would have taken it. Around the back of the food storage, I found Gardevoir waiting for me, sitting against the wall with her legs spread, her index and ring fingers holding her slit open as her middle finger slid in and out ever-so-slightly. Soft moans escaped her quivering lips as I grew nearer, my pants around my ankles when I reached her.

I dropped to my knees as she looked up at me. I grasped her chin, my fingers feeling the soft green flesh as I came down into a deep kiss. Her hands found their way to my hips and helped me into her, my penis slowly feeling her wet inner walls and letting out a satisfied sigh as it got exactly what it wanted. It seemed to be my one great weakness; so long as it fed my libido, I could be swayed and overpowered and convinced of just about anything.

The dirty talk started instantly, which did nothing to help matters. She could have been ranting about white supremacy, and as long as she did it in that voice, I'd melt in her grasp. The psychic speech, custom-made to sound just as perfect as she could gather from reading my mind, adapting the voice to my most desired sound. And it was so unbearably sexy.

Her arms wrapped around me tighter, pulling me in closer, deepening our kiss. A moan broke over the rapid-fire dirty talk in my head as I plunged deeply into her again and again. One thrust in particular, pushing my entire length hard into her, sent her body into a fit. Her legs latched around my hips, pulling me close. I shortened my thrusts, putting more force to them as I limited it to only pulling out by a few inches, but slamming into her so hard she began to lose her focus a little.

Our intense fucking sent me quickly soaring into the stars. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth as I could feel her breasts and chest spike thing pressed against me. Her body radiated warmth, relieving the chills of the early morning and making me want to pull her even closer to me. I stood up, with our grasps on each other rather sturdy, and pressed her against the wall. The effects were twofold; first, we were fucking even harder now, and pushing her against the wall provided resistance that brought us closer together.

Her pussy began to drip a little bit, soaked from such an intense high, a couple drops hitting the ground beneath us as I just savaged her. We were riding high on this wave, and I didn't want it to end.

Seemed my great luck with getting partners had to be made up for with something bad happening.

"Bay!"

Cue the bad.

I turned around to see Bayleef standing there, an expression somewhere between shocked, angry, and horrified. And I could sort of see why; I was on the ground, my arms firmly planted on the hips of a Gardevoir that I was rather fiercely fucking against the food storage building, her legs locked around my hips and her hands running through my hair. And the kiss. There is no way the kiss helped matters. All in all, yeah, not a good sight.

She just stared for a moment, Gardevoir totally silent in my head. Our fucking had stopped dead in its tracks as we both just sort of stared back at Bayleef, both unsure of what exactly to do. We had been taken by surprise and pulled out of our passionate moment, and there really wasn't a good way to handle this.

I really should have seen this coming. Having sex out in public, being loud...I had brought this on myself. But of all the Pokemon to catch me, it had to be Bayleef, of course. I was the only friend she had, and now she found out I was fucking Pokemon on the side. There really wasn't any way out of this, as her expression said it all. She was shocked. And probably disgusted.

"Bayleef," she growled, her eyes narrowing just a bit before she made a run for it. And boy, could she run. By the time I had my pants back up and had made my way around the front, she was nowhere to be found. The other Pokemon looked confused, unsure of what had just happened, and as my eyes scanned the area; I saw something standing out.

I shouted out something obscene as I found the gate wide open. Robert came rushing out in response, but by that point, I was already at the gate.

"Bayleef somehow got out. I'm taking this Gardevoir to go find her, take care of things while I'm gone!" By the time I had finished, I was halfway down the street, and I doubt Robert got all of it, but I think the point was quite clear.

Gardevoir kept up pace beside me, mentally giving me directions that quickly led me right out of town and onto Route 210. I swung a hard right on her advice, but found she had stopped where she was.

"What are you doing?"

"She's this way," Gardevoir said, "Just go straight. I can't go with you, though."

"Why not?"

"Because now that she's stopped moving, I took the time to read her thoughts. I can't go there with you, Adam, this is something for you to handle."

And with that, she set off back down the path, presumably back toward the daycare center, leaving me to tend to her myself. I shrugged it off and pressed forward, knowing Gardevoir could take care of herself. It didn't take long before I came to some trees and a path laid in an opening between them. Rushing through the opening, I found a clearing, the quick death of the path, and Bayleef.

Her head was hung low, the occasional tear dripping down her face as she quite clearly cried. She sat on the ground, rocking back and forth.

I remained silent as I walked slowly over to her, wondering precisely how much I had hurt her with that. I didn't mean to, and in fact I had avoided any such thoughts entirely because I valued her as a friend so much, but it had killed her nonetheless. With a sigh I knelt down beside her, scratching the back of her neck like I always did, but not nearly as playfully, much slower.

"I'm sorry, Bayleef. I...I know, you probably...ugh." I could barely get out any words to actually say what I wanted to say. "I know you're probably disgusted with me right now, and I don't blame you. What I did was wrong and terrible. But I want you to know that I never wanted to risk our friendship on something like that. I always cut away my thoughts before they could drift to you, because I see you as too-"

"Bay," was all she said, looking up at me, confused. She shook her head. "Bay Bayleef. Bay."

"What are you saying?" The kind of kinship between trainer and their Pokemon that allowed them to understand the rather incomprehensible language of Pokemon wasn't quite formed yet, and though I had a good grasp on what Bayleef meant most of the time, I was stumped.

"Bay," her eyes narrowed a little before she leaned forward a little.

Then, she did something that floored literally floored me.

She kissed me.

I fell to the ground in surprise, but she came with me, kissing me all the way down. Her lips tasted soft and floral, the taste making me hungry for more. So I kissed deeper. And then a little deeper still, loving the taste of her lips as every supressed ounce of attraction toward her, every impure thought, hit me in the head at once. Every video I saw featured a Bayleef that I promptly hit "Next" to avoid-and there were several-all came back to me, and I made a note to go home and watch them all.

When she pulled away, I could see her eyes twinkling a little, the taste of her lips fresh on my tongue. "Bayleef, you...you weren't mad at me because I was having sex, but because I was having it with someone else?"

She nodded, smiling as she saw I suddenly understood what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I figured you would have-no, I have a better idea. Turn around."

She listened, getting off me and turning around so her behind was raised, her tail following suit. For the first time, I looked at Bayleef 'in that way'. I got down on my knees in front of her, my fingertips tracing slowly up her legs. The smell of her minty pussy enticed me as I leaned forward.

"Bay!" she shouted as my tongue ran up her slit, licking up some of her juices and confirming Tabitha's explanation about grass-types and their taste. I liked it, so I went in for more, letting my mouth explore the taste as my tongue explored her inner core. There was the slightest bit of floral scent to her juices, just a bit thicker and more sap-like than Ampharos's had been. Eagerly my tongue slithered inside her to lick it up, loving the taste.

My hands found their way to her sides, holding her hips in place while I went in with more aggression, quickly adapting to my position and finding the best angle to in from. Her squeals of joy told me that she was greatly enjoying herself, and I couldn't wait to bring her to orgasm; likely her first, and she had wanted me to grant her such a feeling.

To be frank, I was honoured.

My penis was screaming for release-I had been blueballed by Bayleef catching me, after all, but I ignored it as best I could, not even bringing a hand down there to deal with it. This was about her, about bringing her to orgasm and making her feel good, and I wouldn't dare ruin that. I wasn't about to make it about me or about my own pleasure, all I wanted was to grant her what she had entrusted me to give her.

That's why she was so upset, I realized. Because she had those feelings for me, and probably dropped more signals than I had realized, but all that time, I had been off fucking random Pokemon in the back of the food storage. All because they had been more forward, while also caring far less about me. For them, I was a fling. For Bayleef, I was something more. And that was, in the end, all that mattered to me as I knelt down in that clearing and ate out her sweet, sweet pussy.

The sweet cooing she made as my tongue slipped as deep as it would go thrilled me. I smiled a little as my hands slowly gravitating toward her ass and pussy, telling her about the impending penetration, and all the wonders that would come with it.

I was just getting started.

...

Bayleef and I made our way back a considerable time later, stepping in through the front door of the daycare center. "I found her," I said as Elaine and Robert rushed to me, asking if she was alright.

"She's fine. But she's spent her whole life here, and never really had a trainer. It's always been here, and I think she got lonely and tired of it all. If you guys don't mind, I think I'd like to adopt her. I don't have any Pokemon to call my own, and we've grown really close."

"Of course," Elaine said, "You're so good with the Pokemon, we'd have to be foolish not to think you'd give her a good home. Come, we'll fill out the paperwork."

Bayleef smiled at me, not leaving my side as I filled it all out. She'd stay on until I left for my shift to say her goodbyes, and then she'd go home with me. In the field, Gardevoir passed me, giving me a wink and a kiss on the cheek as the speakers rang out, "Gardevoir's trainer was back."

"Thanks," I thought, knowing she'd hear me.

"No problem. You gave me a great time, one I won't soon forget."

I called her into the Pokeball and brought it to the front desk, where stood one hell of a girl. About as tall as I was, with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She was willowy and wore a flowing blue skirt to match her eyes and blue top.

"Hey, you're Gardevoir's trainer?" I asked, handing her the ball.

"Yeah," she said, taking it from me. She stopped, though, as we both held onto it, just for a second, before nodding. "Oh, I see," she muttered.

"Is everything alright?"

She clipped the pokeball to the belt she wore-more for utility than anything else, as all trainers do-and smiled at me. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm Angie."

"Adam."

She gave me a smile and walked out, but somehow, I doubted I'd see the last of her.

*Chapter 7*: Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, I sort of burned myself out writing updates so fast. I got a bit of help from my friend Goombario Jr with the Pikachu 'story' toward the end.

...

Trying to get Bayleef settled in was a wonder. As long as I took care of her, mom said, it was fine. Since I already took care of Delcatty for the most part, I had no real objections to this, and with a quick visit to the store after work, we stocked up on the right food for her and the like. Everything was in order by the time I sat down for the night.

Everything, of course, except for Amy.

"It's not fair! Adam has a Pokemon, Charla's been on her journey for two years and you bought her a Pokemon...why can't I have one?" I could hear Amy shouting and complaining downstairs to mom, going on a tirade about unfairness and such, but I just tried to ignore it. It was pretty easy, actually, with Bayleef by my side, as I went online to tell Tabitha the good news.

I relayed the story to her with the same kind of florid prose she had given me the day earlier, detailing everything from Delcatty to Bayleef in intense, intimate detail that gussied just about everything up. I avoided anything too overblown or purple, but got the details across about as well as I could. It was rather story-ish, close to the way Tabitha retold her experiences the night before.

"Hot." The one-word answer she gave me back told me all I needed to know. Mission accomplished.

"How was your day?"

"Totally uneventful. I just stayed in and messed around with Infernape a bit."

"Damn. I was hoping for something exciting to happen."

"Yeah, well, sometimes it's nice to scale things back and just have some quality time. Can't always have gangbangs and orgies after all."

"I guess not."

Right around that point, Bayleef was brushing her head against my leg and mewling. I was still a little new to picking up what she meant by things, not yet having that bond that would transcend words, but it was pretty clear what she wanted.

I returned to the keyboard and frantically typed out, "And I think Bayleef wants some quality time right now. Be back later." Very calmly and orderly, I logged out of the messenger, closed my browser, put the password on the computer, and got out of the chair, leaning over to the door next to the desk and clicking the lock. With the same calm demeanour I walked over to my bed and took my pants off, making no sudden movements, just going slowly.

When Bayleef rushed by me, hopping onto the bed and raising her hind quarters up in the air, I still didn't react, slowly lowering my boxers next. I nonchalantly climbed onto her bed, on my knees behind my Pokemon while my hands grasped her green hips. Delicately I moved forward a little, tender in my movements, treating her like a flower made of something that even the slightest bump would crumble. She was too beautiful to destroy like that.

Carefully I slipped it into her, her hot, slick insides responding welcomingly to my intrusion. I fed a bit more of my shaft into her, working the entire length slowly into her dripping flower-pun sort of intended-until finally my body was pressed tightly against hers, her pussy almost impossibly tight around me. I let out a sigh as my hands tightened around her, the ticking of the clock behind me counting off the seconds as we braced ourselves for what was to come.

Deciding I had a handle on things, I pulled away and slammed back into her, not spending any time being sentimental as I pulled back and did it again. It took all of about three seconds before I was pounding into Bayleef with all my might.

Our house was ridiculously soundproof, a few tests proving that even the next room over, which belonged to my traveling older sister Charla and currently wasn't in use, sound was pretty much nil. I had no worries about anyone hearing Bayleef and I was we lost ourselves in the animalistic urges that just sort of crept up on us.

With my worries cast aside, we were free to fuck as wildly as we desired, and we took advantage of everything. It was technically our first time together, since we hadn't done anything after I ate her out. Intended to take full advantage of the opportunity now that she was here, though, to give her a first time she'd remember forever. I could give her that, at least, to top off the day she'd had; confessing her feelings, having them reciprocated, and finally being adopted by a trainer who'd give her a good home. An earth-shattering orgasm would have been how I'd want to cap it, had I been her.

"Bay," she moaned with each thrust, pushing her body back against mine frantically. She lacked the finesse most of my previous partners had, but her frenzied lust brought on a different dimension of wonderful as her pussy clenched down ever so tightly on me. Even if she didn't have much in the way of technique, she had excellent muscle control, and used it to our mutual advantage.

Not that any of that mattered. We had each other, the closeness accounting for a lot. What was a difference of finesse in comparison to that?

After being blue-balled and then servicing someone selflessly, I was about ready to burst at any given second, but I pressed on as much as I could, holding it back with every fibre of my being. I'd hold on, for her.

She didn't seem to want to wait, though. Savouring the moment wasn't her thing, and she was determined to drive that point home. I half-expected her at any moment to push me onto my back, straddle me, and have her way with me as long as she wanted. And I wouldn't have minded. In fact, I loved it so much that the mental image shattered my resolve. Never had I felt it hit me as quickly as it did then, my entire body reaction in one fell swoop as I leaned over her, my knees practically useless, my cum rushing into her sweet hole.

Then, something happened. Something strange. Something I had never even conceived of before. A small white light sort of started around Bayleef, stronger than anything my house could muster, and seemingly at random. The light faded as quickly as it came, receding into her, much to my amazement. With the same suddenness, the light came back, stronger, then faded again. The rapid blinking almost blinded me as it grew in strength each time, and as my sight crapped out, I could tell I was lying against something different. I had been pushed back a fair bit and the leaves around her neck had become flowers.

At the same time, her pussy clenched down so tightly around my spent penis any more pressure would have been painful. Her juices ran down my legs as they rushed out.

I fell backward, lying on the bed as I just stared in shock. Bayleef had changed. She was bigger, her skin a richer, livelier shade of green, all the leaves on her flourished and open.

Bayleef had evolved mid-orgasm. And she was beautiful. Before me stood an elated Meganium, our juices dripping from her pussy. It was a sight I never wanted to forget. With every ounce of willpower, I committed it to memory, the moment I brought a Pokemon to simultaneous orgasm and evolution. So fitting that it was with Bayleef, that we shared such an incredible moment together. Not that I ever looked, but I had never heard of this happening before.

It raised a problem, though. I may have been spent, carried away from such a great orgasm, but she had been revitalized by the coital evolution, and she wanted to go again. Probably more than just one more trip, if her libido was fully regenerated. The fantasy that sent me over the edge suddenly seemed like a possibility.

To compound matters, I found Delcatty beside me, demanding attention as well.

Well, crap.

...

Meganium and Delcatty each extorted an orgasm from me each, having me eat out the other. Physically spent, I left them to familiarize-which apparently involved cleaning each other out-while I went online and tried to recuperate. A quick check online actually yielded some rather quick results. One forum post in particular caught my attention and refused to let go:

I had no idea what would happen that night.

What am I talking about? Well, it's a funny story. Every night for the past 3 months, my Pikachu and I have been having sex. How it all started is another story completely, one that I just may tell you later. That night, as per usual, we were sitting on my bed while I held her on my lap, moving her up and down on my hard cock, letting her have all the pleasure while I did the work. It felt amazing either way, so I didn't mind.

"Pika .. Ka-chu .." She began to moan parts of her name, her yellow ears twitching from the sensation. Her small, tight cunt was so warm, and when her pink walls squeezed me from moving her, it felt so damn amazing that it was very hard not to just bounce her on me. I was too afraid of hurting her. She looked up at me, giving a nod; she wanted me to go faster - She wanted to cum.

I took a deep breath, beginning to move her up and down as fast as I could, feeling a slight shock from her violently sparking cheeks. The soft moans of her name had turned to screams, with her tight pussy milking my dick the best she could. The little mouse was extremely close, but didn't want the feeling to end.

"Pikachu, it's alright," I moaned a bit myself, softly stroking her back when my moves had started slowing down. "You know we can do this anytime you want." She looked up at me, shaking her head; it looked like tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Was she begging for it that much? This was very unlike her.

Well, I want to please her as much as I can, so ... I gave in.

I did what I had always feared - I started to move her so fast that she bounced up and down on my cock, the screams of her name becoming louder by the second. Her warm cunt squeezed me so tight that I thought I was going to explode in her at any second. Her cheeks were beginning to spark much more than I had ever seen - She didn't get this powerful even in battle.

"Pika ...Pika ...!"

"It's okay girl, come on ..."

"Pika ... CHUUUUUU!"

And just as I started to give in, she came - But this time it was different. As soon as I felt her warm juices leak onto me, I was completely taken back by her body now in a bright glow. She wasn't learning a new attack from sex, was she?

Well, whatever it was, the light continued to get brighter. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was getting taller too. Taller and bigger. Her ears were beginning to curl as well.

Wait a second. There's no way ...

"Raichu."

My little sex-addicted Pikachu had evolved into a Raichu. I don't have a ThunderStone in my pants pocket or something, nor on the bed, so how in the world is this even possible? Did she evolve from cumming so hard? This is amazing! I can't tell anyone how it happened because I'd get arrested, but it's amazing!

"Rai ...?"

I looked down, hearing her speak - She nodded when our eyes met.

This is gonna be good.

I wasn't alone; other trainers experienced the same thing, and rather than cheapen what happened, it made it worth more. I read on about how it strengthened their bond, and every version told the same thing. It bound them.

Delcatty came one last time on Meganium's face, mewling so adorably before rolling off her. They had worn each other out, a friendship I hoped would endure, since I had made it clear to Bayleef-sorry, Meganium-that the random trysts wouldn't stop, and frankly, the two keeping each other satisfied was a weight off my back.

Deciding it was getting late-for someone who rises before the sun, at least-I crawled into bed between the two, stroking Meganium's antennas as she nuzzled against my bare chest.

"I think you need a name, girl. How does..." I wracked my brain for the first good-sounding name that came to mind. "...Megan sound?"

She responded well to it, snuggling closer against me. Megan the Meganium. Sometimes, I was too original for my own good.

*Chapter 8*: Chapter 8

The clock radio greeted me that morning to Fleetwood Mac. Christine McVie and Stevie Nicks were singing by the bed, a Meganium curled beneath my feet and a Delcatty at my head. It was one of those 'I could stay like this for the rest of my life moments', so serene. It was exactly where I wanted to be. I waited the song out, soaking in every last second of the calm before hitting the "off button" on the radio and getting up.

My morning routine no longer bothered me, my body long-since used to the sleep schedule I had been saddled with. The morning shower refreshed me, and the promise of what waited that day was incentive enough to get moving. I loved my job, not just for the sex, and when finally the hours didn't bother me, I had grown to look forward to taking care of all the Pokemon. And the sex.

I returned to my room, remembering my computer was on from the night before. When I got to it, though, I saw that I had an email from an address I didn't even begin to recognize. The title read "Hey, it's Angie", and I tried to figure out who I knew named-

Gardevoir's trainer.

I smiled, never wanting something to load so fast in my life. Gardevoir mentioned her trainer being 'down' with Pokephilia, and I wondered just how much she had been filled in on what happened. Eagerly, I read the message, more enthused even than for the Pikachu story the night before.

"Hey, Adam. This is Angela, the trainer of the Gardevoir. She told me everything that happened, and I just wanted to thank you. Gardevoir gets really horny sometimes and I can't satisfy her the way she needs it. She said it should be a few more months before she gets into heat that badly, so I'll take it from here.

She wanted me to get in touch with you, but I'm not sure why. She had a message she wanted to pass on, but seems to think we'd be good friends. So this is me saying 'hi', I guess, and we can give getting to know each other a chance."

She went on to introduce herself, then gave me the message, sort-of-cryptic-but-not-really, reading "Umbreon and Espeon next". I knew damn well what it meant, and it made me real damn happy. Even happier, though, when I saw a .rar file attached, titled "For Adam". I hastily downloaded it and opened it to find a drool-worthy treat.

There had to be about fifty pictures, all taken the same night-presumably, the one before-and all featuring both Gardevoir and Angie. The willowy blonde, with her hair down and her clothes all gone, looked incredible by herself. In various position with Gardevoir? I would have masturbated right there if I didn't think Umbreon and Espeon would be more than a handful. The pictures, which got hotter and kinkier as they went, would provide some great relief some other time. I had to get to work, though.

...

It was strange, my first morning not finding Meg waiting for me at the gate. It seemed so empty an arrival, not watching someone's face light up as I stepped in. Still, there was something in my stride that just couldn't be broken. And it persisted through the day, when Heather passed off duty to me and made her way out as fast as possible, much to my eyes' dismay, when I got the breakfast done early, and before the Pokemon woke up, and when I, having completed my work, took an early desk shift for Elaine.

It wasn't that I was just very efficient today for no reason and decided to do her a favour. I wanted computer access to compose my reply to Angie. Elaine was glad to have that break, and I got to type up the necessary storm. I gave her a pretty similar rundown of myself, pretty much copy/pasting the list of points she had and adapting the ones I didn't have to add and deleted the obviously inapplicable ones. I complimented the pictures and told her to thank Gardevoir for being so good and helping with Meg.

It didn't take long to compose the email, really, with my fingers moving so eagerly to get it out as soon as possible, which left the majority of my allotted hour of morning desk work wide open. I killed time by reading the newspaper and playing around with a pen. The normal bored stuff, really.

Toward the end of my shift, a middle-aged man came in and gave us his Charizard and Rampardos, and said he didn't want any eggs they came up with-they apparently went at it 'more than I wanted to know'-and to do what we wanted with them, and he'd come by in a few days to pick them up.

Some paperwork later, releasing them coincided with Elaine's return, so I went back out into the fields and sought my prize.

...

I thanked my lucky stars for seeing that email and finding out that the twins were pretty much a done deal, because getting them into the break room with me was easy. Exceedingly easy, to the point I almost wondered if Gardevoir had asked them, they said yes, and had just been anticipating this. I looked away from them, just for a moment, to drop my pants, and when I looked back, Espeon was on top of Umbreon, reaching behind and pawing her sister's pussy.

While Gardevoir and Lopunny were damn popular with people who wanted human-shaped Pokemon, an overwhelming number of Pokephiliacs seemed to tell me that if I had an Eeveelution, I'd be set. Stories about trainers who caught an Eevee and had it breed so they could have one of each evolution were more common than I was almost comfortable with. The friends I had picked up asked if there were any Eevees or evolutions lying around, because I'd have to be a fool not to tap one of those adorable like Pokemon.

And there were two sisters in front of me, both wanting to share me, apparently. Not in the 'taking turns' way, either.

Dear Penthouse...

With the food house door locked to keep Robert or Elaine from wandering in for some reason, we could go as wild as we wanted. There was something I wanted to try, and with them being the same size, it would work perfectly.

I got down on the floor, helping them along so that their vaginas pressed together, Umbreon lying face-up on the floor and Espeon on top of her. I leaned in a little, my hand tenderly grasping Umbreon's side. My tongue slipped out, coming into contact with their fur and the very bottoms of their labia, making them both shiver. Further along their folds it slithered, dragging along until my tongue was as far as it would go. But that was just the beginning.

This was, for me, the great test. I had satisfied several Pokemon now with my tongue, but could I satisfy two? I was determined to do just that or die trying. It'd be a great way to die, at the very least; my tongue sandwiched between the sweet pussies of an Umbreon and an Espeon.

They squirmed a little against me as my tongue shifted, tasting both of their pussies; identical, a little sweet, and certainly something I wanted more of. It darted downward into Umbreon's sweet canal, my hands reaching forward, a finger slipping into each of them to help the process along.

I heard their breathing grow heavy and delightful moans ringing around my ears. Their tails waved around my face, responding very well to the fingers that, along with my tongue, went deeper. Repeatedly I struck the roofs of their pussies, zeroing in on the most sensitive spot, which luckily was, of course, the same. My assault focused there, relentlessly working the single area inside them while I switched over to Umbreon's pussy, her dripping slit soaking her and Umbreons' crotches.

Another finger in each, this one working the soft labia in complement to my tongue while I gave Espeon the same loving attention and treatment as I gave her sister. Things were boiling up inside them; pleasure building and swelling deep within, and we were just getting started. We'd only have one more position after this before I had to go back to my duties, but after work was done, but they still had a few more weeks before their trainer was due to pick them up, and I was going to see them as elated as I could.

With both of them given equal attention, I began to split my attention between them more efficiently, focusing a lot on their pussy lips and their clits while my fingers worked their insides rather devotedly. I wanted more, wanted their pussies to just explode on my tongue, bombard it with more of their sweet emissions than I could ever hope to take in, not that I wouldn't try my damndest.

I saw it coming just seconds before it did. Their tails whipped around frantically and their mouths open, tongues meeting in a frantic kiss as their mounds trembled. I pressed down on their clits with my thumb, expecting the flood, my tongue lying flat between them, my fingers in to the knuckle. And it was glorious.

They moaned and squealed and sighed, breathing heavily into each otherâ€™s face in their sloppy kiss as the tasty rush of juices was a delight for my tongue. I was almost drowning in the stuff, but what a way to go out. The sisters had their fun, I had proven myself, and gotten a nice treat.

Then, I found out why Eeveelutions were so sought after; they wasted no time between orgasms. Afterglow was something for when the whole ordeal was finished. The moment their orgasms subsided, they got to their feet.

We weren't going to be done for a while.

...

Since I did my desk hour early, Elaine decided to bark at Robert to take the hour for me and eat lunch there while we'd talk. The moment I found out, I had to run over to the place and use more canned air freshener than is probably safe for anything with lungs to cover up the smell. After I ate them out, the girls gave me a double blowjob that brought me so much pleasure I wanted to grab the two and run away so I could just fuck them forever. I fingered them as they did so, licking their fingers clean afterward while they swapped my cum back and forth. We'd do more later on, but I had work to do before I could give them a proper fucking.

With the heavy scent of sweat and sex as gone as it was willing to get, I ate lunch with Elaine at the table. She was an old family friend, which was how I got the job to begin with.

"So how's Bayleef doing?" I figured she'd ask about her when she got the chance.

"Great. She's settled in, and actually, she evolved last night."

"Really? That's strange. Did you take her out to battle or anything?"

I'd have to think my way out of this one, and keep out any details that could give me away. I liked my job and not being in prison.

"No. I was lying in bed and it just sort of happened. I'm considering taking her to be checked, just in case."

"Probably for the best. So how is little Amy?"

"She spent the whole night complaining that I got a Pokemon. Even when mom said she didn't even buy this one like she did for Charla, which was more of a way to get her out of the house than anything."

"Yeah, Charla was..." she trailed off, not wanting to say anything about my older sister. It was fairly standard for pretty much anyone who knew our family; say nothing about Charla beyond the fact she existed, and she now trains Pokemon. I didn't agree with it, but there was no point in pulling up all those grievances.

"But, about Amy," Elaine said, shifting the subject rather quickly. "If your mother would be okay with it, the next time we have an egg and the trainer doesn't want it, she can come by when the Pokemon's hatched. In fact..." she trailed off again, this time her eyes rolling up a little, which always happened when she thought. "That man you served today, he said he didn't want the eggs, and Rampardos and Charizard are compatible, so..."

"Eggs only take about a day to hatch, right?"

"Right," Elaine said. "You should be able to come by some time tomorrow or Sunday during the day and we'll have a little Charmander, just got Amy."

"She'd like that. And it'd get her off my back about Meg."

"You named her Meg?"

"Yeah. Original, I know."

...

I went home that day completely satisfied from the twins, and hoping they'd be there Monday for more. If their trainer picked them up, it'd be totally out of left field, and I didn't want those dog...fox...cat...things to go before I had fucked them silly.

"Good news, Amy!" I shouted, pushing that image out of my mind so my shorts didn't tent up in front of my sister. I really didn't need that.

"You've finally come out of the closet?" she asked, coming down the stairs.

"Fine. I guess you don't want your big brother to get you a Charmander."

"What? Really? A Charmander?" She began jumping up and down, shouting and cheering.

"Elaine will call us some time this weekend to go over and pick it up."

She didn't hear me though, already running up to her room, probably to clear space for one.

I sighed, walking up the stairs much slower than she did, entering my room to see Meg and Delcatty sleeping, which was good, because I wanted a break.

First thing I did was check my email and saw that yes, Angie replied. I read on, and the gist of the email was that since she supplied those pics, and I had two Pokemon with me to fool around, I should follow suit and get her a good gallery going. She promised some stuff with her Nidoking if I did.

"Girls, wake up," I said, getting out of the computer chair. "We've got an album to make."

So much for a break.

*Chapter 9*: Chapter 9

chaosmaker7: I think I'd rather keep that stuff out, just to keep it uncluttered, and because it'd be tough worming in the scenes when I plan several chapters ahead and try to make everything matter somehow.

Alaska: There'll be a Blaziken in all likelihood down the line, but not in any yaoi capacity.

Pervert in Denial: Yes, there are gays in this world. It's not that yaoi is abuse or anything, it's just not my thing and I don't write any. I wasn't trying to imply otherwise, but I guess it's sort of an unfortunate side-effect of sticking to "stuff I'm into" material.

...

Saturday was so intensely crazy that I honestly expected it to be a dream I'd wake up from at any moment. It started the moment I woke up and got online, starting to chat up Angie and Tabitha, when I found out the two knew each other, and the pictures I had sent to Angie the night before were all forward to her. Then I found out Angie also knew Lopunny's trainer; conveniently, named Bill. I honestly believed for a moment that he may have been Bill S. Preston, Esquire. He had the personality to match, at least.

The result was a crazy four-way conversation between all of us, Bill congratulating me on Meg and telling me how restless Lopunny has been since I left her, proposing I go by his place some time with Meg for a little partner swapping, an idea I wholeheartedly supported. The four of us swapped links to our stuff, shared a few stories, and all in all, it was a great way to spend my morning. Behind me on the bed, Meg was experimenting with her vine whip attack to provide some rather interesting pleasures to herself and Delcatty, something I gladly got some footage of for them. One guy and two bi girls, talking about fucking animals. But by that point, I was so far gone that everything seemed to make sense and didn't seem at all strange to me.

Between all the new pictures I received from them and the stuff I had already gathered-videos included-I was considering buying a new computer, or at least a hard drive, before I ran out of hard drive space. A terabyte would hopefully be enough for me to enjoy every last damn Pokephilia image I so damn wanted.

Another thing I emerged from that conversation with was a 'to do' list; Pokemon that I would, if they were female and in the daycare, attempt to get it on with. Tabitha said it really wasn't hard to even get a wild Pokemon to have sex, and seemingly rare was one that wasn't willing. My list was a fair bit longer than I probably would have been comfortable with had I not had three apparent veterans of Pokephilia telling me it's alright. Having a big list was alright, since it was unlikely I'd encounter every last one of them. Except I worked in a daycare, so it was more likely than they probably realized.

Would it have been admirable for me to finish the list? They said yes, I said yes simply because of all the pussy it'd get me, but it still felt a bit off. I guess I wasn't as far gone as I thought. Whether that was good or not, I'll leave up to people to decide for themselves.

Elaine called well before lunch to tell me a Charmander had hatched and that we could come by to pick him up. As if she knew exactly what the phone call was about, Amy was ready to go the moment I had the phone down, dressed in her jeans and with a massive luggage bag, since I promised to stop off at the Pokemart with her and get the stuff necessary to actually have a Charmander, the same supplies I went out and bought for Meg. I shook my head, asking for a moment to fill up the food bowls and tell the girls we were out. She waited downstairs while I swiftly moved up to tell them to hold off on the sex until we got back. Last thing mom needed was to come home seeing my Pokemon violating hers on the kitchen table.

...

Arriving at work during mid-day when I didn't have to work was so satisfying I wanted to come by every Saturday for absolutely no reason, even if it's coming in through the front door.

"Good to see you two," Elaine greeted us at the entrance. "My, Amy, how you've grown."

I left the two to talk and slipped in as quickly as possible. Not sure why, it just seemed a much more comfortable thing than hanging out by the front desk with my little sister while a family friend treated her about half as old as she was. Even if she did act that way sometimes. It was my daily routine by that point, perfectly normal. Even if it wasn't my shift, I'd at least get to visit some of the Pokemon. If the weekend worker was on break-it was almost noon, so he was likely about to go on it-I could maybe even grab some time with the twins. Some sweet Eeveelution pussy would certainly make hauling around my little sister all day a lot more worth it.

As I hit the field, however, a red mass about my height charged me from the side. I had absolutely no time to respond, just only leaning forward into my roll when everything went blank for just a second, but long enough to seriously rattle me. Trying hard to center myself, I felt warm arms around me and no ground at my feet. Or head. Which at least means I saved myself from falling on my head. Hopefully. When finally I came to, I found myself in the arms of a large, red flying type. Mommy Charizard. Maybe she wanted a little something in exchange for taking her kid.

Seconds later, she dropped me off in a clearing just shortly outside of the daycare; barely far enough to be secluded from any roads or the hearing range of anyone resting against the fence. We were pushing the envelope, but with more people walking around than usual, it was a precaution we had to take.

I turned around then, to find the fast-moving Charizard presenting. Her body, even projecting its power, was streamlined and feminine, attractive and calling out to me with allures only the presence of a woman could convey. Her skin was a lighter shade, more orange than the deep red of males. But the biggest declaration of her attraction as she leaned on all fours in front of me, tail raised, were her holes. Her slick, dripping cunt begging for me to just ram my cock in it, while at the base of her tail, her even tighter asshole called out to me just a touch quieter than her pussy.

My moral dilemma was which hole to fuck first on a Charizard.

Mama, this surely is a dream.

I obliged, dropping my pants and moving forward, hand reaching down and taking aim as I took the plunge.

And it was glorious.

Everything Tabby told me about fire-types made perfect sense. She said they were the apex of sensation, and I could see why. You'd think a Pokemon big as a Charizard, especially apparently getting drilled by a Rampardos as frequently as the trainer implied, would be a bit looser than, say, Meg or Ampharos. But she wasn't. She cuddled my cock snugly inside her wet hole, and on top of that was an intense warmth. Not the warmth of a body, but heat, soothing and welcoming, like the distant radiation of a fire on a cold winter morning. It pulled me in deeper, calling out to me and comforting mind and body. Why on earth I would have ignored Tabitha's word was beyond me, since she had been right so many damn times.

A soft moan escaped her lips as I began to thrust slowly, powerfully forcing myself back in, rocking our bodies forward every time like a well-oiled machine. A solid, rough fucking was just what she needed and I have happy to oblige, eager to prove myself worthy of her, hopefully even moreso than Rampardos. Sending her away elated would just make day. If I was lucky, she'd get another egg out with Rampardos's help before leaving, and there'd be an adorable, female Charmander fuck toy for me to take in and care for. If her pussy were any indication...

I shivered as my mind wandered off to all the filthy things I would do that little fire type before realizing all the filthy things I could do to this rather large fire-type, and in fact was doing. My hands found their way to her round, full hips, holding on as I sped up wildly, forcing my dick hard into her each time. In response, her neck curled back and twisted a little as she tried to cope with the pleasure surely surging through her.

My thumb got adventurous, my grasp on one side slipping just a bit more inward as it caressed her tail hole, sending her body twitching randomly. It seemed I found a sensitive spot. Slowly it circled her second entrance, like water slowly spinning down a drain. Her body twitched violently against mine, revealing herself an anal whore. I lamented that I had to leave her divine pussy, but her pleasure was my concern right now, and to be honest, I don't know how much longer I could have resisted.

Slick with her juices, I pulled out of her vagina and repositioned my penis just a bit upward. My teasing finger soon found itself displaced by my penis, sliding slowly and carefully into her tight anal passage that, in response to my intrusion, clenched down, blasting me with heat that ran through my body. It was even stronger than before, spreading even harder and faster through me this time. Every minor ache found itself relieved, melted away by the heat, replaced with the slow-burning flames of passion. Every pleasure point grew alight as the fires reached into my core and back outward, racing through my blood like a drug that made me hunger for more.

Cramming so much into her ass sent her into overdrive. While I was willing to take things slow until she could grow accustomed to it, as I had done with every previous anal adventure, she had taken the reins and decided for me; this girl wasn't taking things slow.

Fine, I'm game. She wants it hard? She'll get it hard.

With as much power and force as I gave her cunt, I pounded Charizard's ass relentlessly, the slick, intensely hot hole convulsing as she clenched and unclenched, alternating between pleasantly tight and a flesh vice. Every thrust felt different as she kept up the erratic pace my motions had no chance or desire to synch up with, since it kept things strangely fresh.

Against me her whole body began to quiver, and with her moving just as much as I did, I let one hand go of her hips and brought it down to where I had neglected. My fingers playing with her vagina while my penis focused on her ass seemed to be the optimal solution, as she hit her orgasm right there. The sleek orange frame trembled against me as fire vomited from her sky-turned maw, dissipating before reaching the line of trees, accented by a loud growl-turned-moan. She froze up partway through, soaking my hand as her ass clenched down tighter than ever before.

My turn to scream. And boy, did I did. Her anus refused to release me as I blew a solid stream of cum directly into her anal cavity, my knees weakening as I leaned against her for support. I brought her hand to my mouth to taste her plain, albeit warmer than usual, pussy juices. Like a warm glass of...something. Her pussy wasn't terrible, but not one I'd go out of my way to sample.

I remained in her ass for the better half of five more minutes as she just cooed in response to my presence up there. I wondered exactly how she got so many eggs if she preferred it up the back door. Unless Rampardos wasn't an anal guy himself. Boy was he missing out.

...

We were back into the field before anyone could notice, and I found when I came back the male Machoke walking by and offering a high-five I eagerly took. It seemed all the Pokemon knew about my antics. Maybe I should try to set up something with the long-runners to gauge interest from all the females, since Gardevoir couldn't help me beyond knowing about Umbreon and Espeon. It'd sure as hell help with my list.

I returned to the desk to find Elaine handing the ball to Amy, who immediately let her Charmander out. "Blayze isn't going to stay in his Pokeball."

The Charmander took one look at my sister and smiled. I sure as hell hoped it was a "you seem like a fun person to raise me" sort of smile. It had fucking better have been.

Then I realized her nickname for him, and turned to face her. "You're naming him Blaze?"

"No, Blayze! You have to pronounce the 'y'!"

A y. Great. I guess I shouldn't have expected more from a thirteen year-old who rarely even acted her current age. "Come on; let's go get Blayze some food." I emphasized the 'y' even more than I should have, but I don't think she picked up on it. All the same, I guess. I got something from his mom that certainly made matters even for the day.

*Chapter 10*: Chapter 10

For the attentive/pop-cultured of whoever the crap reads this trash, I slip in a couple references to songs or things every chapter, but this time I just went overboard. For those who notice, any thoughts on the shout-outs? Do they detract from the story? Enhance it by giving the character a personality? Distract you because you actually picked up on a Marcy Playground lyric in a Pokemon bestiality fic and then scurried off to listen to Sex and Candy ad nauseum? Please, I want to know.

JGuar1212: Well, the characters are half-mine and Goombario's cool with me using them. I have some stuff planned, at the very least involving Tabitha, in the near future.

pokemonforever: Amy's getting involved in quite a few things down the road, or else I wouldn't have brought her into things so frequently, let alone given her a Pokemon.

TheNooby: Metapod. Not a bad idea.

Sky: Why does it have to be Delcatty OR Amy?

...

It would have made sense for me to rest for the remainder of my weekend. Would have made sense, seeing as it was my weekend, my job was a Monday to Friday bout of physical labour, and in my off hours I had rampant, intense sex. I could have just curled up with my girls and watched a movie, maybe some light petting to keep them happy, and had a nice relaxing time. Instead, I had helped my sister pick up everything she wanted for 'Blayze'-that hurt to so much as say-before coming back home to find urgent IMs from Bill.

"Dude! I'm going to Zero tonight and for the rest of the weekend, and I'm dragging your ass with me. It's going to be great!"

Repeated ad nauseum, seemingly every five minutes.

"Calm down," was my response, settling in to find out just what he wanted. It was two in the afternoon, I had my microwaved lunch beside me, and was sort of looking forward to relaxing.

Zero was apparently an underground club of sorts that shifted locations every weekend, and it had come to nearby Hearthome City for this weekend. It was called Zero because of what it stood for; "boundaries, inhibitions, limitations".

"I'm pretty sure I read a book with that," was my only response.

"You don't get it, man. Look, I'm picking you up in about twenty minutes. Be in front of the Pokecenter, but don't bring Meg. She's not quite ready for it."

I shrugged and rather agreed, not even sure I was ready for it. It was worth a look though, so I left Meg and Delcatty alone again, telling them to just try to be subtle in case it alerted mom or Amy, or even the sensitive-to-pheromones male Pokemon now hanging out in the house.

Aw, crap.

Of course, that realization hit me as Bill pulled up in his clunker of a car, and I honestly couldn't say I was surprised. Lopunny sat in the back seat, though, bursting out to grab me into a massive hug where she didn't so much aim for my shoulders and chest as much as it was my legs, and I had no illusions to the idea she would have fellated me right there had I not gently pushed her away. "Not right now, girl. I'm still getting over something with a Charizard earlier today, give me time."

"A Charizard, nice," he nodded as I got in the passenger's side door, Lopunny returning to the back seat where I noticed she had a partner, a Furret with a raging hard-on that she eagerly jumped onto since I had turned her away.

What the hell was I getting into?

Her ass on eager display as she did everything she could to get my attention in the rear-view mirror, I averted my gaze to look out the window as it went, thinking of some idle conversation to drown out the lusty moans I loved so much. "Yes," I put on my best Keanu Reeves voice, "It was most triumphant."

He responded with a chuckle. Damn.

"So what is this Zero place for exactly?" I tried conversation again.

"About half of the porn you saw on those sites? Recorded at Zero. By actual trainers and Pokemon. It's sort of a random thing, and you're supposed to bring one Pokemon when you come and they'll arrange things to try and keep it depending on what you ask for."

"What exactly did we ask for?"

"Straight male stuff, obviously. But since it's the local Pokephilia people, I cashed in a favour just for you."

I was increasingly worried, just because it involved Bill and thinking. He wasn't all that bright, and I was sort of afraid he had messed up and I was going to be stuck with a male Luxray or something. On tape. Go me.

"What is it, exactly?"

"Well, we'll probably be doing a couple, just for material, but you're going to love one of them. You'll see, though."

We took the rest of the ride in silence, though at least he turned on the radio so we had some classic rock to drown out the sounds of sex as Lopunny tried her damndest to make her jealous. And I'll admit, I wanted to go back there and pound her slutty ass while she rode the Furret. I didn't, though, especially now that I knew I'd be having a whole lot of sex coming up. Lopunny could wait.

...

Club Zero. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.

And it was great!

The entire building was draped in black. Rooms ran off everywhere where I assumed the recordings were going on, while the majority of the building was a large room that seemed more traditionally like a club. Loud, obnoxious music played, the air heavy with a mix of sweat and fake fog, naked bodies swaying and heaving atop each other while others managed to control themselves and just dance or enjoy a drink, most likely people fresh from coitus and taking a break judging by this crowd. I was willing to push myself past my limit when there was a single Pokemon to do naughty things to. This was a building of people gathered only to fuck each other wildly.

A girl on a leash passed by us, pulled by two Machamp into an open room, the door closing behind them, and I was sure she was going to be filled. Someone with a clipboard by the door noted it off and approached us as we circled around the dance floor.

"Bill, Adam, Lopunny, Furret." Bill rattled off our party name. I noticed there were no last names dropped, probably an anonymity thing.

The man run down the list and then nodded, reaching into a large folder beneath the clipboard and handing us each papers. "Have fun."

I ran down the list of what was apparently my recording itinerary. Was it really this easy? Just sign up, bring a Pokemon, and I'd be let in to record rampant, anonymous sex for cameras?

I loved Pokephilia!

I read the top one out loud while my heart sunk. "Room seven at 3:30, Bill. Uh...I think they forgot a Pokemon. And a vagina."

"No dude, we never know what Pokemon it's going to be. You'll be either solo or with other humans, but it'll just list the humans. They handle everything randomly, and it's supposed to be a secret. I know our first one, and it's our only scene together."

"You're not telling?"

His lips were sealed.

...

Furret and Lopunny had wandered off to do their own thing, knowing when they were needed, when Bill and I went off to our first scene. We stepped in, and I almost blew my load at the sight before me.

A Vulpix.

At the top of my "to do" list was Vulpix, and fresh off sex with a fire type, I was on cloud nine without even getting my pants off. She looked so adorable, so fuckable, her holes surely real tight and radiantly hot, slicked up just for me.

The camera crew-two people who seemed pretty nonchalant over the most adorable of all Pokemon begging to be fucked in their midst-gave us the rundown of what we were expected to do in the scene. It consisted of just "fuck Vulpix" and "make sure we can get the action on film, though".

"No homo," he called as he dropped his pants. "We're ganging up on this Vulpix, not each other."

"Agreed." I didn't care what he did really, since I was getting Vulpix pussy and only that mattered now.

My pants followed and within moments we were upon her, her face lit up with a lusty, whorish smile as I offered my cock to her. Her soft tongue brushed along the tip, shudders running down my back as I pulled back against every instinct to ram it down her throat and go wild on her. She was small, delicate, to be treated with love and care. At about two feet, she was only a third or so my size, the smallest I had ever been with, and it was a challenge not to full-on break her.

Complicating matters was Bill, coming up behind her with his usual goofy grin as he stroked her tail, warning her to brace herself. It would be my first male-female-male threesome, and the double penetration was another obstacle of keeping her in one piece.

Despite my reservations, though, Bill proved just as gentle as I was. Slowly he caressed her red-brown fur, toying with her tail as he fed it into her slick pussy bit by bit, meeting her resistance with arms in the air and slowly getting past. As she took in more of him, she eagerly took in more of me, moving her neck forward just a bit to get in a little more cock to suck on, which I was happy to supply.

"She's no beginner," he said. "It takes some time to get into her all the way before she's loosened up, but you don't need to worry about fucking her too hard. She likes it rough."

The muffled "Vul" sound that escaped around my shaft seemed to agree with his sentiment. I looked Bill straight in the eye and smiled, both of our heads nodding in synch as we had our unspoken game plan set.

Vulpix never saw it coming. So calm going in, we played with her so sensitively until the blond had adequately loosened up her vagina. Then, with a shared smile, we both looked down at the adorable fire-type and let loose our assault. My hands clutched her maw, Bill's her slight hips, and we fucked her with all our might. And it was glorious.

...

"Pix," she softly moaned, smiling for the camera as she gave the underside of Bill's penis a few licks while he stroked the rest of it fervently over her body.

We had rolled her over when we switched, letting her lie face-up while I knelt down and pounded her pussy and Bill eagerly awaited the chance to cum all over her face. Some of my cum rested on her face and a bit of Bill's on her tail. Because she so eagerly demanded it, I had reached back around myself so my hand was poised on her rear, working a single finger into her ass, a hole far too tight for penetration. Damn, what was it with fire types and anal?

I owed Bill big time, because Vulpix delivered in every possible way. Her pussy constricted me so much I was afraid she'd tear my penis off and it'd be left inside there just because of the sheer tightness, strangely accented by a light suction that pulled me in with every thrust. Oh, how I loved to get lost in her inner core, the wet pleasure center that so warmly accepted me. It was calming as the soothing heat again burned away every minor ache, rejuvenating me and granting me energy to carry on. Energy that would come in handy as the weekend went on-this whole thing ran through Sunday evening.

I was out to wreck her, fuck her as rough as a Pokemon three times her size, make her scream and squirt all over my cock. The camera crew no longer existed, Bill only there in the technical sense as he occupied her mouth, her soft licks interrupting the slowly rising sounds of intense pleasure I granted her. They swelled up into a sweet, sweet piece of music I wouldn't soon forget. More angelic than Tori and dripping with more raw sexuality than Janis.

Life was good.

Bill lost it first, much to my amazement since he had been doing this longer and wasn't fucking the top of his list. His dick twitched a little before he poured his cum all over Vulpix's face. Gleefully she moaned, licking up what she could as he went into some zen state of mind, masturbating all through his rather impressive stream and a little after that as the stray threads of white goo shook a little with all the movement between their ends.

Her small tongue tried eagerly to get whatever it could, even though a fair bit of it was on her body and not her face. Bill withdrew with a sigh as she began the process of licking herself clean. The sight was too much for me, and the feelings and tastes probably too much for her, as I pulled out seconds before her orgasm, my finger still working her ass, blowing my own load all over her white fur underside. With the saliva and cum, the fur quickly became matted as she licked herself clean, her juices spilling out as my balls remained against her slit.

"That's a wrap!" the cameraman said as he took out the tape and, mechanically, we were sent out to the dance floor to await our next appointment. No afterglow, no nuzzling or anything. Just told to get dressed and get out.

I thanked Bill and we set back out to the dance floor. We'd probably get separated in the crowd the rest of the weekend, so he directed me to who I could see for my hotel key, free bed being another perk of staying.

When I got there, of course, I found a girl bent over a table, her frilly dress hiked up while a very eager Typhlosion reamed her.

Not one to want my own sex interrupted, I waited it out, merely enjoying the sight of the girl, her face painted over with a pleasure-induced daze, getting fucked hard. When she noticed me, she gave me a quick wink. "I'll be with you shortly!" she cried out far louder and pantier than she intended.

I was gonna like it here.

â€¦â€¦â€¦..â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦..

Okay, so hereâ€™s how this is gonna work. Iâ€™m going to write one or two more chapters taking place in Zero, which means thereâ€™ll be lots of sex. What I need from you, the readers, are ideas. GImme some quick ideas for scenes I could do a couple paragraphs of, either involving Adam or just him witnessing them. Keep any requests to either het, yuri, or group. If I like â€˜em, Iâ€™ll throw them in and credit you in the authorâ€™s note. Keep them involving at least one Pokemon and one human, though.

*Chapter 11*: Chapter 11

No Pokeality in this one, amazingly. I decided to give Adam's first time with a human girl its own, short chapter and devote the next one to all the requests. It's gonna be big.

It's going to read a lot like chapter two did, short bursts of a paragraph or three describing the sex and moving on. For comparison, though, chapter two had eight or so different scenes. By comparison, at the time of this writing, I have more than twenty requests. I can't promise I'll do them all, but considering I'm going to leave it open a while longer, it'll probably keep swelling up. This is posted on three sites, and between them all, I've apparently got more readers for this than I would have thought. Thanks, guys, and keep the requests coming. In fact, don't be afraid to ask for as many as you like. The more variety I have, the more I'll be able to get done, since I'll be writing pretty much every idea I like. Please, I want to be drowning in scene requests by the time I get around to writing it. Fire away.

Sky: Meg is well aware of what's going on, since she did catch him with Gardevoir after all, and all the stuff with Delcatty. There's something special between them and she knows he'll always come back to her at the end of the day, so it's fine whatever he does. They've got an open relationship like that, as do most trainers who have sex with their Pokemon. Otherwise, Bill would have punched Adam in the face, and Angie wouldn't have rewarded him with photos.

El Diablo azulo: Who said Blayze isn't going to? Also, no, it doesn't really make Adam a porn "star". He's been in some, but not exactly being paid to go and do it. He just took advantage of Zero being close by.

TheNoobdy: Club's not named after a villain, actually. It's lifted from a book series called The Dresden Files. And they aren't being paid for it, they're just doing it because it means random casual sex, and all they have to do is let some cameras watch them. As for Metapod, I think I'll figure something out for when things are done with Zero. Challenge accepted.

Feral: Actually, it's rather exclusive and everything is kept as clean and proper as possible. Adam only got in (and for that matter, even knew it was there) because he had connections to Bill, who's been on the Pokephilia scene for a very long time. Grungy, maybe, but no STDs or predators.

I: Human/Wailord hasn't been done for a reason, and while I like the idea of doing some strange things, I'm not touching that one.

...

The faded taste of cherry lipstick assaulted my mouth as the door slipped open and I found myself pushed to the ground. The door slammed behind me with a sound that could have shaken me from my sleep, guided straight into its frame by a protruding leg that didn't look like it should have had that much force against it. No leg should have been able to close a door like that.

The tumble was jarring as, for a brief second, I was free again of the scent of perfume applied twelve hours prior that lingered about. I hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud in stark contrast to the ear-ringing slam not even a second earlier. I had no time to relax, though, as something crashed into me, the scent returning full force as two hands ran through my hippie mane and lips found their way onto mine. My hands found their way to fabric, warm flesh beneath, moving downward as the dress gave way to the leg that had slammed the door. My hand grasped the silky white calf, pulling it down as the body atop me shifted a little, putting more of its weight on me, while at the same time it added so much more sensuality to it.

It started back at Zero, trying to get my hotel key. When the Typhlosion was done with her, the woman, Melissa, introduced herself and said she didn't have any extras, that my friend had taken the last room, but I was "welcome" to stay in hers, that I should come by when I was done with shooting for the night.

I only had one other scene that night, which involved a crowd of guys masturbating over a Chansey that lay on the floor, her stubby little arms unable to pleasure herself. She had one of those high-end, powerful vibrators in her pussy, sending her body almost into tremors as lines of guys blew their loads all over her pink body. We each took two shots on her, offered a Blissey egg between goes. I never knew it until that moment, but Blissey eggs revitalized libido and gave me the energy I needed to go my second time.

And, hopefully, to deal with Melissa. The moment I arrived, she was ready to jump my bones, kissing me all through the hallway of the hotel-rented in its entirety for the event-to our room, and now straddling me. I had never been with a human woman before, beyond a bit of light making out in high school, and boy had I lucked out.

Melissa was in her late 20s and stacked to high hell. Luscious curves all over, round, juicy tits that pressed against my chest, and a beautiful ass that my hands eagerly took a handful of. Her legs were solid, and oh how I wanted those wrapped around my waist. Her long silver-blonde hair ran amok over my face as she made no attempt to move it, growing more and more dishevelled as she stopped caring. She wore a blue dress with pitifully small straps and a length that attempted modesty like I attempted celibacy. Even when she wasn't bent over a table letting a fire-type fuck her, it barely granted her any cover.

We would have fucked on the floor if I hadn't said anything. I know we would have. Melissa wasn't going to be picky, but then again she wasn't the one who risked rug burn. I mustered up my strength, overpowering the soothing scent that made me want to surrender then and there to her, and rolled us over so that I lay on top. "Bed," was my only word.

Again, everything became a blur where the only remaining certainties was the pair of ruby lips that meshed against mine sloppily and the milky flesh that pressed against mine. By the time I could keep track of my surroundings again, she was again atop me, this time on the bed so comfortable that it worked in vicious collusion with her radiant sexuality to make me surrender fully to her wiles. Never could I imagine a bed that dreamy.

While Melissa assaulted my mouth with hers, her hands worked eagerly on my pants, surprisingly not just tearing them off. I wouldn't have put it past her. As she freed my penis, I worked with much less subtlety, almost tearing the straps to her dress as I pulled them off her shoulders, working the dress down to reveal her goods. Her large breasts fell free, leaving the crumpled up dress only covered from the flesh under her breasts to her waist, hiked up to reveal her bare, round bottom.

When finally my pants were down she dismounted me for just a second to get them off and toss them aside. My mouth lamented the loss of her fruity taste as she sat up properly. She wasted no time in mounting me again, holding my tip against her entrance with a cruel smile.

"Don't worry," she said in her most seductive voices, an act put on, since her normal voice sounded higher and more cheerful, "I'll make your first time with a human girl something to remember."

She descended quickly, giving no pretence of being gentle or making this any kind of romantic night. We were about to have rough, intense sex, and there wasn't a goddamn thing I could do about her.

Her vagina, to be honest, couldn't compare to Vulpix's or Meg's. Pokemon had differing sexual traits based on type and species. Humans did not. No fruit taste, no radiant heat, no body-encompassing chill. She didn't have insane muscle control or furry legs to provide a strange sensation against my skin. None of that. It was just a normal vagina.

And yet for all it didn't have, I was still damn pleased. There was something that sex with red bipedal animals couldn't bring, something that only humans could provide. A sort of wonderful sensuality, a passion that could only come from that form and that mouth, the gifts of opposable thumbs and language. Her hands pressed against my chest for leverage, the heavy sway of her breasts as she rode me hard, the throaty words of someone caught up in the moment.

Her vagina, not the tightest or the wettest or the hottest, still clenched down well enough, my cock still filling her more than adequately. I reached out; taking advantage of the shapely form that had taken control of matters. One hand found its way to her smooth ass, the other cupping her right breast, the large mammary so wonderful in my hand.

"Harder," I demanded. If she wanted to take the reigns, she'd have to supply the pace. She gladly complied, though, her body moving even quicker atop mine. Her filthy, filthy language encouraged me to take an active role myself, thrusting up against her in time with the music we made, a cacophony of flesh colliding with flesh, of moans and dirty talk. A voluptuous woman ten years my senior was loving it atop my cock, and I couldn't let her walk away without giving it my all.

I pulled her down closer to my, her beautiful tits now just in front of my face as I leaned forward just a bit, taking one of them into my mouth. A prolonged moan escaped her lips as my tongue slowly circled around her sensitive, hardened nipple, earning a sudden jerk from her as her hips moved even faster, pelvis crashing against mine again and again as I filled up her tight, slick pussy real nice. She grew wetter as we progressed, the sloppy sounds only a real moist pussy could provide joining our amateur orchestra.

All soaked in sex and pressed against the limits of the sea, we rounded the corner as our bodies writhed and sweat dripped from her brow onto the pillow and into my hair. I had switched over, suckling on her left breast eagerly, while her hands threatened to rip hair right off my scalp with how hard she was going. I was on top of the world as my legs began to weaken, everything swirling around me as my orgasm raced to meet me and-

Then, she was gone.

I was shaken from the sudden disappearance of my partner, disoriented for a moment before I came to. The very, very curvy woman leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Oh no, I'm making this last. Now get over here and fuck me against this wall, boy."

I sighed, my penis very, very upset with this turn of events. So close, but by the time I got back into the swing of things, I'd have to start all over. I gathered myself before getting out of the bed and walking over to her, again sampling her delicious cherry lips as her legs wrapped around my waist and we went for round two. Or one, technically. But who cared?

*Chapter 12*: Chapter 12

`I crammed a couple ideas together because they were similar enough, so if you see yourself credited but the idea seems a bit off, it's because I threw it in with something else. I'm sorry if anyone asked for something I didn't end up using. As you can see, it got pretty lengthy, even with short scenes, and I could only put in so much. Thanks for requesting something nonetheless. I hope you all enjoy it and it's everything you hoped it would be.

Special thanks for this chapter goes to: Jewelwriter, Corsair420, Twilight The Moon Spirit, lemonlime77, Nianque, kagedoragon, lovekijoon, Sky, Cyberdark, UnofficialAwesome, Demonman905, Punjoke, dark star dragon, Tenkage, and darkenite.

darkenite: I would never want Jim Butcher reading my Pokemon bestiality fiction under any circumstance. Also, your first suggestion of a Kirlia and Gardevoir is great, but I'm holding off on it for this one, since I have plans for it later.

...

That morning, I arose feeling not unlike P. Diddy. One of the busty blonde's arms rested over my chest, the other falling off the bed, fingers loosely grasping the empty bottle of "wine" we enjoyed post-coitus, and as it turned out, pre-coitus, too. I had no idea what the alcohol was, but it wasn't wine. Not that I minded, really.

What worried me more was waking up. After an intense night of sex and strong booze, I should have tanked straight through 'till Tuesday by my old habits and woken up with a fierce headache. I looked at the clock-six thirty in the morning, only about five hours of sleep for me, and I was rejuvenated and ready to go. Maybe it was a product of waking at the crack of dawn every morning, that I could subsist on a little sleep and my body was geared to its early wake-up time? Could I seriously fuck past midnight and wake up a couple hours later well-rested?

Suck it, Superman. I had the best power ever.

The mess of blond hair beside me began to stir as well. "Morning already?" she almost sang, sitting up in such a way that the sunlight filtering through the window made her dishevelled hair glow radiantly, deserving of a hackneyed angel simile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I said. "But...how are we up so early? And rested? We drank and fucked all night."

"Equal parts whiskey, rum, and Blissey egg. You think the egg stuff is good straight? Mix it with alcohol. Perfect aphrodisiac and stimulating. You're going all day, no matter how many times you fuck."

I sat up and shrugged, not really having much to say as I contemplated seeking out some breakfast, when she crashed into me, forcing me to the floor violently, her nose against mine and a smile on her lips. "Face it, tiger. You hit the jackpot."

...

So much happened the following day I could scarcely keep track of it all, certainly not in any deep detail. Where on Saturday there was pretence of dancing, with obnoxious music playing and people dancing, mostly with clothes on, the dance floor on day two was merely a massive heap of sweaty bodies writhing in ecstasy, abandoning the pseudo-sexual sway of hips for fucking their brains out. Not that I minded; meant I didn't have to hear the annoying club music they played.

After leaving the hotel with Melissa and her silent, voyeuristic Haunter that, it turned out, had watched us go all night, we received our Sunday schedules, and boy was it crammed. Again I thanked her for the Blissey egg, since it upped sperm production and kept my libido in overdrive at least until the drive home. Which meant I could sneak some backseat lovin' from Lopunny. Score.

I started my day off with a very flirty Charmeleon, my third consecutive fire-type in two days, sucking me off eagerly. It was the most earnest blowjob I had ever received, her red head bobbing rapidly, her long reptilian tongue slithering around every inch, lashing like quick bursts of heat around my length. The fork at the end of her tongue found creative uses for playing with the very tip of my cock that made my hands clench into fists.

Her claws eagerly pumped into her pussy as she went, hungrily licking my cock, and it took me probably too long to realize she was probably going mad because of the taste of Melissa's pussy all over it. Well, if it's taste she wanted...

My hand grasped the strange, round bone thing at the back of her head, holding her steady as I rammed my dick all the way in, using my leverage on her to move her head for me, taking action. She obliged, continuing her high-class treatment of it regardless of who was in control. Such a skilled, obedient little fire lizard. She looked up at me the whole time, lust in her eyes, and I shot her a smile as I gave her her desire and deposited my cum directly down her gullet.

Outside the rooms, most people had stopped their dancing and come-and-go fucking to witness the scene of a girl who must have been Amy's age suspended in the air by the thick vines of a Tangrowth coiled around her wrists and ankles. Was I a pedophile for wanting to see an underage girl five years younger than me get fucked by a Pokemon in a scene out of every tentacle hentai ever? Maybe. Did I care? No more than everyone else did. I'd heard a lot about mob mentality, and in a place like Zero, it made sure everyone in attendance affected a certain desire for debauchery.

He drew his loli closer to her, a long, thick penis the same blue shade as his vines emerged from beneath the tangled mess, prodding her cheek as two tendrils, different from her usual vines shot out and reached around back. In one quick motion, he slammed her down on his cock, fucking her throat as the tentacles slipped into her ass and pussy. Muffled screams of pleasure emerged from her stuffed mouth as the bindings around her arms and legs moved her for him, leaving her to just be there as a pleasure receptacle for him.

The inherent hotness of the entire scene, a young girl lovingly violated by a Tangrowth in the most base of ways, finally grew to outweigh the novelty and spectacle of witnessing it. People again began pairing up on the floor, wandering off into corners of the massive dance floor to fuck without abandon. To one side of me, a female Pikachu had latched onto some guy's head, rampantly grinding her cunt against his face as a female Hitmonchan held him steady, one hand stroking his chest, the other working his cock rapidly. Lucky bastard.

As I watched, something snuck up on me, grabbing my attention from the pant leg. An adorable Pachirisu motioned for me go get down, which I did, my pants going with them as her long, bushy tail coiled around my shaft. Her mouth waited hungrily inches from the tip while she gave me my first tail job. The feeling of the white and blue fur, softer than most Pokemon I had touched, accompanied with the surprising strength her tail exerted on me, made it something I'd definitely want to try again.

I moaned, reaching around to poke at her pussy, much too tight for penetration, with my finger, brushing along her slit and teasing her clitoris. Faster her tail moved, pumping eagerly for my cum, which the copious amounts of Blissey egg ensured would be plentiful, her cute expression an incredible turn-on as my desire grew to cover her pretty little face in cum. Thankfully, we got our simultaneous wish fulfilled, cum erupting from within, streaks of it across her small head as a smile broke through.

Good timing, too, because I was able to divert my attention just in time to see the finale of Tangrowth. The girl was in rapture by that point, thrashing within her bindings as Tangrowth rammed her again and again onto his cock, the tendrils in her ass and pussy doubled since I last saw. At about a third the width of my penis, I was frankly quite amazed she could take two of them into her ass given her young, undeveloped frame, and still seem totally wracked with pleasure.

Then, after slamming her down hard on his cock, he pulled her away seamlessly, obscenities spilling forth from her mouth as intense pleasure tore through her and the large blue cock she had been sucking on twitched just a little before hitting her square in the face with his copious, viscous ejaculate.

My next appointment had me certainly riding high. Laid out over a bed, a Kirlia buried her head in my crotch, her head bobbing slowly as she took slow time to treat my length to a passionate sucking. My own head was stuffed up the dress of a Mawile, licking her puffy folds that dripped delicious juices onto my waiting tongue. While I couldn't see with the yellow dress draped over my head, I had a good feeling that the Pokemon's maw was doing something to the Sneasel that lay on my chest, rocking back and forth as she repeated her name rapidly, gasping for breath each time.

Her body crashed against mine again and again as she thrust up to meet Mawile's second, longer tongue that I could only have imagined the uses for-this was a video I'd have to go back and relive.

That moment, the fact hit me that pretty much everything was being recorded, that I could go back any time and watch them from a different perspective. Even the floor had a devoted camera crew trying to get footage of virtually everything to piece together. No moment, except for those times with Melissa, weren't being watched for people to jack off to. I remembered my night seeking out those videos when I finally admitted my love of Pokephilia to myself, and all those subsequent nights. Those guys were just like me, it turned out.

The feeling of Kirlia's tongue was a relief. For all that I loved rough, wild fucking, the feeling of slow, passionate lip service gave me something I had missed. Like the slow burn of a candle, she worked me over me, delicate and loving, sensual more than lusty. Not like Mawile, who just humped my tongue and surely slobbered all over the horny Sneasel, who probably enjoyed it all the same.

"Mew!" screamed my next partner, a very playful Mew that clung to me as I fucked her standing up, hands supporting her cute bottom as her tail violated her own asshole. Reminiscent of Gardevoir, waves of psychic power-induced pleasure slowly rippled through me, augmenting the feeling of penetrating her slick pussy again and again. Then there was the feeling of her nuzzling against my chest, again one of those things I so often saw in passionate, less casual sex, reminding me of Meg and Delcatty back home, hopefully able to keep each others' appetites slated while I was off having so much fun here. Bill was right; Meg wasn't ready for something like Zero, but hopefully next time it rolled around, whenever that was, she could come.

The next one brought chills down my spine as my first run-in with an ice type proved a rather cool experience. A Froslass lay ass-up, head buried into the pillow, quick moans and squeals muffled by the pillow as I reamed her frosty pussy, cold air nipping at my penis as my entire body chilled over a bit. I gained a feitshey attraction to Pokemon with dresses-Gardevoir, Mawile, Froslass, etc.-where I saw her pull up her dress to give me a view of her purple body, from her modest buds down to her abused, throbbing mound, the least modest but certainly sexiest curtsy of all time.

Barely three steps out of the room and back onto the floor, I was accosted by a beautiful sight. Some girl with long black hair and stacked like I couldn't believe rode a Mightyena while an Absol mounted her from behind and a Houndoom rammed his cock into her mouth. All the canine Pokemon filled her holes with thick cock, pounding mercilessly into her with no regard for her. Not that she minded, though, eyes nearly rolled up from pleasure overload as she slobbered all over the pistoning dick in her mouth, her hips bucking wildly between the shafts in her ass and pussy. Naturally, the camera worker was loving it, getting the wonderful smut from every conceivably angle. I committed the sight to memory, knowing the video wouldn't surface soon enough.

Seeking out a dog-type of my own after that spectacle, I quickly found a Mightyena presenting to me, her hot pussy dripping with juices as she just begged for a cock to be rammed inside her. She shot me back a wide-eyed glance, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted, and I couldn't resist. I grabbed her hip with one hand, her tail with the other, and took the plunge. She howled as I ravaged her, thrusting hard as the males nearby. Her pussy seized me and pulled me in, pulsating and clutching all around me. Oh, was it a thrill.

Beside me, a Grovyle stood tall and proud while a teenage girl and the Charmeleon from earlier knelt down, sharing a sloppy, lust-driven kiss with his cock between them, the girl's fingers tending to her and Charmeleon. Their tongues performed an amateurish, unimpressive waltz across the green shaft, but I doubt he cared much about technique. A hand ran through the girl's dyed blue hair and held Charmeleon's head the same way I had, guiding them through their kiss so long as the middle man got the pleasure he required from the deal.

When I turned my head back the other way, Mightyena now backing against me with every thrust to meet he halfway and keep cock in her at all times, I saw the girl lying on the floor, cum all over her body as the deflated knots of the three Pokemon lay against her face, her tongue eagerly licking up every drop of cum from them. When finally she finished, a Flaaffy walked over, rolling her onto her stomach as the sheep began to lick her ass clean.

Back to Grovyle as he erupted his thick, maple sap onto the two girls' waiting faces. As he pulled away, the two embraced, falling to the floor as they swapped the cum between each other, their mutual masturbation giving way to full-on tribbing.

Mightyena tore away from me as she saw a Nidoking freed up a bit further away, leaving with no regard for me in favour of the monster cock. I was left mid-thrust, blue balled, and lonely. Not for very long, though, as a Buizel took her place, spreading her ass cheeks for me and giving me an inviting wink. Definitely wasn't my place to object as I sank into her ass, wasting no time going to town on her rear. The soft flesh, just a little moist, felt so good against my pelvis as again and again her skin pressed against mine, her ass softer and wetter, providing a wonderful cushion for my dick.

Flaaffy had a visitor of her own as she continued to lick deep in the ass of the previously thoroughly-fucked girl-I think the camera guy said her name was Jessica. A Quilava lay atop her, just flat-out humping her with no regard for anything beyond blowing his load. I tried to match his motions, frantically humping Buizel's ass with the same speed and power, earning a long cry from her that begged me to continue.

At the other end of Jessica, a Rhydon offered her his cock, and still in her post-orgasmic daze, she seized it and began to suck on it immediately. She seemed to be losing her mind in a massive swirl of pleasure and cock, but nobody seemed to want to make it stop.

Faster I pounded her slick anal passage, reaching around to play with her clit as we neared our climax together, both enjoying the very hot sight before us of a Quilava fucking a Flaaffy eating a girl's ass while she sucked a Rhydon as much as the camera guy did. Must have been hard for the people recording this stuff to resist the urge to join in, or at least drop their pants and give it a few yanks. As a sucker for any slutty Pokemon's advances-and when they spread for you or gave you a come-hither stare or outright grabbed you through your pants, 'slutty' was no longer a derogatory word-I wouldn't have been able to watch so much very hot sex and not given in.

Returning to the recording rooms, I was greeted very enthusiastically by a Leafeon who just sat on my face and refused to move. With a soft spot for both Eeveelutions and the minty-fruit taste of grass-types pussies, I gladly performed. I started slow, like I would with Meg, parting her soft labia with my tongue and brushing along her gates before slowly entering. I held myself back from just ravishing her with my tongue, encouraged to drop all pretence of style by the addictive taste of a grass-type's cunt. I held true, though, continuing my slow exploration of her, making her shudder as I provided a stark contrast to the unceremonious ravaging she'd received all weekend.

Slow, methodical, giving her the same loving treatment Kirlia had given me that morning, maintaining that occasionally, it was worth it to slow down and focus on passion and finesse over merely sticking something big into a hole so that it was filled up nice and tight and then slamming it in and out repeatedly. Sometimes.

And by what I heard, Leafeon loved it, her neck stretching out as she cooed beautifully, facing the camera with a smile as my nose rubbed against her clitoris for the minor stimulation I could provide with it, trying my best to give her the time with her life, as I did with all the girls. I wanted the minty rush of her juices, thirsting for the nectar that would remind me of home and the woman who waited for me there.

As quickly as Leafeon came and went, the taste still heavy on my tongue, two small Pokemon came in to tend to my hard on after eating out Leafeon got me riled up. A Plusle and a Minun.

Twins.

Love me two times, babe.

With them being too small to penetrate, I decided to try something I never ended up having time to try with Umbreon and Espeon. I lay Plusle atop her sister so they were poised to kiss-and much to my arousal, proceeded to do so-while I slipped my penis in between them, brushing against both of their slits, sending a shiver down their spine, and providing two nice wet spots for me to rub against.

I loved twins.

They pushed their bodies tightly together as their sloppy, incestuous kiss continued, all the while my penis sliding against their furred bellies and sopping wet vaginas. After blowing a sizable load between them and watching them clean each other off, I cuddled them for just a moment, simply because of how adorable they were.

My next appointment pushed me even further into the realms of "This must be a dream, this is too good to be true". Five busty, wide-hipped Lucario dripping with as much raw sex appeal as they were pussy juices. And all I had to do was lie there as they stroked my chest and my cock, licking and rubbing, with both their hands and their pelvises, all over me. Of course, I couldn't let the lovely ladies do all the work themselves. My hands tried to please them wherever possible, focusing in particular on one that nuzzled my neck, giving me hickeys that would drive me into a turtleneck to avoid explaining things to my mom when-oh, what the crap, she's never home anyway. Come on, babe, suck it harder.

One lay on her knees, my penis wrapped in the fleshy vice she had made with her breasts, bringing them up and down as I lavished in the wonders of my first tit fuck-it was a day of firsts, to be certain. Two more pairs of tits pushed their way into my face as I could have died a happy man from the best case of asphyxia possible. I licked and sucked on the mammaries, inhaling the arousing scent of pheromones and sweat that lingered heavy all about them. In response, they frantically humped my legs, leaving trails of their very plentiful juices down my body and, as more began to rub against other places, everywhere else. The scents increased as I found myself laid down so the stronger, stacked Pokemon could take turns sitting on my face.

The heavy aroma of their pussies so close to my nose heightened the arousal, my penis twitching as it burst in the Lucario's face and all over her breasts. She moved up, straddling my chest as the one on my face cleaned her, my penis refusing to soften even the slightest as the next in line sank down on my cock, her refined muscle control making it so tight I had no illusions that she could have just torn my dick off if she so desired.

By the time we were finished, I had satisfied all five Lucario, joining them in a very sloppy six-way kiss before parting ways.

Back on the floor, the fucking had again stopped to witness a massive spectacle before us. Flannery, a Hoenn gym leader who had a reputation as the most frequent gym leader starlet in Pokephilia porn, lay on all fours on the floor, moaning as a Rapidash had mounted her, his massive cock slipping in and out of her slick folds, so huge I was amazed she wasn't screaming in total agony. Must have gotten a lot of practice.

I had a feeling I had only come in quite a way through the act, as a few streams of cum lined her face. Her fiery red hair hung low all about her like a slow lava flow, only for the effect to be ruined as he thrust in even deeper and her head thrashed around. Needless to say, it was hot. And I wasn't the only one who thought so.

Every guy on the floor was jacking off, and every Pokemon who didn't have a thumb or a wing or anything to get a solid grasp on his dick with cursed and fucked any girl who wasn't paying much attention to Flannery-who were few and far between, I might add. Everyone drew in a little closer as Rapidash pulled out and covered her mighty fine ass in his thick seed.

Nobody would have dared move or disturb the gym leader, the sex goddess, as she rolled onto her back and began to masturbate, instead wishing to just revere here and admire from a distance. Nobody, that was, except for a Bellossom. With audacity that surely came from just not understanding the gravity of the sight before her, the grass-type walked over to Flannery and gave her a lick on the cheek.

The fire trainer smiled, responding in kind, before looking up at the crowd of eagerly masturbating people around her. "Well boys, may as well give you something to remember. Come give me and my friend over here something to taste."

The effect was instant. The camera crew had luckily gotten there first, which was good, because soon massive lines formed in every direction of Pokemon and male humans jacking off furiously, standing over the woman and Pokemon as they did naughty things to each other; not full-on sex, merely striptease antics for the most part, some petting, just enough to rile up the crowd and keep us on our toes. Of course, all it would have taken was Flannery naked to give everyone there fap fodder for a week. The stuff with Bellossom? A bonus.

A really, really awesome bonus.

I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who had taken Blissey egg, since as the first wave came, they sent streaks of cum across the two women who smiled and thanked them, moving out of the way for the next set. Row after row of hot-blooded males cumming all over the luscious duo who, as more and more goo piled on them, grew a lot more overt. What started as light petting soon erupted to some pretty heavy stuff, all the while cum continuing to erupt all over their lust-struck forms.

I was one of the last up, too slow to get there sooner from the back of the room. There were only three of us left now, and the girls had moved up close for this, their waiting mouths wide open, providing me with a great place to aim. We three all hit it at the same time, a perfect end as our cum all hit their marks, filling their mouths with our spunk, which sent them into a kiss to share the taste. Nothing could compare after that and the Lucario gangbang, which was probably for the best, since things were beginning to wind up. Flannery was the final thing of the night, a massive show to finish things off. They'd hit a couple small places for a months, then a big city again next season to get another massive heap of stuff. It was erratic; no schedule, no clear path of where they were going. Next weekend, it could have been Pallet Town for all I knew, some backwater town with only a few people and a few Pokemon on another end of the world.

Still, it was one of the best experiences of my life, and as I met up with Bill in front of his car, I merely high-fived him before getting in. Into the back seat this time, where Lopunny was eager to relive some old times.

Tomorrow, it'd be back to the usual day-in day-out non-spectacle of work, interspersed with great sex, but nothing compared to what I had at Zero. A few weeks, and the videos would be up, and I knew what I was watching for the next while.

...

I think somewhere down the line, I'm going to have to do another all-request chapter.

*Chapter 13*: Chapter 13

Just felt this needed saying because I got quite a few reviews with requests; I said I may (and probably will) do another all-request chapter down the line. It will not be for a while, as I have several other things planned for this story before he goes back to Zero or some place on even remotely the same scale. As such, please save any requested ideas for when I open it up again. There'll be a few chapters' warning for this, so you'll have plenty of time, but please, don't. It'll be hard to pick up everything asked if they're strewn across all the review pages.

Bloodwolf432: Since this takes place in Sinnoh, there aren't very many trainers with Isshu Pokemon, but I'll use a few down the line. At the very least, not until their English names comes out.

Sky: Something certainly happened at the house while Adam was away, but we won't see what for a bit.

...

I'd almost want to say that going to work the next day would feel strange. I had contact info of several new people, including a promise from Melissa that we'd meet some time and devote a whole weekend to just wild, hotel room breaking sex, cut almost twenty Pokemon off my to-do list, appeared on film destined for the internet many times, came in the mouth of a gym leader, and had sexual experiences I could never hope to replicate. You'd think, given the above circumstances, that it would be a bit off going to back to hauling feed bags around and grabbing a quickie behind a shed with some random Pokemon in heat.

Amazingly though, no. I returned home Sunday evening, rushing upstairs with supper and saying I helped a friend move all weekend, spent some quality time with my girls watching a movie, and we went to bed. Amy acted a little funny around me, but I discovered the best part of her having a Pokemon of her own; she shut up and kept to her room. I heard very little from her all night, which just my luck was the one night I wasn't having sex. I told Delcatty and Meg stories about everything that happened and promised to take them next time, whenever that was. Then I went on the computer and recounted it all to Angie and Tabitha, with help from Bill. Then went on my usual online haunts and did it all over again, though it quickly got lost in the swarm of topics from people posting their stories as well.

"It's normal," Bill told me. "People get all excited and want to report on what happened before the videos hit. In a few days, things will die down. Everyone's riding the high right now."

While Bill was encouraging, Angie seemed incredibly jealous, unable to get off work for the big event, something that happened in Sinnoh maybe once a year, and not always in an accessible place. She dropped the idea of Bill and I going over for some comfort sex though, an idea I wholeheartedly approved of. I liked sex with humans. It was nice.

Tabitha was the strangest, though. She wasn't seemingly upset over Zero, but something was off in the way she acted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distant today."

"It's fine. Just a long day. Tired."

Somehow, I didn't buy it.

It was around nine when I got off the computer, mom knocking on the door and shouting from outside my room, "Oh, and Elaine called yesterday. You don't have to come in tomorrow, they've hired more workers and setting up a schedule thing. You won't be every week day anymore."

My work at the daycare demoted to part time? I was riding high on that idea, allowing me time for sex while still giving me the freedom of not replacing the hay every damn day. More breaks, more adventure, more time to spend with my girls. Not necessarily sex, just being together. Meg nuzzled against my neck, jealously glancing again and again at the hickeys all over from the Lucario pack, and I wondered if she was going to attempt one herself by the way she obsessed over them. Whatever jealousy she had, though, faded as my hand found that sweet spot on the back of her neck, pacifying her instantly as I scratched at it.

Worked every time.

Delcatty wandered off some point that night, and so we left the door open in case she wanted to come to bed with us later. I liked the fact that somehow, fucking Delcatty had absolved me of all responsibilities in regards to her; she was my Pokemon more than mom's now, and yet she was the one always handling food duty now. Quite the arrangement.

When the last effects of the Blissey egg finally faded away, I crashed hard. My eyes grew heavy, my body limp and weak, the hangover suddenly crashing into me that had been delayed all day, along with everything else. Melissa never told me about this stuff. Ten to ten, and I was done.

I curled up, just about ready to die, and Meg cuddled against me as I drifted into a fitful sleep. After such an exhausting day, I should have been immovable. I slept so heavily the night before, not nearly as exhausted, with a hot older woman in my arms. I couldn't get comfortable in my own bed, though, as began one of the most miserable nights of my life. In and out I drifted, never comfortable or gaining any kind of solid foothold as again and again I was thrown from whatever shallow slumber I could muster. Seeming ages passed by me, dragging on, feeling like entire periods of sleep by themselves. Days ran by me as I lay in the thick insomniac haze, unable to free myself while beside me, Meg slept peacefully.

My head turned to check the time, see how much time had truly gone by in the centuries I lay there, waited dreaming like Cthulhu in his house at R'lyeh.

Nine fifty-seven.

Seven minutes.

The vicious withdrawal of so much Blissey egg apparently slowed down time so that all there was in existence to experience, all fit under ten minutes. I was living in hell, and to top it all off, I had a newfound appreciation for Flash comics.

It became a bit easier as time continued to flow, the next eternity in the neighbourhood of ten thirty. Each time I slipped again into the warm, welcome arms of slumber, I got just a little deeper, which brought with it the unfortunate side-effect of dreams. With a brain too exhausted to comprehend anything, all my dreams took place in my room, providing strange thoughts and minor auditory hallucinations. It was a joy trying to keep reality straight as I promised myself I would put off watering our non-existent ficus, despite the warnings of the talking dog, until the next morning.

I rolled over to the other side, turning my back to Meg as I hoped this new position would give me some better luck at falling asleep. It, and the subsequent eight different positions I tried yielded no better results.

Around midnight, probably, was my strangest dream. While I couldn't have been said to hear any of the sounds from the previous dreams, these felt real. I was immersed in a strange dream world where my room was... exactly the same. Scary, I know. The strange part, though, was that above the ambient hum of my room, of the sound you hear only so your brain doesn't have to interpret total silence, came sounds. Sounds all too familiar for me in the deluge of debauchery and internet porn my life had become.

Moans.

Auditory hallucinations of female moans, human, probably a teenager, either on the younger side or late to puberty. The heavy breathing and frantic whines beneath the moans were an incredibly turn-on, and reluctantly I slipped a hand down to my boxers and began to masturbate to my auditory hallucination.

"Fuck me harder," her voice whined, almost familiar-sounding, but distant and ethereal nonetheless. Maybe some girl I had watched on film some time. The image came to mind as it went to go with it, a naive girl of maybe fourteen, offered some money or supper or something to appear on film, only to naively be fucking her Luxio or whatever she had. Her inexperienced body was literally unable to handle the sensations bubbling inside her, pressing on if only to appear adult, hence the attempt at dirty talk. I really began to wonder if such a video existed.

The moans continued, words getting bolder as she came more into tune with what she was doing. But that didn't matter, because out of nowhere I came, splooging the front of my boxers as the last threads of energy left me. The orgasm tired me out just enough to send me into the darkness, played out by the continued moans. And I thought I maybe heard a Charmander in the background. But hey, it was a dream, and by the time I woke up, I barely remembered it anyway.

...

"I'm so glad we're finally getting around to this," I said, adjusting the webcam just a bit more on my monitor. Mid-afternoon, mom was out, Amy had gone to a friend's, and I had the room all to myself. Prime time to get around to something with a friend weâ€™d been wanting to do for quite a while.

"This is going to be great," Tabby's soft voice sang back to me through the computer speakers. "Alright, mine's in position. And yours looks about good."

I looked back at the screen to make sure. There, in high-definition and with full detail, stood Tabitha next to her Infernape, looking positively beautiful. She kept her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and though she said she usually let it down for sex, Infernape had found some "uses" for it. She was slim, next to nothing on her chest, but it suited her body. She wore a t-shirt with a poster for the fake movie Staryu Wars: The Quagsire Strikes Back, and a combo on her long legs that played into every fetish scene ever written; a pleated skirt she had from her private high school, and thigh-high socks, revealing to the camera just a small bit of skin between, and I almost doubled over with a nosebleed. She was legitimately good looking, but layered atop it was this adorable nerdy look that just drove me mad.

"You like it?" she asked, giving a twirl for me.

"This won't start soon enough." I wore boxers and a Led Zeppelin shirt, and felt I had lost a contest somewhere in the whole thing. Meg rested her head against my hip, looking at the camera, then at the screen it rested upon, her eyes widening either at the sight of Tabby or her Pokemon. Didn't matter, really.

"I don't think Infernape can contain it very much longer." Indeed, the fire Pokemon next to her was getting impatient, especially when Meg, feeling particularly flirty, turned around to reveal her pussy, two vines pulling the lips aside just a bit. I would have had the same reaction as Infernape.

Tabby's fingers slowly wrapped around the end of his cock, slowly sliding along the length, a shudder running up his spine as she reached the base, falling to her knees to let her tongue take the same route her fingers had so lovingly travelled.

I followed suit, the camera regarding us from the side as my tongue dragged slowly across Meg's minty slit, revelling in the taste I had missed for so long that lingered on her skin, promising the real treat within. Her hips shook a little, turning to smile up at the camera. The vines atop her head seemed to perk up a little as she missed our togetherness just as much as I had.

On the screen, Infernape had his hand on Tabby's hair lightly, his fingers running through the long brown hair. She had taken it out of her mouth, now handling it from the side as her hand moved quickly across his red penis. Kisses and licks all along it, the ranger losing herself in her task. She'd probably have kept her eyes closed had she not so eagerly watched me go down on Meg, and I probably would have done the same.

Her hands trailed down her body, fingers spread as she touched from her neck down her chest, along her stomach, and up her skirt. The look of pleasure cast upon her face as she took Infernape back into her mouth quickly told me more than words ever could. Her body began to move slowly, thrusting against her fingers in time as she continued her lip service to the fiery red penis of her partner Pokemon. Lucky bastard.

Not that I was that badly off myself eating out the delicious pussy of my Meganium, the familiar coos proving mores enticing and arousing than any other sounds. It was good to be home.

Too good, in fact. I lost my mind on my knees, need and lust boiling up inside me, swirling in a dooming mixture that vied for control of me. Tired and over-sexed, I had little say in the matter as the lust seized me. With no control over my body, I found myself torn from Meg's sweet, dripping cunt, standing up as my boxers opened, grabbing my penis and ramming it to the hilt inside my Pokemon, who let out a cry of surprise as I just pounded her unceremoniously.

Tabitha's eyes narrowed, pulling Infernape's cock out of her mouth and shouting, "That's not fair!" In a flash she stood up and bent over, not holding onto anything to maintain her balance. Infernape's hands ran up her milky thigh, plugging her pussy with just as much ferocity as I had.

Oh, so it was a contest, now? I squeezed my girl's hips, fingers gently dancing against her soft green skin as she began to get into things, pressing hard against me each time I thrust forward.

"Ganium!" she moaned, head thrown back as the vines atop her head went rigid. Her mouth hung open, entering a state of zen-like bliss as I fucked her harder than ever before, controlled by lust and empowered by the sexual circus I had attended the days previous. I was out to fuck her like an animal and nothing more.

"Harder Infernape!" Tabitha howled, not constrained by the same silence restrictions I was; she was on "watch the place" duty after a run-in with angry Pokemon had them decide to leave someone behind during patrols. She was making whatever noises she felt like, and nobody could stop her, even if being in a rather strange relationship with two of her roommates meant there was a fifty percent chance she could be loud anyway.

I couldn't see much with her skirt in the way, including her tight, cute ass, but I didn't have to, more than made up for by the strange allure of the skirt and socks, as well as the lust-struck expression painted on her face that alone could have been fap fodder. There was just something about a cute nerd with glasses having her brains fucked out that really got me going and probably contributed to my craze.

Still without control of my body, I leaned forward and whispered into her ear such degraded, perverted words I was surprised when Meg received them so warmly, half expecting those vines to be around my throat. I had no idea what came over to me, but she seemed to like it, turning her head around and taking a long lick up my face, smiling as I looked her in the eye and saw a fire a lot like my own. She had the same determination to reach the glorious conclusion.

Her pussy grabbed hold of me, her body working double time now to get me off. Her muscles contracted and shifted, the flower around her neck sending off pollen that stimulated me further, heightening my sense of touch, making me more sensitive to the intensifying feel of her pussy all around me. So tight, so slick... oh, I shuddered with the very thought of it, with the actual experience granting something far greater than that.

Infernape tried to keep the pace, pistoning his sweltering cock in and out of the slender girl. He didn't have what we did; though, the strange craze we had both fallen under for reasons unknown. They had their fun, though, his cock slipping out as it erupted. His steaming load blasted her cute ass and dripping pussy, his goo running down her legs and imparting their slight red tinge on her socks. They kept watching, though, quite astounded at simply how fast and hard I fucked Meg.

I think it says something that, for as hard as we went, we still outlasted them. Can't have been very long, but we did it. Even with the pollen and the intense fucking, we beat them. We won.

Not that I cared at the time. We literally went to our knees as the powerful orgasms took us, setting our bodies ablaze as we struggled to not stir Amy or Blayze and follow our instincts to just scream. Scream as our entangled, pleasure-wracked bodies shuddered against each other. I deposited my thick white cum deep inside her, my head growing light as I leaned down against her, our mouth joining into a passionate kiss as we forgot all about Tabby and Infernape for almost five whole minutes.

"Hey, you guys almost done?" Her voice pulled us from our intent kiss.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"That was fun," she said. I turned to face the screen. She was in her chair, Infernape long gone.

"Yeah, it was. We should do it again."

"We should."

"Do the socks thing again, though. It was hot."

"Really? I guess I will, then. Well, I'm going to start up on lunch before they get back. Bye"

"Bye."

Tabby shut off the webcam feed and I went right back to the kiss.

*Chapter 14*: Chapter 14

Funkduder and Anon: Amy is thirteen.

...

I swung by the daycare after lunch to find a construction crew setting up. Elaine wanted to talk to me in person, and now that I saw what was going on, I could understand why. Not a Pokemon was in sight, save for the ones belonging to the crew.

I went to the house next door, belonging to the couple, and within seconds of ringing, the door opened. They had been eager to see me, apparently. They let me in, set me down on the chair opposite the sofa, offered me coffee; the standard stuff. And they were super nice about it, too. It got a bit overbearing, especially as I realized they were trying to soften a blow. What blow, I didn't know. Did they sell the ranch? Were they firing me? Or, worst of all, had the twins been taken back by their trainer?

Robert began. "I'm sure your mother told you last night that we've decided to draw up some schedules, and we felt we should talk to you in person with anything further. That man you served a few days ago with the Rampardos and Charizard came back to us."

Gulp.

Elaine's turn. "He's a very wealthy businessman, and that the treatment his Pokemon received was so great that he paid us... Oh, my."

"A lot of money," Robert interjected so his wife could continue.

"Oh, yes. So much that we decided to expand. Immediately, as you can see. The Pokemon have been placed in the storage system and work is out for tomorrow as well while everything is set up. We've hired a few more people, and shifts are now two people a time."

"We're going to assign shifts for two or three days of the week each person. Our granddaughter Heather has been moved to day shifts, and we hired a nice boy and girl about your age named Bill and Angela. Both were previous clients who were really happy with your service. Angela saw the sign we had up this weekend, and said she had a friend who may be interested as well. Good kids, I think they'll do fine."

Excellent!

I laughed, which certainly looked strange to the old couple, at the prospect of working with Bill. And Angie and Heather for that matter, but mostly Bill.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just reminded of a really bad joke."

"We hope this isn't a problem."

"No, it's fine. Mom's charging me less than I thought she would, so I only need to really work part time, anyway. And as it is, I'm just grateful you guys took me anyway."

A bit more idle chitchat I only half-heartedly maintained and a cup of coffee later, I was on my way back home, and Amy was on her way out, Blayze walking beside her. We didn't even acknowledge each other as we both cut through the lawn, going in opposite directions. Into the house, where Delcatty greeted me eagerly by humping my leg. I sighed and rolled my eyes; this just meant she wanted food. Sex would have had her presenting.

With her food bowl refilled I made my way upstairs, deciding with twisted curiosity to peer into my sister's room, see if I could dig up any dirt on her. As older brother, it was my duty to see what embarrassing things that she didn't want mom knowing about I could find, so that when she rifled through my room and found porn or whatever, I could blackmail her right back. Like a good brother should.

It was typical thirteen year-old girl stuff, really. Nothing incriminating in the slightest. I was desperate, needing something to mock her with, something to levy against her when, with all the porn and sex I partook in, my habits were discovered. I checked over the pile of Blayze's stuff, just in case, and...Bingo?

A ball gag.

Shit took a strange turn that moment.

Well, at least until the realization set in. How could I have not figured it out? My little sister, not what you'd call smart or innocent, had bought a ball gag for the obvious reasons.

She must have thought it was a yo-yo or something. No way had the girl known it was for sex-or kidnapping, but she wasn't that evil. She had probably tried to play with it somehow, gotten frustrated, and thrown it aside.

I returned to my room defeated, just as I heard the downstairs door close. Amy was home, just in time for me to escape after my fruitless search. Into the computer desk and onto confronting my old pals.

It was a surprise, Bill and Angie told me. They were going to tell me when they got home from the interview, but I was on my over by that point. Angie had quit her lucrative Pokemart job making minimum wage, saying the money was about the same for less hours and with the wonderful bonus of fucking Pokemon. Bill didn't even care about the job, just wanting to sex random Pokemon, though the job meant he could move out.

We conferenced in Tabby as we shifted into the early afternoon, fresh off of lunch and a closet make-out session with Julia, one of the two girls she had her complicated relationship with. She and two other rangers, Nicole being the other, had stumbled into a three-way relationship with each other and their Pokemon, as well as pretty much any willing Pokemon they found in the wild. I heard stories and saw pictures. I liked. Tabitha was the only one I'd spoken to, though, chat rooms and the various not-sexual, nerdy topics we discussed being her domain entirely.

...

When Meg and I got to Angie's apartment, Bill was already waiting with Furret next to him, waiting for me before going in. We decided to celebrate the new hiring of Angie and Bill with a little partner swapping. I was rather relieved to see Furret there, otherwise I'm sure Lopunny would have fought for me, and while I liked the girl, variety was the spice of life, and I had sex with her on the way home not twenty four hours earlier. I was hoping for a change in scenery.

We went up the stairs and into the cramped studio apartment where Angie lay on the bed, too impatient to wait for us. She had already gotten started with...herself?

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. But no, Angie was indeed on the bed, wearing nothing but a bra and panties, making out with a naked version of herself, getting real steamy and grabby about it, too.

Did Angie have an identical twin she never told me about? Could I convince Bill and Furret to double-team Meg while I got some time with the incestuous twins?

We must have stood there, mouths agape, for a solid minute before Angie finally broke the kiss. "Hey, guys."

Then, it got surreal.

The naked Angie, the one on the bottom, melted into a puddle of pink goo.

"You guys were getting a little late, so Ditto and I played our usual game."

"Ditto!"

"Shall we begin?"

...

Round one had been nice. Angie was my second human, and proved very different from Melissa. Slow, methodical, her body grinding against mine intensely as she focused on passion foremost, and our reward was a powerful, simultaneous orgasm that had us screaming far louder than we should have; loudest of the three, in fact. Furret had proved very disappointing as he humped Meg for a bit, came in her, and walked away, leaving her wholly unsatisfied. Bill, unimaginatively, asked Ditto to assume Angie's form and just fucked that for a while, but at least had the grace to let her finish, too.

Round two couldn't start soon enough for Meg and Ditto as we shifted partners. Ditto insisted on the form, shifting to it halfway across the room. A Celebi, dripping with the delicious fluids of a grass-type, promising the same sensory manipulation of a psychic Pokemon. I had never even thought of fucking a Celebi, but the sight of the transformed Ditto making her way over changed my mind instantly. I would have to reconsider my list, wouldn't I?

She started down below, running quick kisses and licks all along my shaft, paying loving attention to every inch of my cock as she tasted her trainer's pussy all over it. She had a perfect blend going of speed and technique, moving faster than her trainer, but only lost a bit of satisfaction in the exchange.

Slowly her mouth made its way up my body, kissing up along my abdomen as her pussy dragged up my thigh, leaving a trail of sweet pussy juice in its wake. I sat against the wall, legs spread out, as she grabbed my arms and set herself down on my cock. In one quick motion, she buried me to the hilt inside her, head arching back as she let out a loud, far from soft moan. My hands wrapped around her small form, cradling her back and palming her cute ass at the same time.

A shudder ran along her spine as I filled up her tight pussy so much, never having been fucked by something so large in so small a form. Angela's average size was a far cry from the Celebi's two feet of Pokemon. Still, I was able to cram it all the way in without gross amounts of discomfort, and with the psychic waves of pleasure crashing against me, pleasure was all that was on our minds as, guided by my hands, she began to bounce up and down in my lap.

I had never had sex with a Pokemon so wet in my life. She drenched my pelvic region with her dripping sap, and I don't think even the Buizel at Zero had been so moist. She was quite simply soaked, and the strong fruit scent rose to my nose and hung on my tongue. "You're so wet," I moaned, her cheeks reddening at my words. She pressed hard against me, her erect nipples pressed hard against my chest as she kissed the middle of my chest, responding only with a particularly strong wave of energy that shook me to my very core, making every nerve ending she made contact with burn intensely with blazing pleasure.

I cast a glance around the room. Bill was giving Meg what she wanted; someone who gave half a crap. He had her against the wall, thrusting into her slick cunt, hands roaming over her underside and playing with her dark green nipples. She moaned all the while, finally being treated as something other than something to thrust into with no regard for her need for release.

On the bed, Furret hadn't learned his lesson. He lay down, penis limp with traces of cum, while Angie had directed her attention to Celebi and me, riding her fingers hard at the sight of our impassioned sex. I wondered briefly just how pleased all the girls at Zero were with his thus far incredibly unimpressive performance; quick to shoot and totally inconsiderate for anything once he had gotten his share. I had a feeling Angie wasn't inviting him back, either, if we had another partner swap.

By the looks of it, though, Ditto would have fought for my return in an instant. A finger slipped up her ass, sending her entire body rigid just a moment as I began to probe her back door, her body shuddering against me. I held onto her tight, still guiding her with my hands as we sped up, the friction and psychic sensation and scent all maddening, conspiring against us as it threw us around.

Then, the inevitable struck. She went first, even more of her pussy finding its way to the floor and all over my skin, as she clenched down hard on me, quivering against my body and pulsating against my penis. I could hold onto myself as I shouted again, head crashing against the wall as my body went limp. I pulled her as close against me as I could, her labia pressing against my pelvis as I loosed a volley of semen deep inside her, filling her right up as she too fell limp beside me.

...

Everything sort of fell apart after I came in Ditto. Seeing Furret had neglected Angie just as much, Meg was just about ready to grab a limb with each vine and pull until something gave way, which led to me pulling Meg away-not an easy task when she weighs over two hundred pounds-and down to the sidewalk. We set on home, where I apologized to Angie and Bill, only to find out they had continued fucking when I left. Y'know, while I was off keeping Furret from being dead.

I later found out they excluded him, Ditto assuming different species and gender as they had wild threesomes into the morning. I stayed on with Tabitha, who again seemed a bit distant. My probing revealed similar amounts of nothing to the day previous, and thinking it was something personal and important, I stopped asking. Meg sought comfort sex from Delcatty, complaining the whole time to her about the inconsiderate Furret.

That's when something crossed my eye. Tabitha linked me to the website she ordered her DVDs from, and with a surprising amount of money saved up from work, I decided to buy a bunch from the gym leader series; mostly Flannery, with some Maylene, Candice, and Misty stuff. It was all stuff she recommended, which came down to "All of Flannery's stuff, anything she guest stars, and these other gym leaders". The bill was hefty, but if the porn was half as good as I thought it would be, worth every cent.

It was good to see I wasn't the only one with a massive attraction to the fire-type gym leader. I remembered back to Zero, cumming right in her mouth, and wished so badly I could have done that again. There was a pipe dream for the ages.

That night, I went to bed so much more peacefully that it was almost better than the sex I had the day before. So serene and calm, beating out the hotel room bed just on comfort and familiarity. Everything had calmed down now, I'd have one more day before work, and then back to normal completely.

*Chapter 15*: Chapter 15

Arcane-Boomeus: Charizard's trainer doesn't know what Adam did; just that his Pokemon were really well looked after.

Sky: I'm guessing you haven't read a lot of my other stuff, because what's going to happen with Amy would be quite clear.

...

My second day off started with an early wake-up, granola bar, and taking the girls out for a walk, letting them stretch their legs and to make up for my lack of work the past few days. I didn't want to get rusty if the only physical exertion on my end was sex. Body parts that weren't my penis deserved some work, too. Just for the sake of getting back into the swing of things, we walked over to the daycare.

I was downright amazed to see the progress made. The space had nearly doubled, with a solid majority of the work finished already. Amazing. The fences widened out, it seemed like they were expanding the pond a great deal, transplanting fully-grown trees, laying down sand...incredible. They were trying to fit several ecosystems into one ranch-sized area, I guess to make the Pokemon feel more at home. We were probably expanding our capacity greatly, so it was a good idea.

We turned back around, and when we got home, mom's car wasn't in the drive way. Probably no note left for us, just some money for pizza. When mom went out of town for work, there was rarely any warning, and it was always super early in the morning. I let the girls in, thinking of maybe putting together a decent breakfast and watching whatever scarcely interesting programming I could find.

That was, until I heard a crash upstairs. Loud, reverberating through the walls, shattering the early morning stillness. And it seemed to come from Amy's room. Without thinking, I tore up the stairs, moving faster than I had for anything in my life, Meg following close behind me. I grabbed a candle holder from the table at the beginning of the upstairs hallway, just to have something hard and blunt to use, preparing myself as I threw open Amy's door, screaming to not hurt my sister.

How much of a dick I looked, holding a candlestick upside-down, shouting threats with a Pokemon coming up behind me, teeth bared. We were ready to take on anyone looking to hurt Amy, which made it look great when all I saw was my sister, blushing, wrapped hastily in her blanket, as she lay on the floor, Blayze apparently scared out of his mind. He hid behind the bed, head peeking up.

"Oh. You...you fell out of bed?"

"Ihadabaddreamgetoutplease!" she said quickly, forming one word that I got the gist of. I sighed, closing the door, Meg and I hanging our heads in shame as I picked up the fallen candle, placing it and the bronze holder back onto the table.

I went down to the kitchen, relieved that she just fell out of bed with particular force and got started on breakfast.

...

There was all the time in the world to whip up some proper food, and by the time Amy finally made her way downstairs, I was just finishing up on the omelettes. I turned around with the plate in my hand to meet her, and...Weird. She wore a short skirt and thigh-high socks with a t-shirt.

I almost dropped the plate onto the floor, quickly sliding it onto the table and averting my gaze. The sight of her flashed me back to the day before, to Tabitha looking sexy as possible for me. How'd she do it? Exploited the obvious nerd weaknesses and the old anime clichÃ© to get me off. And now, by total insane coincidence, my sister sported the exact same look. A lesser man would have ogled his sister five years his junior wearing the most fetishey, fantasy-inducing combination of...

Oh, did she have nice legs for a thirteen year-old.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17...

And I was back to counting primes. Wasn't even anything conscious. I just realized I was looking at the small amount of thigh my sister exposed and was beginning to wonder what lay a little above-shudder-and my mind kicked back into the old method of distracting me from the sexy.

I did not just use that word.

I slid mine onto the table and we sat down to eat, thankfully getting her legs out of sight. As usual, she practically coated the thing in more ketchup than any sane person should wish to consume, and we ate breakfast in remarkable discomfort.

"So where did you and Blayze head off to yesterday?"

"Mom gave me money for clothes. I'm wearing them right now." She stood up and gave a twirl. Just like...

19, 23, 29, 31...

Down she sat with a smile. "Do you like them?"

I almost buried my face in the omelette, trying very hard not to look her in the eye. "Yeah, they're nice," I muttered, shovelling some egg and bits of sausage and green pepper into my mouth. Why was this happening to me? Some awful punishment for too much good in my life? All the great sex and great friends, and it was bound to bite me in the ass somehow. She had no idea what she was doing, but it was killing me. She was a brat, but I'd like it to not have to avoid her like the plague if the sole reason is just that I don't want to bend her over that table, flip up her skirt and-

37, 41, 43, 47, 53, 59, 61...

I scarfed down what remained of my omelette, tossed my dish into the sink, and rushed upstairs before she could get a word in. Back into my room, back into solace, where I could just be. I turned on some music, kept it low to provide some good background sound, and went perusing my various internet haunts and chatting with the "late night, early morning, same thing" Bill and Angie, who had gone all night with Ditto every which way. With me gone they could indulge with Ditto some of Bill's bi tendencies that they didn't tend to get involved in when I was around. They weren't on long though before getting some sleep. Lucky bastards wouldn't be working until Thursday.

Which, on the bright side, meant I had a shift with the oh-so-dreamy Heather. Lucky bastard, I was.

...

I started to get a bit rowdy mid-morning. Eleven-ish. A bit too early for lunch, but unfortunately, Meg and Delcatty took a nap on my bed, and I didn't feel like waking either for sex. Just my luck I guess, that the internet was wonky and not lasting long enough to buffer more than twenty seconds of streaming video, so it looked like I'd have to make do with my imagination.

I had downgraded to boxers and a t-shirt after all my internet prowlings, since it was much more comfortable, and felt right in my computer chair. I unbuttoned the boxers and pulled my dick out, head leaning back against the top of the chair so I faced the ceiling. I shut my eyes real tight and thought back to one of my favourite videos; of the first I saw, actually. A girl in her young teens rode the face of a Charmander while she sucked and masturbated two Charmeleon, potent amounts of their hot cum all over her face and small breasts. It was the first that came to mind, and a real good one. In fact, upon closer inspection, I realized it may have been the very same girl from Zero who had the run-in with that Tangrowth.

I usually gave it my own spin, either on position or in the progression of things, just to keep it fresh. The Charmeleon grasped either side of her face, gently prepping her as they drew closer, eventually stuffing both their red cocks into her mouth.

More frantically she fucked the tongue of the small fire lizard beneath her who dutifully ate her out for all of nothing in return. His erection was raging, but her hands remained planted firmly on the swollen bases of the Charmeleons' shafts. He didn't seem to mind, though, content with the taste of her dripping pussy.

Eagerly she sucked and licked, hands pumping what she couldn't fit into her full mouth. The red hands held onto her, trying to get just a bit more into her and steady her pace. She wasn't very experienced with such a thing, and they attempted to guide her, show her how to take both in at once.

Slowly I worked the fantasy even more, taking it in a very different direction from the actual video, jacking off furiously as they filled her mouth with copious amounts of their thick goo. She swallowed it all dutifully as the three fire types pulled away from her.

So how surprised was I when the two Charmeleon pulled away, and the girl was totally different? Her body lengthened and narrowed a little bit, her hair turned brown and grew longer and unkempt, her face shifted every which way, all in fluid changes as the Pokemon repositioned. By the time the Pokemon were in position-Charmander poised at her mouth while the Charmeleon prepped her ass and pussy-the girl in the daydream was completely different.

It was Amy.

And the worst part of it was, as all three Pokemon stuffed her with cock, I kept going.

Charmander sighed in relief as finally his neglected cock got attention. She bobbed her head, working his base with her hand and his shaft with her tongue like she had for his friends, wrapping the eager little guy around her finger.

Below the waist, the Charmeleon double-teamed her relentlessly, pounding her slight frame with all their might, sending small shivers and shakes along her spine as they sandwiched her together. A heap of flesh and sweat and pleasure abounding, writhing in untold bliss as-

"Adam, when's lunchtime?"

My door swung open just about the same time as my eyes did. I soaked in the entire situation as it got so much worse for me. The computer desk was next to the door, and with the chair drawn out a fair distance, Amy had a view of, well...everything. Frozen in place, dick in hand, I couldn't seem to get a single word out as she just laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'll wait," she said, "Just wash your hands before you touch my food." She closed the door and walked out. Like I had just been reading a book or in the middle of a game online, she just nonchalantly told me she'd wait until I was done. Messed up.

Naturally, after that scare, I was pretty much done anyway. She'd scared my penis into hiding, and there wasn't going to be release any time soon.

I shoved the whole thought of masturbating to my sister being gangbanged by Pokemon well out of my head and went downstairs to wash my hands and cook some lunch. Maybe I'd put the radio on and try to forget everything.

I kind of had to.

*Chapter 16*: Chapter 16

Chapter 16, in which I get a bit too coy with the fourth wall.

Corsair420: I wrote a couple of those while I was 17 and they got sort of yanked by the site. They're still on , but I'm thinking of rewriting a couple of them and putting them back on AFF.

LugiaLegend: While I had the chapter planned out well ahead of time, you happened upon some lucky timing on that request. It's not much, though, so I'll probably return to it at some point down the line and give it what it deserves.

Tenkage: Simple, I write everyone sarcastically and, as a sarcastic person, it flows naturally.

Dude: Oh come on, it had been five days when you posted your review. If a five-day wait is too much, just wait until I slip into my old habits and go months with no update.

...

"Work again." The words almost tasted funny on my tongue, like a bad joke carrying an awful aftertaste. It was Wednesday, my last work day having been Friday, and so much happening in that time frame. It would have been wrong and I would have fought going with every fibre of my being, except work involved sex, which summed up my entire four-day weekend anyway.

I got out of bed and began my robotic routine; bathe, brush, floss, mouthwash, feed Delcatty, prepare breakfast for myself. Done and out of the house in a flash. No time for Amy to wake up.

The day previous had taken a rather sour turn for a day off. After making supper for lunch and telling her to just microwave the leftovers, I went upstairs and didn't look back. So much sexual frustration I had after that run-in; I took to just fucking them senseless well into the evening, alternating just so neither got too tired. Anything to keep my mind off of...

Yeah.

The daycare center looked great now that it was finished. The expansion really brightened up the look and variety of the place, and I sort of doubted my eyes when this took only a few days to complete. So much work done so in so little time, the hiring of Bill and Angie... It was almost as if some universal force had made everything happen in rapid succession for a reason, that the acknowledged rapid changing of the status quo was building to something.

Nah, that's just crazy talk.

Heather and I arrived at roughly the same time, and we started off by releasing all the Pokemon from the storage in waves. Free from their three-day nap, they were intent to explore every inch of the new place. Understandable; just one night of sleep and I wanted to stretch out and roam. They'd been kept asleep for three days, no moving, and now they found their home changed entirely. Some of the long-termers were totally stunned.

Breakfast had to be more coordinated now that we were two. There was a lot more ground to cover, and we'd move a lot faster working together than taking separate parts. It'd be one hell of a change to get used to; working together for once, and over such a foreign-looking work place. Killing the habit I had made of checking her out in our brief meetings would take some getting used to, too. Just my luck, I guess, that she had such stellar curves.

"I'm so glad to be on day shifts now," she sighed as I loaded the wagon with food and she hooked it to the small tractor. I missed sunlight, and with most days free now, I can finally live again."

I carried more food than usual, more than I was comfortable with, for no reason whatsoever. Any implying that I was trying to show off would be slanderous, mean-spirited cruelty. "I know, it's great. Except for the fact two of my friends are the other shifts. Sort of kills the fun of it."

The wagon hitched and her head jerked up, staring at me with wide eyes. "You know Bill and Angie? Wow, I go back years with those two."

I must have looked like an idiot as I stared in her general direction. She knew Bill and Angie. Did she also...

No. Stupid risk. There was a very good chance they didn't only have weird sex friends, in which case I'd be asking my bosses' granddaughter if she has sex with Pokemon, a question just as likely to get a positive answer as to find me jobless. And arrested. There was no telling how long it took me to think, but better looking kind of nutty than full-on sexually deviant.

"Yeah," I finally mustered, "I know them through a mutual friend."

And that was pretty much the end of all non-work related talk for the rest of the feeding. Everything else was about the task at hand. She drove the tractor, having a bit more experience with working it, while I prepared the bag for pouring. When we reached a spot, we poured the food and moved on to the next area. Like clockwork. And as I soaked in more and more of her outfit, with those very tight jeans and t-shirt that really should have been in her "outgrown" pile, it became some of the most painful clockwork I'd ever seen.

Luckily, I had a date. Espeon hit me up psychically when I was pouring some food near her and Umbreon's sun-soaking spot. A Raichu brought in Saturday morning, in heat, and Espeon took it upon herself to arrange a little something for us. Damn right. I couldn't wait to unload in her and take my mind off Heather's curves.

And for that matter, my sister's lack thereof.

Back out of my head those thoughts went as we parted ways to go about separate duties.

...

I met Raichu behind the shed, and the sultry electric rodent had been waiting for me. She lay on all fours away from me, her lightning bolt tail plunging slowly into her. The potent smell of her sopping wet cunt rose up around me, and even without being a Pokemon, I could tell she was in heat. I drew closer, fishing my rapidly hardening penis from my pants as I snuck up on her.

Problem was, she heard me. Her large ear twitched as she spun around, almost ready to attack until she saw that less than an inch from her mouth was what, in her state, she so desperately needed; cock. Biological needs trumped everything else in the state she was in-not only in heat, but mid-masturbation-and she eagerly leaned forward, grabbing my shaft and licking it.

I wasn't in the mood for small talk or foreplay, though. I gently picked her up and pulled her against me as I rolled over onto the ground, lying on my back with the horny Pokemon atop me. Her dripping labia pressed against the underside of my shaft, and the gyration of her hips, the feeling of hot flesh against her slit, was almost enough for her. "Rai..." she moaned so tenderly it shattered every notion I had of the fierce Raichu stereotype as she began to grind against me. My hands held onto her hips, running against her sleek yellow coat as she mustered up the effort to come up and down, taking me into her all at once. "Rai," she repeated as her hands found their way to my chest and she began to leverage herself against me. For a beginner-according to Espeon, she had never had sex with a human-she was doing pretty damn well. Girl knew how to go.

I cradled her ripe ass, guiding her a little as I got her more comfortable, more into the swing of things. She had basic movement down, but she seemed so eager to learn that I couldn't help but give her a little more. Maybe even send her back to her trainer with a little gift.

The thought struck me for a moment about the trainers of Pokemon I fucked who weren't already doing unspeakable things to them. Ampharos and Charizard came to mind, both of whom were great lays, but neither of whom I knew explicitly fucked their trainers. Did it change things between them knowing the pleasures that lay unexplored? Would any Pokemon eventually reach out because of what we did? What happened if their trainers were unresponsive? Or if the relationships became strained over it, and it was all because of-

Fuck it. There was a Raichu moaning while she rode my dick and I was off in fantasy land philosophizing. There'd be plenty of time for that after I made her cum. Preferably several times in a number of positions.

I love it when my dreams are dashed on the rocks below.

Going hand in hand with her inexperience was one of the fastest, most disappointing orgasms I had ever been on the other end of. She moaned, she shook, her cheeks let off some pent-up electrical discharge, and then she was done. That foreplay I cut short earlier? None of that apparently, since she so quickly ran off to who knows where.

My Raichu left me and my dick wants more. Insert unfunny joke about it being a good basis for a country song here.

I figured I'd slip into the break room and rub one off. Not many choices in the matter, and I would move fast if I wanted to avoid Heather catching me. I opened the door as quietly as I could and made my way eagerly to the bathroom, holding my pants closed as I had no real desire to do back up the zipper.

A sight and sound took me by surprise, freezing me as I could only watch the inherent hotness in action.

Heather lay on the floor, plump ass raised, pants around her knees as she plunged a dildo deep into her vagina and ate out a Glaceon's ass. Glaceon was another newbie, rather playful from what I saw of her at breakfast, and...

Heather was licking her ass.

The rapid chanting in my head of "One of us, one of us" apparently made its way to my lips as she turned around, casting a smile my way. "One of us," she purred. "You don't have to just watch." She wiggled her butt and resumed the rim job.

She didn't have to ask me twice. Within seconds, I was tapping that sweet ass and I never once looked back.

...

We ate lunch after some vigorous three-way fucking with Glaceon, who scurried off at some point with her icy blue fur matted with various fluids.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

She took a sip of her cola. "Years. Grandpa first asked me to help out at fourteen. Weekends. Less than a month on the job and I met the Arcanine who..." she trailed off for a moment, eyes glazing over before she returned back to reality. "I met Angie soon after. We got along well, and even better when she confided in me about what she did with her older brother's Pokemon, and eventually when she let me in on the act."

"And so you knew the whole time?"

"After what happened with Gardevoir, yeah. I thought you'd catch me at some point. Remember that morning where you saw me at the gate, 'jogging'? I had just been double-teamed by the two Hitmonlee we had for a few days, and I got dressed just as you were coming down the road."

"And now that I've caught you..."

"Angie told me a lot about you. Let's just say you're spending your day off out of the house tomorrow."

We smiled briefly before taking a bite from our sandwiches.

Life was still good.

*Chapter 17*: Chapter 17

Getting a bit more incest-ey here. No explicit incest in this, but skip this chapter if the overtones aren't your thing. Next chapter will be back to your regularly scheduled vanilla debauchery.

...

All those day off plans with Angie went down the hole by the time our shift was through. Elaine and Robert wanted her to teach Bill and Angie how to do things, which meant no day off for her. Which meant no insanely good sex to fill my day.

Work ended early as the night crew's shift began an hour and a half earlier than usual. I swung by the book store in search of some fresh reading material, something I was amazed I hadn't done since getting my job. Considering how little cash I actually threw around, I managed a rather solid haul. Between work two or three days a week and all the sex in between, it should last be a bit. A few off my long-as-hell reading list and a few that just looked sort of interesting. They ranged from small paperbacks to bricks with words inside them. Mystery, fantasy, biography... I ran the gamut on books, and two hundred dollars later, I had my reading material.

I hauled the books into my room and rushed back downstairs to prepare supper. Box-made macaroni and cheese, just because I had no patience after work to cook something requiring more effort than that. Three boxes, since Amy had one hell of an appetite and having some extra was better than being fresh out of it. Dire Straits played out the radio, and a slight bounce in my step guided me as I hummed along.

"They don't give a damn," I howled as I poured the pasta in, "About any trumpet playin' band. It ain't what they call rock and roll."

"Save it for when you get out of the shower," Amy muttered as she passed into the kitchen, straight to the fridge to pour some soda. "I know what you do with my hair brushes in there. Bopping along to the music and singing when you think the running water's louder than you are. It's not."

Heh, she was almost approaching an insult there. Kid was learning. "Oh, will you shut up sometimes." I turned around to look at her, and briefly my mind flashed an image of her naked on the table with the ball gag shutting her up.

My head turned back quickly to the pasta, stirring the large pot to keep it all from sticking to the bottom. Bad thoughts. Very, very bad thoughts. I must have almost mutilated the macaroni at the rate I was going. Sister plus bondage gear equals thoughts I didn't want to ponder any further implications of, no matter how arousing the progression of events may have been.

Oh, how badly I wanted to see where the fantasy was going. I took a quick peek back into my daydream.

She was handcuffed. I was parting her legs.

Right, well, that was a wonderful little excursion. Back to reality.

"You've got nothing," she smiled, wandering back out of the kitchen and into the living room where she was watching a movie. Sad part was, she was right. I had no comeback to that, so even as bad as it was, it beat me. I was slipping.

After finishing supper, I brought a bowl upstairs, along with a bowl for the girls. I sat cross-legged on the floor with them and we ate. When we were done, I turned to Meg and started scratching behind her neck, which she knew to indicate the usual routine. She gladly shoved the bowl aside, letting Delcatty have the scraps, before hopping onto my bed and presenting. Again, I had frustration to vent, though I didn't dare let Meg know that as I fucked her, I was thinking about reaming my sister on the kitchen table.

...

What happened the next day required a little explanation, because taken at face value, it sounded kind of creepy when the truth was far from it. Once upon a time, Amy and I had the room the other currently occupied. I forget why exactly it was that we moved, but my former room had a very roomy closet, as opposed to my current room that had no closet at all. An old habit from my childhood was that I would get a book and a lamp, bring it into the closet, and read. It was quiet, secluded, and my own little corner. I'd frequently stuff pillows in there and hang a blanket over the entrance to make a fort. Sometimes, when things got a little hectic, I'd still hide out in my sister's closet with my desk lamp and read. It was a good place to focus and shut out everything else in the house.

With three Pokemon in the house, it was indeed rather hectic. I made a deal with Amy that if she let me hide out in her closet, I'd let her run off and use my computer, which was much better suited for games than the one in the living room. So I went in toting Dracula and the next couple hours were all mine. The nostalgic feeling of hiding out in the closet with the old lamp was a little dampened by my sister's clothes lingering above me and the drawers beside me that weren't there previously, but there was still a lot of room for me to lie and read.

The door to the room opened, and my head perked up a little. "Come on, fast. I don't know where he went, but we can grab some time before he comes back."

Amy. The door was closed, but I could see through the shutters that made up the door. I clicked the lamp off and sat straight up. What was she about to do? Drugs?

She and Blayze jumped onto the bed and she pulled up her shirt, revealing a bra for her very slight breasts that orange hands found their way to. Her body slowly lowered against the bed as her Pokemon straddled her stomach and played with her breasts through the bra.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was sitting in my sister's closet-see, told you it required context-and watched as her Pokemon felt her up. All this time, my sister was just as twisted and perverted as I was? I felt a little bit better now. Not by a lot, but it was still a relief.

Her bra soon found its way to the floor as he slid down her body and poked his head up her skirt. She lay with her head at the foot of the bed, and I could see her face thrown into passion so quickly. Easy to please, it seemed. Blayze's head bobbed beneath the pleated blue fabric, and her stockinged legs seem to move around, her body squirming reflexively in response to his treatment. I would bet everything I had that I could eat her out so much better than him.

Okay, so I was kind of jealous. That didn't matter, because more than that, I was incredibly turned on. I had already masturbated to the mental image of my sister and Pokemon, so the sight of it took hold of my reservations and threw them out the window. I dropped my shorts, ready to start yanking it, when I got an idea. An awful idea. I got a wonderful, awful idea.

I grabbed a pair of blue-and-white striped panties-leave it to my sister of all people to have that anime cliche rounded out, too-and without the slightest thought as to how creepy it was, began masturbating into them. Fiercely.

Amy wiggled out of panties with some help from Blayze and rolled onto all fours, welcoming her Pokemon as his red penis emerged from a pouch and pressed against my sister's slit. I tried to think of ways to make it hotter-swap out the Charmander for an Arcanine, maybe-but as it stood, it was about as hot as things would get, and that was totally fine by me.

"Harder," she moaned, as she stared off in the distance toward the door, giving me a front-up view of her lust-wracked expression, "Fuck me harder!" she commanded, fiercer this time, moaning and cursing in rapid succession, and I finally understood why she had the ball gag. She was a screamer and liked dirty talk, and there was no way to shut her up that didn't involve stuffing something in her mouth. And here I was, thinking she was my innocent, harmless little sister who wouldn't even know what it was for.

Girl was a perv. I still wouldn't do anything just because incest was far away from Pokephilia-or at least it took longer to overcome reservations about the latter than the former-and that was a bridge I wasn't willing to risk crossing.

No, masturbating into her panties while I squatted in her closet and watched her beg for harder sex from her Charmander was so much better.

"Fuck that tight little pussy and make me scream!" Implying she wasn't already. "I'm a slave to your cock!"

Hearing the words come out of her mouth just made it all the worse for me as I wanted so badly to just kick open the door and blow my load all over her face. I stayed in though, losing myself so much faster than I should have as the sound of her voice saying such filthy things tipped me over the edge. I shuddered, biting down on my tongue to stay quiet as streams of my goo filled her panties, a bigger load than I'd let off in days. In my hands were a pair of my sister's panties, streaks of my white seed inside them, so I did the logical thing; stuffed them in my pocket for later use. At the very least, it had designated a pair for me to rely on. If someone found it, I sincerely doubted it would make the incoming collection of bestiality porn any more terrible.

"I'm cumming!" she howled, gripping the sheets as she threw her head back and moaned. I had already fallen back though, leaning against the side wall so I couldn't look out of the closet. That sight made me hard again instantly, and instead of witnessing the finish, I quickly pulled the panties back out of my pocket and went for round two, this time delving into daydreams that involved a ball gag, the kitchen table, and enough lube to get me into that impossibly tight ass.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs," I heard her say. "We'll finish the movie, and maybe go again after supper."

"Char!" The Pokemon remained silent through all that, but finally he said something.

I stayed there and played it through, came again, and then snuck into my room.

Yeah, alright, I'll admit I was pretty far gone. But by that point, I had left caring way down the road a long time ago, and there was no way I was turning back to pick it up.

*Chapter 18*: Chapter 18

What's this? A chapter with no real sex happening?

Funkduder: Never said I wouldn't do this.

Project Fiera: I don't want to throw too many legendaries to avoid total Sue-ishness if he gets to sex every legendary that just happens to wander into his corner of Sinnoh just to meet him. One or two will show up, tops. Already kind of have one of the things you mentioned planned.

WoW: Like I said several chapters ago, his mom, the only parent they live with, is gone for a few days for work. She does that.

darkenite: Well bear in mind, he wasn't doing it to spy on her originally. And let's just say she wasn't entirely clueless to his whereabouts.

pb951: Like I said, AFF took them down due to some age issues when I first started them. They're still on , and I may get around to re-uploading someday. As for whether you should write, I'd say go for it, dude. In terms of advice, try to work any plot you want to have a few chapters ahead so you can write it better, and be sure to at least proofread and spellcheck your work.

jamessuzamaki: Oh, definitely. There's no question, really.

...

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, head cradled in my hands as I leaned against the wall.

Bill stood next to me, staring blankly, utterly speechless at the sight before us. "How would this work?"

"Can it even?" I groaned. "I don't see a vagina anywhere, and even if there were, it'd be just about the least sexy thing I have ever seen."

"Espeon said she was in heat."

I groaned. "I believe our adventure through time has taken a most serious turn."

He stopped for a second and cocked an eyebrow. "I feel like I've heard that somewhere before."

A chuckle from my end broke the tension of the situation for just a moment before we returned our gaze to the floor. A Metapod lay before us, according to Espeon another Pokemon in dire need of fucking. I couldn't even find a hole on her, so as much as I trusted the judgement of a psychic Pokemon, I kind of doubted it was a suggestion anything would come from.

"We could just jack off on her," he suggested. "That'd be something."

I remembered back to my four times masturbating the day before into my sister's panties. "I'm getting tired of hand ball," I sighed. "If you want to do something with her, by all means. I'm going back and seeing if she's got any other suggestions."

With a sigh I set out in search of Espeon, leaving Bill to descend on the inexpressive bug-type. Silly me, I figured it would be easy to find her and get a new partner. This was the second time in as many days she stiffed me; first that totally selfish Raichu with no interest in seeing me off, and now a fricking Metapod. I may have had a taste for Pokemon and been willing to do just about any species, but I at least want there to be sex involved.

One step outside, and I could tell things had gone south. All the Pokemon seem excited. Not the happy kind of excited a small child at Christmastime feels. The kind of excitement that sends a horde of screaming birds out of their nests in the trees and all the ground-based critters scurrying in all directions. The kind of excitement that charged the air with electricity without a single storm cloud. Something wicked this way comes. No rolling clouds or thunder claps, but I liked to think life wasn't so cliche. The sun was out and rather cheery that day, in stark contrast with the dour mood erupting all around me.

Instinctively I ran in the same direction the Pokemon began to move in so they could see what was going down. I quickly found that Scizor and the twins ran by my side. Alakazam and Machoke carried up the rear. The five oldest, most experienced Pokemon in the daycare knew a fight was brewing, probably between newbies not used to being around so many Pokemon. It was easy for some of them to get confrontational.

Our long sprint brought us across the long path and by the river, where a snarling Mightyena and Poochyena, and a Pidgeotto circling above had a wounded Absol at their mercy. Definitely newbies, since I hadn't seen any of the four before. Around them, a massive crowd had come to watch the hunters toy with their prey. All three predators circled, ready to strike when the slightest movement or weakness allowed, and the other Pokemon all stood by to do nothing.

"Get away from the Absol!" I shouted at them, but they ignored me. I could see her leg was broken, but the sickle-like thing on her head and her scythe-shaped tail both glow a radiant, deep purple. It was charging up something powerful, just waiting for them to close in so she could release it. In fact, short of the fun they had in the mind games, the thought of getting their asses kicked was probably the only thing keeping them at bay.

The elder five stepped in, but that's where the problem came. Whatever this Absol did, it had pissed off a fair number of Pokemon, because a few more came from the woodwork to bare their teeth. Numbers were on their side, too, and while they still would have been in for a world of hurt, all hell was about to break loose, and a melee would have been the final straw. Just what we needed a week into our new renovations.

There's going to be a rumble tonight.

Everything froze as the Pidgeotto began to lean downward. A pin drop would have shattered the silent stillness as I seemed to move with the Flash's level of awareness. Not speed, sadly, just the bullet time part. One leg moved forward. Then the other. Slowly, time began to come back into synch as everyone stared at me human dashing forward, except for the Pidgeotto making his way down.

I leaped forward and screamed, throwing my limbs out as I came crashing down on the wounded Absol. She shouted in my ear as my frame crashed onto her, thankfully avoiding her bum leg. My screams soon followed as the flying-type's claws tore into my back like a bed of shrieking nails that pushed wing against my back from the rapid flapping of its wings above me. They didn't go deep, but certainly enough to start the red flow.

By that point, the Pokemon had backed off. Mostly because Alakazam and Espeon's combined powers froze everyone there, except for the Scizor who within a second had slapped the Pidgeotto in the face several times and gotten it off my back. The blood really began to go now that the talons were out of my back, and Machoke lifted me off the Absol, slinging me over his shoulder as I continued to groan and howl all the way back.

Robert and Elaine came to meet us halfway, the commotion loud enough to reach the other end of the veritable ranch the daycare center had become. "What happened?"

"A few Pokemon attacked the Absol," I managed to spit out, stopping for breath and to stem off the urge to scream every few words.

The old couple looked at each other in total confusion. "There isn't an Absol registered here."

"Well," I coughed, "There's one now. Register her under me. Get her help. Broken leg." I would have said the fragmented, terse sentences in a raspy growl had I the energy. Bleeding profusely from a Pokemon attack, and all I could think was, 'I'm totally Rorschach now, right?'

...

I was laid onto the bed in Elaine and Robert's guest bedroom as the town doctor had been called in to see me. A few bandages later, and I was able to walk again. Kind of. I'd been through rougher.

"Why would you do that?" Angie said, she and Heather having come when Elaine called them and said some company would help me. I wish they could have helped me the way I wanted, but sexual healing wasn't in the cards in my bosses' house. Or with my back in that condition.

I was sitting up, enjoying a warm bowl of soup. "She was in danger."

"You've gone hero on us," Heather groaned, "Wonderful."

I had triggered Heather's sarcasm senses about as much as Angie's nurturing instincts. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"She would have gotten it worse. There was going to be an all-out fight right there if any of the Pokemon intervened. A human? They're all domesticated. It pulls them out of their frenzy when one takes a hit. So what's the story on her?"

"Espeon spoke to her as the Chansey patched her up. Apparently, she was caught by a trainer who had a string of bad luck for her and everyone around her, so she let the Absol go. She wandered around a few days, broke her leg hopping the fence when she smelled food nearby, and then you came," Heather ran off, staring out the window.

"So she's an orphan," I said.

The busty woman turned on her heel. "You can't be serious."

I shrugged and smiled. "She needs a home. I took in Meg for the same reason, remember? An unwanted Pokemon with no home."

"And if the bad luck curse wasn't a load of crap?"

"I repeat. She needs a home. Besides, I'm not superstitious."

...

I limped back home early, maybe three in the afternoon. Bill told me sex with the Metapod was actually really good once he figured it out. I wasn't sure if I'd take the wild stallion up on his word and try it myself, but it was Thursday and I had the next day off, so I had until Monday to figure it out. I stopped by the Pokemart to pick up some stuff to make room for Absol, intent on offering her a place to stay when I stopped by for my pay check. And if not, maybe I'd go out and find another Pokemon, just to make it worthwhile.

I also grabbed some pizza, since I was in no condition to cook and, frankly, I was in the mood for pizza. Who wouldn't be? Have you ever had pizza? Exactly. I figured Amy was tired of whatever low-effort stuff I whipped up, since our fridge wasn't very well stocked when mom went on her business trips and I didn't feel like working, buying the stuff for a fancy meal, then making it all. They invented pizza pockets for a reason.

When I got home, I opened the door and waltz-limped in, singing, "I have pizza!"

The stuff for Absol fell to the floor as I saw the massive television we had playing what seemed to be "Dark Side of the Drifloon", the best porno set featuring elite four member Phoebe.. My DVDs had come in.

And Amy was watching them.

Sitting on the floor, plunging...something, I couldn't tell-into her while moaning at the sight on-screen; the Hoenn elite ghost trainer on her back, just being ravaged by a Dusclops.

My song caught her attention as she turned around. I could now see exactly what she was pleasuring herself with; a dildo. That sure as hell was not in her room a few days earlier when I was looking for blackmail material. No, this was new.

My sister, watching my porn, masturbating in the middle of the living room, and I was holding a pizza and trying not to drop them and forsake all decency.

"See what's on the screen?" she asked, her voice stern and commanding, something I had never heard from her. "Get over here. I want that"

What.

*Chapter 19*: Chapter 19

So this is it, right? The incest chapter. I've been building to this, well, since I introduced Amy. I mean, come on. A story in which a guy indiscriminately sticks it in everything with a vagina and a sex drive? At some point, there's gonna be some little sister fucking. Probably a lot of it. And I've been pretty much screaming it since I gave her a Pokemon, because no named character (note his mom has no name, and for those who asked, mom's vanilla) has had a Pokemon and not been found fucking it yet. And so after last chapter (and several false starts, it seems), there's no way I can segue into anything short of incest, right? Can't flash ahead to him at work or at his computer, somehow dodge the incest off-screen and keep the suspense going. Nah, it's pretty explicit, and I'm going to have to write it this chapter, right?

Wrong.

This is gonna be some backstory to things; to show how not innocent Amy was in all this. It's told from the perspective of his friend Tabitha, a character also in my and Goombario Jr's My Life as a Pokemon Ranger, check it out on his profile, unless you're reading on AFF, where it's on mine. The two characters may feel a bit samey, but really, they're kind of the same character with a gender swap. That's how bitchin' creative I am.

Zaru: Been writing incest long before Imouto.

Arcane-Boomeus: If it bothers you so much, you could just skip the incest parts. You know that, right?

Project Fiera: Not a bad idea. Adam and Amy are both getting other Pokemon as the story goes on, so just maybe.

...

I loved weekends. No patrols, the house was just sort of calm and serene, and we only really had to interact at meal time. Nicole and Julia promised to sneak in after supper and spend our Saturday night watching porn and fooling around while our Pokemon went off to find some ladies to fool around with. That's how it was with us.

I ate breakfast, messed around on the computer, ate lunch, and took a nap. Typical Saturday. And now, refreshed, I got back onto the computer, a message from Bill saying he was dragging our mutual friend Adam to Zero, the lucky bastards. Funny enough though, Adam was still online.

"Aren't you going to Zero?" I typed.

No response. Oh well, maybe he forgot to sign out. A quick check of the various forums I went on, and...Strange. He was online on the main Pokephilia video site, running through his favourites. Something was definitely up here.

"Adam?"

Still nothing. I thought quickly about who could be doing it. He did mention a younger sister who he let on sometimes. Good job hiding your porn, man. The genius probably left the tab open in his browser when he went out, which meant the moment she opened the browser, she found the porn.

"So tell me more about that plan of yours to get your sister in trouble."

"whats he going to do tell me"

She took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. If even the use of "me" didn't give it away, the typing did. By his standards, it was shameful. A thirteen year-old girl seemed much more likely.

"There isn't any plan. And you're not Adam."

"yeah sorry im his sister"

"Why are you on his computer?" Better not to mention the porn. For all I know, she's in a different window and doesn't know it's going on.

It took a few minutes to respond. "i found his porn and im confused really really confused"

I sighed. What a thing to spend your Saturday doing; finding your brother's collection of weird bestiality porn videos. And maybe even the pictures he had done for my friend Angie of him with his Meganium and his mom's Delcatty. And then the massive stockpile of downloaded Pokephilia stuff he had amassed in seeming record time, enough videos and pictures to last him an eternity of masturbation. And his sister was on the verge of it all.

"What's so confusing about it?"

"its kind of sexy"

That was a can of worms I did not want to open. I really, really didn't. Problem was, if I didn't, Adam would have to. What fun that would have been, explaining sex with Pokemon to his sister who would probably be getting ideas about her new Charmander if it was "kind of sexy".

We made small talk, introducing ourselves. A lot of details about my funny relationship with two other women and my strange habits involving sexing my Infernape or buying sex toys shaped like Pokemon genitalia and strapping them to a large plush Snorlax. I explained I was a friend of his and shared his fetish, so if he had any questions, she could ask me. That it would be less awkward to ask another girl about sex things than her older brother.

She seemed pretty damn inquisitive for a thirteen year-old who found her big brother's stash of strange porn. I probably would have been scurrying off to show mum everything and get him in trouble. Probably meant she was really interested in this, more turned on than clamouring for blood. Right then, time to corrupt the kid.

I went on to explain pretty much everything. How the Pokemon League funded put their seal of approval on entire box sets of DVDs featuring gym leaders, Elite Four members, and even famous trainers having sex with Pokemon. That it wasn't abuse if the Pokemon were consenting, and that it strengthened the bond between trainer and Pokemon. and that there were the same clear-cut definitions of abuse found in human interactions just as punishable by law. She asked if I ever had any attraction to girls, causing me to almost spit my coke out through my nose. I avoided mention of Julia and Nicole, merely mentioning that I was bisexual, as were a majority of the people into this stuff. She asked if her brother was bi, and again I had to fight to keep from choking. No, I said, he didn't seem to be. Then I asked why, enjoying the light-hearted conversation. Terribly typing aside, she wasn't all that bad to talk to. Had a bit of her brother's sense of humour, and if guided by someone older, would maybe pick up some of his maturity and drop the brattiness.

Normally, it would have been a mundane answer. "Just curious," or "Blackmail". Not, "i was wondering if i should send blayze his way".

All the resolve shattered in a second as I burst out laughing, head tossed to the side, spraying the cola onto the floor instead of my keyboard. That was just beautiful.

When I returned my eyes to the screen, another message waited for me. "so im not abusing blayze right now"

I blinked a few times, staring at the screen as I worked up the one-word answer, "What?"

"when we got on the computer and found the stuff blayze got really horny so he went under my skirt and..."

I turned twisted the cap and closed my bottle, deciding drinking any more coke at this point would be a bad idea.

"Maybe if you want to try anything with Blayze, you should do it in your bed. If it feels right, then I'd say go for it. No pressure, don't rush into things. Come back to me if you like it and I can talk to you some more, okay?"

"okay"

She went offline and I began cursing Adam and Bill for going to Zero while I was holed up at home, even if I wasn't even in Sinnoh. Sometimes, the closeness of my two girlfriends cuddling for hours in a three-way kiss just couldn't beat fucking everything I saw like an animal.

...

For the rest of the weekend, I talked to Amy a lot more, eventually through her own IM account in case Adam saved chat logs. A few times, we went on webcam with our Pokemon, both fire types, though my Infernape was more experienced and had a lot more to work with. Her brother's Meganium and mother's-though her brother had pretty much claimed it as his own in some ways his mother would not appreciate-Delcatty joined in when her attempts to kick them out failed. The girls opened her up to her first bisexual experience long before mine had been in relation to our first times, and she took it a bit better, to boot. I marvelled this family's ability to instantly rationalise the lengths of sexual deviancy they'd sink to.

"You're not a White Court vampire by any chance, are you?" She blinked at me over the webcam, and I sighed, "Never mind. So what now?"

Her voice rang in crystal clear over the webcam, and I lamented the fact everyone in my early-morning gaming sessions hadn't possessed nearly the same audio quality. "Well..." she seemed a bit shy about saying it.â€ I actually want to try something else. But I'm sort of worried."

"What is it? It can't be that bad."

"I..." Her head dropped down, eyes just staring at her knees as she worked up the courage to say it. "I think I want to try sex with Adam."

It was Sunday afternoon when the girl dropped this little bomb. Yet again, my coke lost its ability to stay in my mouth. It got all over my mock band t-shirt for Froslass in Chains. This wasn't going to be easy. We ruled out asking him up-front, since she didn't want to make things awkward. Yeah, good plan.

Instead, we began to work out insanely roundabout ways to try and get him to make the first move, actions sure to not make anything awkward at all. The girl was pretty cute and had quite a mouth on her, but she wasn't thinking things through very well. This was going to get awkward regardless of how things went.

The next week I spent with her, guiding her. Did a bit of scouting, too. I found out he had a fetish for long songs and skirts, like any predictable anime fan inevitably would. Guy never stood a chance as Amy scurried off that day to the store for clothes, and just after buying a few toys from a rather shady store. She had no money left, but from her reports, Adam's pants had tightened that morning and he couldn't look her in the eye, which she somehow took to mean victory was hers. Not as a really awkward way to get him to avoid her like an adorable plague he wanted to have sex with.

I snorted at the whole thing, until a few hours later when she came back to me saying she walked in on him masturbating, said something snappy, and walked out. I shrugged. "So he masturbates? The guy can go all day if he wanted to."

"he didnt have any porn open and he was facing away from the screen"

"You're Batman."

...

"hes in my closet"

"What?" She seemed to give me that response a lot. An explanation proceeded about former bedroom arrangements and he liked to lock himself in the closet sometimes to read. It was the kind that was very easy to see through, sort of like the closet door of every unfortunate teenage girl babysitting kids in a horror movie.

"im going in"

"To do what?"

"blayze"

No response followed for the next while, despite my frequent shouts of "What?" and eventual collapse into monosyllabic grunts as I couldn't believe the daring of the girl. Turned out she had a pair of panties lying around in there, and when she checked back, they were gone. The next day, she found them in her brother's room, several shots of cum encrusted on the blue-and-white striped anime clichÃ©. I couldn't believe this girl, spinning complex plans based only on how she thought her brother would react, and turning up correct every time. It was nothing short of remarkable.

The next day, I didn't hear anything from her after lunch. And then nothing at all the day after. She said her brother's DVDs had come in, and she was enacting the last stage of her plan; make him know damn well she wanted him. Everything she worked up to, she said, was to break down any reservations he had about her, and him using her panties as a fap rag was as good a sign as any that it was time to make a move.

I never did figure out which Batman villain Adam was in relation to his sister's genius planning. Didn't matter. I just hoped her silence was because the plan worked, and not because she had gotten in severe trouble with an early arrival from her mother.

*Chapter 20*: Chapter 20

I'm sorry about the massive cock blocking of everyone who really wanted the incest. But that's okay, because this chapter will more than make up for it. Everyone hoped for Adam/Amy. Well, how about Delcatty/Blayze/Amy/Adam/Meg? As if you didn't see that coming eventually.

pb951: I love it when people are able to spot the tropes I'm throwing in. Thank you for that.

JGuar1212: No, I'm not. And their mom will not be joining in the festivities, now or ever.

...

Meg's vines reached out and grabbed the pizza from my hand as Amy put down the sex toy, walking over to me with a way in her hips that was pretty much the last thing I needed to see. She grabbed me by the collar, pulling my weakened, injured body into the living room and throwing me down onto the recliner. No matter how soft and wondrous it was, the impact still sent a shout of, "My back!" out of my lips as the last thing it needed was impact of any kind.

My sister's face flashed with a conniving grin I had never seen on her as she motioned for Blayze to pause the porn going on behind her. She straddled me in the recliner, and I was too weak to fight back. At least, that's what I told myself. I, an eighteen year-old who spends his whole day pretty much doing farm work, was too weak to get a thirteen year-old who weighed less than things I carried at work off me. Because my back was out. That was my story, and I would stick to it until the day I die.

I didn't even manage to convince myself.

She wore the same general clothes she had been the past few days, which included that blasted combination of skirt and sock, her exposed flesh wet with her juices and pressed against my jeans. I never stood a chance, did I?

"What's wrong with your back?" she asked, hooking her arms under mine, fingers securing their place deep in my hair. "Want me to make it feel better?"

With a groan, I tried to push her off me. "Stop this, Amy. Get off me."

"Boys are so fickle. All this time you wanted it, and now you want me to get off you?"

"What are you talking about?" My struggles were in vain, partly because of my back, partly because I didn't have the heart to fight her. She began to grind against my lap, and if not for the pain in my back I'd be convinced this was another daydream. Who knows, maybe I had gotten hit worse than I thought, fallen into a coma, and none of this was real.

A loud kiss rang out against my cheek as her mouth made its way to my ear. "I know about the panties. And I know you were watching me. Knew you were there the whole time. Did you like my little show?"

I moaned as her hot breath on my neck and against my ear sent me into a minor twitching fit.

"Just stay right there," she laughed, hands working my pants off and opening my boxers. She raised herself a little and came right back down, this time impaling herself on me without fear. We both shouted out as her hands found their way to my cheeks and forehead pressed against mine. "It's okay. I want this. I want it more than you do, so just sit back and enjoy this."

The reassurance was all I needed, it seemed. I sank into my seat as she rose on my penis, her lips meeting mine gloriously. My eyes closed and I just let it all be, reveling in the true depravity I had sunk to. Amy had apparently practiced a whole lot with Blayze, because while she seemed a bit thrown off by the difference in size, she was doing pretty damn well. Plus, what she lacked in experience and skill, she made up for by being tight like only a thirteen year-old could.

On top of all that was the thrill I hadn't felt since Lopunny and Ampharos. This incredible feeling that what I was doing was so incredibly wrong. A surge of excitement sent me into a shiver against my little sister as our kiss deepened. I had a feeling no matter how much I wanted this, the feeling would linger a lot longer than last time. At least, I sure hoped it would; the rush of feeling so dirty made all the better the sight and sensation of my sister bouncing in my lap.

My hands slithered up her t-shirt to the small buds on her chest, which my fingers gladly worked over. Her legs tightened against mine, her slick thighs rubbing against me and imparting some of her honey onto me. The kiss grew steamier and smuttier, losing control and technique in favor of mad love and passion. She leaned forward against me, my head rolling back as we shared our terrible kiss and oh, so very much more.

Beside us, Delcatty, Meg, and Blayze had gotten into some antics of their own. Blayze had Meg on her back, pounding away at her while he licked her dark green nipples. Delcatty sat on her face, vines poking at her back door as her long tongue tended to the cat's vagina. It slowly dawned on me as I watched them seemingly fall into routine that this wasn't a first time thing. In fact, they were probably in on it for about as long as Amy was plotting to have sex with me. Hell, maybe as long as she and Blayze had gone at it, however long that was.

I focused my attention back to my sister, my hands running up her wet, milky thigh as she continued to take my long, thick cock into her and moan in the incestuous bliss that ensued. In reality, she wasn't nearly as innocent as I had first given her credit for, and look where it got me; three days into mom being gone for work, and we only had through tomorrow evening. I could have laid her onto the kitchen table that morning, flipped up her skirt, and been pounding her tight pussy for all that time had I known. Or made a move when I saw her and Blayze... Damn me.

"Fuck me!" she howled, her slick, tight hole refusing to release me. "Pound my cunt and make me scream!"

"You already are," I said matter-of-factly as I planted my hands on her pert little ass cheeks. Her lust-struck smile playfully soured a little, and a I responded by giving her a short kiss before my hand worked their way up her back and the other pulled the crank at the side, leaning it back a little more and taking her down with me into a deeper kiss. We must have been at a near 45-degree angle, and my sister writhed all over me, legs winding in with mine and hands messing up my hair. Her tongue slithered into my mouth with such control and dexterity that I long awaited the feeling of it wrapped around some other places. I also longed to taste her sweet juices for myself, to tend to ever last inch of my sister's constricting vagina with my tongue.

I was sick, and loved every second of it.

I'd like to think I could have gone longer, that if not for my back and the whole thing being the most thrillingly wrong thing I'd ever done, I could have lasted a whole lot longer before shooting. But all those factors conspired against me, not at all helped by my sister's words. "Cum with me, Adam! Fill your sister's womb with your thick cum and make me yours! I'm your slut!" The words probably could have set me off if I had just read them between chapters of Moby Dick, a time totally devoid of any sexual arousal or activity. But to hear them with my sister on top of me? I came buckets.

My body shook against hers as her lips latched onto mine in a desperate bid for silence, or at least silent enough to not alert the entire neighborhood. She tightened around me so much I couldn't control myself and we screamed and shouted obscenities and proclamations into each others' mouths as the contractions elicited my seed from me, depositing it inside my little sister without a second though.

There was no chance for post-coital cuddling as, after a moment of her lying against me, my arm over hers, she pulled away, our combined efforts spilling down her thigh as she motioned to the three Pokemon nearby, who had broken apart and eagerly awaited us to join them. Blayze lay on his back and Meg's vines playfully lingered around Delcatty. "Come on," Amy said as she lowered herself onto Blayze's much smaller, red penis. "They've been waiting forever for this." She leaned forward to eat out Meg from behind as she pointed to the bottle of lube sitting on the coffee table with one hand and pointed to her cute ass with the other. Need she say more?

In spite of my back pain, I dashed out of the chair, to the table, and over to my sister and our Pokemon. Even as I prepared, they couldn't wait. Two of Meg's vines lifted Delcatty a little above the air so her tongue could this time treat her ass while the vines made sure her pussy was looked after. Amy bounced in the fire-type's lap while she eagerly lapped at my grass-types minty cunt. Her hands spread open her ass, providing me a clear place as, after lubing up my cock, I poured a gratuitous amount right in there.

She jumped a little as my finger slipped into her ass, spreading the lube around as well as possible before I entered. Anal was one thing, but with as divinely tight as her pussy proved to be, I didn't want to take the risk of hurting her going in dry. Once I thought she was as slicked up as she'd get, I pulled the finger away, placed my hands on her hips, and braced myself. Slowly, I fed my cock into her puckered teenage ass, a muffled whimper coming from Meg's crotch as I sank into her slowly.

"Catty! Delcatty!" the Pokemon moaned with a tongue up her ass and two vines pistoning quicker than any hips could have managed. She twisted and thrust eagerly mid-air, meowing all the while, bucking between tendril and tongue. Meg was goaded by the motions, as well as my sister's actions behind her, to pick up the pace on the normal-type. The vines around her limbs moved suddenly, turning her over and pulling them outward as three more vines moved in to tease her six nipples.

Amy was seemingly on overload, moving her hips between Blayze and I with almost mechanical precision while she eagerly licked up Meg's delicious honey. Blayze pulled her shirt up and licked at her chest while I ran my hands along her smooth, white hips, gliding against the thin layer of sweat that formed all over her body. Her ass refused to let go of me all the way, content on letting me pound balls-deep into my sister's tight back door with each thrust. We three worked in perfect synchronization, ensuring she was optimally stuffed with cock as much as possible, ensuring her first double-penetration experience would be remembered for the rest of her life, or at least until he evolved and had more to work with. Not to brag, but I'm pretty sure after having me inside her pussy, Blayze's small penis was a pretty major step down. Hopefully me in her ass and the taste of Meg, which always did me some good, would make up for that and make it a truly pleasurable experience for her.

"Take it," I groaned, hammering her ass. "Take our cocks deep into your slutty holes." I had no idea what came over me; maybe it was her dirty talk earlier, but I had an urge to be as crude and objectifying as I could to her, to verbally abuse her in the heat of the moment if only to further accent the situation. "You like it? You like your brother and your Pokemon double-teaming you because you love cock so much?"She responded with a wiggle of her hips and a scream muffled by her current expedition into Meg's honeysuckle cunt. She loved the dirty talk just as much as I did, it seemed.

Delcatty folded first, surprisingly. My money was on Amy, to be honest. The exhausted, trembling Pokemon was slowly lowered to the floor, a steady flow of her fluids leaking out of her pussy as she just lay there and watched us.

The other four of us all came relatively close; almost the same time, and nobody cared about that much precision. Meg seemed to pull away first, falling beside Delcatty and moaning as her pussy shot all over my sister's face and leaked onto the floor as she leaned in to kiss Delcatty. Amy was next, no doubt bolstered by the mint explosion she was licking off her face eagerly. With Meg's rump no longer in her face, she could finally speak, and oh, was she talking.

"Cum in me, both of you! I need your cum, it's all I live for, please!"

She clenched down on Blayze and I so tightly we didn't have much of a choice, either. I was surprised after my previous load to find I poured so much hot white goo into her ass, sending a shiver and a scream through her as Blayze hit around the same time, pumping some fresh jism into her. I fell back a little, leaning against the couch as I tried to regain my bearings. This had not been what my back needed at all, and now I was paying the price for it.

The twisted little minx wasn't done, though. She pulled me into another kiss, having me lick Meg's cum off her face as the two girls leaned in to lick her ass and pussy clean of mine and Bayze's. From then until about noon the next day, we forsook sleep and only had a few twenty-minute breaks as we and our Pokemon indulged in stuff Caligula would have thought too much. Amy and I were finally getting along, and mom would be thrilled. If course, we'd need to keep the bit about us and our pets fucking out of the equation.

*Chapter 21*: Chapter 21

Random Fapper:

1\. Having sex twice is not 'awkward' by any stretch of the imagination, and if you think it's one go and you're done, I'm afraid there's going to be some very disappointed partners for you down the line.

2\. If your whole problem was with the second time and getting pregnant, I'd like to point out that Blayze can't get her pregnant. If hybrids were possible, I'd have mentioned birth control already.

3\. I mention the back part, but there's something to be said for endorphin release and the fact he was on his back half the time. And the fact he's doped up a bit from the earlier treatment.

4\. Re-read chapter 19. He wasn't the one who corrupted her at all.

5\. Their mother's been gone on business for several chapters now, and I mentioned she'd be back the next day.

6\. It's not corrupting his friends, he just found friends with similar interests, and if anyone did any corrupting-not that Amy was innocent to begin with-it was Tabby, not Adam. And even then, Amy was the one who expressed interest in incest. But seriously, you're thinking way too much into the morality and thought processes of a porno character. Even with the actual plot and character interactions present, it is a porno. Please try to remember this as you ask questions about my character's "think with dick, dick with dick" (whatever the crap that's supposed to mean) mentality. There is no morality here to be considered, there is lighthearted humor and there is sex. That is all.

1angelette: Good to see you reading my stuff again. In regard to the Lucario thing, this takes place in a different universe than Diamond Pokemon, one with a few other fics already existing and not all written by me, so I have to be wary of what I put in. The guy I share it with didn't like the Lucario thing, so it's not present here. As for the female human and a male Pokemon evolving, there's still plenty of story left, and that's not the last coital evolution.

...

"Fuckin' Magnemites, how do they work?"

I burst into laughter as the clicked the topic title, finding a thread not nearly as amusing that merely complained about how the poster couldn't figure out how to have sex with his Magnemite. In fact, from subsequent posts, I got the feeling he didn't even get his own joke there. A damn shame.

It was mid-afternoon when I was checking up on the forum and IMing with Bill and Tabby. My back was doing a lot better, despite the utter lack of sleep, I was feeling a lot better. Not well enough to go visit Absol, but certainly well enough not to be thrown into Cu Chulainn-esque spasms over everything. Another day or so, and I'd be good. Bill said Angie was subbing for one of the weekend guys the next day, and I'd be cleared to go visit her and do... well, whatever was going to happen. I wasn't out to state any certainties, but if she was willing, I'd certainly take her in. If she wanted a little 'more', so to speak, I'd have no complaints.

She wasn't in good walking condition, and the three Pokemon responsible for the attack had been put back into the storage system until their trainers retrieved them. The trainers were notified right away and the Pokemon were blacklisted, never allowed at the daycare again. I wasn't too concerned with pressing charges of seeking an apology from the trainers, especially once I heard about what happened to the three in the time between the attack and them being put in the boxes. Machoke, Alakazam, and Scizor deserved some beer after the beating they gave those three. Almost bad enough for them to be under doctor's care, too. Almost.

That afternoon, the videos from Zero went online. All of them. Servers almost crashed as everyone in the Pokephilia community wanted to see the videos as soon as possible. People stuck the video package onto their own site only for bandwidth to dry up in a matter of hours by sheer force of number. Bill IM'd me my registration info, since it would give me access to a high-priority server that cut the download time into a fraction. It was neatly organized, too. I picked the hetero, lesbian, and group options, it sent me a .rar with the appropriate files, and while I went to make some lunch, it downloaded. I hadn't even watched any of my DVDs yet, but with the Zero videos downloading, I don't think I ever would. A massive dump of quality stuff like this only happened a few times a year, and I had seen people on the forums who could easily get by with the Zero material until the next batch came out.

I just microwaved some pizza, since there was plenty left and I wasn't in the mood to cook anything. In all likelihood, mom would come back with more pizza, but I could handle eating it for the rest of my life if given half the chance. Afterward, I took more of my pain medication, which made me tend to fade in and out of reality for a short while. I spent a solid ten minutes after it set in staring at my cieling,, trying to figure out which surfaces I was able to make portals on based on their color Then I realized there were no white surfaces in my room. Then I wondered if the portal gun could be adjusted to compensate for the different decorating styles between the Aperture Science laboratory and my bedroom, with its wood paneling, mismatched furniture, band posters, and rickety computer desk. I really should upgrade to a laptop some day, just to get rid of that thing.

Oh, and make my bed a lot bigger, since just Delcatty-or Della, as Amy insisted I call her, since creative naming seemed to run in the family-and Meg were hard to fit onto my bed any more. I even bought Meg a bed...thing. And she never used it. She slept with me instead, and if Absol, probably named Abby given my aptitude for naming, did the same, there would be no space for me.

Slowly, as I contemplated furniture, coherency was again mine. Fresh off the heels of that strange space-out, I realized Amy had made her way to my computer to watch some of the downloaded videos. She had also went and selected the guy-on-guy videos to download for her own entertainment, and while that went, set out to find some of mine. I rolled onto my stomach to watch, reminiscing about old times.

"Five? Five Lucario?" she asked, just staring at her lucky big brother on the screen.

"Ah ha ha!" I responded, though she just kind of stared at me. "Kids these days," I muttered. "Keep this stuff on my computer, by the way. If you want to just come in here and watch them, that's fine, just don't risk mom finding anything on the other computer."

"Thanks," she said, probably not giving a care what I said. "If this happens again, you'd better take me with you."

"Won't for a few months, but if we can make it, definitely. Save up your allowance though, next one might be in Kanto for all we know."

"Wow."

"Well, it is an international-"

"No, not that. Look at Flannery!"

If I thought the group bukkake session was extreme, it was only because I hadn't seen the fricking Raikou she fucked earlier. She fellated a male Lucario while on all fours, Raikou's front paws on her shoulder as he just pounded her. Legendaries were rare enough varieties trainers would only see a handful, and rarely more than one of any given species, in their lifetimes. I now knew at least two were present that day. Damn. I should probably go down to Sandgem and get a Pokedex at this rate. I'd probably fill it up faster than those kids on their journeys could.

"So when mom comes home," Amy started, "Act natural. Don't get along with me, throw an insult or two my way, whatever you have to do."

I stared blankly for a moment at her. "You really did have this all planned out, didn't you?"

"I'm Batman," she smiled before cueing up the next video. "So do all grass-types taste the same as Meg? Like this Leafon?"

buds?

...

Early the next day, I went to visit Absol. She was in somewhat walking condition when I showed up, and on sight of me, she limped over and nuzzled my leg. I sat down on the bed she was resting on and pet her, running my fingers through her mane as she cooed and rubbed her head against mine.

"Feeling better?" I asked, enjoying the calm, the relative quiet of everything around us. Only her breathing and the occasional purr broke the silence and-

"A lot better. Especially right now."

My hand stopped and my head looked around wildly. We were the only ones in the room, which meant...

"Oh calm down, you look like you're having a bad trip all of a sudden."

I looked over at the apparently rather lippy Absol. "These are some great painkillers. Not only did I hear you talk, my drug hallucinations are actually self-aware. Note to self, cut out the TV Tropes. It's not healthy for me to read it so much."

"Never seen a talking Pokemon before, then?" Oh Christ, she was actually talking, wasn't she? "I don't blame you. Most trainers haven't. Now, keep the hand moving."

I didn't want to risk irritating the talking Absol, so I continued and let her keep talking.

"Thanks about what you did the other day, it means a lot. I haven't really had much luck with humans treating me well, which is maybe why I haven't spoken to one in their language in months."

"I heard about your trainer."

"Rather not talk about it," she said, her voice on the edge a little. "So, Pokephile?"

"What?"

"Oh right, you don't speak our language. The way Espeon spoke about you when she was talking to me the other day. A great lay she said, and my money's on her being willing to have your children if you could get past the whole 'different kinds of animals'. I suppose you guys are in your own egg group."

I had no idea what half of what she was saying meant-maybe it had a bit to do with the painkillers, but I got the gist of it.

"And then you saved a lady in trouble, why? For a quick shag and a notch in your belt?" She moved away a little. "Not quite worth some claws in the back, is it?"

I moved back closer to her. "You were in danger. I wasn't thinking about sex, I was thinking about what a wounded Pokemon would be able to do to fend off three violent attackers by herself. Hell, I didn't even know you were a girl until you were screaming in my ear."

"I'm sure you know a thing or two about ladies screaming in your ear," she said, turning back around to face me. "But again, I thank you. If the intentions were noble, I'm even more grateful. So why'd you come here?"

"Well," I began, "You have nowhere to go. No trainer, no home. I was going to offer to take you in, or maybe pay for you to be here until you get adopted if you shot that down."

"Another hero, oh please," she scoffed. "You seem decent enough, though, so I guess we'll give it a shot." She leaned out her paw for me. "I'm Lethe."

"Adam," I said, taking her paw in my hand. "Come on, Lethe, let's go on home."

She smiled, giving me a peck on the cheek as she turned quickly away from me. I had a hunch she was hiding a tear. For the recent events or for the idea of someone who could take care of her, I didn't know. But at least now I had a translator. And once she was walking, I think Blayze and I would be the two very happy girls with four girls wanting a piece of us.

â€¦...

Another sexless chapter to wind things down a bit after everything from the last chapter.

*Chapter 22*: Chapter 22

Sorry about last chapter. Somehow, I lost a solid four paragraphs, hence the random 'buds?' non-sequitor there.

Funkduder: A month or two? Hell no, it's been about a week since Zero. It's not for another bunch of months. There'll be a short time skip coming up eventually, though.

Arcane-Boomeus: They don't. That's why the guy was so confused.

SaiyanMother: By all means, feel free to write your own version if you'd like. I have no objections there. In fact, I'd like to talk to you at a bit greater length about it. Could you contact me on the AFF forum and we'll talk it over a bit more?

...

"I'm thinking of getting a bigger bed," I sighed as Amy and I sat at the computer, watching Della, Blayze, Meg, and Lethe talking. Between them, there was no space on the bed, and Lethe made it damn clear that she wasn't going to sleep on anything less than a normal bed. "Maybe even go today and get one. Something big, lots of pillows and regal colors everywhere. Maybe some silk and a fog machine. Become some kind of awesome harem guy." With four girls under this roof all wanting a piece of me, not counting any captures next week, I was probably halfway there. Maybe I could get Heather, Tabby, and Angie to live here and declare myself king of the best nation in the world. I was fucking my sister, which at least let credence to the idea of being a monarch. Probably get a pimp hat instead of a crown though, even if it wouldn't go too well with my hair.

Amy rolled her chair a little closer to me, leaning her head against my arm an smiling up at me. "Or, you could stay in my bed tonight," she sang.

I laughed a little and pushed her away. "Not with mom in the house, no. Come on, it'll be another day or two before she's out of town again. And if not, I have Tuesday off."

"Or we could do it now and on Tuesday." She Come on..." she gave me the generic puppy dog eyes, and all I did was avert my gaze.

I didn't have a choice in the matter, though. She simply got up and sat down in my lap, turning the chair over so we faced the computer, and pulled up a video. She squirmed a little in my lap, grabbed my hand, and placed it on her thigh. I rolled my eyes and gave in. How could I say no to her?

...

Amy sighed, my penis still buried inside her as she sat in my lap, panties scrunched up on the desk; she had bitten down on them to keep from screaming. "Can we go capturing on Tuesday?"

"Sure," I said. She could have asked pretty much anything after a fuck like that.

"Actual, wild Pokemon?" Lethe asked. "I thought this was the isle of misfit toys."

I turned around in the chair and stared at the Absol, hands idly stroking her stockinged thigh. "How do you know that?"

"How do you think I learned to speak?"

Amy laughed a little. "Only you could find a Pokemon who learned to speak English through pop culture."

Meganium said... Something. Absol bantered a little with her in their tongue before all four Pokemon laughed a little. We'd never know what was said, but we assumed it was a joke. Probably a real good one, too. A shame. I thought having a translator would make things a bit more convenient, not give them a way to mock me so overtly. Wonderful.

Bill IM'd me as I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Dude, bring your sister over. Angie has a surprise planned for you two."

I stared at my screen a bit. "Just so we're clear, you're not banging my sister," I typed, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Adam. I may love Pokemon, but you're the only human boy I'll let touch me for a very, very long time." Of course, my penis was still inside her, and not entirely flaccid yet, and that promise didn't do it any favors. Neither did her wrapping her arm back around my neck and grinding slowly against me.

This time, though, I fought it off. "Come on, there's something waiting for us. And I'll introduce you to my friends." Sometimes, I still had the force of will in me to turn down sex. "And next time, we can do it however you want," I promised.

Okay, so I almost had the power. It was more the ability to delay it.

...

As we made our way over to their place, we bumped into the perky, pert young nurse from the Pokemon center and her Chansey. "Oh, Adam!" she said. "I was just coming to check up on you."

"Really? I never got a phone call saying you'd be coming."

She grew a bit flustered, stammering a moment, before spitting out, "I thought it could be a surprise. Sometimes you never know what the threat of seeing a doctor can do." She was visibly nervous, damned if I knew why, but she was kind of cute, especially all shy like that. She was only a couple years older than me, with pink ringed hair and some mighty delicious curves.

"Well," I said, searching for something to say in response to that gibberish, "I'm better. I'm able to walk now and such."

She nodded frantically. "Still, I'd like you to come to the Pokecenter with me, just in case."

"But I'm fine, really, it's-"

Amy smacked me in the back of the head. Hard. She grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me in and snarling through gritted teeth, "You idiot, she's coming onto you. I'll go home and get Meg, we'll go see Angie, and I'll tell him you're too busy boning the town's hot nurse. Go!" She threw me back toward the nurse, whose face was now redder than the cross on her hat.

"I think I will come get that checkup, actually," I said, now just as nervous as she was, and a bit more understanding of why she was having such a hard time. I can't imagine it would be easy to try and convey the "I want to fuck you" message to someone while their little sister stands next to them, let alone then having the little sister get the hint he didn't and snapping at him. It was one of things only I could be blessed with happening, of course, but as we set off to the clinic, I felt a bit better about things. And I had a feeling that soon enough, I'd feel a whole lot better.

...

She started by binding me to the table and blindfolding me, which right away was something I hadn't done before, and it got me real hard the moment she said the Chansey would get involved, so she hoped I had no problems with Pokephilia. I think even if I had problems, I'd make the exception if it meant getting some with a girl like her.

A strange mouth wrapped its lips around my shaft, and I guessed it was the Chansey's. It still had traces of semen and my sister's juices all over it, and I don't think she quite knew that. She had a strange suction-ey quality to the blow job, probably something to do with her odd mouth shape, though I was wracking my brain for a witty joke about massive lungs when my train of thought found itself derailed.

Nurse Joy began to lick my balls, which also had some run-off from my sister's dripping cunt, and she seemed to taste it, too, muttering something about hoping I still had the stamina. "Better move away," she said, "We're gonna move on a little faster this time, okay?" Implying this was a regular thing they did.

Where could I sign up?

"Chans," the Pokemon said as the mouths left me lovely until I felt a mass of pink flesh atop me, positioning itself properly as my tip pressed against her tight entrance. She took in a deep breath, and I wished now more than ever I had my joke, as she descended into my lap.

I moaned and strained against my bindings at the sudden feeling, only to find resistance as the nurse had finished disrobing and sat on my face. No warning, no questions, just going ahead and shoving her wet pussy into my face. Of course, I had no complaints as my tongue went straight to work. I did have a few minor complaints about not being able to do my best without having hands and the insatiable urge, even if I was blindfolded, to reach out for that plump ass and stick a finger in it, but I didn't feel like voicing those concerns. And I really couldn't if I tried, what with the vagina in my mouth.

Another great reason not to complain; the nurse leaned forward as the Chansey began to bounce around in my lap joyfully, and I shouted into her pussy at the feeling. Not only was the elastic-precision tightness of Chansey making me feel great, but Joy's tongue treating my shaft and Chansey's labia while the pink-haired nurse pushed her pelvis harder against my face? Damn, I was a lucky guy. And for giving me all this, it would be rather rude to leave her hanging, wouldn't it?

I put everything I had into eating her out, leaving what occurred below the belt to the girls to deal with. The taste of the nurse's pussy had a bit tangier taste than other girls did, and I didn't half mind it, really. When I wasn't lavishing her insides with my tongue, I could suck on her labia or poke at her clitoris, anything I could. With the strange position she was in, it was a bit different than I was used to, but I thought I did a halfway decent job. Her moans of approval told me so, at least.

"Alright Chansey," she said, pulling away from me, but staying firmly planted on my face. "Time to change positions again."

I had a feeling she was going to keep this tease up for quite a while. I'd survive, though. And hopefully get off at some point.

...

When I was finally done with the good nurse and her Chansey after a solid couple hours of teasing, I dropped by Bill and Angie's place to find Amy huddled up against the wall, a Ralts' head up her skirt and a Misdreavous fluttering around them.

"This is the surprise?" I asked.

Angie laughed a little. "We found a bunch of them near the ruins outside the city, Gardevoir led us to them. We caught a bunch, decided we've give one to you two since you don't have many Pokemon." We made small talk a little about our back, I introduced myself to the coy, flirty Misdreavous I was going to take home, and Amy showed Ralts rather quickly who was in charge around there. We set off back for home with our new Pokemon, putting me at three and her at two. We stopped by the furniture store on the way back, and I got the largest bed they had. I felt I was going to need it.

*Chapter 23*: Chapter 23

There's going to be a time skip soon, either from the end of this chapter, or the one after. It's also picking up at a rather opportune time; Club Zero. Which means, as with last time, send any request for scenes you'd like to me. They don't have to include Adam or Amy, but if you'd like to throw them in, then do. I'll try to give more time for requests this time. As with last, they can be mf, ff, or groups with various permutations of those. So if you want to see a certain position or scene or Pokemon, now's the time to get it through.

And just a heads up, this is my second chapter in the past 24 hours, so go back and read the previous one if you missed it.

Funkduder: Adam makes money depending on how well the daycare is doing. As is clear, it's doing great and getting better, so even taking half as many shifts, he's making about the same he was before then. As for the parents, there's no dad in the picture right now, and the mom's far too focused on work to be doing anything, really.

Nianque: Can't have an orgy with their Pokemon yet, Adam only has three and Amy has two. That's still four slots to fill before any of the fun can happen.

...

Monday was arguably the first morning I actually woke up in my new bed. I bought it Saturday, but when mom found out she had to take the red-eye flight that night for yet another business trip, Amy brought her Pokemon to the new bed the moment mom was out the door. Lethe was still healing and didn't want to risk anything, so she curled up in Amy's bed. I hoped she was okay.

With everything settled, we brought the as-of-yet unnamed Ralts and Misdreavous, a boy and girl respectively, to the bed, and found them eager to join in. I was very glad that Blayze and Ralts were so small, because I did feel a bit jealous, knowing that between a Charizard and either a Gardevoir or Gallade, I'd probably lose my edge in terms of size and filling ability. Oh well, at the very least, we had our wonderful, orgy-filled Saturday night/Sunday morning

By Monday, my back seemed well enough for me to return to work. Having passed out some time in the late evening, I awoke well-rested and refreshed. I stuffed the pain pills into my pocket, just in case it started hurting again, but I doubted that. I was usually a fast healer, didn't really get sick like most people did. That, or maybe there was some miracle curative found in a Chansey's juices. Honestly, after waking up with my sister and Meganium in my arms to go work with the girlfriend of bisexual Bill S. Preston, I had grown long accustomed to every last bit of weird that plagued my life, and as long as it kept itself relatively harmless. So maybe magical wound-healing vaginas weren't that far fetched.

I shook my head as I stepped out of the shower, amazed at the fact I contemplated that fact the entire time I was in the shower. I gave me face a good slap to get thoughts back onto the track that wasn't crazy as I toweled off and dreaded what Espeon had in store for me today. With my luck, maybe she'd just say I didn't go through with the Metapod thing and send me right back to her. Maybe I should just forsake the whole 'Who'd be up for it?' game and just have another round with her. It'd save me a fair bit of frustration at this point. In fact, if her matchmaking was as disappointing as usual, I think I'd do just that.

Angie was already there when I arrived, preparing the feed bags and fighting off the eager advances of a Buizel who just wouldn't stop tugging at her jeans.

"Looks like someone's got a boyfriend," I sang as I pulled lunch out of my bag and stuffed it in the fridge.

"I hate you," she groaned, trying to shove him away. "The little guy hatched when I was here on Saturday and I was the first person he saw."

"Adorable," I grinned, "He thinks you're his mom. In some messed up, Oedipal way."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

...

Later that day, I was on my knees, pounding into Espeon's dripping snatch as she moaned beneath me. Nearby, Umbreon lapped at Angie's vagina, who reciprocated by fingering the dark-type.

The soft feeling of her fur tickling my thighs was a feeling I had long missed. "Drum up The Who," I groaned as her tight pussy constricted me, hugging my cock so tightly, the first solid lay I'd had at work in far too long, "Because you are forgiven." My hips mercilessly led the assault on her, intent on getting the best fuck I could out of her in retaliation for not screening properly. "I'm going to fuck you three times without stopping, got it? One for today, and once for each of those terrible recommendations. You owe me that much."

"Espe!" she squealed in approval, licking her lips at the thought of it.

Angie lay on her back, Umbreon's rear wagging in her face, the perfect position for two fingers to part her labia and a third to explore inside her. All the while, a long, feline tongue lavished her pussy, eager to taste her juices I had known to be quite the treat.

I was amazed and appalled when Angie told me she had never been with, let alone thought of, an Eeveelution before. Never even looked up video of one. I was surprised just because they ranked so high on my list, being unquestionably among my favorites Hopefully after being thoroughly eaten out by an Umbreon, she'd come over to my side of the fence on the matter. If not, maybe I'd send Espeon down there, too. The girls were a deadly combo that, had they not been another trainer's, would have me forsake everything for just them. They were seriously that good.

"You were right," she moaned, taking her free hand and shoving Umbreon's maw further against her increasingly wet entrance. "I'm loving this little cat-dog-fox-thing licking my pussy."

I smirked. "Her sister's even better." That got Espeon really going, her body moving against mine in time with my thrusts, a perfect motion in complement to mine. Compliments usually got her a lot more cooperative, and her easygoing, more down to earth sister didn't seem to think too much of it.

As good as she was, I needed a change of pace. It was always the same position lately, and I wanted a change. With my dick still buried in her, I sat down, helping her to turn around and rest her paws against my shoulder as she faced me, and we never broke our physical connection.

She liked this new position, giving me a sloppy kiss on the lips as she bounced in my lap, taking advantage of her toned, practiced legs and agility to take the reigns. All I had to do was lean back on the wall and run my hands along the unbelievably soft fur of my partner. Her tail swished back and forth and her body twitched a little against me.

"More!" Angie shouted as she plunged three fingers hard, fast, and deep into Umbreon's snatch, physically forcing the Pokemon to oblige with her hand forcing her own vagina on her. Umbreon was getting closer too, and she played along with Angie's surprisingly rough actions. I'd never seen her play like that before, and it was quite the turn-on, I had to admit. With her hand so poised, she even snuck a finger into Umbreon's ass.

That was all it took for her to lose it. The dual stimulation sent her over the edge, going perfectly still against Angie's body as she soaked the trainer's hand in her juices and cried out. Burying her face into Angie's cunt again, the human soon followed along the same lines.

The next domino to fall was Espeon, whose psychic typing amplified the whole 'twin telepathy' thing and she felt her own orgasm explode within her core. She kissed me, this time in the mouth, as her pussy clenched so tightly down on me that she drew the orgasm immediately. I groaned, holding tightly onto her furry pink-ish hips as I blasted my goo inside her, not relenting for even a second as our kiss broke and I started thrusting all over again. I promised to go three times, and I was damn ready to follow through on that.

...

Back home that night, I settled into bed with Meg. No massive orgy tonight, since they were numerous enough now that if someone was horny, one of the six or so other people in the house could help them out. Still, everyone ended gravitating toward my new bed, even Amy and her Pokemon, by simple virtue of how soft it was. She went off to molest Ralts on the end of it, while my Absol and Meganium nuzzled against me as I pulled the blanket over us. Misdreavous, Delcatty, and Blayze were out like a light, since I found them going at it when I came home, and they didn't stop until they just sort of passed out. I wondered how mom would take to breaking the wall between my and Amy's room down, making my room just one massive bed, and going through on that harem promise.

Nah, silk wasn't really my thing.

...

So yeah. Requests. Get them coming, guys.

*Chapter 24*: The Christmas chapter

Okay, so this chapter skips ahead by a couple weeks. Just to tie into the season, it's a Christmas chapter, and ties up one last plot thread. I'm actually rather proud of having the idea for how to resolve that, and hopelessly I'm not the only one who thinks it would be incredibly, incredibly sexy. Also, I apologize in advance if the scene of Tabitha and Adam interacting seem a bit hard to follow. I figured two such esteemed scholars of pop culture would devolve near-instantly into trying to out-nerd each other. If you don't get the mass of references, don't sweat it. It's some insane Geeky Turn-On mating dance they're performing. And yet, still the closest to normal of all the significant relationships Adam has had all story.

I toyed a lot with ideas for this chapter. Originally, I was going to make it from Bill's perspective, about he and a Slowbro learning the meaning of Christmas through a zany adventure, but I decided to settle on this. There's always next year, though, if people like that idea. Or, since he's the not-so-thinly veiled Bill S. Preston rip off, he may take Christmas in July seriously. Who knows.

Next chapter will be a fair bit ahead of things. Not gonna say how far, though. Keep those requests coming, though most of them are very Adam and Amy-centric. I'd also like a fair amount of stuff involving random people too, or like one person requested, a couple with Bill, Angie, and Heather, since they'll be there. It's not all about Adam and Amy, and it'd take away from the scope Zero has if there aren't random people fucking in the background, so please, more. I want to at least double the size of chapter 12. And maybe even some spillover into a second chapter? Maybe one from the view of Amy? We'll have to see, but it all depends on the volume of requests. Seriously, don't hesitate. Ask anything. Ask for multiple things. The more I can worth with, the better.

Rineru: I have a little something planned for Darkrai that's more of a whole scene than a quick few paragraphs at Zero, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten.

anon0: No, I'd rather not have all the Pokemon speak. Aside from then having to come up with more personalities and characters for them all, I'd rather keep it a rare occurrence, sort of like in the series itself. It's supposed to be a hard thing to do, bear in mind.

MK3: While the advantages sound tempting, I'd rather keep it as close to game-verse as possible, so the delta types thing is out.

...

T'was two days before Christmas, and all through the house, we were having a highly illegal and morally wrong orgy...something something mouse. Amy's stockings were flung to the stairs without care while the cum of a Buizel lingered in heir hair.

Moore said it better, I know. But it's rather hard to detail bestiality in the confines of a poem like that. It was something I would just have to work on.

In preparation for Christmas, we found out mom was going off to work for the rest of the break, would be back early January. Naturally, Amy and I were shocked and dismayed at the prospect of twenty days along in the house. Since it was a rather large place, we invited Heather, Bill, and Angie over for the holidays, to bring their Pokemon, and have a jolly good time. Tabby was giving vacation time to visit her family, but her mom was just as much a workaholic and neither of her girlfriends quite wanted to drop the bombshell yet, so we decided to invite her over, as well.

Beneath the large Christmas tree in the living room was piles of gifts. We promised to open them on Christmas, and had Lethe keep watch of them, since she was still rather apprehensive about sex and opted out of the orgy, instead kept company by whoever was tuckered out at the time. We still hadn't done anything, but I didn't push her. If she was never ready, that would be okay. She was still a great friend, and we had grown closer in the recent weeks. She learned to speak from movies and such, and grew to love them, so we gladly curled up and cuddled every few days to watch some movies. When I showed her Bill and Ted, she looked at me fun and we had a long laugh about it. I felt a lot better knowing I wasn't the only one who saw the connection between our Bill and that one.

Our capture journeys had gone well. Real well, in fact. I had an Eevee, a Mawile, and a Vulpix, all ladies. Amy had that eager Buizel whose trainer didn't want him, a pair of Pikachu twins, male and female, and a female Rioulu. Meg, Della, and Lethe, being the oldest Pokemon among mostly hatchlings, kept the kids in check. Considering the ten other Pokemon living in the house, it was a rather taxing job they performed admirably. It helped keep our strange little den of perversion flow better, especially once they started helping with house work. Everything moved perfectly after that. Mom was surprised to see what a great job we did, Amy got a higher allowance from it, and we had more time for fun.

When the three trainers came, gifts and camping bags full of clothes and such in tow, they naturally brought Pokemon with them. Lopunny, Gardevoir, Ditto, Furret, and Heather's Arcanine joined the fun, filling up the house even more than we already were. Five people, eighteen Pokemon, and Tabby and Infernape still weren't coming in until later that evening. By the time the sun went down and the orgy went into full swing, there would be nine or ten-depending on Ditto's preference-guys, and a whole lot more girls.

We were in for some fun.

I put the gifts under the tree, looked at the time, and grabbed my coat. "I'm off to pick up Tabby," I said, Bill throwing me his car keys as I set out. It was snowing a little outside, but I was confident in my driving skills to get me there in one piece.

When I pulled up at the Veilstone train station, night had already fallen over the place. I stepped out of the car, closing it and digging my hands into my coat as I stepped out, snow and wind picking up, whipping my hair to and fro as I tried to keep it out of my eyes. I knew she'd be around somewhere, but the street lamps were coming in and out, faded in some places and outright dead in others. Wonderful maintenance in this town, wasn't it? It almost seemed like a scene from a bad detective movie, like I was a fedora and a pack of Marlboros away from some business I didn't want to be in to. No sight of Tabby though, which was obviously my main goal.

Suddenly, I turned around, and she was standing there with silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hair. And that wasn't figurative. My first time meeting her in person, and she chose to pull a Bob Dylan reference just to start things off? The moment this girl was in my house, I was pulling her upstairs and fucking her brains out. There would be no discussions.

Aside from the accessories, she was pretty much the same as normal. Despite the cold, she wore the thigh-high socks and skirt combo, seemingly just for me, overcompensated for by a large, puffy winter coat. Her glasses were fogged over, and the whole thing looked so adorably nerdy I wanted to pull her in and just hold her. I didn't though, as well as suppressing the uncontrollable urge to just fuck her on the spot, maybe take her to the backseat. The lanky Infernape standing beside her probably had a great deal to do with that, actually. He seemed reasonably protective, and this wasn't quite the best place to do anything really.

"Hello, I love you," I smirked as I led her to the car.

She giggled a little, taking my hand in hers, Infernape following behind us. She rushed ahead to open the driver side door, her turn to grin now. "Come in," she said, "I'll give you shelter from the storm."

"What, the bracelets and flowers weren't enough?" I teased as I got in and stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"Fine then, hit me with your best shot." She stepped into the passenger's seat as Infernape lay down in the back, apparently dozing off.

I laughed a little, slowly twirling the cassette between my fingers before slipping it into the DVD player. "You've got it," I smirked. The car was too old for a CD player-shocker-and I had to make a mix tape of what I wanted to do; a little challenge of sorts. Five seconds of a song, followed by five seconds to guess the song. She knew this was coming, and looked forward to the little game, an attempt to stump her with as many curve balls as possible. She hit them all in rapid succession, rarely needed to hear more than a second and a half. Even as they grew more obscure, she never faltered, and at some point I just looked at her in the rear view mirror. She had just correctly identified the opening riff to Witch Hunt by Rush, and everything sort of glazed over as I looked at her smiling back at me, everything going hazy and pink as my brain played a bit of Dream Weaver by Gary Wright, a scene right out of Wayne's World.

"Dream Weaver, Gary Wright."

Oh. It was on the tape. I was an idiot.

I rubbed my eyes and refocused on the road. The tape's first side had run dry, and I hadn't put enough effort into making a b side for it.

"Well, Jones, at least you haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time."

"Boy, you're something! "

"Yeah? I'll tell you what; Until I get back my five thousand dollars, you're gonna get more than you bargained for. I'm your goddamn partner!"

"And you're now just that bit better at doing this than Ultimate Kitty Pryde was," I smirked.

We had about four seconds of silence before both laughing about that little moment none of our friends would understand. I pulled onto my street, brightly lit by the parade of multicolored lights all my neighbors had wracked their homes with. We didn't do any of that; just a tree was fine for us. The snow was coming down really hard now, so much so I had to slow down just to make sure I didn't hit anything. The plows hadn't come by to clean up the streets yet, and it was hellish just navigating something I knew like the back of my hand.

"That had to be the nerdiest flirting since CÃº Chulainn and Emer," she said, a little flustered.

It was very fortunate that the car was in the drive way and came to a stop when she said that, because it probably would have veered right into a snow bank otherwise. She didn't really just name drop CÃº Chulainn, did she? I turned to look at her, eyes wide in wonder. She had taken her coat off, revealing a shirt I hadn't seen yet; 'Stone Edge Temple Pilots'. I wanted to ask her if she really did, or if I was just hallucinating, but it didn't come out. Instead, I blurted out, "Trapinch on a hole in a Pichu heart."

She chuckled a little, pushing some hair out of her face. "Nidoran Duran."

Infernape snorted and rolled his eyes in the back seat, opening the door and getting out to leave us to our little games. I had a feeling he wanted to go inside and partake in the sex, while Tabby and I were indulging ourselves in out-nerding each other and this strange pseudo-courtship.

I rolled down the window a little, leaning out of it and calling after him, "I guess you don't really care for music, do you?" Immediately, I felt a tug at my collar as Tabby kissed me, her other hand rolling up the window.

"Leonard Cohen," she groaned. "You quoted Leonard Cohen." She was breathing heavy, almost in my lap. Wearing the skirt and sock combo, it just made the nerd girl in my lap seem like the perfect Christmas gift.

"First, we take Magcargo. Then we take Barboach." To top everything off, Leonard Cohen made her moist? I loved this girl.

"More," she whispered in my ear.

"The Lunatone's too bright, the Chansey too tight, the Breloom just won't go to sleep. I've been running through these Blastoises I made to you and I could never Mareep."

"Velvet Undergroudon."

I frowned. "Not even remotely Cohen."

"Still witty."

I shrugged, leaning in to kiss her again. "Huey Shroomish and the Mews."

She moaned as I ran a hand against her face, "Now. I can't take this anymore. Let's do it right here."

"In Bill's car? You don't want to go inside, or anything?"

The feeling of her lips against my mouth shut me up instantly as I melted, wrapping my arms around her. She adjusted herself a little more, sitting entirely in my lap now, hands getting lost in my hair. "Come with me," she whispered. "Walk with me. In the garden, the garden of gray."

That was all I needed to hear.

...

Christmas eve, I woke up in mom's bed. Tabby lay beside me, still sleeping. Slow Ride by Foghat looped for about the thousandth time on the stereo, as we both agreed it was undoubtedly the best lovemaking music ever recorded. The day was rather uninteresting; lots of sex, cooking, hanging around, and sex. Most of the sex happened upstairs on the beds while downstairs, most of the people present just sort of lounged around. All the while I prepared the massive dinner, Lethe and Tabitha argued over whether Christopher Lee or Bela Lugosi was the best Dracula. Amy kept bribing Gardevoir to read our minds and find out what her gifts were, and with the subject of her bribes, I wondered briefly as I mashed a large pot of potatoes if exposing her to all this was a good idea.

Wait, scrap that. Way too late to change things now. I just kept beating the potatoes into submission. The rotating cast kept things interesting as Lethe ran mental circles around Bill, confusing him with riddles and very subtly coaxing from him his ideal band name; not, unfortunately, Wyld Stallyns. That alone convinced me he wasn't a movie character come to life; at least not entirely. The next few to join her were Pokemon, which made the apparently engaging discussions entirely incomprehensible, but Angie came eventually to help out with the cooking.

I was rather impressed by her skill with a kitchen. I did most of the cooking for the better part of my teenage years, and I was glad to see someone else knew how to handle themselves. I leaned over as she expertly cut up some vegetables and grinned. "I'm impressed by your chops. And your cooking ability is good, too."

She just motioned to the knife, letting me know one more bad joke would send that thing into my throat, and I cut it instantly. I was afraid she could castrate me with just as much precision as she gave the food. I returned to basting the turkey.

Heather came downstairs and went off on an alcohol run; last thing we wanted was to open mom's liquor cabinet, since she didn't know about the party, and Amy was clearly a minor. At the very least, it meant we could get stuff that wasn't wine. Wine was fine for the dinner, but we were partying until the 28th, and there was no earthly reason not to spring for something solid and fun to drink. If I didn't wake up with a vicious hangover and a girl passed out on top of me at least one morning, I was just plain doing it wrong. Really wasn't a question of if I did, though. Just which girl it'd be, and the hope I'd be able to kiss her good morning. Misdreavous just wouldn't be the same as Heather or Delcatty. No way to kiss without disturbing her first.

The contemplating of if that could even work, given her size, and the fact she'd have to sleep standing or sitting-I wasn't entirely sure-was broken by Bill messing around with the piano in the living room. It was an old one, probably not touched in several months. Mom had it from when I was a baby, and I knew how to play it a little, so the discordant pounding he did to the keys irritated me more than it should have. I eventually kicked him right out of the chair and rolled up to it, leaving Angie to handle everything as I peeled the gloves off and cast them aside and started playing.

I knew what I would play; Fairytale of New York by the Pogues. One of my favorite Christmas songs, and even with my terrible voice, I could sneer and slur and not sound halfway bad. "It was Christmas eve, babe. In the drunk tank. An old man said to me, he won't see another one." Lethe and Buizel dropped their conversation to watch, Angie came from out the kitchen, and a bunch of the upstairs folk came down. "... So happy Christmas, I love you baby. I can see a better time, when all our dreams come true," I slurred and groaned.

"They've got cars big as bars," Tabby started, sitting down next to me. "They've got rivers of gold. But the wind goes right through you, it's no place for the old. When you first took my hand on the cold Christmas eve, you told me that Broadway was waiting for me..."

We kept singing, our bad voices harmonizing rather well, as Lethe whistled along the tune rather loudly, some of the others joining as they picked up on it.

"...You're a bum, you're a punk," Tabby started the next verse.

"You're an old slut on junk," I retorted, shoving her aside a little with my shoulders, "Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed."

"You scumbag, you maggot," she sang, "You cheap lousy fagot. Happy Christmas your ass, I pray god it's our last..."

The chorus rejoined us, the fake hate gone from our faces and voices as we sang.

"...I could have been someone," the next verse started, my turn.

"Well so could anyone. You took my dreams from me when I first found you."

I shook my head and closed my eyes as the fingers kept hitting the ivories. "I kept them with me babe, I put them with my own. Can't make it all alone, I built my dreams around you."

We harmonized the final chorus even louder than before, our faces so close. "The boys of the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay. And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day."

Our lips met after the last word. Not anything heated or sensual, no tongue. Just a long, sweet kiss. And yet, it was probably the best kiss of my life. She wrapped her arms around me while I played us out.

...

After a heavy supper and some wine, naturally, nobody wanted to do anything. We all kind of sat around the living room, making small talk in between groaning at having eaten so much. Giving Amy wine was a bit idea, because even something so light, for a girl so small and young, made her moderately tipsy. Having so many glasses did not help matters. She laughed at every little comment and at one point tried to play the piano, even worse than she usually did, and screeched Piano Man off-key before Meg roped her with her vines and led her upstairs for sleep, which she didn't fight.

We watched a few Christmas movies since it was so early; Jingle All the Way for nostalgia, the Mystery Science Theater 3000 episode with Santa Claus Conquers the Martians for laughs, and Die Hard, because it was clearly the ultimate Christmas movie.

After our little triple feature ended, Gardevoir stepped into the room, psychically asking everyone except me to join her upstairs. I asked why, and was rewarded with a psychic paralysis. Not exactly what I was hoping to unwrap the next morning, I had to say. "Terrible Christmas present," I snarled as Meg came back downstairs, meddling with the stereo off in the corner and the dimmer switch. Then, I went blind. Oh, great. So not only was a Pokemon paralyzing me while another messed with the music, but Arceus had clearly blighted me with blindness. I should have listened to that pamphlet after all, as my habits had clearly caught up with me.

When my sight was regained, I was still paralyzed, but Gardevoir and Meg were gone. The opening bars to Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt played, inexplicable if not for the sight in front of the tree. Lethe wore a Santa Claus hat and had a bow rather strategically placed over a certain location. She didn't say a word-a first-as she began to move closer to me, a large sway in her hips in time with the music. The voice in the music was sexy by itself, but seeing Lethe performing for me like this, giving me about as close to a strip dance as a furred four-legged creature could, made it all the better.

She turned around, letting me see the bow again, leaning forward and then back again fluidly. She had practiced the dance, it seemed. I couldn't say I was very disappointed by the efforts, either. As the song said, "Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed," she moved close to my face, seemingly about to kiss me, only to move back away and continue her dance, leaving my frozen body incredibly teased by the whole matter.

I cast my vote for just about the sexiest thing a Pokemon had ever done, and I hoped she'd be willing to do this for a camera, a last-minute gift of sorts for the internet. Not only that, but it would mean the present for me wasn't the dance, but instead the ability to undo that bow and enjoy what lay beneath, and I would definitely enjoy that present.

Her hips had a certain grace to them I had never seen, and the hips held most of the appeal to the dance, given the whole quadruped thing. That carried over when she sat in my lap, back to me, continuing her dance against my lap, making my shorts very, very restrictive. The words "fill my stocking" in the song had very, very different connotations as she jumped up, waving the vagina covered by a large red bow just in front of my face, before sitting back in my lap, this time leaning back against me and planting a long, deep kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes as my body could again move. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed deeper, running my hands through her white fur.

"An early Christmas gift, for me?"

She nodded as the song finally ended.

"Am I allowed to open it early?"

"If you promise not to tell, I won't. But maybe this isn't the best place."

And so, for the second night in a row, my first time with a girl would be in my mother's bed. Naughty me. Hopefully, I'd wake up and not find any coal.

â€¦...

No sex, I know, I know. But I felt it would have distracted from it a bit and ruined the mood if I did that. And don't worry, Tabby and Lethe will both get the usual level of detailed smut in later chapters. When we return to our heroes, it'll be a while from now, and a lot will happen in that time. Happy Christmas, guys. And keep the requests coming.

*Chapter 25*: Chapter 25

Quite a bunch of people asked about the seeming plot hole in relation to My Life as a Pokemon Ranger. Goombario and I agreed to sort of derail things a little. This fic is no longer totally canon to our shared story, and as such things will go a little differently. It'll be explained in a few chapters exactly what's going on, but let's just say she won't be hanging around her old crowd much longer. At the same time, it will have absolutely no impact on the Tabby in the other story. Time line splitting and kind of alternate universes. That'll all be explained later, though.

As per last time, requests. I want them to continue. I had about a hundred of them by Christmas eve, which is why I'm making it so damn huge.

...

Snowpoint. Shit, I'm still only in Snowpoint.

Every time, I think I'm gonna wake up back at the daycare. When I was home after my first time, it was worse. I'd wake up, and there'd be nothing. When I was here, I wanted to be there. When I was there, all I could think of was getting back to Zero. I'm here a week, now. Waiting for a cruise. Getting softer. Every minute I stay in this hotel room, I get weaker. And every minute Charlie squats in that bush, he gets stronger. Each time I looked around, the walls moved in a little tighter.

I shook myself out of the early morning daze and Apocalypse Now monologue I felt. Most of it was babbling, but I felt like referencing something, and sadly the clock radio wasn't playing Cher. Or thankfully. I didn't yet know if the day would be something to relive again and again.

The part about being there a week was right, though. I had been through a rather insane year and a half, and it had brought a lot of changes. First and foremost, I became manager of the daycare. Being a family friend and long-time employee, and a few trust issues with Heather in consideration, they agreed that I was the most trustworthy employee, so I helped with the administrative stuff, too. Yet another expansion occurred as we just kept growing, no doubt in part because of my efforts. See, I did a little networking that really got the attention of the Sinnoh Pokephilia community, having trainers come by to leave their Pokemon for some shagging when the trainer couldn't handle them. Again the old couple hired some more people, including Amy.

The promotional stuff landed me more money, as my paycheck was tied to how many Pokemon were in there that week, and eventually right into the bed of Veilstone gym leader Maylene. I went over once every few weekends and had mind-blowing sex with the scrawny fighter, who proved to have stamina that could match mine. That little bit of networking got me into the ground floor in a lot of ways, the least of which being involvement in getting Zero up and running. Amy and I missed a couple through sheer force of inconvenience, like mom being home for just that weekend, work duties, and the like. But, being Maylene's boy toy finally paid off, as I helped organize the entire event, even doing a few favors for my friends in arranging some scenes with Pokemon they really wanted. I was here alone, but Thursday, Amy, Bill, Angie, Heather, and a few new friends of ours would come along. Amy dragged Blayze, now a Charmeleon, Lethe, and Meg along.

Lots of non-work stuff happened, too. I traded the Misdreavous away a couple months after catching her, as she was getting incredibly restless. In exchange was a Froslass named Ophelia, whose boundless wisdom and experience helped whip everyone into shape. She had carried her trainer through all the gyms, only to lose with the Elite Four, so she was also a great deal stronger than the others. She personally liked the idea of settling down and it didn't take long for her to feel we were family. As the Pokemon grew older, evolutions were inevitable. Only Eevee and the Pikachus were unevolved, Eevee being tricky to evolve anyway and the Pikachus only going by thunderstones, which Amy didn't want to buy. I went for a fire stone when I could though, evolving Vulpix to a Ninetales soon as I could, and she really liked her new form. Molly, the Mawile, stayed small as everyone else grew up, which bothered her quite a bit.

Mom was gone more and more from the house, and it was honestly getting a bit too much. There was a certain drop-off point where Amy and I said, "Okay, great, we can have sex whenever we want, but it'd be nice to know our mother still gives half a crap." She missed every significant date of the past eighteen months, including Christmas, Amy's birthday twice, my birthday, her birthday... We had just about had it with her.

It can't have been very long after I woke up and ate my breakfast that someone knocked on the door. Too early for the cleaning lady, I thought as I walked over to open it in just my boxers, probably a bad idea, but I wasn't quite feeling like wearing a shirt yer. Indeed, this girl was not even close to 'cleaning lady'. Even for the mercilessly cold climate, she wore a short brown skirt and a white button-up shirt topped off with a little bow. The only concession she made for the weather as a blue sweater tied around her waist, and even then, I doubted she ever wore it. Two black braids fell down her back and moved rather emphatically with every motion she made.

"So, Adam," the girl crooned. It was Candice, the city gym leader, and while I had worked with her the whole time on setting things up, we never had any alone time. "Time for me to test Maylene's new boy toy."

"Maylene told me you might swing by here one of the days to see me."

"Well, I love that girl, and I've got to make sure any boy she's been with that often is up to par?"

I motioned her for to enter the hotel room, closing the door behind her and smirking. "And that's the only reason you came over?"

She blushed a little as she lay down on the couch. "I would lie if I said I wasn't curious. She spoke highly of you last night, but she was far too busy to come over today, so I thought I'd keep you company and give you a test run." Lying spread on the couch, I found out just how little staying power her skirt had. Her blue panties showed, and she knew it, but did nothing except smile.

I stretched out a little, shoulders feeling rather stiff, as I climbed atop her, placing a long kiss on her cold lips-in fact, most of her was cold-that melted the little ice trainer. I opened a few of the bottom buttons of her shirt and ran my hands along her frosty midriff. She moaned into our kiss as it grew sloppier. I started to move down, pecking at her neck at she shivered beneath me. Her taut tummy was just as frigid as the rest of her pale skin, and my warmth sent ripples through her.

"So warm," she moaned, closing her eyes and pressing her chest against me. Her clammy hands sent a sharp chill against my back as she pulled me in tighter. For as much as she loved the cold, the feeling of body warmth tight against her after coming in from the frigid weather of her home town seemed to really get her going. Nice reason to dress lightly, I guess. "Take me to your bed, now. I want to go further." Her lithe legs quickly latched around my back, and I gladly lifted her up, still adoring her milky neck.

I fell down backward on the bed, as per her order, as she pulled away reluctantly from my lips. She sat up on me, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. Her breasts were round and perky, skin white as virgin snow, the cold leaving her nipples erect. She was starting to take it off, but I stopped her.

"No. I'd much rather you keep your clothes half-on. You'd look sexier that way."

She looked back at me with an adorable smile and nodded, leaving the shirt hanging loosely open on her shoulders, untying the blue bow and leaving it similarly loosely hung around her neck. Next, she pulled up her skirt and revealed to me her panties, this time a much better view. Blue, and incredibly tight. A wet spot formed where it tightly hugged her puffy labia. Camel toe never looked so hot a girl until she wore an open shirt and pulled her skirt up to reveal it. She wiggled out of them, as per my demand pulling them back up one leg so they bundled around her ivory thigh. She unbuttoned my boxers at long last, grasping the thick shaft with her icy fingers and pressing it against her entrance.

"It's cold," I said with shock. "Even your vagina feels so cold."

She leaned forward a little, her kind-of-warm breath still different enough to make me twitch a little as it ran against my ear. "I hope that's not a problem." She sat back up quickly and didn't await an answer as she took all of me into her with one motion. We both shouted out at the sudden clashing temperatures the other had. I'd had sex with ice types before, but no human had ever been so cold inside. It wasn't frigid or rolling with chilly smoke-I don't think I'd quite want to put anything inside there if that were the case-but still kind of chilled where usually it would be so warm.

Apparently, the warm dick she slowly shifted upon was a change for her, too. She shivered and moaned, head hung back, chest shoved forward. I leaned forward and took one of the cold nipples into my mouth, again bombarding her with the warm sensation that seemed to drive her so wild. She moved a little faster in my lap in response and we shuffled back a little so I sort of sat upright, her thighs tight against my body. I could feel her practically sucking the warmth right out of me as she moved faster against me, more frantic. Her breath was heavy, her eyes shut tight as she guided herself. My hands on her hips helped her along, and seeing her trembling lip brought mine back home to put those things to rest.

Her skirt was the only thing she could still be considered wearing, as it remained rather undisturbed, hiding from the world our sordid acts beneath. The shirt now hung loosely from her shoulders and arms in a sight too sexy for words. I had picked up a clothing fetish between my sister and Tabby brandishing that zettai ryouiki so shamelessly, and a new friend of ours Jane, who brought out her schoolgirl outfit sometimes, always to my great satisfaction. Seeing a girl with her clothes barely on in the throes of pleasure just had some greater appeal to me now than full-on nudity did, especially when they were cute girls with nice racks, pale skin, and adorable, smooth tummies. I wouldn't want this girl to be naked until I could see her lie tired on the bed, half-dressed, with my seed running down her thigh.

â€œAdam,â€ she moaned into my mouth, tight against me. â€œOh, I-I can see why Maylene likes you so much. Please, don't stop.â€

â€œI won't,â€ I reassured her, kissing her cold white cheek. â€œI'm not stopping until we're both completely satisfied, don't worry.â€

She smiled and laughed a little. â€œYeah, you're definitely Maylene's kind of guy. Maybe we can get her up here tonight, spend the night in here before setting off tomorrow. After a long day of work, though.â€

I shushed her. â€œDon't mention work, babe. Right now, I want to think about this.â€ I buried myself to the hilt inside her, coaxing an adorable coo right into my ear. She clutched me so tightly, not only with her hands, but with her inner walls. Her cool vagina was so eager to take me in, to warm it right up and give it shelter from the storm, that I knew orgasm was inevitable. By the way she moaned, head against my shoulder, I had a feeling she wasn't much farther off.

â€œSoon,â€ she squealed, â€œI'm cumming so soon.â€

â€œSo am I,â€ I said, grasping her back and pulling her in.

â€œInside me,â€ she sputtered out, losing track of words as her orgasm struck, sending her shouting into my ear and trembling against me. I could feel for juices dripping down my thigh as the cold, slick walls seized me and held me tight, pulsating against me as it begged me to deposit my load deep inside her, and who was I to disagree? I groaned, legs feeling weak as my dick twitched inside her, fulfilling her request and filling her right up with my white goo.

As we rode our orgasms out, we kissed lightly, still joined together and in our states of undress, occasionally checking the clock to make sure we weren't late for getting things going, because there was a lot of work we still had to do that day. For the moment, though, that didn't matter. Only the sweet taste of her mouth was of any concern of mine, and I intended to keep it that way as long as possible.

*Chapter 26*: Chapter 26

When the day to head out finally came, the leaders of Snowpoint and Veilstone cuddled up on either side of me, I felt ready to face the world. Zero, for the first time in many, many months, called. The people we needed arrived on time, including several of the video crews, some important and famous trainers from around Sinnoh, and all the people who we needed. When the massive luxury liner that was the SS Anne pulled into the Snowpoint harbor, it was clear the sheer scope this event would have.

This one was going to be different, massive in scale and lasting a solid two weeks. First, it would head to the ports of all the major countries; Sinnoh, Kanto/Johto, Hoenn, and Unova. For such a powerful boat, that would take maybe a couple days, all told. By Monday, it'd begin; seven straight days. With all the attendants getting rooms on the classy ship for the entire time, it seemed like a dream come true. Of course, with that came a fair bit more exclusivity. Bill and I's connections were what got our posse in, and some of Tabby's own acquaintances got her and her two girlfriends space, too.

See, the massive scope of Zero also tended to bring about a lot of exhaustion, and the cramped schedule meant that, while the material was good, it wasn't as good as it could have been. So, willing to sacrifice some profit from the operation, lo and behold they rented out the most prestigious goddamn boat for weeks. Attendants had access not only to the rooms, but also any services the ship offered, for free. Naturally, that would change very little in terms of what people would be doing, but it would provide some nice changes. A week of nothing but sex quite honestly sounded kind of boring if I didn't have something else to do once in a while, so I looked forward to seeing just what they had to offer. Especially after the week I had in getting this event going, I would have looked upon shuffleboard as a viable hobby at that point, I really would have.

I was boarded early, along with most of the gym leaders of the region, Sinnoh champion Cynthia, a dizzying array of other famous trainers, and the other volunteers. Sinnoh was boarded second to be boarded, after Kanto/Johto. The Hoenn crowd, including Tabby, Nicole, and Julia, who flew over there since Oblivia's port wasn't one of the stops, would be on by mid-evening, and it would be a few days to get to Unova. Then, the real fun began.

Even though it was seven days, I'd be seeing less action than most, since I put myself down as "on call" for further administrative stuff, which meant a hefty check when all was said and done. Really, I loved that the Pokemon league did all this. Meet new people, have tons of sex, and get paid? Was this boat headed for Disneyland? Sure felt that way. I guess the best way to describe zero would be half orgy, half convention. Except instead of being failing at trying to look like Naruto, everyone's naked. Oh, and cosplay chess and all the stuff along those lines is just replaced with fucking.

I liked it here.

Originally, I was going to room with Amy, but Tabby asked for the spot instead, since the organizers were rather insistent on two to a room, and she'd let Julia and Nicole bed together. So instead, the rooms were Amy and Jane, Bill and Angie, Heather and Dave, Collin and Chrissie-the latter three all new friends.

Once I was tucked in, I headed over to Amy's room, where she, Meg, Blayze, Jane, and her Croagunk were. When I entered, the Charmeleon lay beneath Meg, who moved between he and the Croagunk, moaning all the while. Bleh, old news, nothing really interesting I hadn't seen a thousand and one times. Now, Amy's whole team piling up on Molly, my Mawile... That was a spectacle I never tired of. No, what drew my interest was on the bed. Jane was a friend of Amy's from school who came out to her about her Pokephilia activities because of their closeness. After a little fooling around and some curiosity, she was brought into our fold. She was young but had some decent curves on her for her age. Dyed black hair kind of fringed, which wasn't quite my thing, but her insistence on wearing at all times a schoolgirl outfit and socks... Yummy. Her whine rock had rubbed off on my now fourteen year-old sister, much to my chagrin. Her long brown hair was replaced with a dizzying and ever-changing array of colors and styles, the pseudo-rebellious teenage phase I somehow managed to avoid.

Amy and Jane became unofficial girlfriends, eager to share their bed with Pokemon or boys-pretty much just me on that one, though. Nothing against Bill, Dave, or Collin, but she just didn't want anyone but her big brother. And in regard to Bill-totally just overprotective older brother instinct here-but I was not letting that stoner doofus anywhere near her vagina.

The most terrifying part of it all, I'd say, was just that sometimes, when not really paying attention to anything, I found myself singing along under my breath to her irritating teenage girl music. And then I had to go take a shower.

Oh, right, schoolgirl lesbians.

My sister lay on all fours, Jane on top of her, whispering something into her ear as she buried her finger up her skirt and up something else as well; the growing wet spot on the sheets gave me an idea, though.

Jane shot me a cross glance as I drew nearer; she wanted Amy all to herself, and I had a feeling if I went near her, she'd attack. Reluctantly, I hung my head and stepped away from the underage girl-on-girl. Many hours waited until I could even think of seeing Tabby again, and it was cold and lonely in the deep, dark night. My friends were all out boning, except maybe Bill and Angie. I had no doubt Bill was sleeping, and maybe Angie would be able to kill some time. With sex.

Naturally, her room was on an entirely different floor. I grumbled all the way down the red carpeted hallway, hoping not to encounter a really creepy pair of twins on the way.

Well, in a sense, I did encounter a pair of twins. I wouldn't call them creepy, though. Don't think anyone would, in fact. A rather modest pair of breasts, but round and supple nonetheless. My eyes moved around, looking at their owner a bit better. Black clothes all over, and where it wasn't black, it was a long, carefully smoothed and maintained stream of blond. One blue eye, a nose, and a pair of thin, smirking lips were the only parts of her face not covered by the hair.

The Sinnoh League champion, Cynthia. She didn't say a word, just smirking as she leaned in the hallway against what I assumed was her bedroom door. She offered her hand to me as the door slowly opened behind her. I didn't very many objections to just about anything that could have happened if I stepped into the room, so I took it and she led me in, closing the door behind her and laughing a little. "Such a good sport you are, Adam. And highly recommended, too. Maylene spoke rather highly of you, and this morning, Candice told me pretty much the same. Not that I'd take those two on their word alone." She undid the clasp joining the two parts of her coat to reveal something rather close to a tube top beneath. Her arms slipped out of it, the fur-trimmed coat falling to the floor as she fished a single Pokeball out of her pocket and unzipped her pants, letting them fall as well.

The ball opened, revealing a Roserade that stood next to her, now just in the shirt and a pair of panties that looked far too conservative for her to be wearing given both her reputation and everything she had done in my company. And yet, it was kind of cute.

"I take it you two are a package deal?"

She just smiled a little. "I know your reputation."

Before I knew what happened next, I was on the bed, there were breasts in my face, and a pair of soft lips wrapped around my shaft. How did I get there? Damn if I cared. Where were my pants? See the previous question. I took one of Cynthia's breasts into my mouth, grasping them both with my hand and thrusting forward into Roserade's sweet mouth, forcing more cock to pass her lips. She seemed very receptive to it, the scent of her fruity pussy wafting around the room, straight to my nose even as I suckled her trainer's breasts. That was some strong stuff, and I would love to taste it. Hopefully, I'd get that chance.

Foreplay seemed to be Cynthia as she pulled away and demanded I stand up, Roserade following her trainer's suit. Well, no choice on my end, I guess. I stood up next to the bed and again lost track of things. Next I knew, I was holding Roserade's legs open and supporting her weight, my dick buried in her ass, while Cynthia knelt before us and ate her out. I rather liked this position, and couldn't wait to bring it home with me. Sort of amazed it hadn't occurred to me before, to be honest.

Her ass had me seized rather tightly, and most of the moving was her squirming, moving back between my cock and Cynthia's tongue quickly. Her bouquet hands fell limp at her sides as she moved frantically between us, her scent even more prevalent in the air, making me thirsty for her nectar. Meg was never this strong, and I wondered if it was a species thing or not. Then I realized I was doing anal with the Roserade of the frigging champion while Cynthia knelt down and ate her out, and suddenly I realized the entire thing was stupid and I should really focus back on things.

Cynthia looked incredibly sexy on her knees, still wearing her panties, tube top pulled down to free her breasts, licking the green thighs and pink slit of a Roserade. Maybe I just had a strange taste in women, I don't know. When I saw she had a hand down her panties, and that some of the heavy breathing was coming from her, it only got hotter. I don't know, maybe it wasn't me. Looking at a scene like this was maybe an undeniably hot sight and any guy would have thought the same. I sure hoped so. Made it all the better for me.

Back onto the bed in a flash, and I finally got my list. Roserade sat right on my face and payed it no mind while Cynthia straddled me, pushing her panties aside as she sank down onto my cock. I gasped into Roserade's unbelievably sweet pussy, licking deeper into it. Cynthia's pussy was tight, not from lack of use, but refined muscle control. Like Maylene, she was able to constrict my cock, the slick inner walls pulsating and shifting over every inch buried inside her as she moved up and down, doubling the pleasure she granted me. Her hands reached out, grasping Roserade's small buds and manipulating them, causing the grass type to squirm even more on my tongue, whimpering under our combined efforts.

Roserade's pussy was soaked, just lush with sweet juices for my tongue to enjoy with their rich, fruity taste. I wanted more, wanted to get lost in her pussy, and I began to think it was intentional, some ability it could turn on or off to enthrall me. So long as I had a continuous flow on my tongue and Cynthia wrapped around my penis, though, I didn't care one bit. I'd live like this if I could, believe me.

Cynthia moaned something, and while I didn't quite catch the words, the tone told me everything; she was drawing nearer. And by the frantic release of pollen-literal, heavy yellow pollen-all over the room, I figured Roserade couldn't be that far off. Luckily, I wasn't too far off myself. Deeper my tongue delved into her nectar as Cynthia took all of me in, both girls moving frantically atop me as we all reached a wonderful fever pitch. Caught in a deluge of pleasure and heavy musk, none of us had a choice as a seemingly chemically-induced mutual orgasm shook all of us to the core. The pollen seemed to heighten our sensitivity as we all shook, overcome by the pollen.

I grabbed Cynthia's legs, holding her in place, cock buried to the hilt inside her, as I filled her with my splooge, shouting into Roserade's sopping wet cunt as the rush of her own juices hit my mouth. Cynthia's pussy tightened even more around me as I pumped my seed right into her, making her shout and moan obscenities as she groped Roserade.

I kind of blanked out around that point. Again. By the time evening came around, she, Roserade, and even her Milotic, had a fair share of my cum leaking from them. Cynthia kissed me goodbye, and I didn't care where her mouth had been at that point, because I was riding a high that just would not die.

"You're in Solaceon," right? She held me close, gently pushing my head against her bare bosom. Maybe if I'm ever in Celestic, I'll drop by. Maybe leave one of my girls in your daycare for a few days."

"I'd like that," I said.

...

When we docked, I was in my room, sitting on the edge of the bed. I think that's all I could have done. I hadn't seen Tabby since Christmas the year before, our first and only meeting. We talked all the time-if anything, we talked more now than ever-but... I don't know, it felt different. I had held her in my arms for an entire night, just throwing bad jokes back and forth. I remembered singing her to sleep to The Crystal Ship and just feeling her warm against me. With Maylene or Angie or Amy or any of my Pokemon, it wasn't the same. It was closeness, it was friendship and bonding and all kinds of wonderful things. But at its core, it was sex. We would have been friends without the sex, so it was merely two friends being close and doing something together.

Not with Tabby.

As the moment grew nearer, I knew more and more that this would not be easy. As every doubt and worry swelled up in me, I felt like a teenage girl gushing over some boy. I looked down and realized I was wearing the shirt she gave me for that Christmas, 'Def Lepardas'. By total accident, of course. Knowing me though, it really wasn't. My own subconscious bet against me here. And really, if my own mind wasn't on my side, what chance did I have of... Achieving whatever vague aim I had in regard to this. I hadn't thought it through very much.

All I knew were two things; I had complicated feelings for Tabby that she may feel back, and that she was in a long-term relationship already. And really, given those circumsta-

The door opened and she walked in, silent. She tossed her bags into the corner and sat down beside me. "Hey," she smiled. Behind her, Infernape walked in, carrying all her luggage but strangely sunny, at least compared to how he was all last Christmas.

I put on what had to be the fakest smile I'd ever mustered as she came over and hugged me. I hugged back as Meg tackled Infernape to the ground, making it very clear who was in charge between the two.

"How've you been?" she asked, lying on the bed. She pulled me down to her, stealing a quick kiss.

"Good," I said, moving away a little and lying next to her, staring up at the ceiling so I wouldn't see her. "Been real busy setting things up the past week."

"Well, looks like it's worth it so far. And I'm gonna guess you've kept yourself entertained?"

I turned to face her, grinning. "Would you like a list?"

"Manwhore," she joked, poking at my side before straddling me. "Why don't you tell me about one of them, in really vivid detail? Maybe it'll turn me on enough to-"

The sound of a Pokeball derailed our conversation. We turned to look as Lethe now stood on the floor and stretched. "Thanks for that, Meg. I owe you one."

"What the hell, Lethe?" I said, Tabby dismounting as I sat up.

She looked at me and laughed. "What, you thought I'd miss all this fun? Hell no, I stowed away in your bag. I'm not hanging out with that irritating Floatzel all week, are you kidding me? Don't worry, I'm just here to hang out. I'll leave the Caligula stuff to you guys."

I lay back. "Well, no chance of getting you back home, so I guess we don't have a choice."

She jumped up in sarcastic joy a little. "Thank you so much, daddy, I promise I'll be really good and never do anything bad ever again!"

"I'm going to live to regret this, aren't I?"

"Definitely," Tabby and Lethe said in unison.

*Chapter 27*: Chapter 27

Sorry about leaving you all hanging so long, guys. I had some bitchtastic writer's block, and it was hard to even get a couple words down. But now I'm back, and it's time to fill all your requests. This chapter starts it off slow with some of the requests that had both Adam and Amy. So naturally, it's a lot more incest-ey than the other chapters will be. The other chapters will be a lot bigger than this, much more like the previous Zero chapter, and there'll be one from Amy's point of view, and maybe a few other perspective change chapters. This may be only a week in-story, but that doesn't mean it'll be a short couple chapters.

Also, it's a little insane I ask at this point, but please, keep giving requests. I want more. There will never be enough. Stuff not involving Amy or Adam would be great, though.

Requests filled for this chapter are from metripleone, Skarrmory, Askaaxus, and Kinkeh.

Sky: The dream idea might fly down the line. We'll see, I guess.

...

"Today's the day, boss," Lethe said as she nudged me with her head, trying to wake me up. Of course, I was awake. I was just thinking. And I meant it, for once in my life. My usual fallback excuse for lying around, eyes closed, usually just so I could either go to sleep, or be left alone, for once was completely serious.

"I'm just thinking," I said, though I knew she wouldn't buy it. And really, who would? It was a shitty excuse on any other day.

"About Little Miss Kneesocks, I know. You're too easy to read, you know that? Still, get out of bed and stop moping. You've got a long day ahead of you."

She was right. It was day one of recording, and I had a rather full schedule, most of my morning involving Amy. Incest was a pretty big kink, and it seemed it was something they wanted to capitalize on. Not that I'd complain; it meant it got her away from Jane for a bit, since I had a feeling she'd be territorial the whole trip. I saw criminally little of my sister the past few days, and for once, it wasn't a joke about her being naked. She may as well have not come, for all the good it did. The weekend was spent hanging out with pretty much everyone, just not my sister or her girlfriend. Some petty revenge would have to do, something to get Jane back, but that would have to come later.

I held Lethe close for a moment before getting out of bed. Tabby was already gone, already off shooting. I fought the urge to add "and then recording a movie, too", but today felt like a classy day, one to spend doing tasteful things in between the bestiality and incest I'd be spending the rest of my day with. I have to keep it tasteful somewhere down the line.

...

Amy and I were shuffled into the room where the camera crew waited, and for the first time, we found out just what we had to do. They were keeping every day's line-up a secret until that morning for whatever reason, and it led to a pleasant surprise to see the various scenes we'd be doing that day.

It started simply enough, just Amy and I. I sat at the head of the bed, Amy in my lap. We locked lips, hands roaming across each others' bodies. I slowly unbuttoned her blouse as she grinded against me appreciatively. She bit on my lip lightly, hands digging along my hips to drag the shirt upward. I let her blouse hang open a little as she pulled my shirt off, and instinctively she pressed against me for warmth, her flesh against mine. I reached around back from beneath the fabric, releasing the clasp on the modest pink bra she wore. It fell limp a little as our kiss broke and she fell back, distancing herself from me as she ran down my body slowly, hands dug into my waistband as, by the time she reached my pelvis, she pulled the pants down.

I moaned as she wrapped her lips around my shaft tightly, looking up at me from beneath her blue and black-streaked fringe as her waist lifted. She wore what couldn't be described by anyone as a skirt, as it concealed all of nothing, especially from her position. Her lips released my head, if only to let her tongue slither and circle around it, eliciting a moan from me as I reached forward, arm stretched over her form as I grasped her, slipping a finger inside her from the admittedly awkward position. She loved it all the same, though, her body heaving a little as she worked her mouth downward.

Over the past year or so, Amy had really come into her own. Her technique improved greatly, especially with the teachings of some of our friends, and she gave great head, among other things. After so long away from her, I would have loved some time with her, just to fuck my little sister again. But alas, it wasn't to be.

It was too fast for me to even keep track of. One minute, my sister was giving me a steamy blow job from the camera as I played with her vagina, and the next, my hand was cast aside and a Luxio took its place, paws raised on her hips as he pounded at her wildly. I sighed a little inside; my one reliable time to bone my sister, and we had to be on camera, timed at the whims of directors and constantly having to interrupt our closeness. I promised myself that once we got home, I'd spend the night with her and her only. We'd shared our bed for a bit too long.

With Luxio fucking Amy, she grew more turned on, which translated, at least for her, into much more effort put into getting the parties involved off. She took all of my cock into her mouth and gullet, showing off her total lack of a gag reflex as I threw my head back and shouted. A rare treat Amy rarely showed off, and it certainly had me riding cloud nine.

The movement of her tongue, her lips, even her esophagus... My head shivered as the fourteen year-old brazenly deep-throated me. My hands ran through her short hair, guiding her along as I closed my eyes tightly to enjoy matters.

From the sound of it, Luxio was having the time of his life, too. The sound of flesh-on-flesh rang through the room loudly as he moved with speed only a quadruped's legs could provide, ramming her tight pussy again and again. His heavy, rapid breathing as he lay over her outstretched body also rang out, mixing with the sound of her sucking and moaning. Music to my ears.

I didn't even have to listen or watch Amy to know she was having fun. Of the many lovely kinks my sister had developed, group sex was one of her favorites. The more guys she had pounding her, the more orders of magnitude she was turned on by. Sucking cock while getting pounded relentlessly by a Luxio? Oh, she was having a ball. In more ways than one.

And out the door went that whole â€œkeep it classyâ€ thing.

Understandable, really, that I wouldn't be able to last too long. Amy knew it. Deep throating got me off faster than a normal blow job, and she knew all the signs; my legs slackening, my eyes closing tightly, and so on. She quickly pulled back, a loud pop ringing out as her tight seal on my cock broke, and she jacked off the saliva-slick shaft quickly, a throaty, â€œDo it,â€ all that was required.

I moaned, watching her hungry gaze as my cock erupted. My seed spilled out all over her face, streams of white along her adorable features, even adding white tips to some of the hair in front. With her brother's goo all over her face and Luxio behind her, the hungry gaze quickly changed to her sinfully arousing o-face. Whenever I looked upon that, my penis thought one thing, and my mind thought another.

So hot. So very hot.

Forgive me, father, for I have sinned.

Her pussy tightened, predictably, and Luxio howled as he buried himself inside her, forcing his knot deep inside her. Any normal girl would have been understandably in pain over that one. Amy just moaned and shouted â€œYesâ€ over and over as he filled her with his seed.

â€¦...

We took a break to regain our bearings and let Luxio's knot deflate, let them change tape, all that lovely stuff. I downed a can of cola in seconds flat. Having done this all before, I knew the importance of staying hydrated. I drank my second can, much slower, as I explained it to Amy like a lame older brother should.

With the between-scenes stuff taken care of, our next partner was brought in, and we got into position for the next bit.

An Ambipom, this time. She sat down between Amy and I, her prehensile hand-tail-things quickly finding their marks.

I groaned as the soft, furred hand wrapped around my shaft tightly, almost throwing me off balance with the speed at which she went to work. The hand quickly slid along my shaft, holding on hard as it moved. The grip combined with the softness to make something like the best compromise between a hand job and a tail job, and it was great.

Amy moved inward a little as Ambipom played with her pussy. Her own hand ran along the Pokemon's slit, seeking permission to enter.

"Ambi," the Pokemon said, and Amy slid a finger inside. Ambipom cooed in response, moving her hand faster along my penis. I leaned forward, too, joining my sister's hand at the monkey Pokemon's crotch region. Amy drew even closer, pulling me into a kiss as our index fingers intertwined and pushed forward into Ambipom's pussy. This kiss was sloppier than before, heavier on the tongue and breath. A steamy, smutty kiss to go well with our three-way masturbation. Ambipom didn't seem to care she was excluded, too busy moaning and humming lowly as our fingers probed her slick insides, wet and hot, growing more so under our touch.

My free hand ran along Ambipom's chest until Amy seized it, breaking our kiss with a devilish smile as she brought the hand to her mouth. She had never done anything like this before, and I was confused right up until the point she took one of the fingers into her mouth and sucked on it.

No reason for that to turn me on. My fingers weren't particularly sensitive, definitely not a part of my body that could be stimulated for pleasure. And yet, watching my teen sister with her cut and dyed hair give me such an innocently naughty expression, all the while working my finger like it was something else entirely, was too much of a turn-on to make any kind of sense. She seemed to think the same as she shut her eyes tight and melted under Ambipom's skilled hand motions, her juices running down her thighs as she shivered a little.

I couldn't help myself, either. In tandem, we pushed our fingers into Ambipom just as I groaned, my cum spurting all over her tail-hand as she constricted around the fingers.

"Pom! Pom! Pom!" she squealed, a rush of juices soaking our hands as Amy released my finger from her mouth, if only to clean off the one that had juices on it. We basked in the post-coital finger-sucking for a while, losing track of the fact Ambipom was gone, replaced by two Pokemon, a Nidorino and Nidorina. The two ground-types jumped at us, pushing us onto our backs. The two Pokemon siblings wasted no time in locking in with us. Nidorina took all of me into her with one motion, paws against my chest as she moved up and down slowly atop me. Beside us, her brother mounted my sister, having no such preference toward taking it slow. Like with the Luxio, he pounded her fast and hard, quickly eliciting the squishing sound of a soaked pussy being pounded hard, backed up by the ever-present chorus of flesh hitting flesh.

Nidorina looked positively sexy atop me, mouth agape, her protruding teeth a strange thing to focus on, but it turned me on nonetheless. I grasped her light blue skin and took over for her, guiding her as I moved in the opposing rhythm as her, slowly building a steady, quick motion between us to match our siblings'. We had to keep up, after all.

Beside us, Amy was moaning and screaming as Nidorino reamed her. His front paws rested at her sides, keeping a confrontational pose as he relentlessly fucked my sister, growling and snarling all the while. He wasn't drawing pleasure from it in the same way Amy was. He was seeking to assert his dominance and prove himself, and only by virtue of sheer speed and force was he giving Amy a good time. I could see it in his eyes, a fire that burned with anything but lust. At the end of it, he'd loose his sticky seed deep in Amy and give her an orgasm, but I could see that he wouldn't take home the same things from it.

Amy and I had another break afterward, and when we came back, a Doredia took the Nidos' place. I had never seen one before, a Pokemon native to Isshu, and was eager for my first opportunity to lay a Pokemon from that region. She sat between us, leaf-skirt pulled up so I could pound her from behind, while Amy grabbed the flower atop her head and shoved her between her legs. Poor Pokemon, being taken advantage of so roughly by us, but we were assured she liked it rough, and so that's how we gave it to her. I fucked her minty pussy without mercy, basking in the strange sensation of her pussy compared to all other grass types. It was sort of cold, stickier, her juices thicker than I was used to. It was strange to thrust into, but still felt great. I'd have to make a contact in Isshu at some point, just to have an excuse to go there and sample the local fare.

"Yeah, that's right," Amy snarled. "Eat me out harder." She moved pushed the Pokemon's face harder against her crotch. I looked at her in amazement, worried she was quickly becoming a whole lot kinkier than I could ever hope to be, even before her sixteenth birthday. I wondered what it would be like a few years down the road, and then I instantly pushed those thoughts from my head, both out of worry and to keep myself from shooting too early inside the tight floral pussy.

The contractions of her pussy seemed to suck me in deeper, seizing and squirming all over me inside of her. Each thrust produced a louder squishing sound than usual and pulled me in just a little harder. Her excellent muscle control contributed a great deal to me losing my bearings far earlier than I should have. I shouted out, grasping her hips as I pushed myself in to the hilt, shooting my semen deep inside her. She cooed appreciatively into my sister's pussy as she contracted even harder around me, her own orgasm striking her. Her juices soaked me on top of everything else from the morning, and when I pulled my softening cock out of her, I felt like I'd need to wash off a little before the next scene, though one of the camera guys refused me. I sat there, fondling the Pokemon's pussy until she brought Amy to orgasm and we moved on to our final scene of the recording.

Three Pikachu filed into the room, two girls and a boy, and hopped onto the bed immediately.

Talk about going out with a bang.

The male jumped over to Amy, who gladly got on all fours and presented to him, wiggling her cute, round butt and casting him a smile from over her shoulder. Gladly, the Pikachu firmly planted his hands on her hips and plunged all the way inside her. She moaned as the electric cock filled her up nicely, like the Pikachu she had at home.

The two girls jumped me, knowing exactly what they were going for as one pressed her slit against my cock, and the other hugged my face tightly and refused to let go, shoving her pussy right in my face. I kindly licked along her slit as Pikachu slid down my length slowly, letting out an elated, prolonged, "Pika". She strained the 'a' all the way down, until her pussy lips pressed against my pelvis. I thrust upward, bouncing the electric rodent up a little, my balls hitting her little ass, before she came back down. She laughed a little, and I did it again, using all the strength that my workout of fucking all the time granted my hips to quite literally bounce her on my cock. She went along for the ride eagerly, moaning all the while.

The other Pikachu didn't want me to take her on a rough ride, but instead give me one. She grabbed small fistfuls of my hair and used them for leverage, pulling herself downward against my face as my tongue explored her tight cavern, gentle shocks of harmlessly low electric currents danced along my tongue as it slithered and squirmed inside her. She wanted more, wanted it harder, and seemed to threaten to pull the hair right from my scalp if I didn't reply. I was getting roughed up by a girl several times smaller than me. And I loved it. If there was one thing I totally needed, it was a new fetish. Honestly.

Amy's moans, or what little I heard of them over the commotion of these two lovelies, told me she was definitely getting a righteously hard fucking, which she deserved after the apparently underwhelming climax Nidorino brought about. I wish I could have seen it. The videos could not come soon enough.

The Pikachu at my lower half came down one last time, her pussy tightening on the way down until she was divinely tight around my at my base, pulsing and gently shocking my cock into orgasm. I moaned into the other Pikachu's pussy, triggered her own orgasm as a flood of Pika pussy juice greeted my last cum shot of the shoot. My legs weakened, and I felt like I needed a break after this, as my balls emptied directly into Pikachu, so much cum that it leaked out of her pussy even as I remained buried inside her. I licked the other Pikachu's juices off my face and cleaned her thighs as I lay there contently, Amy leaking from her pussy with the cum of three Pokemon intermingled.

And it wasn't even lunch yet.

â€¦...

Funny thing is, there's a couple other Adam/Amy/various Pokemon requests left, but no reason to use them all right away. There's a lot more to get through first.

*Chapter 28*: Chapter 28

This chapter's got stuff for darknessbounty, Inuzak, Twilightthemoonspirit, lilashley89, Onepiece285, and Zaru. As with last time, I combined some ideas where convenient.

Just a note, since I've had a few reviews from several different places about last chapter having scenes way too short; the sex in Zero chapters is shorter just on principle. Chapter 12, the first one, was the same way. I have over a hundred requests right now, and I'm still asking for more. It's just not in the cards to write out sex scenes of the same length as every other chapter has. It's just not in the cards for me to fill as many requests as people have and give it the same amount of detail anything else has. I still try to do a good job on the short scenes, but I'd quickly be reduced to either picking a handful of ideas out of many good ones, or just not doing requests at all. So I went with the compromise and did a whole bunch of scenes running from two to five paragraphs, depending on how much I could work with them.

Also, again, I'm going to ask for more. 130-something is not enough. In particular, I'd like to point out that Lethe, Meg, and Blayze are at Zero. No reason they can't get any loving, is there?

Sky: Well for starter's, Charla is a rather interesting case. She'll show up, certainly, but there's obvious problems with her and their mother that haven't been fully explored, and there'll be some family stuff happening that deals with that, first. Post-Zero, there's going to be lots of plot happening as we explore what we missed the past eighteen or so months. As for revenge on Jane, that will come in due time.

...

By now, I think my love of sex was obvious. The primal release, the carnal thrill of reveling in my sexuality and exploring it, enjoying every second of mutual satisfaction. My hedonism knew few bounds, really. The orgasm was too intriguing and fulfilling for me not to. Still, there was a certain sequence of words that could do so much more for me than "Absol in a Santa hat dancing in your lap to Santa Baby". Those words? "All expenses paid gourmet buffet".

It being the most high-class luxury cruise ship in the world, the food must have been descended from the heavens and prepared by Arceus's hand. How one compressed the very essence of the universe into a cheeseburger was a question meant for someone far more learned than I. All I knew was that my mouth watered through every second of eating the treats before me, and it was like that all week. I scarfed down as much as possible, partly to get my fill of this before returning to my competent, but certainly not masterful, cooking, and partly to keep my energy up through long days of fucking. Also, burying myself in my plate kept my eyes right where I wanted them.

I wasn't taking this whole Tabby thing very well. It wasn't like last Christmas. Her girlfriends, Julia and Nicole, were there, and she looked happy among them. Positively fucking beaming. And I had no idea what I expected, what I thought was going to happen. Just that somewhere down the line, jealousy and guilt seeped through. I loved Amy in ways no brother should, and when she was off with Jane, there was always Meg and Lethe, the latter of whom was probably my best friend, and the former certainly close in the running. Then all my other Pokemon, and all my friends.

But it was different with Tabby. Gooier, like everyone I knew was a bag of Halloween candy. A whole dizzying array of lollipops and random candies, with the undesirables Werther's Originals or what have you. Amy was that spicy cinnamon candy I always enjoyed greatly. But then Tabitha was like finding a Mint Aero. Not one of those small ones, either, the extra-large ones that no sane person should have enough of to hand out at Halloween.

Stupid metaphor. You get my point.

I had squishy feelings for her.

My eyes remained glued on my plate for that very reason, as I didn't want to look up and see her happy with those three. The best way to make me feel guilty would be to see her having fun and wanting to take her away from it. Fun shit, wasn't it?

I finished my food and rushed off as soon as I could to get recording started as soon as I could. I'd be better off occupied. Even if I wasn't due for another hour, the main deck was basically a massive orgy pit that I could swing by and take my mind off more serious matters.

...

I arrived naked and ready, quickly seeking out the closest waiting female. A Vaporeon. Awesome. I moved over to her, and eagerly her raised her light blue behind and waved her tail enticingly as I dropped to my knees and slipped my dick inside her. Soft and absolutely drenched, just as I liked my water types. Her pussy was fluid and form-fitting around my cock, snugly wrapping it in her soft inner walls. Her head arched upward in appreciation as I pulled back and plunged deeper into her.

Her skin was cold and wet, her thin blue coat rubbing against my thighs as I probed her moist opening. I ran my hands along her sides, the fingers growing slick, like I was petting the hair of someone fresh out of a pool. And considering the deck included a massive pool, it was likely she was in there recently. Water Pokemon usually weren't this wet on the outside. On the inside was a different story, though. The sloppy squish sounds of our sex rang out like sweet music on the deck among all the other moans and sounds of writhing flesh.

A Roserade lay on the floor nearby, three guys knelt over her. One had her small, green legs up against his chest as he pounded her floral cunt, earning appreciative little whimpers from the seemingly inexperienced Pokemon. She wriggled and squirmed against him as his cock filled her up nice and snug, her petal-like walls hugging him close.

At her sides were the other two guys, in one of the most lovely variations on a hand job I'd ever seen. They held onto her arms and humped her bouquet-like hands. By the pleasured looks on their faces, she didn't have any thorns on those things, which meant I'd have to give it a try. Maybe I could make my way over to her later on. Or Cynthia's, if I ran into her again. Didn't matter if it was sloppy seconds or not. Not in a pit like this.

Vaporeon shivered against my cock as her head trembled a little, the tremor spreading throughout her body as her orgasm grew until she full-on shook against me. My hands held her tight as her pussy seized and contracted and shifted all over my cock, begging it to release. I kindly followed suit, buried to the hilt in her as I deposited my seed directly into her.

We wasted no time post-coitus finding new partners. Vaporeon ran off to the mate-seeking Flareon nearby, and I jumped his former partner, a Blaziken whose legs, marked by a trail of her juices, seemed to go on forever. She spotted me, and very quickly took control of the situation, much to my eager acceptance.

She sat me down on the deck and straddled me, her bountiful, red-furred breasts pressed against my face as she sank down on my cock. Her constrictive, steaming pussy feeling so good as it enveloped my length. I buried my face in her bosom, licking the round tits as she held onto my shoulders and began to move up and down along my dick.

Roserade squealed as the guys came in her, filling up her nectar-tasting cunt and her floral hands with cum. She lay there, exasperated, used, breathing heavy as all around her the debauchery continued, though it seemed just a little too much for her to keep up with.

â€œBlazi,â€ she moaned, her toned ass moving up and down as each time she moved up, a slight curve in her hips showed off her rear to anyone who wished to pay attention. She was fast, as to be expected with legs like that, and she used it to her utmost advantage as she bounced quicker and quicker atop me. I just sat there, along for the ride, smothering myself in her sweet tits. I remembered back to the Lucario harem shoot from last time, and again the undeniable smell of the valley between her breasts captivated me as I breathed it in, hands working the flesh harder while my tongue dragged across it. She was so tight, so warm, so undeniably sexy, that I wished I had a Blaziken of my own.

I pulled away from her breasts just for a moment to look at Roserade. She had been seized by the Flareon and Vaporeon, rolled onto all fours and forced to suck Flareon as he mounted her from the front, thrusting his red cock all the way into her mouth without reprieve. Vaporeon buried her head eagerly in the grass-type's white-streaked, pink cunt, cleaning her out of the human goo within. All Roserade could do was oblige, buried under the pleasure being granted to her even as her body struggled to deal with it all. I was rather surprised a trainer would bring a Pokemon so clearly inexperienced to such a hedonistic place and just leave her to her own devices. Hopefully, she'd be experienced and have better stamina by the end of the week.

"Ken!" the Pokemon bouncing in my lap snarled, snapping my attention right back to her. Her talon merely indicated that I was neglected her breasts, and so I returned to my duty of lavishing them with my tongue as she burned atop my cock. Her talons dug into my back, eliciting a shout right into her cleavage as she slammed down hard, my balls responding my emptying inside her blazing vagina, my cum chilly by comparison. She threw her head back, breasts pulling away from me as she leaned farther back than her spine probably should have allowed, spewing fire above as her orgasm shook her body.

Regrettably, I left after Blaziken came, hoping I could find that Roserade again, as I went on to my afternoon round of shooting, leaving behind all the mindless fucking to go below deck and, well, do more mindless fucking. It was more regulated and planned mindless fucking, though. Less chance of having your partner leave you right in the middle of fucking because a Nidoking with a cock no normal human could muster was freed up, as regrettably happened to me with a Mightyena last time I was at Zero.

A Grumpig eagerly greeted me as I stepped through the door. This would be an interesting one; I'd never thought of a Grumpig before.

I bent her down over the bed, leaning in to inspect her a little. My hands ran along her rump, finding her skin strange, leathery almost. Regardless, I rubbed her round butt a little before closing my eyes, getting myself into the zone as my tongue dragged along her pussy lips, which provided a stark contrast of pink against the black. Her pussy tasted strange, sort of like black liquorice. An unexpected flavor to be sure, but not entirely unpleasant. Oh, these strange Pokemon and their wacky species differences.

Deciding her vagina didn't taste objectionable, I went further than my mere exploratory lick, my tongue slipping into her fold. Immediately, the psychic Pokemon rewarded me as a hand that didn't exist grasped my cock. I moaned into her dripping cunt as she jacked me off with her mind, my knees moving a little as they dug into the floor, keeping me stabilized as I went in deeper with my tongue.

My hands roamed further upward, cupping her soft buttocks as I parted them, pressing my two thumbs against her sensitive anus. She shivered a little as my index finger slowly entered her, her soft groans sweetly ringing around my ears as I ate her out, my fingers apparently claiming her anal virginity. My hips, on instinct, thrust against the invisible hand jerking me off, tight and rapid around my shaft, as my tongue enjoyed the candy-like vagina it was sampling.

My fingers dug into the soft flesh as I pushed deeper, an all-out attack on her cunt as my finger pounded her ass, sending her into a screaming fit. "Pig! Grum! Grumpig!" She was losing her bearings under my touch, her insides squirming, telling me she was close, and with the psychic connection she forged to masturbate me with her mind, it meant mine was, too. I went all in, burying my face in her loins and wrapping my lips around hers, so to speak, tongue digging in far as it could go to catch the rush of her juices. I groaned into her womanhood as the hand elicited its desired reaction, my dick shooting a small, sticky white puddle onto the floor.

The next scene got me very excited. This Zero being the largest in history, no expense was spared in getting the big names over. It was supposed to be the biggest of the year, but I heard talks that if all went well, maybe even bumping it up to something of this scope twice a year, which had my penis doing back flips. But I digress. They took advantage of it all to get footage for some gym leader DVDs, and again being the fuck toy for Maylene came in super handy. The next scheduled scene involved a Miltank and her trainer, Johto gym leader Whitney, better known to me as the star of the terribly acted but also terribly hot "A Knight's Clefable", the very finest in pseudo-medieval bestiality porn. It involved her being kidnapped, and then fucked repeatedly by a Dragonite and his legion of dark types. Her brave knight in shining armor had to fuck his way through the kingdom in order to rescue her, culminating in a-

I'm losing sight of the point here; it was hot. And I was so glad Tabby got me it for my birthday, along with a bunch of other DVDs and-

No. Mind off of Tabby. The mindless sex was working wonders, no reason to stop now.

As I slapped myself back into the moment, Whitney was disrobing, unbuttoning her shirt as Miltank kissed along her thigh. She threw her head back a little, pink hair rubbing against the headboard, her lip trembling a little. She was playing innocent for the camera in stark contrast to the sensual movements of her body as she discarded the red and white shirt, her very simple white bra going next. There was a nice bounce to her breasts as they fell free. Her hips pushed up as she unzipped her jean shorts, slowly sliding them off her legs as Miltank moved up the leg in response.

Her white panties were much unlike her practical, basic bra, more like a bikini bottom, complete with a small, flimsy knot at the sides that handled it. She undid them slowly, making a delightful little o-face as she did so, freeing her trimmed pussy, which Miltank started lapping at instantly.

For those curious, yes, the carpets matched the drapes.

We let them continue while I sat in the background sucking down more free cola, resisting the urge to grab my dick as a gym leader got muff dived right before my eyes. My favorite Johto gym leader, no less. I found great appreciation for the undisturbed camera workers who handled it all. Eunuchs, maybe? To resist just jumping in there and taking a shot at her puffy snatch, her thick, round ass, or disturbing her gorgeous smile was to show far more restraint in a single moment than I could muster all day. The only thing keeping me going was the knowledge I had to stay out of it. If I minded my business and followed the scene, there was always the opportunity in the cards to show up in other gym leader videos as some random guy to bone the girl and her Pokemon, as they tended to keep it to a small circle of guys they knew could do things professionally.

I guess Maylene was one of the best things I ever did.

That comment wasn't even worth a chuckle. I'm sorry.

I got lost in thought again before finally I snapped back to reality at the high-pitched sound of Whitney's orgasm rocking her body. I realized Miltank's rump had been moving back and forth all this time, trying to entice me with promises of what was to come. The director of the shot motioned to me that it was almost time for me to go, and I moved near the door, trying to remember what few lines I had.

When Miltank pulled away, I opened and closed the door, never leaving the room, as the camera panned over to me. "Sorry I'm late, Whitney," I said, approaching the bed. "You didn't start without me, did you?"

Whitney cocked her head. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Millie just doesn't take no for an answer."

On cue, the Miltank lay next to her trainer, spreading her legs invitingly. "Mil," she mooed.

"And it sounds like she knows exactly what she wants next," the pink-haired girl smirked.

"Well, I shouldn't leave her waiting." I prodded Miltank's entrance as her breath grew a little more ragged just from the anticipation. I took one of her udders in my hand, toying with it gently as I slowly eased my cock into her-she wasn't frequently taken by males bigger than three feet, I was told. Indeed, she was rather on the tight side, but she didn't to be in any real pain. Whitney lay on her side, running a hand down her body and licking her lips as she watched me fill her Pokemon up.

I leaned my head down, running my tongue around the udder in my hands. My first time having sex with a Miltank, or really any Pokemon that lactated. I tried to remember the advice on how to get the milk out, my tongue eagerly pressed against the underside of the udder. My fingers began to work, begging her teat for the milk, and the first time I slammed back into her, slow and hard, my tongue was greeted to the surprise of her warm milk. It tasted a lot different than it did out the carton, but it was still good. And even if it wasn't as good, I could feel my dick shiver a little inside of Miltank, shaken by the arousal of such a lewd act. I would sacrifice quite a few things, including my taste buds, in the name of debauchery. The heat of the moment, the feeling of release being made that much better, the build-up all the more glorious, counted for a lot in what I did.

Miltank moaned loudly as I rammed her tight pussy, keep up the rhythm of slow, powerful thrusts that rang out inside her. I groaned with each thrust, throwing a fair amount of power into it. She seemed to like my style, judging by the sounds she made. Beside us, Whitney breathed heavily, fingers deep inside her pussy as she watched me ravage her Pokemon. "Give it to the little bitch harder," she moaned, her body heaving in time with her fingers as she leaned forward, taking one of the teats into her mouth. Her hands were rather busy, so I grasped it and worked it, alternating between the two. I gulped down the milk as soon as it hit my mouth, and she did the same.

As much as it turned me on, and by Whitney's gyrations, it wasn't just me, Miltank seemed to get the most out of it. Her pussy was tight to begin with, but as her orgasm ran through her like fire, it clenched down tight. My fingers went into overdrive, not alternating, instead working the teats rapidly, a steady, unending stream of her milk filling Whitney and I's mouths as I rode out her orgasm and felt one of my own shoot up. I buried myself inside her as my cum spurted into her bovine pussy. She howled as my warm goo filled her up real nice. I sighed, pulling away from her, my dick remaining completely hard.

"Fuck me next," Whitney purred, rolling onto all fours and presenting. I took note of her ass raised and wiggling a little, trying to lure me in. In reality, this was all planned, but I had to pretend it was a surprise that I grasped my dick and pressed it against her ass. "What are you doing, Adam?" she shouted in non-surprise as I sank the first couple inches into her back door. "My ass," she half-shrieked, half-moaned. I fed another half-inch into her rear, reveling in the supreme tightness of it all, hands digging into the flesh as I steadied myself. A hand returned to work between her legs, and on occasion I could feel one of the well-maintained nails lightly scrape against my balls, a strange sensation I probably didn't want to explore in any greater scale. I didn't need to get into being beaten all of a sudden.

The image of Amy and Jane decked out in leather, though, was an incredible thought. I shook myself out of that daze before I lost myself in the fantasy and ruined the shoot. Remembering how things were supposed to go from here, my hands let go of her round ass and reached forward, one resting on the small of her back while the other grabbed one of her bright pink pigtails. I wrapped it around my wrist and pulled back, making her shout out in surprise, slight pain, and arousal. Her head leaned back, and I rammed my length into her anal passage with one powerful thrust.

Miltank took her cue, moving over so she sat in front of her trainer, the girl's face just up against her slit.

"Clean me out of her," I said, beginning to slowly work over her ass.

Whitney obliged, burying her face in the soiled pussy of her Pokemon and licking at the cum that leaked out of the tight hole. I could hear her moaning from between Miltank's legs, and it drove me fuck her harder. After all, this was supposed to be rough sex, and even if she could take it, she wasn't supposed to be taking it this well. Each thrust, I buried myself as far in her sphincter as possible, her creamy ass cheeks pressing against my pelvis every time.

I pulled just a little harder on her pink hair as she came up for air, my and Miltank's fluids combined and all over her face as she gasped and moan and screamed for more. Not one to keep a lady waiting, I shoved her face right back into Miltank's cunt as I pounded her ass just a little harder. Of Zero so far, reaming a gym leader in the ass while she cleans my cum out of her Pokemon was easily one of my favorite moments, and it was no surprise I wasn't going to last forever, all things considered.

However, I took pride in both my ability, as well as Whitney's expert eating out technique, as we three all started to reach our peak at roughly the same time. I came first, though, unloading into her ass a hot, thick load that made me proud of everything I had done. My first shoot for something of actual professional quality, and I felt like I had done a good job. If I was lucky, maybe I could nail Flannery on tape on tape one day. Oh, that would be the dream.

*Chapter 29*: Chapter 29

Thanks for this chapter goes out to Askaaxus, qefv, Maddenwars, Tenkage, Nianque, Sky, chaosmaker7, Blitzwolf94 and Lili.

Moar requests. No, there will never be enough. Request a whole bunch if you want, it just means I'll have more to write by the end of it. Also, gym leader stuff is appreciated, as there will be a chapter of just that soon.

...

After finishing up with Whitney, I swung by Bill's room. We had ordained it the hang-out room, just because he and Angie had such bizarre biologies that they could survive on any amount of sleep, really, so they'd be the least likely to be disturbed. It was just those two in there, and when I showed up at the door with a grin on my face, they sat me down, handed me one of the bottles of Blissey egg alcohol they had. I took a swig as my libido stretched its arms out and my swimmers had a training montage in my pants. Blissey egg was a wonderful thing; totally non-addictive, no ill side-effects, no chance for dependency or the effect weakening over time. A natural curative that alcohol turned into the ultimate aphrodisiac, it was precisely the science fiction wonder drug I needed to get through a week of sex.

After detailing my encounter with the Goldenrod gym leader in all its glorious detail, the three of us headed up to the deck for some random swinger fun. I half wanted to grab Angie and pull her away, bring her back to her room, and fuck her silly on her bed first, but I decided against it when I could easily do that any other day. In fact, several times when Bill worked and Angie and I did, I did exactly that. What? It's not like he minded.

When we hit the deck, we stayed relatively close by, just because there's not much of a reason to move on the deck with everyone else shuffling about. In no time at all, we were paired off and on our ways to paradise.

Deciding to take a chance on a Pokemon I never thought of before after the great encounter with Grumpig, I flagged down an idle Vespiquen. Realizing her lower body was skirt-like, my fetish for Pokemon along the same lines-Mawile, Gardevoir, Froslass, and the like-smacked me in the back of the head. She gladly fluttered in front of me, pushing herself against my cock. I merely had to stand there and provide force in the other direction to keep from falling over, and this little queen bee did it all for me.

Her vagina was great. Like the Doredia earlier, her juices were thicker, heavier. As she moved along my cock, it almost felt sticky, like thick honey filling her tight, slick hole. I moaned, grasping her narrow hips as I pulled her closer, pushed my cock deeper into her honeypot. My hair blew back slightly as her wings rapidly moved back and forth to keep her balance and rhythm, blowing wind straight at my face. I thought it was to keep herself afloat, at least. No sooner had she impaled herself on my cock than she was pulling away, fluttering off to find some other cock. Great, was Nidoking free again?

Only after I looked around did I realize what she was doing. It was some insane kind of pollination. My cock was coated in a thin layer of yellow sap, much like honey, and the scent of it brought over another Pokemon eager to lick it off. I dropped to my knees to accommodate the Smoochum as she took my penis into her mouth all at once.

I looked down with amazement, trying to figure out where it all went in that small mouth of hers, but there I went again, thinking about things that really shouldn't worry me. No sooner did I snap myself out of the pondering that I gasped, falling ass-backward, Smoochum's lips so tightly wrapped around my base that she came down with me. All of a sudden, I didn't care in the slightest how she was taking it all in, because the feeling on my penis was mind-blowing. My eyes clenched shut on reflex and I groaned, my hand running across the blonde tuft on her head as I begged for more.

Be it through psychic trickery or some innate skill at giving head, Smoochum lived up to her name with the loving oral tribute she gave my cock, cleaning it of not only Vespiquen's cunt honey, but of the accumulated juices of fucking from morning through to mid-afternoon. I could even feel it growing cleaner as she went. This Pokemon probably could suck the chrome off a trailer hitch.

I looked around, selfishly hoping I was having a much better time than my friends. Bill held the underside of a Mankey steady as she bounced in his grasp on his cock. Yeah, he seemed to be having fun, but not this kind of fun, baby!

One problem, though. The greatest blow job imaginable meant I wasn't going to last half as long as I wanted to. I groaned, falling onto my back as I thrust forward, filling up her tight, small mouth with every drop of cum I could muster. Devotedly, she accepted all of it, moaning as she felt the warm goo slick down her gullet. Once her reward was finished, she promptly walked away, leaving me to bask in the afterglow. It was a draining orgasm, I'll admit, and the Blissey egg hadn't fully set in yet.

Lying there seemed like a good decision. It'd take some time, so I instead watched what was going on around me.

Mankey shouted under Bill's rough fucking and his cock filling up her vagina so tightly. Again I wondered why a trainer would bring a rather inexperienced Pokemon to the place, as she didn't seem to be doing all that much. Not that Bill cared, so long as he had something to thrust into. Understandable; I'd probably do the same if I was paired with her.

I looked around to try and find Angie, but pained howls rang out over the deck, and my eyes quickly snapped over to where the sound came from, as did pretty much everyone's.

A Snorlax sat, legs spread, with a woman in his lap. I recognized her immediately as Melissa, my first human partner. Curvaceous as could be and with wispy, ethereal blonde hair, she was truly beautiful. Between her luscious legs, the thick cock of the massive Pokemon pressed into her. Engorged, red, and growing a little thicker as it approached the base, I could understand why.

Everyone watched in amazement, ceasing their wild sex to watch the much more slow act of forcing a cock into a hole that seemed like it couldn't possibly accept it. And indeed, the twisted mix of pain and lust on her face, along with screams of the same sentiment, told us this wasn't an easy thing for her to do.

I'd spoken to her a lot after we first met, and she was certain she could do this scene, one of those â€œunscriptedâ€ scenes that took place on the main deck. She'd been practicing with progressively larger penises and toys, but nothing could have possibly prepared her for the real thing.

She could only get four or so inches in. Four inches, filling her to the point of physical pain, and that's when she moved up a little, only to come right back down, howling with total madness. Nobody spoke, just watching this woman as she rode the monster dick of a Snorlax, who seemed well-endowed even for his species. The largest Rhyperior in the place had nothing on this guy. His eyes shut as he bellowed out, â€œLax,â€ his cock forcing her to accommodate his girth, and Melissa couldn't ignore it.

Between her moans and squeals and shouts, Melissa managed to squeeze out the word "yes" on occasion. She was overcome by the feeling, and derived twisted pleasure from the pain it was inflicting. She was certainly a kinky one.

I tore myself away from watching, though. Not by choice, but because my head was seized by a clawed red hand and pulled to look to the right.

"Well, hello," I said as a prime red pussy pressed up against my face. I looked up to see the Charmeleon it would belong to, who proceeded to jump on top of m and give me a hug. Definitely the Charmeleon from the first Zero, I thought, as she grabbed my dick and sank onto me. Her pussy was just as radiantly hot as I remember, warming my body over. The warmth coursed through me, revitalizing me and my libido from Smoochum's draining blow job

Back in action.

I grabbed her firm buttocks, grasping the flesh and holding on tight as her heat enveloped my cock. With my hold steady, I rolled her over, onto her back. She playfully glared at my grin as I pulled back and slammed into her. "Char!" she groaned as I did it again. I could feel her hand tightly on my back, claws against my skin as I drove powerfully into her one last time. My head dripped forward to awkwardly kiss her as my hips went to work thrusting rapidly.

"More!" I could hear Melissa screaming. My eyes looked over to see her on all fours as Snorlax pounded her. Her head was thrown up, frozen in an expression of unbridled lust as her body full-on shook. My jaw dropped, which Charmeleon gladly seized the opportunity for and shoved her forked tongue into my mouth, as I realized just how much had to be in her. To be honest, it kind of squicked me out more than anything else. Melissa's naked form made up for a fair bit of that, but even still, I decided the morbid fascination was enough.

Charmeleon rolled me onto my back again, breaking our kiss as she sat up, trying to look as sexy as possible as she moved along my dick, motions with her hips putting her rear on display for everyone else. And naturally, with a fine ass like that on display, there was bound to be a taker. Naturally, within only a few seconds of grinding on my cock, such a person did come up behind her. I reached out my hand to high-five Blayze as he mounted her ass. Now we were in business.

Charmeleon threw herself into overdrive between us, stuffed with cock and very turned on. Frantically, she bounced along our dicks, always taking one of us in balls-deep on each motion. In addition, Blayze reamed her ass with a completely idiosyncratic rhythm and conflicted with hers. Each time he stabbed her rear, I could feel an explosion of heat on the other side, her already toasty pussy heating up even more, her slick walls shifting around my length.

Off to the side, Angie had found herself in a ghastly predicament, pardon the pun, involving three Gengar. They levitated the team mom a little above deck, leaving her upside-down. One Gengar stood on the ground holding a fistful of her hair as he received an upside-down blow job. The other two floated above her, holding onto a leg each as they pounded her holes, semen and vaginal fluid dripping down-or up, whichever-her body. All three ghost Pokemon carried an awful grin with them as they toyed with the woman, who just moaned into the purple crotch of the ringleader.

Up ahead, I could see a teenage boy with a red hat cross-legged on the floor. In his lap eagerly bounced a Pikachu, facing away from him. His fingers played delicately with her little bud the whole time, earning many an eager moan from the Pokemon. She seemed to have the time of her life, and the way his hands moved all over her by instinct, I reasoned he probably had his own Pikachu and knew what to do. That, or he could romance Pokemon far, far better than I.

Blayze and I pounded into her one more time, both buried to the hilt in her hot, tight holes, the three of us mutually crying out as we shot our cum deep into her tightening orifices. She held onto us all the way through our orgasms, shaking between the two males. Blayze had no patience for afterglow though, amazed by the sheer scope of the orgy and eager to get whatever he wanted. He left, cock still hard, in search of his next conquest.

Angie was let gently down to the ground as the three Gengars' cum leaked out of all three holes. There would be no rest for the weary, though, as a Luxray made his way over to her, cock shimmering in the mid-afternoon sunlight with the cunt juices of some very satisfied gal. Almost halfheartedly, Angie rolled over, apparently not getting the breather she hoped for, as Luxray mounted her. His thick red cock slipped easily into her hole after the Gengar's hefty load left even her pelvic area white.

Charmeleon came and went, soon replaced by an Ekans, of all things. I sat surprised as she wrapped herself around my shaft, tongue flicking around. I had no idea what was going on, only knowing that her body began to move up and down. Suddenly, tail jobs were not the most unconventional thing a Pokemon had ever done to me. I moaned a little, content to lie back, until I noticed her exposed slit, wet with her juices. I was never one to leave a girl wanting, finding that a terrible practice beneath someone like me. I pressed against it, her elated hiss encouraging me to continue, so I pressed my thumb into her.

I thought the up-and-down motion was good enough. An unconventional way of getting me off, sure, but it felt pretty good. Then it hit me. She began to slither. The wet, smooth snake pussy pulled away from my hand as she circled around my dick, keeping the up-and-down going. Suddenly, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. My only problem was that getting her off was completely out of the question now. Hopefully she'd find release soon enough. I hated to leave her hanging like that.

Unsurprisingly, Charmeleon didn't go very far before finding another guy. She slobbered over Bill's dick like a cheap whore, but he didn't mind very much, by the looks of him; head hung back, mouth agape. I knew pretty well that it didn't take a lot for him to be happy. A shame he wasn't watching, though. The scene was made a whole lot hotter by the Scyther who bent down behind Charmeleon. She had a single cutter-arm-wing-thing plunging in and out of her vagina as she licked Blayze's cum out of her tight red ass. There was something for the highlight reel, folks.

Ekans continued to circle hypnotically around my dick, even beginning to tighten and unclench. I could not think of any more ways to pleasure me, and it all became too much. I moaned, pushing my pelvis up as my cock erupted. I was just astounded at how much cum came out, all the wonders of the Blissey egg. My balls emptied all over her, leaving streaks of white goo along her body. She licked her lips and was about to head off, but I couldn't possibly leave her hanging after that.

I stood up and grabbed her by the tail, yanking her right off the ground. Her body froze up, fangs bared, and ready to attack me. I found her slit and brought it to my face, my tongue wasting no time exploring the poison-type's pussy. She moaned in appreciation, her body slackening under my treatment before against growing rigid. This time, though, she wasn't out to attack. Her mouth wrapped around my base, providing the all-new sensation of throat-fucking a snake.

That sensation came with the added bonus of catching Angie seizing on the floor from pleasure overload as a guy jacked on her face in appreciation for the show she was putting on of screaming as the Luxray's knot slowly pushed its way inside her.

It was a good week.

...

I told everyone at supper that I had a bit of a headache and had to lie down for a bit. Really, I just wanted to get away from the crowd. We were a party of ten, and being in a room with nine other people was a guaranteed noise clusterfuck. On top of that were the Pokemon, any friends made on the ship that came by to hang out, and the fact I was being all mopey and acting like a fourteen year-old girl. And not the way Amy was.

Lethe lay beside me, always there to keep me company and provide an ear. We lay in relative silence, just staring off into the distance. Strangely, though, it helped. Helped me, at least. Lethe, on the other hand...

"Okay, look you idiot, I am not spending another week next to your sorry ass while you sit there and not cry over this girl, then going back home and doing it there until the next girl with a pair of glasses and a Monty Python DVD walks by!"

A lot of people would have been shaken by that little rant. Others would have been mad. Or started crying. I just turned my head to look at her. I could see by her expression that she wasn't completely angry. Lethe lived an abusive, fucked up life before I found her, and the night she told me her story, I saw her angry. No, this was just how she spoke to me-and for that matter, everyone.

"I'll be okay," I reassured her.

She shook her head. "No, you won't. You'll say you are, maybe even man up and not mope around all day. But you won't be. It'll be just like after Christmas. When she went back home, you remembered you weren't dating. That back home, she had two girls she loved and a job. A life. For a month after that, the stereo in your room just had Tunnel of Love by Dire Straits on loop, and nobody should be forced to listen to Dire Straits like that."

"You're right," I sighed. "It just feels so much different when I'm around her than everyone else."

With a sigh of her own, Lethe lay her head on my chest. "You don't have a choice, here. You need to just man up and move on. If you two get along so well as friends, just keep doing that, but don't try to change things."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't dare."

A smile flashed across her lips. "So let's give this whole Tabitha thing a rest for now, have some fun, then go see everyone else, okay?" She leaned forward a little, hot breath running against my face. Lethe wasn't nearly as sex-obsessed as everyone else. She loved it all the same, but for her, it just wasn't her favorite hobby. She still insisted on scheduling a single day while we were here for her to do what she called the "Caligula thing", but usually, she preferred to stick to only one partner for the night, often me, Meg, my Froslass Ophelia, Blayze, or Amy, and it was usually only a few nights a week where she felt like doing anything of that sort.

The heavy musk of pheromones and fluids permeating through the halls must have gotten to her, though. There was a fire in her eyes that I needed to put out. With my dick.

Her back paw slowly pushed back the blanket I had over my lower half, and in response my penis grew, pressing against her moist slit. She let out a little laugh as she leaned back a little, arranging her body so that my dick moved with her and into position before coming forward again, impaling herself on me. I wrapped my arms around her as her body pressed close to mine, paws resting on my shoulders. Her fur rubbed against mine as she lifted herself up slowly, coming back down with a little more speed.

Lethe may not have taken to sex as hedonistically as we else all did, but she should have, because she was damn good at it. Her vagina was always a perfect, snug fit that made my mouth water with anticipation as it gradually enveloped my penis. Tight was good, as was occasionally stuffing an orifice I was just a tad too big for, but it never topped Lethe. Lethe was like a glove, familiar and warm, a fit not crushing my dick or too loose to feel anything. Perfect.

Her body remained tight against mine, only lifting what she had to for the purpose of keeping the sex going. I pulled the blanket back over us as we basked in the closeness of our bodies pressed together. Her tail ran lightly against my leg, a sway that kept its slow, steady rhythm no matter how fast we fucked, its thin side lightly grazing my skin like she was dragging a fingernail along my inner thigh. Each motion of her hips made the sweet sound I loved so much. Her moist pussy lips pressed against my pelvis each time she took me deep inside her, and the scent of the dark-types snatch slowly worked its way up to my nose, overpowering the various scents permeating the ship by not only being the most recent, but particularly potent.

She whimpered and moaned, forcefully nuzzling against my neck with her tongue loosely hanging out of her mouth a little. Her soft, thick-furred crest rubbed against my chest as she went, a sensation that got me every damn time as it tickled at my chest. The feeling of fur rubbing against my skin was always a turn-on, but her crest was so lush and thick that it sat in a category all its own. My arms ran along her back as it curved a little under the pressure of our pleasure, running opposite the direction of the fur, which had the usual effect of making it stand at a strange angle.

â€œYes,â€ Lethe purred as her head left my neck and found its way to my mouth. Erratically, she moved between my mouth and my neck on a whim from that point on. Her pace down below had finally leveled off. She liked to build it up quickly, and in no time at all, the hands had left her back, descending to her hips as I thrust in tandem with her. We knew each other and our patterns well, but the sex never seemed to grow tired and old. When it got a bit stale, we'd just change position and the acts a little, though we were currently in our tamest of positions.

â€œThis is so good,â€ she moaned into my mouth as her hot, wet tongue pushed its way through. It was longer than mine and much more flexible, doing things in my mouth that only she was allowed to ever do. I didn't dare let my tongue leave my mouth, especially since just as our sloppy kiss really got steamy, she teased me by pulling away and again just streaming light kisses along my neck.

I teased her, â€œYou're lucky you're so good from the waist down, because you're doing nothing for me up above.â€ I did my best not to moan, to keep my face straight in the stern grin I cast her.

She growled a little, accepting the 'challenge'. Not only did she move even faster against me than she had in a very long time, she practically shoved her tongue down my throat. Her body pressed so tight against me that beneath her crest, I could feel her round breasts tight against me, almost making it hard for me to breathe with her atop me. I still managed, though, as pleasure seized my body. I saw it coming from a mile away, especially once she really brought what she had to the table. My orgasm was going to be strong, just what I needed. She grew warmer against me, too, a slight glow in her eyes ruining any attempt she may have made at a poker face.

Lucky for my gloating purposes, Lethe came first. She came down so hard on me I was surprised nobody was hurt as the glove-like fit suddenly fell apart, holding my dick tight and begging it for its treat. She shook atop me, howling into our deep kiss. I closed my eyes as my orgasm followed. My knees grew weak and I felt the last vestiges of the Blissey egg finally subside-I would certainly need more soon-as I dumped my last load of the night into my best friend's waiting cunt. We both shook together, being the sappy sentimental types who took a while after sex to actually do anything. Even as I stayed balls-deep inside her and still relatively hard, we began to talk again.

â€œCome on, Adam,â€ she pleaded. â€œLet's go see everyone else, hang out with them. I'm sure Julia and Nicole aren't completely horrible baby-eating bastards. Who knows, you may even like them. And, with your luck, probably stumble into the best four-way of your life.â€

â€œI'll be sure to have their Pokemon treat you good, too,â€ I smirked, my hand idly running along her head. â€œBut you're right. Let's clean up and go hang out with our friends. The Tabby thing isn't meant to be, and I guess I can accept that.â€ As she stood up, I added, â€œThanks. As long as you're here, I guess it won't really be a problem.â€

What did that mean? I had no idea. I think she had her own version of what it meant, though, since she leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

And to think, that was all just on Monday.

*Chapter 30*: Chapter 30

yfw I remembered some requests were left over from the first Zero chapter.

Okay, so I'm just about closed for requests, unless anyone has any more gym leader stuff to ask for. I think I've just about figured the rest of Zero out from here, so the scenes are sort of loosely decided on.

Scenes this time were requested by Jewelwriter, Kinkeh, kjytxd, I. M. Meen, lilashley88, Nianque, Sky, Blitzwolf94

...

I liked to think what happened last night with Lethe helped me out. It would have been great, wouldn't it have?

When I awoke the next morning, back in my bed with Tabitha, that all went out the window. We didn't even fuck, just turned in after a long day of being way too exhausted for any of that. In her sleep, she had snuggled up against me, and I awoke with her in arms, snoring lightly as her head rested against my shoulder. It was rather early in the morning, but I decided to get on with my day regardless. I cracked open some of our aphrodisiac moonshine and downed it. The beer I had for breakfast wasn't bad, so I'd have one more for desert.

I didn't wait around for anyone to wake up, just set out for the deck and some time killing before my shoot. When I arrived, it shouldn't have surprised me that, at that hour, the majority of the people fucking were Pokemon. After all, they didn't need to sleep as much as people did, and the heavy pheromones all the over the boat can't have been helping. I shuddered at the thought of the deviancy that would ensue if someone gave them some Blissey egg spiked alcohol.

It was hard to imagine anything more insane than the sight before me. Just in front of me, three female Pachirisu found themselves surrounded on all sides with male Plusle and Minun eager to get off. They stuffed the girls' mouths, asses, and pussies, while the remaining guys rubbed their cocks against their fur, already streaked with many strands of white. They all moaned as they pounded the small electric Pokemon, whose orifices dripped with even more semen. It was impressive how long they kept it up. I rather wished I had one of those super Pachirisu for myself.

A little further away, the Blaziken who fucked me earlier was leaned over the rail as an Empoleon just reamed her with no regard for her own comfort. He wasn't playing nice, and she seemed to be torn between lust and pain as the thick, frigid cock plunged into her warmth again and again without reprieve For all the speed she mustered in my lap, it had nothing on the water type's, mixing speed and raw force to slam into her with each quick thrust.

A daisy chain of Gardevoir, Luxray, and Froslass, their high moans emanating from the crotch of the girl in front of them was sweet music as I thought of how much I would love to fuck any of the three, or even all of them at once. The way Luxray's leg fidgeted as Froslass's tongue reached deeper and deeper inside her alone could have sent me into a frenzy. Seeing Gardevoir and Froslass with their skirts hitched up? I looked away before I tore one of them away from the pack just to slam them down on my dick, which profited from both the scenes unfolding and the Blissey egg to be screaming for release.

"Kazam!" shouted an Alakazam, and I turned around to see him jam his erupting cock right down the throat of a Persian who endured a heavy assault in her pussy from a Gallade. The two psychic Pokemon played a game of back-and-forth with her, seeing how far they could drive her into heights of untold pleasure before she couldn't take any more.

A few humans were up and about, mostly girls from what I could see. A fifteen year-old moaned and howled as an Ursaring held her by the bottom of her legs, moving her up and down along his cock. She loved every second of it, her arms thrown around his neck in joy at being filled with cock. She'd clearly been doing this for a while now, and grew accustomed to cocks that size. Had the hair not been long and red enough to make me wonder if there was a matching of carpet and drape, I would have almost thought it was Amy by the body shape and sheer whoreyness of it all.

Next to her, her younger sister by a handful of years wasn't faring too well. She lay on all fours, ass high in the air as she was mounted by a Houndoom who was surprisingly gentle with her, though his red cock was still a bit much for her to handle. She rolled her head back and forth, trying to be strong and take it like her big sister, and sure enough, slowly the trembling of her lip gave way to an adorable o-face that made me feel like an awful human for wanting to splooge all over as her orgasm rocked her small body. "More! Fuck me more!" she shouted, begging for the ultimate proof of her making big sis proud; taking his knot.

I looked away before any uncomfortable sights could be witnessed, and found the only other human female in my line of sight, and oh boy, was she going far. She sat in the lap of a Heracross, happily bouncing on his cock, as behind her a Beedrill pounded her tight, curvaceous ass. In front of her, a Yanmega, a Scyther, and a Scizor all stood, cocks pointed directly at her place. She went like clockwork, always jacking off two with a third in her mouth, never missing a beat. Her round breasts had thick ropes of cum, and the exhausted Flygon that lay on his back next to them was probably responsible for that one. To wear out a Flygon took some damn skill, and I would have loved a chance at a girl like that.

A male Raichu lay on his back, completely overpowered by the horny and dominant by the Quilvava. The plume on her back crackled and raged as she forced her pussy against Raichu's tongue, riding him mercilessly. Nearby, the girl who was pleasuring the bug Pokemon, dripping with the cum of about six different Pokemon, slowly wrapped her arms around a frigging Aerodactyl as she eased herself onto his dick and he began to take flight off the deck. A girl pulled her legs up as a Diglett made his way over to her, and... Dear Arceus. I was right in the middle of a fucking reptile zoo, and somebody was giving booze to these goddamn things.

I noticed more humans slowly populating the area. One group of about six guys in particular were having a great time with a Meganium they had in their circle, taking turns jacking off on her or fucking her mouth and pussy. I leaned in closer and realized that it was, without a doubt, Meg. The very slight distinction in her voice, the adorable whimper she made whenever a guy pulled out of her, that was definitely my Pokemon getting gang banged. Atta girl.

I joined the circle, and a bit of a smile lit up her face. She had really stepped into her role, but having me nearby made it all the easier for her. She got a bit creative in fact, her vines lashed out, wrapping around the cock of each guy in the circle not currently reaming a hole. They all gladly accepted the vine jobs, since it meant less work for them. There was a fire burning in Meg's eyes that I'd never seen before, something deep and lusty from within. Zero was getting to her, and she was finally letting out some urge she'd always had laying about. I was rather proud of her, and with her vine coiled around my dick, moving back and forth, I liked this side of my little Meganium.

...

"You scheduled me in an Eevee gang bang?" Angie groaned as she looked at her day's scenes. "Are you trying to prove something?"

"Why yes, I am." I put my tray down on the metal bars to slide it along. "And I'm directing that one, so I've got high hopes for you. Trust me, you'll convert soon enough."

"You said that about the Glaceon back in September."

I frowned at her. "Your Gardevoir is the one who recommended Glaceon and you know it. Not my fault he was asexual in the end."

"Adam! We've got a problem," one of the staff shouted, arms flailing as he jogged over to me. "There was a mess-up on the cast list, and now we don't know what do with this scene. Candice said you're good and thinking up something, so I came looking for you."

I was almost at the cheeseburger. Almost. If I had gone another two steps, it would be in my hand. A glorious cheeseburger unlike anything I would ever eat again. But no, that would have been too convenient. "Okay, what do you have to work with?" I sighed, lamenting the loss of the lunch, but eager to figure out how to salvage a scene. A lot of planning went into things, and if they fucked up the scheduling or the cast listing, a lot of them just sort of froze up and couldn't think fast enough. It was rather embarrassing that these were the people in charge.

"A male Exeggutor."

I ran through things in my head. Exeggutor had three genitals, each roughly below one of their heads. Far as I knew, there was no Exeggutor porn out there, so there wasn't much of a precedent. With three dicks, it stood to reason that you could get three girls in there, and you'd be-

Three girls.

A smile flashed across my face. "I've got it. Give me about ten minutes, and you'll have your scene."

"No," Angie said. "No, no, I know that smile. You have a plan, and now I'm really worried."

"It'll be coping," I said, jumping up and kicking my heels together, just showing the restraint necessary to not shout out "Yeehaw" as I came back down. If I threw Tabby into a situation with her girlfriends where they had some kind of mutual bond I couldn't possibly replace, then maybe it would help me get over matters.

Let it never be said I'm not a total idiot.

...

"You're a genius!" exclaimed the scene coordinator and cameraman.

I just stared at him. "That's a joke, right? Why are you the one employed by the Pokemon league here? Your scene almost fell apart at the slightest bit of a problem."

He shot me a cross look.

"Okay, fine, I'm a genius. Can we move on?"

Again, he just gave me a dirty look. Then I realized how very Lethe-like I was being, and promptly hung my head low. "Sorry."

"Let's start the scene," he muttered, finally pulling his gaze from me and setting up the camera.

Tabitha, Julia, and Nicole all dropped their robes and got into position. Nicole was blonde and blue-eyed, with some nice curves and a decent pair on her. I reasoned she had a thing for flat girls, because Julia was, amazingly, even flatter than Tabitha, with her black hair tied back in a carefully primped ponytail.

They got into position, all standing around the Exeggutor, reaching down and rubbing his lower body, coaxing his cocks free. They were all identical; long, thick, with a strange brown-ish tinge to them that didn't occur naturally in flesh. All at once, the three Pokemon rangers slid down the engorged Pokecocks, moaning as their hands locked together to keep their balance. Exeggutor just smiled dumbly as the three hot young ladies sank down him, as if he had no idea that he was the luckiest Pokemon on the ship at that moment.

I would have loved to stay on watch, but my watch alarm rang, telling me I had to scurry over for a shoot. Semi-reluctantly and semi-eagerly, I left the room and went right next door. I was a bit early, and got to witness the end of a scene that I would have loved to be in. A bunch of guys in rapid succession came into a small bowl of milk, and the Persian they'd been fucking the whole time moved over to it and made no issue of licking up every drop of it. The hunger in her expression as the guys again jacked off, this time their cum streaking across her fur as she drank the semen and milk was just incredible, and it really got me eager for the next scenes. I'd be in this room for a little while filming, and that last bit of exposure almost made up for missing out on my cheeseburger.

The shoot started off with a slower one as a Snivy stepped in, another Unova Pokemon. She carried herself like a queen as she made her way over to me. Fine by me; Delcatty did the same, and I remembered fondly how much of a little minx she was even before we really got into things together. If Snivy had some experience...

She sat in my lap and slowly took my cock into her, moaning and shuddering even at the slightest penetration. Her queenly demeanor faded away so quickly I scarce was sure it was even there. I placed one hand on her hip and grasped her tail with the other, helping her along as her body began to shift in my lap. She was tight and slick, much more like the kind of grass types I was familiar with than the other Unova grass-type I'd met here. The scent of her fruity snatch wafted up around my nose. She was so wet that her juices coated my cock and pelvis in her nectar. She clutched at me, head pressing tight against me and her face growing a bit red. I could hear a low whimper between her quick breaths.

The feeling struck her from out of nowhere. Her relatively inexperienced pussy couldn't handle it all, couldn't keep up with me. She buried her face in my chest and moaned as her vagina clenched down and the orgasm shook her body. Reluctantly, I saw her off without being able to blow my load in another Unova Pokemon. A damn shame, I think.

...

The rest of the shoots that day was rather uneventful. When finally I was let out, it was almost supper. Goddamn it. I made my way over to the dining area, where luckily, I met up with the gang. Well, some of them. Bill, Angie, and the three rangers. Heather was booked in shoots well into the night, Jane probably had Amy tied down in their room, and who knows where the others were. I walked right by them as they waved to me though, stacked a plate full of all the food I could fit on it, and then sat down with them.

"You're the best," Julia said before taking a bite of her sandwich. "That was a great idea."

"I haven't cummed that hard in a month," Nicole added. "The scene went on three times as long as it should have."

The girls told me all about how they daisy chained afterward to clean each other out, which riled up the Exeggutor so much that they went again, this time for anal, and then cleaned each other out again. Then, one by one, they gave each cock a triple blow job, then cleaned each others' faces off.

About two sentences into the recounting, I was hard. By the time they finished telling the story, I needed release that very second. "I'll be in my bunk. Any of you girls want to join me?" Tabitha and Julia's places were both empty, and the mental image of even those two flat-chested girls alone expanded into endless possibilities.

Tabitha laughed a little. "Come on Adam, you know we don't have sex with human guys."

Try to imagine in your head an anvil suddenly materializing atop my chest. I only kept my expression fairly nonchalant simply because the shock of what she said had rendered me incapable of a reaction. I just nodded and got up, and it took me until I was entirely out of the dining area before I could even breathe again.

They didn't have sex with- What the fuck did that even- This whole time, she wasn't telling them that-

I couldn't complete a single thought. Not one goddamn sentence finished as the implications of what she said in that one sentence crashed into my mind. Back when we first started to talk, she told me that she and her girlfriends only fucked male Pokemon, partly because no male humans were around, and partly out to loyalty to each other. But when she came over at Christmas, she spent the weeks building up to it talking about how she wanted me her first night there. Hell, she was the one who got in my lap in the car and rode me right there. And insisted we do it in my mother's bed. I must have woken up next to her about half of the mornings. She never did anything with Bill, or even Angie. She fooled around with Amy a little, and one of the best threesomes of my life ensued, but all along, she-

We were sharing a room. She asked to share the room. We had sex several times that weekend. And all along, she didn't say anything. Nicole and Julia didn't know, it seemed. Hell, far as they knew, I was her gay best friend, and she was bunking with me because she felt comfortable with me and knew I would respect her boundaries.

A thousand and one jokes flooded my mind. Maybe if I hadn't been so heartbroken I would have exclaimed "You are tearing me apart, Lisa!" or something to that effect. That just made me feel worse. I was feeling a bit better that morning, and when Tabitha started bringing on the heartache, all I could do was fall back on pop culture. That wasn't coping. That wasn't even helping. I kept wandering through the halls, muttering to myself. My mind wasn't helping and-

Wait. "Bringing on the heartache"? Son of a bitch, even if I was complaining about it, my mind threw Def Leppard songs at me. Love bites. I decided not to go back to my room, spare Lethe another emotional tirade; she didn't need to suffer through one of those again. On the bright side, she didn't have to worry about me playing Tunnel of Love anymore. Romeo and Juliet was now the more appropriate Dire Straits song. Awesome, I was already on to figuring out my play list for the next month. My priorities were so straight that it was crazy. Only by sheer force of will did I fight back the tears.

I needed something, anything. I needed my mind off everything that had just happened. The deck was a bad idea, as people I knew would be there. I needed solitude, needed some anonymous girl I could just fuck the brains out of for the night. Between the insomniacs and the people whose bed mates wandered off for random fucks, a fair number of beds were only going to have one person in them. I wandered the halls a little, just sort of meandering about.

...

In the bar one deck lower, I found my one-night stand. She was a pale girl, decked in a black and white, with an eternal monotone and wonderful sense of sarcasm that reminded me immediately of Lethe. Her black hair was cut short, and topped off with a white bow, she looked like a living porcelain doll. That was, of course, until she took me to her bedroom.

At her insistence, I reamed her ass as hard as I could, delivering smacks to it and verbally degrading her the whole time. She was one of the kinkiest girls I had ever laid, and her desire for some minor abuse and rough sex worked out perfectly as a way to invent. Her naked, pale body writhed as she whimpered and moaned into the pillow she bit down on. One of my hands worked over her pussy with the same aggressive force as the rest of her body, plunging four fingers inside her with all the grace and care of a Tauros.

"You're a whore, Marley!" I shouted, slamming deep into her ass, my balls slapping against her entrance. I felt her get wetter, her holes contracting in excitement at the abuse I hurled her way. Another swat to the ass, another moan. She looked back at me, her blue eyes ablaze with lust in stark contrast to her face, frozen in a look of regret and shame. All an act, naturally.

"I'm gonna cum," I snarled, "I'm going to dump my cum right into your tight little slut ass." Another moan interrupted me as she got off on the cheesy dirty talk I would have been embarrassed to say had it not involved a bunch of swearing and vulgarity, which I gravely needed at that point. "You have a problem with that?"

"Yes," she shouted out, finally releasing the pillow from her mouth.

I smacked her ass, the slap ringing out in the fancy room. "And why is that?"

"I want your cum in my mouth," she moaned, head hanging in shame at the admission.

"Very well," I said, pulling out of her ass. I rolled her onto her back and quickly worked my way up her slender body, straddling her face and ramming my cock into her mouth, burying it all the way in. I could feel her mouth wrap itself around my base as she started sucking on it, and I threw my head back in wonder. Why would anyone room with this girl and decide to seek another lay? In no time at all, I shot my cum right down the gullet of the Gothic Lolita deep-throating me, groaning all the while.

I drew away from her, letting her breathe a little. "How did you like that one, slut?"

"More," she replied, trembling as the cum down her throat set her off into an explosive orgasm. Man, she really got off on this game.

Fine by me. I grabbed her legs and aimed my cock at her soaked pussy. I couldn't have asked for a better distraction.

*Chapter 31*: Chapter 31

The next three days of Zero will be told through the eyes of different characters. Enjoy this one, wherein I fill a lot of the Amy requests I was slapped with. I'm very sad to say, though, that the volume of requests has really gotten ahead of me; I should have closed them sooner, because I'm afraid there is no sane way to fill everything asked for, like I had hoped. There's still a handful of chapters left, and I could always work some of the scenes asked for into the story proper, but I just wanted to give a pre-emptive sorry to anyone who isn't getting their request(s) filled. I tried my best, but only now am I realizing that this got far more than the first round at Zero did, which I should be very grateful for.

I'm not sure why it took me so long to finish this chapter, as it went untouched for days with just the first five paragraphs. Don't worry though, I'm not slipping into another extended slump.

In terms of who I'm thanking for this one, Skarrmory, the (at least) five people who asked for Amy with a Lucario, chaosmaker7, Grayflower, Tenkage gradually through the fic by filling other peoples' requests, darknessbounty, and Askaaxus.

Another thing I wanted to point out is how different this chapter is. No, it's not turning into some kind of sex slave h-doujin. Amy just overdosed on aphrodisiac, and I felt like it had been too long since I wrote wild, unceremonious fucking between a girl and a bunch of Pokemon. We'll return to our regularly scheduled, not sort-of-off-kilter-total-slut stuff next chapter, but people wanted to see Amy be sort of made into town slut, so this is that time.

...

-Amy's perspective-

Whose bed did I wake up in? It took me a few minutes to piece it together. Nicole. I only knew her for a few days, and already I was waking up next to her. She had this thing for flat-chested girls that worked out perfect for me. Jane had a bit too much going for her to be a fetish magnet like that, but I was dragged into the blonde's bed and given no choice. Not that I minded, though. Nicole's breasts were great, and she was experienced enough to teach me things that would have Jane eating out of the palm of my hand.

"That was good for a kid," Nicole laughed as she leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "I hope our girlfriends had nearly as much fun as we did."

"So do I. So maybe we can have some hot foursome action later?"

"You're a horny one, aren't you? Sure, maybe tomorrow night."

"I picked it up from my brother." That wasn't the only thing I learned from him. Most of my fetishes traced back to Adam wanting to try something new. Hell, even the whole "fucking Pokemon" thing was because I found his stash of porn. Being around him long enough, and I started describing sex the same way; it was awful. On the flip side, though, a raid of his computer gave me all the 'fuck you, mom' music I could ever hope for. Until I met Jane, at least. I guess how much I liked my brother was based on how much of an ally he was in the war against mom that week.

I gathered my things and headed out for the day. When I got to my room, Julia was doing the same, and the red marks around her wrists told me that Jane had been kinky with her. It was a shame I wasn't there. When I stepped in, I found Jane putting away the handcuffs. I gave her a quick kiss, sharing the taste of our respective partners from that night, and going our separate ways. We both had busy days of shooting, so I took one of the bottles I stole from Adam's room with me. He said I was too young to drink and couldn't hold my alcohol, but I was going to anyway. Besides, it's not fair that everyone gets the aphrodisiac but me. I drank the whole bottle in one go.

After libido'ing up, I headed out for the shoot. Just my luck, the first recording was an Erufuun. Female, at that. Such a new, thrilling experience, waking up and eating out a female grass type. I've never done that before. Still, for the sake of the camera, I rolled the puffball onto her back, rolling my eyes as I descended on her. Her minty snatch trembled a little as my tongue dragged along it, cleaning the very surface of it of the trace of juices that waited on the top. My hands drew closer, running along her legs, ready to-

"Dammit!' shouted the director, realizing something was wrong. "We messed up the rooms, I just realized. Go next door and tell them we sent the wrong girls into the rooms. This is certainly not Jasmine."

I pulled away from Erufuun, my hand curling up into a fist. I cast a shocked glance over at the director. "How could you make that mistake?" I shouted. "Seriously, that's just insane!" I got up from where I was and left the room, passing the gym leader on the way in without a word. Idiot go and mess up the shot like that, how could he? There had better be something on the other end of the door worth-

"Cario."

I fell to my knees, not to start sucking him, but because my legs stopped working. A Lucario. My first fuck of the day was a Lucario. Th-this was great! Back home, my Rioulu Rio was a girl, named because she dances on the sand, and I was eager to see what a male could offer. My mouth watered as his long, thick- I had never seen anything so...

"Mine!" I shouted, jumping onto the bed beside him. He wasted no time at all rolling me onto all fours and pressing his engorged tip against me. I shuddered, my mind getting ahead of me and begging for it from him. The day before had been mostly girl-on-girl shoots, a few threesomes, and the biggest I had was from a Gible. As the cock slipped into me, everything became right with the world again. It was a bit shameful to admit, or maybe would have been if it didn't feel so damn good. It was hard to deny the pleasure, impossible to say it didn't make me feel good, and what was to be ashamed of in feeling good? It wasn't being done against our will, we were certainly enjoying ourselves... What part of it was wrong?

A few obscenities escaped my lips as he pushed deeper into me, my small body beginning to fold a little under the pressure. It felt so good, snaking deeper into my tight pussy, pushing against my slick inner walls. I had never taken a Pokemon so big in my life, never taken anything so big into me, flesh or not. I gripped at the bed sheets, sharply drawing in a breath as I felt his fur finally rub up against me. I felt full to the point of almost breaking now, whimpering with my head buried into the mattress. It wasn't some extreme penetration like Adam described with a woman and a Snorlax the other day, but for my small frame, it was still an intense pressure to be under. And so thick too, pushing my canal to its reasonable limits.

Then, he pulled back.

As if he held onto a string around my neck, my head came back up as well, the camera capturing it frozen in rapture, and he hadn't yet begun to thrust. I knew what was coming though, and when he fed it back into me, faster this time, I let out a prolonged moan in response to the feeling of him filling me back up. It was incredible, like nothing I had ever felt before. I could vaguely hear some muttering of someone asking if it was a good idea to give the most well-hung Lucario to a fourteen year-old, but I had no problem at all taking it in.

A few more slow practice thrusts followed and finally he decided I was ready for the sex. By now, any worries I could endure it was gone, and the director and camera crew had settled into their final positions as he slammed into me with incredible speed, a scream escaping my lips in sheer, carnal response. And again. His agile hips moved relentlessly against me and I could only lie there and be a pleasure receptacle for him. His strong arms hooked under mine, and seamlessly we shifted position so that he supported me as I stood against him, facing away from him, toward the camera. My head rolled, and it caught every last frame of intense pleasure burning across my being.

"This girl doesn't know what she's in for," the director muttered to one of the aides off in the corner. "We've got a relentless shoot up ahead, nothing but cocks for this girl all through the day. We've never done something continuous like this with such a rookie. It has me a bit worried, honestly. I hope she can handle it."

I wanted to listen for more, but the feeling of the rapid, massive cock filling me each time I grew just too tired of the emptiness, was too much for me to ignore. I moaned, hands reaching to grasp my insignificant breasts and toy with them, just to get off that extra spark of pleasure in hopes it would light a greater flame that could spread through me.

"Little girl," the camera man said, "Tell me, do you love Pokecock?"

"Yes!" I howled, throwing my head back against his strong shoulder. "I love it!"

"Are you just a little slut out to fuck and suck every last dick offered to you? Will you accept everything we give you graciously and love every second of it?"

I started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave that I would fuck him to the end of time. "Never let it stop, never!" I moaned, "I love cock, it's all I live for, all I ever need!" It was an act, but deep down, it felt rather true. This was what I needed, what I craved, what I hoped Zero would be like, and after a few days of a slow start, I was finally on the road to bliss. On the cameraman's silent direction, I held up my fingers in the peace sign, eyes rolling back a little, tongue hanging out lazily, as the Pokemon slammed me down to the hilt on him and shot his load deep, deep inside me.

â€¦...

"This girl is like a machine!" the director mused, watching with wide eyes as I had been on my knees for about an hour, leaving in my wake a line of satisfied Pokemon who were escorted out, either to the next shoot or to roam freely. I wore on my face like a badge of honor the collected assortment of their seed, sticky and coalescing into an indeterminate mess of spooge there was no hope of identifying one species out of. And I had lost track myself, my mouth laboriously slaving over every penis put in front of me as the sex toys they had taped inside me vibrated on an intense setting. In my pussy shook a perfect replica of a Grotle's stubby shaft, while the long, slender feel of a Bulbasaur's cock-tendril buzzed inside my ass. All I could do was lavish in the pleasure and do my best to get the Pokemon off.

Finally, there were no more for the blow job scene, and to be frank, they all looked a little nervous. I apparently wasn't supposed to finish this soon, but with the frantic, lust-burning hunger immediate upon my face, it was clear stopping the shoot wasn't in the cards. I didn't know what had come over me, if it was the dirty talk or the massive cock or maybe even that a small girl drinking an entire bottle of Blissey egg booze wasn't the best of ideas, but I was eager to fuck whatever I could find. Any moment I wasn't being used as a pleasure receptacle seemed wrong to me, and I damn sure hoped it wasn't going to be a lasting problem.

Before I could think too much on that, though, the toys were removed from me and I was laid out on the bed for the pleasure of a Swampert who descended upon me within seconds. I moaned as he approached, only to be caught in a shriek as he slammed into me unceremoniously, wasting no time just ravaging me. His heavy body pressed against mine, forcing me harder against the bed as his pelvis moved quicker and quicker, slamming down against me each time, almost enough to hurt me, but always overruled by the radiating pleasure each downward crash brought upon me.

"Swamp, Swampert," he groaned. There was no romance, no kissing or nibbling or touching, but for everything he lacked in style or subtlety or the kinds of things that usually mattered so much to me with partners, there was simple, hard fucking. I could feel it boiling in my overly sensitive, used body, the overdosing of aphrodisiac sending my body to and fro even as I just lay there. Everything started to spin around me, my world losing focus as my heart pounded heavy inside me, each beat lasting an eternity. The orgasm that crashed upon me seized everything I had, throwing my body upward against the well-endowed water type and trembling against him. Screams and moans escaped me, the camera keeping its watch on my cum-splattered face. My pussy clenched down, milking his blue cock for all it was worth as he howled and added his goo to Lucario's inside me.

I panted, too tired to get up and move, but I didn't have to. A strong, gray hand grabbed my wrists and pulled me up, my body not resisting anything as I let the strong Pokemon have his way with me. I lifted my head up to see a Machoke slamming my pussy, dripping with some foul combination of my cunt juices and two other Pokemons' cum, onto his cock, just as long and thick as Swampert's. I moaned, leaning my head back as he kept his hands tightly around mine, keeping me balanced as he moved his hips, effectively using me like a swing to thrust into. That alone was incredible, but then came the Machamp.

Two of his hands grabbed my head, pushing it downward so he could ram his even thicker cock right into my slut mouth. The two others pressed forcefully against my chest, massaging the lack of tits, sending more little spurts of pleasure through my body. By the time Swampert had cum in me, the full effect of the Blissey egg hit me, and only then, spit roasted by two fighting types, did I remember that even adults rarely had more than a quarter of the bottle and I...

Oh, my. I was going to be a little cock slut for quite a while, wasn't it?

You know what, screw it. I was having fun, I was receiving the most powerful orgasms of my life, and it was unlikely I'd be in a situation like this again for a very long time. I had to cherish every moment of it, even if cherishing meant feeling that there was something missing; namely a cock in my ass as well. I needed that extra little oomph to really get slutty. Of course, I could probably handle five guys in this state of mind with disturbing skill. Oh, if only mom could see me now.

Machoke kept bouncing me on his cock from this strange cradle position as, with my head as back as it could go, Machamp thrust in and out of my slick, waiting throat, which demanded he pour his cum directly into my gullet. I had no control over my limbs or anything as the two Pokemon just used me as holes to stuff with cock, my hyper-sensitive nerves screaming out so loud it forced its way out my mouth, onto Machamp's shaft, never to be heard beyond the muffled moan on the camera, which paid much more attention to the clearly satiated fighting Pokemon.

I braced myself as I felt their hands tighten, their breath quicken, that slight bend in the knee. I knew all the signs from all my times with Adam and Blayze and all the others, and I was ready. Machoke came first, pulling out as he came so that his thick, creamy seed could coat my walls, mark them as his territory where deeper in Lucario and Swampert had laid that claim, leaving one last spurt as a trail across my soaked whore cunt. Machamp came down my throat next, and the feeling of cum rushing down like that... I shivered just thinking about it from then on.

The two Pokemon retreated, and this time, three took their place. Now we were getting somewhere! I found myself lifted again, this time by a Hitmonchan, who slammed me down on his cock so hard I spat out some of the cum onto the floor just out of shock. Hitmonlee prevented any more of that, though, by plugging my mouth with his dick, and naturally my lips wrapped around it tightly enough to keep anything from escaping. Then, at long last, came a warming heat behind me as a Typhlosion-thankfully, he was already lubed up-slowly fed his burning cock right into my neglected asshole.

I let out a powerful moan into Hitmonlee's brown pelvis as his three-fingered hand grasped my head, tangling the fingers up in my hair before he shoved himself forward, forcing his entire cock into my mouth and leaving me no option but to suck it at his pace. My eyes shut as I tried to shut it out, focus on his taste. My tongue brushed against his head, picking up a few drops of semen, fresh. And the lingering taste of a woman all over it. I licked clean every last drop of the pussy juices from his shaft, delighting in the taste of something to mingle in with the cum from his tip.

...

The two fighting Pokemon just weren't up to the challenge. My chest and thighs now dripped with white as I knelt down on the floor, Typhlosion fiercely violating my ass, as he had been for all of eternity, it seemed. My hands grasped the end board of the bed, Typhlosion upon my shoulder as his quick thrusts drove me wild in tandem the Grotle-shaped vibrator they had given back to me. I trembled against the board, face pressed against it as orgasm after orgasm ran through my body. I held up one hand with the peace sign again for the camera as I threw my head back and shouted. He was knotting me! I could feel the bulge pressing against my ass, and I pushed forward in an attempt to avoid it. Luckily, they couldn't let it go on with me sitting there with that in my ass for as long as it would take to deflate, so he pulled away just in time to bust a nut all over my ass. I didn't have the greatest ass ever, but I thought it was pretty damn fine, so I gave the camera a nice little dance, moving my hips and ass, even as the boiling cum made me jump a little. I kept my face straight as I looked back to the camera, mouthing "You like what you see?" in response to my little dance.

I had little time to dance, though, as the final, spectacular scene fell into place. I fell to the floor, drooling in anticipation. Five Lucario, each one seemingly bigger than the last, lined up before me, their long cocks throbbing with torment. They had been kept in solitude, unable to fuck anything else. Now, they were full of pent-up sexual frustration, and they could do nothing but take it out on me. Maybe this was the drug talking-though I felt like it would have applied if I wasn't lying on lust island that very second, reeling from my umpteenth orgasm of the mid-day-but I was the luckiest girl ever.

Their speed only made me even hornier, the ferocity with which one tore the dildo from me and cast it aside, and the fell into position. Before I could so much as turn my head, I was riding one, being violated from behind by another, and three delicious Lucario cocks sat just in front of my face. I took one into my mouth, eyes shutting tight as I reached out to grasp the other two. There was no time to take things slow now, and they wouldn't have dared let me. I moved my arms as fast as I could, just like I had learned to do with Jane's dildos. My mouth moved faster though, taking advantage of every trick I knew, mostly things Heather and Angie conspired to teach me, techniques that would drive any man's face into my palm to eat whatever laid within. Sure, my hands were a bit occupied, but I could still do wonders with my mouth.

What really got me, though, were the the two thick dicks pounding my holes in perfect unison. This was it, a perfect blend of situation and symptom all spinning slowly together. I was reaching nirvana, reaching some higher state of being through orgasm, through earthly pleasures ascending to divine heights. In reality, I was just showing myself to be more of a cock slut than I already was; a girl who enjoyed sex fed enough aphrodisiac to last her forever and thrust into the most mouthwatering, satisfying experience of her life. It was bound to happen, really. I was doomed from the start of this shoot, but now I was too far gone to turn back, enjoying myself far too much to even consider it.

"Fuck me, fuck me, harder!" I moaned onto the penis of the Lucario on the left as my tongue ran its routine against his tip. "I'm your whore, I'm your slut, cum in me and make me feel good!" I would have felt awful for those words if I hadn't been swept up by something far beyond my control. Plus, there was a camera rolling, and that seemed to be how people talked in trashy porn. I didn't believe a word of it, it felt degrading, but then again, I was sitting between two Lucario and getting off three more with my tongue and hands, and I couldn't get enough of it. I'd say I qualified for a few epithets about my promiscuity at that point.

Dammit, all this drug was making me sound like my brother this whole time. There's a scary thought.

The boys certainly cooperated, and I found myself with no reason to move. The combined effort of all their hips' motions let me sit in place, sucking the center Lucario, jacking off the other two simply by letting them move far faster with their hips than my arms or wrists could manage. I felt frozen, sitting in place as they got their pleasure just off me being there for them to thrust into, which I was. Pleasure receptacle to the stars. Their feverish thrusts drove me mad myself as I was overwhelmed with cock, driven insane as my most powerful orgasm yet beckoned.

That was, of course, until the surprise of the scene. By some stroke of luck, the Lucario I fucked earlier didn't knot me. Problem was, by the time I realized that most Lucario did knot, I felt two of them. I shouted into the penis in my mouth in a twisted conflation of pain and excruciating pleasure burned through me, the knots both forcing their way inside me. Just my luck that as they released, the three did the same, three steady streams of white streaking across my trembling body as I shouted and shivered, eyes rolling back as I felt a powerful orgasm throw me around myself like a rag doll. I nearly passed out, pushing my hands against the Lucario's furry chest for support. I was in so-so much... I didn't know if what I was feeling was pain or not, only that... Oh, fuck.

"Just let me sleep right here," I moaned, passing out from way too much everything. If I was lucky, someone would drop me off in my bed. Somewhere in the background, I heard, "You idiots, this was the Jasmine shoot!" but I had long stopped caring.

*Chapter 32*: Chapter 32

Shorter than I'd have liked, but I got next to no reviews asking for Tabby that didn't involve Adam or Amy, who are both sort of gone.

This chapter goes out to Nianque, Espeon of Shadows, Lonely Ghost666, and qefv.

-Tabitha's perspective-

"No, Spider-sense doesn't work that way," I groaned, working my ponytail one more time into the elastic. "If he could dodge everything, then there would be no contest. It's a convenient plot device and nothing else."

Lethe groaned, rolling onto her back to stretch out her legs. "Batman is just at peak human ability, Spider-man is a high-end bullet timer. There is no contest here; Batman does not move fast enough to hit him."

"Then how does he get hit? He's taken shots from people far below peak human ability. In fact, he even lost to Captain America once. During the Marvel vs. DC crossover, Batman and Cap fought to a draw. To say Spider-man wouldn't be able to take a hit is nothing short of insane."

Back on her feet, Lethe rolled her eyes. "Spider-man beat Fire Lord. Batman is no match for a herald of Galactus."

"With superior tactics and knowledge of New York City. Batman is not an alien being, he would know the city just as well. Besides, Dr. Doom has inhibitors that block his Spider senses, which Batman would already have as part of his contingency plan were they to exist in the same universe."

Lethe stared silently at me a moment, red eyes fixated on me in total amazement. "W-we'll continue this tonight, okay? After sexy times. And maybe Adam will be back by then and can tip it one way. He's smart, he'll agree that Spider-man would wipe the floor with Batman."

Before I could get out a word, she dashed off to her shooting, leaving me on the bed with my head in my hands. She just had to mention Adam, didn't she? Nobody had seen him since my remark two days earlier, and I was really getting worried. He was avoiding us, every night finding some other girl to shack up with, and it killed me inside. I, I...

No. Not now. It was so early. There was going to be all of eternity to worry and complain and angst, but I had a day ahead of me. When I curled up at the end of it, there'd be all the time I needed for that. I was going to go out there and have fun with my day, shoot some porn, hang out, maybe check out the orgy pit again. I'd face my demons and guilt when all that was dealt with. I shot down a bit of the beer before I made my way out for the day.

Up on the top deck, I had about four seconds of standing there before I was grabbed a Pokemon and brought onto all fours.

â€œSand,â€ muttered the Pokemon in front of me, a very forceful Sandslash who just indicated the penis just below my eyes with his claw before grasping my head. Not in the mood to play around, it seemed. I stuck my tongue out, slowly encircling the tip, trying to play it slow and give him a-

I shouted out as he pushed his entire cock into my mouth just as I felt something hard and slick enter me. It didn't feel like flesh, much too hard and solid, and it was a little cold, but also felt like a body had kept it warm. â€œOwak,â€ moaned a female voice as I felt a rough body pressed against me from behind, slipping onto the other end of whatever the hell that was. My best guess was, she had stuffed her bone club into my pussy, and whatever was sticking out, she was taking into her own.

She leaned over me a little, pawing ineptly at my chest. She muttered something to the Sandslash that I assumed was an insult about my flat chest, and in response, I kicked myself into gear on Sandslash's cock, whatever response he had choked off by a monosyllabic moan. I moved my hips as well, trying my hardest to tighten around it so that it moved in and out of Marowak in time with the motions. It worked well, as I made up for whatever they were complaining about with my skill.

Problem was, they weren't all that good themselves. I fucked them in relative boredom, just mindlessly grinding my hips while I ran through the usual routine on his cock. I felt no sense of entertainment or reward when I got them both to orgasm, spitting out the chalk-tasting cum he spurted in my mouth, and let them run off to assault the next trainer as I sought a Pokemon who could actually go.

Jealously I spotted a girl near me being manhandled by three Machamp. She rode one while jacking the other two off, moaning all the way. Her beautiful face had streaks of cum on it, and she looked like she was having the time of her life, just what I wanted for myself. The look of elation on he face made me deeply jealous and horny, leaving me to only imagine what wonderful feelings burned through her body as I came up, kneeling on the floor as I began to rub my vagina gently in envious arousal.

I didn't have to wait very long at all, though, before I found myself whisked away by Prince Charming in the form of an Electivire. He pushed me down, forcing my legs spread with his hands as he followed me to the floor. In a single stroke, he slammed into me, forcing a gasp out of my mouth as my arms fell limp and my body pushed upward against his. That one motion carried more pleasure than the entire encounter with the Marowak and Sandslash duo. I grasped onto the yellow and black fur, running my hands through it as he began to thrust. I bit down on my lap to keep myself from shouting right in his ear, or worse, to telling the Machamp girl to stick it, because I found my thrill.

â€œVire,â€ he repeated with each powerful thrust, almost negligible sparks shooting off each time, stimulating my dripping vagina each time. It reminded me of Nicole's Pikachu Zaps, who would do much of the same to me. He wasn't this big though, didn't have the power to ravage my slender body with such force that even well before my orgasm, I was on cloud nine.

Large hands pinned my arms down to stop the trembling that began to run through my body as every lit nerve rebelled against the idea of staying still. I could taste the blood in my mouth as every worry washed away, replaced only by need for more, for release, for that glorious feeling that made everything in the world right again. I turned my head just in time, watching the two Machamp blow their loads all over her pretty face while the third blasted her pussy. Then, they merely left her to revel in the afterglow and sought out the next girl to ravage. Man, there just wasn't a lot of affection to go around, was there? Most orgies I had been to-

â€œMore!â€ I screamed, my train of thought going off the rails in what would surely be a tragedy all over the news. Not a trace of my previous thought remained as a slightly more intense shock rocked my pussy. Oh, I knew this was going to be great, going to be powerful, and I need only ride it out to its-

Too late. Too much talking. I felt the cum first, the rush of warmth that filled me right up. That was only the beginning though. Next came the shocks, still slight, gentle, not nearly powerful enough to hurt anyone, but so plentiful as even his seed released them that it induced my orgasm in under a second. More blood filled my mouth as I pushed myself as hard as possible against him, shaking and screaming and shouting all the way through. My body was exhausted well before I rode my orgasm out, and it would take some time before the Blissey Egg hit me, so I only lay there, though lucky for me, Electivire stayed with me a little while, kissing me on the head and keeping the hounds away. I wished I was the lucky girl who had him for a Pokemon.

â€¦...

Thinking back to that supper when I spoke to Adam, it sort of didn't even cross my mind that what I said would hurt him until well after he was gone. I didn't tell Julia and Nicole we were having sex; as far as they knew, when I went over that Christmas, I was just visiting some friends. My cover for sleeping in Adam's bed was that he was a friend, someone I could trust to respect the boundaries of my relationship. I was stupid like that.

After the incredible Exeggutor shoot, they decided to squeeze the three of us in for another joint shoot, this time with a massive heap of Eeveelutions. Angie had a taste of it earlier that afternoon and all she could respond with was a fond sigh. This time, though, we had every -eon on the ship to keep us company, both girls and boys. There was no way the three of us would say no that.

We were brought to the room, and the scope of things blew our minds. I didn't have time to take it all in though, as I was tackled by a Flareon who promptly got on top of me and started doing his thing, pushing his steamy cock all the way into me as I could do nothing but lay there and take it. There was a really good rug burn joke I would have voiced had a female Jolteon not straddled my face. I liked where it was all going and slipped my tongue into her tight, electric cunny. My legs pushed together against Flareon's sleek, soft furred body, trying to lock him right where he was until I was finished with him.

Vaporeon pushed herself harder against my face as an Eevee pressed against hers. I went deeper into her sopping wet cunt while my hands grasped her hips, steadying her atop me. I could hear her sloppily paying lip service to the cock stuffed into her mouth, growing more sloppy as I ate her out with more and more ferocity. Then, with surprising speed, a rush of Vaporeon cum filled my mouth, her pussy gushing at the incredibly little stimulation I granted it. She was pulled off my face by the Pokemon whose cock she still slobbered all over.

"Why was she so fast?" I moaned, voice rising into a high-pitched shout as a flood of hot cum filled my womb, catching me completely by surprise.

The director looked at me confused, then something clicked. "Oh, right. To move things along, we spiked their food. Blissey Egg."

"Brilliant," I shouted as another flaming cock forced its way into me. A massive pile of drugged up Eeveelutions for us to fuck our way through. I had died and gone to Heaven, hadn't it? This one was a little thicker, a little longer, and his cock pulsated with anticipation as it plunged inside me. I looked around the room, hoping my girlfriends were having nearly as much fun as I was.

"Harder!" Julia moaned, bent down on all fours while an Espeon pounded her ass. She buried her face in the snatch of a seated Umbreon while her hands jerked off a Flareon and Glaceon. For a girl who only liked human girls, when it came to Pokemon, she was an anal fiend that had to be seen to be believed. Sometimes, I wondered if she enjoyed it just as much as she did attention to her vagina, and by the looks of it here, I assumed she did. Her breath raced as she looked up from the Umbreon's pussy, kissing the dark-type to give her a taste of her own juices before going back down on her.

Nicole's large breasts were pushed together, allowing the Jolteon to fuck them recklessly. Beneath, two Eevee ate her out, their tongue dancing together inside her. Behind them, a Leafeon and Vaporeon fucked the normal types so hard I envied them very, very deeply. I would have loved it, though I would gladly settle for the blast of steamy goo that filled me that moment.

I reached my hand out to finger a very shy looking female Flareon as the third, a Jolteon this time, stuffed my pussy with some much-needed cock. Truly, this was paradise.

...

After my long day of shooting, I decided to pay Electivire another visit. He treated me just as well, and his trainer, a very svelte gym leader from Unova, blew my mind with her skills. I promised to visit if I was ever near Raimon City and headed back to my bedroom for the night. I hoped rather dearly that Adam decided to come back at last, but I knew that wasn't the case. Another girl, another thrill. Oh well, it was time to angst. With any luck, Lethe's one day of shooting would leave her too exhausted to continue our argument.

I opened the door, and found my Infernape out cold, my roommate's Absol snarling at the door. "Bitch!"

Somehow, I had a feeling this had nothing to do with Spider-man.

*Chapter 33*: Chapter 33

The one request in this chapter is from Acto57.

...

-Adam's perspective-

Gardenia's sexuality was an urban myth of sorts. Most gym leaders were openly bi, as evidenced by Maylene and Candice's rather public open relationship, or the reports of Sabrina's wild orgies where gender mattered about as much as shoe size. Misty fucked any decent looking trainer who walked into her gym, it seemed. These things were rather well know. But then there was Gardenia, who never seemed to have any leanings toward males. She was connected with Erika, as she once trained under her at her gym. Erika was openly gay, and both had only girls in their gyms, so it helped that rumour along quite nicely. And that was just among the general public.

There were those of us who knew about the back rooms of the back rooms of video stores, who knew the websites that sold t-shirts or trainer supplies, but had hidden links in them that sold official, Pokemon League-produced bestiality video. For the Pokephilia community, they saw a girl who exclusively worked with female Pokemon and trainers. It really strengthened that idea, and rumours of her being full-on lesbian were sort of accepted. Of course, in a community heavily bisexual on both sides, and then a lot more full-on gay people, it wasn't quite the insult it was to teenagers. And it had more backing than the stories of Elton John/Rod Stewart/Mick Jagger/whoever else they came up with having to get their stomach pumped due to massive semen intake.

But one question, though. If Gardenia was a raging dyke-and with love I say this, really-then why was I in her room, getting the best head I'd had in a long time?

"Keeping up appearances," she answered after dragging her tongue along my tip, hand slipping quickly along my dick. "I started in Erika's gym, and she's very insistent on maintaining the "lesbians only" image her gym has. Besides," she took another long lick, this time her head snapping forward to suck on a few inches before coming back up, "I think I'm a lot more comfortable around girls, especially on camera." With that matter resolved, she decided talk was over and again descended on my cock.

I was slumped against the wall, head hung low, just watching her. My hand ran through her red-brown hair not to guide her, as there would be no greater insult to her mastery of the blow job than telling her I knew better, but just to feel the softness of it. It was nice; smooth and sleek like her skin, probably moisturized constantly, and it felt wonderful on my hands.

Her soft, tightly-wrapped lips, her gentle hand taking its strong strokes, her warm, wet mouth enveloping my-

"And that's enough of that," she said, pulling away and just walking off. I stared down at the floor where she was kneeling, where she was giving me the time of my life, and was no longer. I felt cheated and violated, and not in the good way. Oh, we were getting to the good way, though. With Gardenia, round two always involved her Bulbasaur's special contribution of freaky bondage action. Always.

I looked over to her to ask why she would do such a cruel thing, only to find her sitting against the headboard, knees up and spread, two fingers spreading her labia to reveal the dripping canal that lay behind them, the other hand beckoning me forward. I stared at her, dumbfounded a minute, before finally rushing forward. I could live with this turn of events. I bounded onto the bed, scurrying over the last couple feet to come between her legs, still pressed up. They seized my hips, and I responded by grasping her arms, rubbing the smooth skin as I leaned in for a kiss. Her mouth met mine receptively, and then I found that her oral skills didn't extend only to sex. She was one hell of a kisser.

As I slipped into her gradually, I asked, "So if you're more comfortable with girls, why did you grab me out of the hallway?"

She smiled, kissing me on the nose. "With your hair, you sort of look like a girl." Her smile faded, cracked into an expression of pleasure as I responded to that joke my ramming to the hilt inside her and going right to work at just mercilessly pounding into her.

"Am I a girl now?"

"No!" she shouted, pulling me into another kiss. "Maylene pointed you out the other day! She-she... Harder please! She talks about her boy toy whenever some of us are bragging about conquests, and I wanted to see if you were-Oh, and you are! Don't stop, just give it to me!"

Only the third time this week I've heard that one.

...

I woke up early that morning, while Gardenia had a wide-open day and slept in for once in her life. I sat on the edge of the bed, holding off on taking a shower just so I could do a little thinking. None of it was good thinking. Just cycling the whole Tabitha matter in my head again. After fucking that goth-looking girl, Marley, all night, I found myself in the shower crying. The aggressive, rough sex that only got kinkier and harder as the night went on was a great way to vent my frustration, but that just found me not having the anger to be mad at her. I was just sad, crying.

Song lyrics would break through my sobs, interspersed with memories of back at Christmas, or even us making passionate love on the ship only a few days earlier, and she just went and threw it all away. A simple prop to occupy her time. And as I got into this shower, much the same happened.

I remembered back to Christmas. Holding onto my arm wearing her flannel pajamas as we all sat around the tree, Meg handing people presents with her vines. I opened up her presents to me; the Def Leppardas shirt and some DVDs, then a third box that was completely empty.

"Everything," she whispered into my ear, and as I found out later that night on copious amounts of alcohol, it really meant everything.

But now, my bitter hands cradled broken glass. Of what was everything?

Too easy, I muttered to myself. It was like a scenario custom-designed to have as many awful lyrics apply to them, just for me to burn. Steam billowed around me as I tried to shove it all out of my head with about as much success and pleasure as trying to pass a kidney stone.

I may as well have been, really. This was not a good place to be in, and yet there I was, living through every goddamn second of it.

The morning after Christmas, she was wearing nothing but the shirt she bought me and her glasses when I awoke. She held me close and told me things that you just donâ€™t tell friends. Heavy, meaningful things.

"I think I might be falling for you.

It was powerful, holding so much meaning in it, implying something far deeper than "Youâ€™re a friend I enjoy having sex with". She would have no reason to say that to me if that was the case. And stupid, silly me, I took it seriously. She came all the way down, spent the weekend basically acting like my girlfriend, and then that.

"Come on Adam, you know we donâ€™t have sex with human guys."

I could have danced on the sun, but my world came undone.

â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦.

There was only one sure way to get the bad memories out of my head, and lucky for me, I had a shoot rather early in the morning. Blow drying my hair with the weak dryer in the bathroom was a pain, but I got to my shoot just in time to want to turn right back around. A Gardevoir and a Lopunny, and I knew how to spot differences in Pokemon easily. These were Angie and Billâ€™s. The specific brown spotting Lopunnyâ€™s white fur gave her away, and the words "Are you okay?" echoing in my head, that specific voice, told me it was certainly Angieâ€™s Gardevoir.

Shit.

I could only keep going, I guess. I moved forward as the shoot began, the two Pokemon working my shirt off, running their hands along my chest and providing very different sensations with their fur and flesh, respectively. I moaned as the hands sank a little lower, throwing my head back as it slipped into my pants. I was living the wonderful fantasy of a threesome with a Lopunny and a Gardevoir, and yet I was worried and teeming with regret the whole time. Yeah, typical me.

They shifted a little when my pants were off. They lay me down and lay opposite to me, both prodding and licking at my shaft, doing their best to pretend they had never seen a human penis before, while my fingers traced slowly around their eager slits, betraying their act by being very moist, Lopunny to the point a small puddle was forming on the sheets, even. When their tongues started it move around, sloppily kissing with my dick in between, I lost it. Both had sucked me off many times, but never had they done so together, and I knew immediately that Bill had been keeping something wonderful a secret from how rehearsed they were with their act.

I plunged fingers into both of their waiting pussies, eliciting playful moans from them that rang out directly onto my cock. A little faster they went in response, grasping each othersâ€™ faces and deepening their very sensual, wonderful-feeling kiss. I moaned, closing my eyes as I subconsciously fingered them, working through the usual routine just because I couldnâ€™t do anything else, couldnâ€™t keep my head straight with the pleasures they wereâ€"

They pulled away. That was twice now; two blowjobs in a row that ended before I got to cum all over a pretty little face, and I was getting tired of it. Next girl who tried that was getting her head pushed into my crotch and kept there until I got what I fucking wanted. I made that promise to myself as Gardevoir pulled up her skirt and made her way down, and Lopunny straddled my head.

Nothing could have made my complaints halt faster than a tight Gardevoir cunny sinking into my lap and a soft-furred Lopunny twat in my face. I was struck silent as I grasped her firm ass, slipping a finger in as I always did and digging it. She was positively drenched, practically quenching my thirst with the volume she produced. I lapped it all up with a smile, my practiced tongue quick in stimulating her inner region and her clitoris deftly. Of my Pokemon, four regularly wanted to be eaten out before any penetrating stuff happened; Meg, Lethe, Della, and Ophelia, so I had a lot of practice, which Lopunny came to appreciate.

"Voir," the psychic-type moaned, pressing her hands on my chest for leverage as she worked a little faster atop me. She was growing almost as slick as Lopunny was originally, there being no real way for a Gardevoir to be more naturally lubricated than a Lopunny, but damn if she wasnâ€™t close. Even with a pair of furred legs latching onto my head, I could hear the slight found of my cock pushing into the wet orifice, merging and twisting with the sound of flesh colliding as she picked up the pace, as well as three sets of moans all merging together.

The two Pokemon leaned forward, grabbing each othersâ€™ hands as they resumed their kiss from earlier, this time more passionate and less sloppy. Joining hands didnâ€™t last long though, as the squirming of both their hips told me they were probably groping each othersâ€™ breasts, a sight I was deprived of seeing. At least I had the bitchinâ€™ upside of being beneath both of them. That was sort of making it worth it.

Our sex wouldnâ€™t last long. It couldnâ€™t. The Blissey egg hit me, and I neither of these girls had the stamina to go at something like this very long. Gardevoir washed over us with a psychic wave, triggering one simultaneous, powerful orgasm. I groaned, pushing forward into Gardevoir and pulling Lopunny harder against my face. Both grinded and shivered against me, tightening and pulsating as pussy juice rushed into my mouth and onto my pelvis. In return, I filled Gardevoir up with a heavy dose of cum, my legs growing weak as, with my release complete, I fell limp, the girls rolling off me to clean me off.

They werenâ€™t quite as rehearsed this time, so carefully-prepared kiss routine. They just licked every inch of it to get rid of the traces of semen and quim all over it. With my cock clean and now aching, they moved up to clean my face while both jacking me off. I moaned at the sensation of their double hand job, accented by their tongues cleaning me of Lopunnyâ€™s vagina. I thrust forward into their hands, shouting as I spurted cum that ran down their knuckles before just lying there with my mouth half-open like some kind of bleeding idiot.

â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦â€¦

The porn continued throughout the day, and I found out about an orgy pit on the third deck that played host to a different crowd of Pokemon and trainers, a refreshing little change of pace. I was invited to a massive orgy Sabrina was hosting, but I declined. If I was going to try out some guy love, I didnâ€™t want it to be in a massive psychically-induced nirvana trip. Instead, I hit up the bar on the fifth deck.

Some mediocre jazz rock band played Dire Straits without any of the soul, which was just what I needed. Even if it was heartless, hearing the words to Fade to Black were not helping me out here. Putting me with a hole in my heart in an open bar was the worst thing possible as I choked down several straight pints of vodka, amazed the bartender would ever hand me vodka in pint glasses. I was a bit eager to ask for it by the liter next, just to see what heâ€™d say.

"Well maybe itâ€™s all for the best, but I wish Iâ€™d never been lassoed."

Maybe the bartender would hand me some glasses to throw at the band. They were playing just about the worst thing they could play. Wait, no, not true. Tunnel of Love, Romeo and Juliet. I ordered some whiskey and downed a shot as I wondered why I listened to a band so devoted to writing some of the most painful heartache-related songs ever. Liking Dire Straits was some kind of testament to emotional masochism, sort of like getting involved with a nerd girl who admits to starting to fall in love with you when back home she has two girlfriends.

"More whiskey," I muttered, tossing some stray hair behind my shoulders as I took the last shot. It was only about nine, early by the standards of pretty much the entire ship, and the bar was very sparsely populated, where it was, it was mostly couples looking to get away from the excitement and cool off a little.

When the band started playing Sunshine of Your Love, I almost got down on my knees and proclaimed Cream my favorite band. Something more upbeat, something not so fucking depressing. It worked wonders.

"Who left you hanging on that bag all alone?" a voice came up from behind. The stool to me was suddenly occupied by a woman with purple hair, glasses, and a rather insane, uncomfortable dress with a collar that made her look like a Vileplume.

I knew how this one went. "Already have a bust of Cthulhu," I responded, downing a shot and slamming the glass onto the bar, hailing the barkeep. "Just stick a bunch on a huge plate or something. Doesnâ€™t even have to be whiskey at this point, just any straight alcohol you think will do." Fucking my troubles away wasnâ€™t going to last forever, but blacking out for a night would work wonders, too.

I turned to see her. "Are you still here?" It was partly the whole anger thing coming back; I hadnâ€™t found a girl to fuck violently since Marley, and maybe I needed a bit more. The alcohol hitting me didnâ€™t help, either.

"Adam Conlon. Nineteen, manager for the daycare in Solaceon, currently the biggest in Sinnoh. Heart broken by a girl who already had two girlfriends, has a little bit of self-doubt as to whether he was just insanely unreasonable about everything and itâ€™s all his fault. She was just a friend being a friend, he read everything wrong."

I shot her a fiery glare. "What?" I turned around on her instruction to see a Haunter floating behind me.

"My nameâ€™s Shikimi. Iâ€™m a member of the Unova Elite Four."

My jaw dropped. She wasnâ€™t just a skilled trainer, but also a prolific writer. She was entirely romance stuff, some of it humans only, a fair amount of it Pokephilia. Just about the biggest name in erotica sat at a bar talking to me like she knew me, all because of that goddamn Haunter. Fucking ghost types.

She leaned in a little closer. "Your story's an interesting one, to say the least. What I haven't had my dear Haunter here pull out of your head, I heard from your on-the-side gym leader not-girlfriend. Now, I don't extend this invitation to very many people, but I would very much like to hear it from your mouth. Love lost at a Pokephilia orgy? I've never written anything like that before." Her stockinged legs rubbed together as her gloved hand grasped my shoulder, hot breath crashing into my ear as she spoke. "And maybe you could show me how you make love, so I have some firsthand knowledge."

I didn't need much thinking. I'd found my fuck for the night, and it was only nine. "Sure."

"Then let's go," she said, taking me by the hand. "You and me can write a bad romance."

She went there.

*Chapter 34*: Chapter 34

Completely pornless. Sort of funny, since itâ€™s chapter 34 and all. Really, I couldn't bring myself to write Lethe in the same context as everyone else. At her core, she's the sane, not slutty one. Relatively. I sat on this decision for a couple days, and it just didn't feel right to me whenever I tried to do anything. So I decided to have it advance the plot. At the very least, she has a battle. That's action of a different kind.

Funkduder: I pretty much stated the Sabrina orgies to be a free-for-all, and the only way to do them properly would involve writing guy-on-guy, which isn't really my thing.

-Lethe's perspective-

Batman! I couldn't believe that girl, clinging to the same tired jokes about Batman beating everyone with enough prep time. Spider-man was the clear winner there, and he didn't need any unfunny jokes. They were stupid, irritating, and-

I was complaining to myself about a comic book argument. I'd have to check, but I think that qualifies as one of the signs of a psychotic break. I shivered a little and pushed it out of my head. Big day ahead of me; the one day I got to do the Caligula thing. I had a few scenes to shoot, all of them involving random people I had never met putting things in my body. I didn't know how people did this with the regularity I saw. Some new girl every day at work for Adam, Amy was slowly sleeping her way through her whole goddamn class, and I heard about the orgy pit up top. The point of this was to just fuck at random! The Pokemon League was paying obscene amounts of money to stick cameras at strangers fucking, and yet I seemed to be the only person with any kind of problem against it. What was wrong with these people?

...

"No! I'm not!" I screeched, shouting through the hall as a director followed after me. "There is no way my trainer signed off for any of that, and I'm sure as hell not going to do it."

"Come on," he groaned, "Just one scat scene and we can compromise on the rest of-"

I turned around on my hind legs, slamming down as my front paws hit the carpet. My eyes flashed over with purple as I wholeheartedly intended to hit him with a Night Slash if he kept this up. "Back off," I snarled, and the alleged League official, seconds short of shitting himself, ran back into the room.

The energy faded away as I went down the hall back to my room with the intention of complaining the entire trip back about him. Seemed only fair, as two scenes into things I was actually starting to enjoy things. My first partner was a Cacturne so well hung I was almost starting to consider this whole promiscuity deal. With enough coke to get Stevie Nicks fired up and a Duran Duran album, maybe I still would. Definitely not a while though; the prospect of shit sex was more potent a turn-off than anything I had ever thought of in my life.

Back in my room, I had a battered copy of Wuthering Heights. If Bill and Angie's room was completely devoid of someone interesting to talk to, I'd just read away my day. Unless I could mess with Bill's head or something. That was always a thrill and a half; running circles around the supposedly not-stoned blond while everyone else laughed and watched in wonder. It felt a little cruel, doing that to him, but I couldn't pass up the fun no matter how awful it felt afterward. Angie seemed to appreciate it too, though, so I guess it made everything okay.

I headed over to their room, to find Jane being led out with Nicole and Julia on each side, holding the fourteen year-old's hand as they promised to make up for Amy no-showing. I cocked my eyebrow-even if I didn't have eyebrows, it was the best way to describe it-at the thought of Amy not making it back to any room the night earlier. Hopefully that foolish girl wasn't getting into something she'd regret. Or worse, something she wouldn't regret. I waved to them and Meg, who followed after them, as I headed into the room myself. I had barely sat down to ask Bill what he knew about Greek philosophy when Gardevoir practically grabbed me by the collar and led me out of the room.

"Problem," she said in my mind, as opposed to that lovely, incomprehensible-to-humans Pokespeak. It wasn't nearly as flowery or complex as human languages could get, sort of like Newspeak, and I honestly preferred keeping the intelligent talking to English and mind talk with Gardevoir whenever possible. My Pokespeak being pretty rusty didn't help, either. I could understand it just fine, but would often respond with English when not in a battle or something, just easier.

I coughed a little and tried to change my voice a little, so much harder for someone who, from birth, generally can only push out "Absol" and various breakdowns of the word. 'A very forced, unconvincing Sarah Palin' just about described it. "Is it Amy? Because you know, she's popular Ed. The sportos, the motorheads, geeks, sluts, bloods, wastoids, dweebies, dickheads - they all adore her. They think she's a righteous dude."

Gardevoir stared at me, and I was deathly afraid to be sent hurling down the hallway in retribution for that gem, so responded in my normal voice, "What is it?"

"Adam."

What followed made my blood boil, and at the slightest twitch, she psychically made my feet feel like they weighed a hundred pounds each, completely impossible to lift and dash down the hall like I wanted to. She told me about how she mind read him during their scene together, and found more there than a couple casual sex encounters. Tabitha told him something that had broken his heart straight down the middle, and it had killed him. She could feel the anger and sorrow pouring off him as he tried to keep himself occupied mentally by fucking things until he was exhausted. Yeah, that sounded like Adam. From what I could tell, he was certainly worse now than after last Christmas, which fared so horribly I was ready to crash at Bill's if he didn't snap out of it. And he wouldn't. Depressing music on loop forever. Hopefully he'd be a bit more varied this time.

I kept calm. Calm right up until the point she finally let me move, at which point I snarled out "That bitch," and bolted down the hall. She followed after me, though not stopping me. I hadn't run so hard since the night I was abandoned by my trainer. The third one. It was such a rainy night, and the pain boiling up in me as I wandered aimlessly through a monsoon... With great effort, I pushed those thoughts away. I seriously did not need that added onto the matters at hand.

Within no time at all, I burst into the room, thanks to Gardevoir opening the door with her mind. I snarled, assuming a very confrontational stance as Tabitha's Infernape rose to his feet. "Where is she?" I snarled, my throat almost feeling a little raw from the harshness in my words. They were teeming with rage and hatred, and the confused stare he responded with did nothing to quell matters. "I want to tear that twiggy little whore apart with my bare claws. Where is she?"

Them's fighting words. I knew it, and the dumb lug bounded at me. As soon as his legs moved, I could see that he was woefully stale. Never any practice battling, and his skills were embarrassing. He was complacent now, the most work-out he got on a regular basis being sex. Me? I lived my life on the run three times after I was hatched. I had the kinds of reflexes that came from a life the high-class trainers who owned him, Tabby and her mother before her, could never teach him. It helped that I kept myself regularly in shape, always practicing against local Pokemon and going for long runs. I had every edge in the fight except for type matching, but as he swung his fist at me, there was no chance to land the super effective move anyway.

I ducked the punch, swiping at his leg and bringing him to the ground for a brief second. A roll to the side helped me avoid his two joined fists, which in my absence slammed down on the carpet. I avoided several more strikes with my speed advantage, playing completely defensively until he slipped up. Problem was, he was rusty, not stupid. He anticipated my movements, and following my motions, working out my pattern, he ended up striking where I would be, and that's when I found out that for all his lack of stamina and speed practice, he hadn't grown any weaker. I found myself hitting the wall, losing my focus for a second as I hit the ground.

In that second, even his slow body could make it to me in the closed space of the room. He was getting fired up, and I could hear the heat crackling until finally he was upon me, and it felt like I was kneeling in front of an open oven. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up, which was such a wrong move I rescinded the comment about him not being stupid. My hind legs shot forward, delivering a well-placed strike to the chest as he dropped me and reeled back, clutching the red marks where my claws joined the kick. It gave me the precious time I needed to think on things as I rammed my side into him, forcing him to the ground.

My fight psychology was a lot different than me at any other time. My sarcasm faded immediately, and it was probably the only time short of sleep I actually shut up. I got intensely focused on the task at hand, and there was no time for movie references when you're getting your ass kicked. When all was said and done, definitely. But I had to earn that right.

Night Slash was an awful idea. Even if it was my usual move to end matters, it wouldn't work on a fighting type nearly well enough. Something Psychic would seal the deal, but Gardevoir was off on the sides, wishing to not get involved. A rather badass move where I dodged the attack and threw the force of my body from the dodge directly into his side bought me a little more time, when something started to well up inside me. I could feel energy, like Night Slash, but profoundly different. My tail and head sickle both glimmered with radiant white light as the energy brewed and swirled through my being. On instinct, I pushed forward, striking my head against his chest. The energy left me, blowing him back against the wall this time, a visible slash along his chest as his body sort of twitched a little before falling limp. I had no idea what I just did, but it apparently worked.

I walked over, prodding him to make sure he wasn't just faking being passed out. No, his ass had been legitimately kicked.

"Groovy," I responded, flashing a smile over to Gardevoir, who wandered over to me.

Before she could speak, though, the door opened. I turned on my heels, bounding forward. "Bitch!" I snarled, prepping a Night Slash to take her down. She was going to pay for this. I was going to slowly dismantle her body, break her like a goddamn stick. I bounded forward, exacting my vengeance, putting her in her-

I stopped in mid-air. Great. I was in hell.

"No!" Gardevoir shouted, guiding me mentally to the other end of the room and gluing me to the floor. "Tabitha, we need to talk."

The brunette bitch was totally quiet. She knew what it was all about, and I was ready to hear whatever heartless response she had as she closed the door, but when she turned around, I could see a tear run down her face. It wasn't one of fear, either. She leaned against the door, slouching until she sat, knees against her shoulders, and started crying.

Goddammit.

She responded with tears, the one thing I wasn't ready for, the one thing that would make hating her that much harder. For all my harshness and snark, I couldn't ever bring myself to kick someone when they're down, to insult them and such when they're curled up in tears. I'd been in tears, a total wreck, and to be pushed further down like that was the worst feeling in the world. I sighed, the purple tinge leaving my eyes and hung my head low. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"No," she said, "You have nothing to feel sorry for." She banged her head against the wall. "I feel so..."

"Talk to us," Gardevoir said, as calming and nonchalant as only she could pull off. She glided across the room, kneeling down and patting her on the shoulder.

It took her a second. Her sobbing went on just a little longer before finally she was able to get control back. With a deep breath, she started talking. "I didn't want him to get hurt. The way it went with Nicole and Julia... I didn't want him to go through that, too."

I looked at her, totally confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Even though it all went wrong..." she started, burying her head in her hands.

I hung mine low as well. "You'll stand before the lord of song?"

"Nothing on my tongue." She was crying again at this point. "But... Hallelujah." The tears broke through again as Gardevoir's mental grasp slipped. Slowly, I made my way over to her.

"I hatched about four years ago. Adam is my fourth trainer, and for the past seventeen months, I've felt legitimately loved. For the first time in my life, there was a person who showed me nothing but kindness and affection. He didn't deserve this."

She shook her head. "I know! But I didn't mean to. I didn't even know what they would do to him until that night! I didn't want to say what I wanted to, to avoid everyone getting hurt."

"Well, good fucking job." Gardevoir shot me a harsh glance, and I backed off. "Sorry."

"Ever since last Christmas, maybe a little earlier. But I couldn't say anything. I didn't think he cared about me like that, and I never wanted to gamble Julia and Nicole's affections over something so-" Words stopped coming, but I think I got the gist of it.

"You love him," I sighed.

She looked up, nodding, before her face shifted a little. "I-I think... Wait, do you-"

"Death valley queen," I cut her off, again knowing what she was going to say. "Go marry your king, or an old maid you'll end up for certain." Gardevoir retrieved some tissue to wipe the tears from her face as I helped her up. "When he's sad and has access to booze, that's where he'll go. We'll hit up the bar looking for him, okay?"

She stared at me in amazement. "Why are you helping me? If you love him too, you could just as easily scold me and comfort him yourself."

I shook my head as the door opened. "Adam taught me happiness for the first time in my life. If you're really the one he cares about most, I'm not going to keep him from what would make him happiest."

...

We reached the last bar on the ship, and it seemed exactly like the kind of place he'd go to. The other two bars seemed more party-ish and upbeat. This one was dimly lit, moodier, and a band off in the corner played Dire Straits, which would have sealed the deal instantly. Personally? I would have demanded they play something else or I'd ruin their instruments, so fucking tired of hearing them, but I wasn't here for relaxation.

Tabby spoke, since talking Pokemon attracted attention, a commotion we didn't need right now. "I'm looking for a guy, he was supposed to meet me here. Medium-ish height, long brown hair? Might have been drinking pretty heavily."

It took him a second of thinking before he nodded. "Sorry toots, you're out of luck," he spoke with a thick accent. "Your boyfriend left with another woman about ten minutes ago. Tall, leggy gal with purple hair. Shakira or some shit, I think it was."

"Shikimi," Gardevoir's voice rang out in our heads immediately. "That must be Shikimi, and this guy's just an idiot. Come on, we'll find him."

Adam had found his random lay for the night. The only hope was to find him, but bursting in as he was having sex was going to be a major problem for all the involved parties. Still, we had to do it, for everyone's sake.

*Chapter 35*: Chapter 35

I know I said I was going to write that commission thingy before this chapter, but I got halfway through that and couldn't really contain this anymore. My head has had this chapter written for about two weeks now, and I just had to get it down. I wrote this within two frantic hours of just committing my thoughts to text, and it just sort of flowed. The sex scene isn't too explicit or even hot, but it's one of those â€œsmut ruins the moodâ€ things. Expect sexy times with Tabby down the line, I just had to do the characters the justice I thought the mood deserved.

Sky: Gardevoir knew about Shikimi for the same reason most people know the leaders of other countries. They're rather public figures, and at the very least there's some familiarity with the names. Significant Unovan news would air on Hoenn news channels, just like it would on CNN. Unova is not a 'new' region in this, it's just a very distant one.

HadaGracia: No, it was Psycho Cut.

...

The wonderful sound of the aged whiskey pouring into the glass, the aggressive crackle of the ice responding to its less frigid companion, was just about the only sound in the otherwise room, a first for a place that was otherwise full of talking and the frantic scratching of pen on paper.

Shikimi had the advantage of not having a roommate, being high-profile enough to get her own bedroom. It wasn't any more spacious, but the larger bed and more beautiful furniture said otherwise, despite her room being right across the hall from mine-small world. In start contrast to all that was a battered-up desk, scratches and dents everywhere, which I assumed she had brought on board, not able to write on any other surface.

She sat at the desk while I lay on the bed, downing the alcohol before she had even started on it. Just wasn't one of those sober nights, I guess. I was fine; senses all perfect, able to walk just fine, but the need for that wonderful burning in my throat made matters all the sweeter.

Her line of questioning continued, â€œWhat have you learned from love?â€

I sighed. She already knew the answer to this, and I was past the point where a smirk even felt justified. â€œHow to shoot at someone who outdrew you,â€ I groaned.

She matched my sigh, turning the chair to face me, head tilted a little. â€œAnd now for how Adam feels about matters? If I wanted Leonard Cohen's answer, I'd ask him.â€ Her voice rang out with playful anger, but I could tell she was serious about things. A story about a guy doing nothing but having sex and dropping song lyrics... Where'd be the entertainment value in that?

My eyes closed as I looked deep inside for the answer. Such a personal question, and I had never put that kind of thought into things before. I didn't think I had to, honestly. Love? How can you learn from something you've never really felt? Or in my case, were in the midst of working out? Was this love? Or was that just the blanket term for anything beyond lust, carrying such a dizzying array of meanings and levels of affection the very question was almost completely beyond answering? Did I even learn anything at all from what had transpired? Didn't feel like it. I drank myself a bunch and ended up on strange womens' beds every night since. There was no lesson in that, nothing to study or be learned from. At most, I was a walking study in demonology.

Not even sure how long my philosophizing ran on for, I tried to reign myself back in. Left to wander, alcohol just sped up the process of losing my train of thought. What did I learn from love? I guess that, given everything, I was destined to-

â€œI think this is it!â€ shouted a voice outside, loud and frantic enough to spit in the face of soundproofing. â€œBe careful, we don't know what they're doing!â€ My eyes snapped open then, as I found myself placing the voice. It had a certain edge to it that could come from only one person on the ship.

Lethe.

Goddammit.

Something hit the door, followed by that same voice loosing a â€œFuckâ€ that probably made its way to land in volume. The door gently opened after that, swinging opened as, behind my concussion-prone Absol, stood Angie's Gardevoir and Tabitha.

I froze. I'd like to say I was being aloof and keeping my cool, but in reality, I was too fucking shocked to move. Why was she here? For more torment? An apology? The fact she was with Lethe, and her neck was devoid of any visible scratches, further clouded any idea as to what was going on.

â€œYou're... Not having sex,â€ Tabby said, standing in the doorway, surprised Shikimi and I were clothed. Not even â€œafter sex half-dressedâ€ , but fully clothed.

I tilted my head, managing to cut through the trembling in my chest to reply with, â€œWere you expecting something different?â€

She shook her head, trying to find the right answer to that one, before throwing all of them away. â€œWe need to talk.â€

Then, what she did hit me again. I took a breath and defied my paralysis by standing up. I could hear the frantic scrawlings as Shikimi abandoned the whole â€œI want to know you so I can better write youâ€ for â€œfuck it, I'll just write the scene right hereâ€ .

â€œDo we?â€ I asked simply, staring her right in the eye.

She nodded, closing her eyes, turning away so she faced the door, though I saw the small bead of water run down her face nonetheless. â€œWe do,â€ she managed to spit out. â€œAnd how funny, we're right across from our room. Can we... Can we go there?â€

I looked over to Lethe, who had since managed to get back, and then at Gardevoir. Both nodded, which I took to mean it was something I should hear. I sighed, hanging my head low, too confused to even begin to understand things.

â€œCan you watch Lethe?â€ I asked Shikimi.

The ghost trainer walked over to the talking Absol, â€œSure. I have a weakness for dark types.â€

Lethe laughed a little at that one. â€œThat was an awful joke,â€ she groaned. â€œAdam, be sure to keep contact with this one, I like her.â€ Shikimi leaned close and asked something to Lethe, which made her shiver. â€œI've never done that one before,â€ she responded, â€œBut you make it sound real nice...â€

Not wanting to hear too much more, I stepped out into the hall, into my room, and closed the door behind me. Tabby was already sitting on the bed, motioning for me to sit beside her. â€œI'm standing,â€ I said, facing away from her. Dammit, there was no non-spiked booze in here, and libido wasn't going to help me here. â€œJuliet, when we made love, you used to cry.â€

Silence fell over the room as I looked through the window at the sea of darkness in front of me, no light shining through to show me the various sea life that was probably asleep at this hour. It wasn't too interesting a sight, but compared to Tabby's â€œadmire the carpetâ€ solution, seemed like a pretty damn good idea.

â€œYou want to talk,â€ I said, â€œSo talk.â€ I turned around to face her.

She was worse off now, tears running freely down her eyes, trying to stave off shaking, as she managed to nod. â€œO-okay. The other day, at lunch... I didn't meant to-I never told them about-I didn't want to hurt you, but-â€

â€œSentences,â€ I said more gently than I probably should have. I guess Lethe's endorsement counted for a lot; she wouldn't have told me to listen to her if she was going to just throw more bitch moves at me, so it was worth it to hear her out.

Her head hung low for just a second as she gathered herself back up, thinking ahead a little. â€œWe made that promise to each other as some silly way to keep our relationship together. Three girls fucking our Pokemon? We drew the line there, but it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Not like there were any human guys at our outpost anyway. It was a promise, a boundary, a way to say 'this is our relationship, here's what's acceptable, here's what isn't'. And even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the lord of song, with nothing on my tongue but 'Hallelujah'. But then... You came.

â€œI can't tell exactly when things got stale between us. Nicole and Julia started to grow a lot closer while I was sort of left the third girl. It's funny, because Nicole and I were the closer ones to begin with. Julia sort of changed that. Makes sense I guess. I was just the mousy nerd with all the porn. I felt like the third wheel, always sort of there but never with them. I was talking to you more at that time, and when you invited me to come home for Christmas... When you first took my hand on the cold Christmas eve, you promised me Broadway was waiting for me.

â€œWhen I was waiting for my train, I sort of hoped you'd end up driving back and running to me, like they do in the movies. Stupid, I know. But I was listening to Wish You Were Here, and it just clicked so well. You'd come in just at the climax, run to me, hold me in your arms and ask me to stay...â€ She rubbed a tear from her eye.

The whole time, I was drawing ever-closer to her. â€œI wanted to. I sat with the car in the parking lot until the train left, listening to Dear God, fighting the urge to go in and do that. It was selfish; you had a life back home. A job, two people who loved you, everything you could ever want... I was a guy with a couple songs memorized who hasn't gone near a pair of scissors in however many years. You came, spent Christmas with friends, had some fun, went back home.â€

â€œA lonely road,â€ she sighed, â€œCrossed another cold state line. Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find...â€ The words to the song echoed back to me, reminding me of the half hour I sat in my driveway, crying, listening to the song. It was a state I didn't want anyone to see me in, lest it bring the party atmosphere inside right down. I damn near drove to the airport in Jubilife just to confront her there, not caring about how many speeding tickets I accrued to do it.

By the time she finished the verse, I was sitting on the bed beside her. She leaned over to me, wrapping her arms around me, and I did the same. We shared that moment of silence before the continued.

â€œI didn't tell them because it was still sort of how things were. I love those girls to death, and they love me, but not in the same way. That's how it feels, anyway. I don't know where we went wrong, but the feeling's gone, and I just can't get it back. But there you were. Not just someone who had a few songs memorized. Someone I could talk to about things; things that weren't porno movies or the last cock I sucked. Even with all the distance, I could feel closer to you than people I shared a bed with. Only difference was, I couldn't hold them at night. Our first night together, when I got on all fours and shouted 'Beast mode!', we laughed for five minutes.â€ Remembering that made us both laugh for a second, a nice change from all the tears. My own eyes were starting to water up, in fact. â€œBut there you were afterward, with a talking Absol, a little sister who absolutely adores you and demands sex from you... No reason you'd run into the train station for me. You had everything.â€

I shook my head, hand seeking hers and clasping it. â€œSo you're scared,â€ I sighed, â€œAnd thinking we ain't that young anymore. Show a little faith; there's magic in the night. You ain't a beauty, but hey, you're alright. And that's alright with me.â€

Her hand unclenched, leaning against me a little harder. â€œSpringsteen,â€ she sighed. â€œShould have known. So then... Y-you want to be with me?â€

I smiled. â€œWild horses couldn't drag me away. And you?â€

She leaned in to kiss me, ruffling up my hair with her free hand. â€œWhatever the mess you are, you're mine, okay?â€

I leaned in to kiss her, too, and everything suddenly felt right. Righter than anything had for a long time. When slowly we fell onto the bed, lips gently locked together, it felt so much different than any other time. Our bodies worked in tandem, squirming up to the head of the bed and beneath the covers. My hands had long since let go of hers, all four hands now gently running across each others' body, working off our clothes.

Our desire wasn't an overtly sexual one, while even sex with Lethe, for all its intimacy, was largely sexual in nature. No, this merely felt like a consummation, like we were finally having sex as lovers instead of friends. All this time holding back, and here it was. Our first time having sex was heavy, in the front seat of a car and totally primal. Our umpteenth time was truly lovemaking.

I lost track of how long we were naked. Must have been about ten minutes, before the realization even hit us. Bodies pressed so tightly, and we didn't even think of the carnal matters that had filled our week. That alone held something incredible in it, didn't it? I brushed some hair out of her face and took her glasses off her, placing them on the beside table. I kissed her on the forehead as she rolled onto her back and I found myself atop her.

â€œI could stay awake,â€ I sighed, â€œJust to-â€

Smack.

She slapped me! I looked at her with shock, and she snarled, â€œIf you ruin by quoting Aerosmith, I'll walk out of here right now!â€ Her face was stern, if only for a short second, before we both started laughing. Just for a moment, though.

See, one thing really got Tabitha to stop all the laughing and get serious. â€œIt's not a cry you hear at night, not someone who's seen the light. It's a-â€

Again she cut me off. This time, though, it wasn't with her open palm. She grabbed me and kissed me deeply, deeper than before, and with the mood re-established, I entered her. It was nothing new for either of us, none of that slowness and de-virgining that usually followed when two kids madly in love had sex, but which said a lot about how much meaning we may have lost. It felt new, though, like we hadn't been having sex all weekend. So different from the norm, and yet she felt so good to be inside. My hips rose, and I could hear her draw a sharp breath into our kiss when I came back down into her.

My fingers found their way into her long brown hair, palms against her face as the digits entangled themselves. Her small body beneath mine, radiating warmth through me as I probably did the same for her. Our eyes both seemed to alternate between open and closed, never as a game, but just on pure impulse, independent of how the other's eyes were. Sometimes, it just felt right to have them open. Other times, not.

The slight traces of alcohol running through my head devoted the back portion of my brain to figuring out why it felt so different, not just physically, but emotionally beyond the whole 'love' thing. For the first time, I wasn't afraid of losing her. I wasn't just having fun with someone unattainable for what I wanted, this was our stand, our proclamation. No worries about her girlfriends or anything to haunt me in the afterglow, a prospect I looked forward to.

â€œI love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'till I die,â€ she moaned into my ear as she tugged on my hair, pulling my head to the side of hers.

â€œJuliette...â€ I whispered in response. It didn't feel insincere, like she was just quoting it for the sake of quoting it. No, it came from deep down within here, it meant something.

The buildup was glorious, beautiful, but when we hit our peak... I pushed one last time into her, joining for one final, heavy kiss as a thousand and one lyrics and references passed between our lips in rapid succession, unable to keep the nerdery at bay even during orgasm. The meaning was clear though, as I rolled onto my side and dragged her with me.

â€œI do,â€ her words rang out.

...

We were greeting the sun before long. Some of the deck space was reserved for the usual cruise ship fare; shuffleboard and various other geriatric distractions. Nobody on a bestiality cruise wanting to really play shuffleboard, we grabbed a rather large chair and snuggled in it beneath a blanket, both wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The fresh sea air was a relief from the stuffiness our room had suffered from when we were done making love.

Few words were really spoken, just enjoying the closeness of the matter and the beauty of the sunrise. That was, until Tabby had come to a decision.

â€œI'm handing in my resignation,â€ she said confidently. â€œAnd I'm going to talk things over with the girls. I think they'll understand.â€

â€œAnd then what?â€ I asked, knowing the answer already, just wanting to hear the words.

She laughed a little. â€œI move to Solaceon, maybe see if you can hire me for the daycare. If not, who cares? I've got my savings from the job, and my mom brings in enough money to buy the entire city if she wanted to, I can afford a small apartment. And maybe you could move in with me?â€

â€œDefinitely,â€ I said. â€œMom troubles have both me and Amy at our wits' end. Now come on, let's go downstairs and get some sleep. I've got a long-ass gym leader shoot at noon.â€

â€œAlright,â€ she said, pulling the blanket off us and starting to roll it up as we walked. â€œSo, 'till I see you around, and until we clear the accounts... Leave it at that?â€

â€œI guess so.â€ I leaned in to kiss her. â€œI love you, Tabitha Nichol.â€

â€œAnd I love you, Adam Conlon.â€

*Chapter 36*: Chapter 36

Due to some computer troubles last month, I kind of lost the Notepad file with all the requests in it, and there was just too much to go back and wade through. I tried to do as many of the gym leader fills as I remembered, but sorry to anyone whose request got lost. This is the last Zero chapter for now, and probably until the end, so requests for that are well past their expiry date. Thanks to everyone who asked, and sorry to everyone who ended up not getting what they wanted. I tried to do as many as possible, but I didn't expect the same volume after how relatively little I got the first time around (about twenty compared to over a hundred). We'll be going back to the daycare soon, and seeing what's changed in the past year, as well as everything that's soon to change. Plot is coming, and a return to the more detailed, intimate sex scenes rather than the scattered, short ones.

As for the chapter at hand, thanks to SparkAngel for a few recommendations early on.

...

It felt good, waking up in my own room's bed again. Two days away from it and I had started feeling a bit off. It felt a lot more refreshing, like I had woken up in my own bed. As I kicked off the covers and made my way to the shower, I started wondering why that was; a week on the ship, and I had grown used to it; it was my norm, my world. Waxing philosophical in the shower was far from a healthy habit of mine, but it sure beat my last couple showers, crying and incessantly weeping random lyrics.

The blow dryer on the boat was so strong I considered stealing it when I had to leave. Within a few minutes, my hair was dry and tamed. After throwing on some clothes, I left the room feeling like a million bucks. Directly in front of me, Shikimi was also stepping out, Lethe behind her with a grin on her face a mile wide, but a distant reflection of something a touch less happy. The Elite Four member mouthed what looked like, "Talk to her," to me, but I had an appointment to get to. I leaned down beside my Pokemon, scratching the back of her head a little.

"Listen," I started, "We have a lot to talk about. After the shoot is done, can we?"

She nodded, and I saw a bit more of that unhappiness shine through her eyes. I glanced over to Shikimi, who nodded. She stepped into our room with the same kind of "I'm still a queen" stride I knew in her darker moods, and got sort of worried.

Shikimi sighed, "Try to forget about all that right now. There's a time for it, but..."

"Let's go," I nodded and we set out to one of the lower decks.

...

The swan song to the single biggest Zero in history was to have probably the biggest recorded orgy in history. The gym leaders and Elite Four from five regions, as well as a few scattered celebrities in their own rights stood in a line, totally naked, and a pile of Pokeballs so big you needed a ski lift to get to the top. I was on camera duty, and I figured that no amount of jerking off was going to make this anything short of a punishment. The prospect of watching this for hours was surely some cruel joke by Maylene. She wanted me to suffer, and this was her way of doing it. A bunch of professional cameraman, some of whom I expected to be eunuchs by their staunch, unmoving conduct during the wild sex they recorded, and then one random horn dog who screwed his way into the position. A recipe for disaster, surely. Even worse, I was on "go around and record stuff" duty, which meant instead of one person's debauchery, I was to wander around experiencing the whole spectrum.

There was no director to say go, no gun to fire off a blank to set the commotion into gear. Instead, it just sort of started. Pokemon just kind of materialized in front of them, and things started.

Maylene was faster than any of them, not only incredibly well-trained, but very light. Within seconds, she had thrown herself onto a Grovyle, who wrapped his arms around her and wiggled his hips to position himself. With her very impressive set of lungs-I could attest to that-she started moaning as loud as she could the very moment he was inside her. He didn't even need to do anything; she was just swinging her lower body around to great effect. Each expert motion had her moving along his shaft, his flesh passing through her pussy lips swiftly. Her small, perky ass bobbed as the camera man behind her focused in on it, another from the side trying to get their expressions and a third focusing on the proceedings downstairs. Every camera worker was there for this, and I was amazed by just how many there were.

Lying on the ground, Pewter's gym leader Brock had a Glameow in his lap that he lifted up and down. Her tail coiled and uncoiled in time with the motions around his thigh as his very impressive penis filled her up. Even at the height of her upward motion, she felt very full with him inside her small body. Her whiskers twitched a little as she nuzzled his toned chest. As if that wasn't enough for her, Ecruteak's leader snuck up behind her and grasped her tail, moving it so that instead of Brock's leg, it coiled around his cock. He held it in place and snickered, high-fiving Brock with his free hand as his hips started moving. The cat Pokemon mewled in appreciation for this, wiggling her behind a little as she anticipated the feeling of cum in her puss and on her back.

"Rita!" squealed a Chikorita as she sat on the face of Erika, who stayed rather true to her type by grabbing the first grass-type she saw. I could only imagine the strength and skill of the tongue squirming around inside her; the tongue of the legendary Erika. It was nirvana, I heard from Gardenia, some kind of magical sensation that damn near ruined every subsequent partner. And this little Chikorita was getting the whole thing. Seeing a female Chikorita in ecstasy was not something I needed right now; the whole evolutionary line was a favorite of mine, and this whole 'not having sex' thing was, at this point, incredibly foreign to me.

My camera next turned to Fantina, who I realized was the only Sinnoh gym leader I hadn't slept with, on her knees with a Shiftry at her front a Wartortle at her rear. I was reminded of Shikimi's awful joke about ghost trainers and dark types she fellated the Shiftry with the kind shameless technique that made me wonder if that whole "I haven't nailed her" distinction was something to maintain. Behind her, Wartortle gave her a reach-around while she kissed at her ass and legs. How dextrous could a Wartortle's hand be? Judging by Fantina's body moving as it did, 'more than you'd think' seemed to answer that. Here I was, learning something.

There was no more patience for foreplay, though. Fantina grabbed Shiftry and tugged him down, spreading her legs for him and commanding. Wartortle got down between them and started licking at the underside of his cock as it slipped into the trainer. With her hands on his shoulders, the gym leader regulated his pace as he seemed to run off at random, and that wasn't going to do for her. It had to be practiced and exact, even if she had to enforce it. Once she got him going, and with Wartortle's skilled tongue working its magic between them, she really got into it.

With no regard for pace, Cerulean's darling Misty was surrounded by a Sandslash, a Nidorino, a Shuppet, and a Hitmontop. Hitmontop leaned over her as she lay on all fours, feeding his dick into her as she was already dripping her juices onto the floor. The other three stood in front-or floated, in Shuppet's case-as she alternated between sucking one and jerking off the others. The rate at which she juggled the three would have made Amy jealous, a statement I did not make lightly. I rather wish I had bumped into Misty as one of my one-night stands, as she seemed to be rather-

She had all three in her mouth. How did she do that? I was witnessing it myself, capturing it on film, and yet I could not wrap my head around her giving head. Pushing back against Hitmontop, sucking three cocks at once... It was even some sloppy, slobbering stuff. She was giving all kinds of crazy skill that blew my mind to record. In the kingdom of sluttiness, the woman who could blow three guys at once was... Something. I was still really bad at rephrasing bullshit figures of speech for this stuff. Point is, it was hot and I could either look away or drop my pants and start jacking off.

Averting my gaze was one of the hardest things in my life.

"Give it to her," a Nurse Joy shuddered as she leaned forward, holding onto her Chansey for support. The Pokemon faced away from her as a Samurott pounded into her fiercely. Adorable moans followed as her body shuddered, still managing to support her nurse owner behind her, who was made the bitch of a very, very fierce Mightyena. Both males fucked the girls hard, eliciting heavy moans and a string of obscenities from the nurse, which totally conflicted with what I expected from her. Definitely not the one from Solaceon. The heavy sound of Mightyena's balls slapping against the nurse as he reamed her echoed loudly, and the one thing to top it was when the nurse started shouting. I could see a bulge slowly pass by what little of his thick, red cock wasn't exposed, and realized he was knotting her. I almost suspected it hurt her, until she started shouting to not stop, that she wanted him to fill her up, that she wished Samurott had a knot so Chansey could feel it, too.

Lt. Surge put on display his total badassitude as a harem consisting of a Leavanny, a Medicham, and a Lopunny found themselves all satisfied by the electric trainer. He had them laid out behind him, alternating between fucking each one hard enough to make them shudder and moan, the two he wasn't paying attention to locking legs to trib with while the third found herself full of his very impressive package, pushed against the floor and fucked like an animal. A male Charmeleon seemed to stand on the sidelines and cower, wanting to stick his dick between the Medicham and Lopunny as the made out and rubbed their bodies together, but he knew Surge would probably kick his ass if he tried. I know I got that feeling, and I wanted damn sure to do the same.

When I grew up, I wanted to be him. He directed Leavanny to lie between the faces on the other two, letting them eat out her ass and pussy while he slid his dick between the slick mounds of the other two and started thrusting, the friction of his dick between them, brushing against their clits, making them both moan and shudder into the bug type. It was an awesome display I very much wanted to recreate when I got back home. Even as their bodies squirmed and all three orgasmed around him, he kept completely still and just kept thrusting. So badass.

Sticking to type, dragon trainers Claire and Lance, totally not related, entertained a male and female Gabite. The two males double penetrated the female while standing, and Clair swapped the cum of the two males with the girl in their very sloppy kiss. I don't think she had ever done so much before, because her body was quivering with the feeling of two dicks inside her, and the kiss seemed to send her just over the top. "Gab, Gabite!" she moaned into the blue haired woman's mouth as human and Pokemon seed mingled. I spotted a fin rubbing against the soft, milky thigh, and Lance's hand occasionally reached over for a quick smack at her ass.

Also getting double teamed by two trainers, a Volbeat squirmed against Viridian leader Blue, who held tightly onto her as Violet's Falkner stuffed his cock unceremoniously down her throat. They were rough with the delicate bug Pokemon, filling her with dick and giving her no mercy, although by the wriggling of her body, I think she preferred it that way. I could only imagine how tight she was, or how warm. And the slickness of her-

Two, three, five, seven...

Oh, dammit. I was back to primes again. Yep, this was definitely the cruelest thing Maylene could have pulled.

Keeping with her 'lesbian only' image I now knew was totally bullshit, Gardenia held onto Goldenrod's Whitney from behind, holding her in place and running kisses down her neck as she pretended to struggle in some of the worst acting I have ever seen. A female Lucario and Electrike licked at her, Lucario taking her round breasts and Electrike licking at her slit. Gardenia's fingers spreading it open for the electric Pokemon while her body grinded against the normal-type trainer, whose mock rebellion was so unconvincing it looped back around to become completely believable. Not that her acting mattered; I still wanted to put it in her again. Or any of the four, really. Couldn't I just drop the camera for a sec and get some relief? I even worse baggy shorts, and yet it still felt too constricting.

Roxanne, a rock-type leader from Hoenn, still wore her pink stockings as she had amazingly pulled up a chair that she sat on. An Ivysaur lay on his back in front of her, and out of his pouch, his pink cock with its strange green tinge found itself between her feet. They moved up and down along it, her heel rubbing against his sack, as he squirmed and groaned. It looked like a rather wonderful thing I wanted tried on me, as foot jobs were just something I never got around to. Ivysaur seemed to think so too, as his seed spurted out all over the pink stockings and his body stayed still a moment in bliss before he moved out of the way and allowed a Pawniard to take his place at her feet. All the while, she worked over her neglected pussy. The way she eyed a Rhyperior's massive dick in the distance made me wonder if this scene was staying purely foot fetish for long.

Father and son Byron and Roark were having a contest of sorts. A flirty Raichu bounced in each of their laps, and each man seemed determined to outlast the other. They gritted their teeth, and I felt their pain; prime Raichu pussy was very difficult to resist. The way the coy Pokemon bounced in their laps, tight cunnies so constricting around them, must have been awful. Almost as awful as watching a massive orgy unfold around you and being expected to act like you had no sex drive.

Okay, fine, I was a little bitter. I had the right to, though.

Roark folded first, shuddering as he filled the Raichu up with his spunk. Judging by the puddles on the floor, the two Pokemon had several orgasms by the time one of the guys came, and she sort of dismounted and feel flat on the floor, his seed seeping from her hole and mingling with her own fluids. Roark turned to his dad, still going strong inside the other, and decided the best course of action, ignoring his father's gloating, was a little father-son bonding. He grabbed the still-going-strong Raichu's face and rammed his cock into her eager, open mouth.

"So good!" Jasmine shouted as she tried to get a solid hold of something, the transition from bed to ballroom floor not a very easy one for her. Standing over her small body, a Sawsbuck was buried deep inside her, his autumn plumage coming in nicely as he rammed her tight pussy. It was like she had never had something so big by the way she shuddered and fidgeted, her face locked in a permanent o-face right up until a Swampert lurched over to her and plugged her mouth. Not exactly in a position to do anything, she took his cock graciously into her mouth and started slobbering all over it, on too much sensory overload to do anything else.

Arcanine and Houndoom sandwiched between them the fiery Flannery, who howled even louder than they in her puppy pile. Two blazing cocks filled her ass and pussy, respectively, eager to contribute to the deposits of sticky goo already buried inside her holes from the previous Pokemon she had fucked. None of the contenders thus far could last very long inside her, and these two were no exception. The howling redhead moved in wonderful complement to their heavy thrusts, her holes working them over with refined muscle control that could only come from being queen slut.

She reached back and grabbed Arcanine, pulling him against her as she slammed herself down, helped by Arcanine's weight, onto Houndoom. Squished between them, she could feel the twitch in their cocks as they howled with her and unloaded. Their steaming cum shot deep into her as she moaned and cursed, screaming that she loved it and begging them to not stop fucking her as the knots pushed into her holes and she damn near passed out.

Striaton's three gym leaders, the brothers Chili, Cress, and Cilan, all had their way with a Mawile. She sat in Cress's lap, holding up her skirt as she bounced atop his cock, it filling her tight hole up rather nicely. She already had the cum of another brother-she wasn't sure which-inside her vagina, and their second round just involves switching places. She licked along Chili's length, a few strands of cum still lingering for her to lap up, and at her side, Cilan held her maw shut as he carefully thrust into it, trying to avoid her teeth, but finding it warm and wet and tight and everything else wonderful. Their triple-teaming really worked her over as she shivered a little, her pussy constricting Cress's cock as her orgasm ran over her and she was rewarded with another load of warm cum inside her.

In a much less careful triple team, a Kirlia found herself between Bruno, Chuck, and Crasher Wake. Three very physically imposing trainers who triple-penetrated her without mercy. Their massive cocks seemed to barely fit into her small body, and they all fucked her fast and hard, powerful thrusts that resonated through her and shook her body. I was frankly astounded she could take it all and even stay lucid. Like a trooper, though, she took the mega cocks into her ass, mouth, and pussy, and tried her best to satisfy the guys. Not that it mattered; they were on top of things, and used her as little more than a fuck sleeve to go at their own pace in. It seemed fairly coordinated, though, as they all thrust into her at the same times, making sure she was filled up to brim each time.

Twins Liza and Tate had a Persian at their mercy. Scrawny little Tate slammed into her with his average-for-his-age penis, though Persian didn't seem to get too much out of it. The sister Tate had the cat Pokemon's face buried in her crotch, moaning and hurling insults at the Persian who licked at her dripping twat. They were certainly the youngest two there by a significant margin, and they didn't have as much skill or, in Tate's case, much to work with, and I wondered why they hadn't gone with the Volbeat. Blue and Falkner could have kept Persian happy.

"Right there, just like that, oh yes! More! Eat me and fuck me! Never stop!" The illustrious, blue-haired Elite Four member Karen lost herself as she just started moaning and begging. She straddled the face of a very lucky Piplup who at her out, while a Kecleon pounded her ass so loud I could hear it before I heard her. I noticed one arm dug into the pouch of a Scrafty beside her, the frantic motion suggesting she was jerking him off inside the pouch, much too horny to think about pulling it out for a proper hand job. She was just gone in the deluge of pleasures she had stumbled into.

Beside her, Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier had straddled her Arbok. The long Pokemon's cock proved to be much like his own body, long; thick at the base and tapering off as it went on. It was buried inside the trainer, who moaned and rode him hard. His tail end slithered around a little before snapping upward and slipping into her ass, which caused her to scream out in shock and pleasure before shuddering against him. Her own body was long and snake-like, even more so as she stretched out against him, moving her hips in time with both things inside her.

...

I was actually kicked out just before the Misty and Flannery finale. I was promised a video file as soon as possible, but Maylene got me out there before I ended up trying to join in, which she sort of saw coming. On one hand, the svelte swimmer, with the ass of a goddess, her lean body and orange hair, those legs that I just wanted latched around my neck... Oh! And then Flannery, a vivacious redhead whose large breasts I just wanted to bury face into while I pulled down those tight jeans around her round, soft ass. They both fuck like no force on the planet, and now I couldn't see them in action.

Yeah, Maylene had a point.

I turned in my camera on the way out and headed back to my room. Waiting there was Lethe, sitting on the bed with Meg and Blayze, telling them about all the wonderful things Shikimi did to her overnight. I felt a lot better for that; at least her night was good.

"That talk, now?" I asked, standing in the door frame. She looked over to me and nodded, motioning for the Meganium and Charmeleon to leave the room. I walked past them as a vine shut the door behind me, and I wondered if they were going to try and extort some sex from Shikimi, too.

"So, you and Tabby," she said as I lay down on the bed and she curled up next to me. It was sort of our default position for talking, it seemed.

I nodded. There was sorrow in her voice, a slight crackle to it that told me all I needed to know. "That's a problem, isn't it?"

Her head moved back and forth. "You were good to me, Adam. When nobody else cared, you risked your life to save me without knowing me. And... And how many Pokephiles would have pressured me afterward? You waited until I initiated. And even then, I wasn't just some Pokemon you had sex with every couple days. I was a friend to you. Jason used me for battling, Diane put me through the wringer in a rivalry the other guy didn't even care about. I was a tool to them, but you showed me genuine kindness. You took in a stray and made her feel loved." She sniffed a little, and I wiped a tear from her eye. "I-It's not a problem at all. You two love each other, clearly. And I just thought something stupid. Look, just have fun. Love the girl, okay? And hope with all your life that she loves you back. Because I fucking swear, if she hurts you..." Her body grew tense, and the sound of nails piercing the bed filled my ears. There was no threat after that, just a choked sob. I understood, though.

She continued with a scoff, "Lethe. I never told you this, but... My name was never Lethe. It was Orpheus. The fucking moron didn't even know I was a girl until I was able to say I was. When I met you, when you showed me actual kindness, I hoped that part of my life was behind me. I dropped the name, gave myself a new one. Lethe."

"The river of forgetfulness," I muttered. "The taker-away of pain, and the giver-back of beauty."

"Diane had some Byron in her house, and sometimes I'd sneak some reads. I got it from Don Juan. 'Our hearts first in the depths of Lethe's spring, ere what we least wish to behold will sleep; Thetis baptized her mortal son in Styx; a mortal mother would on Lethe fix'."

"And the best Dark Tranquility song," I interjected, forcing a smile out of her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She scoffed.

"I think I know," I said, bowing my head and taking her paw between my hands. "And you're always going to be my best friend. Hell, you're always going to be closer than that. No matter what happens between me and Tabitha, you're always going to be close to my, and I promise that'll never change. I still love you, and I always will. Got it?"

She looked into my eyes and a warmth came over her. Her head nuzzled against my chest, and we remained that way for a very long time.

...

The Unova passengers were getting off that night. We still had a couple days' trip, with us arriving in Snowpoint some time Sunday evening. I went down with Lethe to say goodbye to Shikimi.

"Thank you guys so much," she said as we walked along the deck. "I have so many story ideas from talking with you guys, and Adam, I want to be sure we stay in contact. Especially since we never actually... Y'know."

"A damn shame," I said, giving her ass a playful smack.

She smiled coyly at me. "At the first chance you can get, I am flying you over to see me for a weekend. Got it?"

"I'll swim there if I have to."

After seeing her off, we went back to the bedroom. Lethe curled up to sleep and I slipped into bed with Tabitha. It was a long day, and the first in a long time that I didn't have sex; just one of those days. Same couldn't be said for Tabby, though. Lucky girl.

We lay together, both intent on getting some solid sleep. Tomorrow would be our last full day together, since we'd reach the port in Hoenn by Sunday morning and from there she'd fly back to her outpost. As I lay there with my arm wrapped around her, I heard her sweet voice sing lowly, "Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss." Her song was cut short as her lips pressed softly to mine for a moment before falling away, and sleep followed after it.

*Chapter 37*: Chapter 37

Next chapter will have Adam back in the daycare having sex with a random Pokemon, I promise.

Skyro: Calm down, calm down. Adam and Lethe's relationship isn't fully developed yet. There is somewhere this is going, it's just going to take a while.

Demonman905: Really, her name had more to do with the Dark Tranquility song of the same name than anything else; the reasoning behind it for her came to a while afterward.

Anon: Trying to keep it brief, because I sort of developed this world far more than there is space to explain it; it was never illegal, but always really, really frowned upon. The Pokemon League's involvement is kept very

quiet because, even with all the trainers doing it, it is seen as wrong by a majority of the population, though to be fair not everyone has Pokemon. It'll be elaborated on a little more later.

...

Everything seemed to slowly return to the way it was. The orgy on the deck had gotten a bit stale, and started diminishing in number after the Unova passengers departed. By the next afternoon, only the Sinnoh passengers would remain. You could still find sex going on in the rooms, and a middling orgy did still remain, but for the most part, everyone took to winding down and enjoying the luxuries of the boat. Pretty much everyone had crammed into Bill and Angie's room to the point of damn-near discomfort; sitting squished together on the bed or huddled on the floor. I was in the corner, and in my lap sat a grinning Marley. My arms wrapped around her abdomen and she leaned back against me. To my side was Heather and some guy whose name I didn't even know. There were a handful of people along those lines in the room; I was out of the loop a touch too long. The only one absent from the main group was Amy, who had been missing since the day after I was. Lovely.

The rangers were on the other side of the room, though Tabby and I occasionally caught peeks of each other. Suddenly this whole all seemed very 'Challengers' of us, with my steady fling sitting in my lap and her on the other end with her girlfriends. Maylene's story went on-one I had already heard-about a trainer who wet himself when she sent out her first Pokemon, and my mind drifted a little. The occasional giggle managed to sneak its way out from some awful joke Tabby would make, and it usually synched up with Maylene's story. Where it didn't, people didn't pay much mind. I would sometimes laugh for no reason or at some thought my mind drifted to, and people seemed to just ignore it.

The story must have finished, because as I drifted off into a nice little daydream, Maylene smacked at my legs. "Lunch! You there? Food."

"Hulk no like when small girl hit Hulk," I responded. "Sorry, what? Lunch?"

She nodded. "I'm hungry. And then after, I'll go for a run. Unless, maybe, you want to work it out another way," she purred and wiggled in my lap. I had it good with the pink-haired gym leader. We were a little more than friends with benefits, but not quite a relationship-she and Candice just had a very open one. We met at a small little Pokephilia meet-up in Veilstone that Bill brought me to, spoke a fair bit online, and eventually became the pseudo-lovers we were. Every two or three weeks, I'd go up to Veilstone, we'd have dinner or something vaguely date-like, and I'd stay until some time Sunday evening. As far as mom was concerned, she was my girlfriend-it was just easier that way.

"Let's go," I said, letting her out of my lap. â€œAny other takers?â€

Heather and Mr Nameless nodded, and the four of us set out. Maylene took my hand, and as we walked over the bodies splayed out in the room, I caught an expression from Tabby that I didn't see long enough to totally understand. All I knew was, I had a bad feeling about it.

I shoved it out of my mind, at least for the moment, so I could enjoy my burger, and set out with my 'friend'.We were both barefoot, with Maylene never wearing shoes, and me not liking them too much. My toes wiggled a little as we walked the short way just down the hall to the restaurant, feeling all the wonderful carpeting against them. It felt great, it really did.

When we got there, a lot of commotion really distracted from the eating. A couple tables had been pushed together, and on them lay a girl who had clearly not gotten her fill of debauchery. A Granbull parted her thighs and just slammed into her with every bit of fury he could muster, her body heaving with each powerful thrust. Standing atop the table at either side of her head, her hands worked over the cocks of two Weavile who high-fived each other. Around her, a bunch of guys, both human and not, jerked off around her.

I got a little closer to look at what was going on better, just because her table was right near the burgers. She had an amazing amounts of semen on her, so much that she must have been doing this for several hours by that point. I tried to get a better look at her after the two Weavile streamed their hot cum across her face and a guy moved over to let her kiss the underside of his cock as he stroked it furiously. From the angle, I got a better idea of her body. She was young, in her teens, on the slender side with near-insignificant breasts. She had hair on the shorter end off things, dyed a cherry red with a black streak off to the right, and fringed. Or at least it would be, if all the semen in it hadn't ruined any semblance of a hair style.

I rubbed my eyes a little as, under her tongue working his balls, the guy came onto the table next to her head, I got a better look at her face.

â€œAmy?â€ I shouted. The cafeteria's gang bang girl was my sister? I could barely tell it was her, because apparently in her time away-apparently spent ho'ing-she had managed to find time to dye her hair. But no, it was undeniably her.

â€œAdam?â€ she said with more surprise than I had. â€œWhat are you-ah! Harder, fuck me harder!â€ I turned around to find that Heather had gone, and as I stood flabbergasted over it, she returned. Behind her was pretty much the whole gang, our hangers-on, and the ranger girls, Pokemon included.

It took no time for everyone to realize what was going on. Like an overprotective older sister, able to do more physically than I could, Lethe had bound toward the table with her head scythe blazing. "Everyone out of the pool," she snarled. Blayze and Meg followed behind, looking as imposing as possible. There may have been a handful of Pokemon in the crowd, but they didn't seem too willing to fight, especially the two Weavile. Add in the bunch of Pokemon behind them, and the room emptied in seconds flat. I motioned for all the people who didn't know her too well to leave too. Not counting Pokemon, it was just me, Angie, and Jane. Maylene, totally nonchalant, got her burger and just ate off in the corner, something so amusing I had to choke down a laugh. The "we care" bunch didn't get to talk much, though, because once we were private, it all came down to Lethe shouting her lungs out.

"You stupid whore!" And being none too soft about it, might I add. I turned around to see Gardevoir deep in thought, probing Amy's mind and feeding the facts into Lethe's. "Overdosing on the fucking aphrodisiac wasn't enough, you decide to sneak into your brother's room at night and grab some bottles? And then you forsake sleep to get fucked by strangers in a bunch of places? Seriously, I know that's what everyone does here, but do you have any regard for your friends? For your brother? Your fucking girlfriend? We've all been worried about you, and you've been off ho'ing yourself off like this. You're fourteen, you idiot. You don't get to run off and not tell anyone. Come on, you named your fucking Riolu after a Duran Duran song, you obviously don't have the maturity to make these kinds of decisions for yourself. Shut up and deal with it; you have commitments. You have ties to people. If someone cares deeply about you, like everyone here does, you don't run off without telling anyone."

Lethe continued berating her, running over a lot of the same ground several times, before finally she ended her rant with, "Jane, take her, get her in a shower. Give her some time to come down from whatever high she's riding. Stay with her, but for Arceus' sake girl, don't give into her advances. She's not to have sex until we get back to Solaceon."

Under the weight of the Absol's verbal thrashing, Amy's head hung low as she was brought back to her room by her girlfriend. Maylene walked over to me with a heavy sway in her hips, but I really didn't feel like I was in the mood for any sex after that.

"I haven't even eaten yet," I groaned.

She laughed, "If you'd like, I've got a taco back in my room that-"

"Finish that joke and you're not getting any until our date next week."

She promptly shut up after that and let me eat in peace. Afterward, I joined her on her run. Exercise that wasn't sex was good, as work would be just that much more taxing if my only exercise was in my hips and tongue.

...

Around supper, I was walking down the halls alone, on my way to check on Amy, when I was flagged down in the hall by Marley, the first of my two one-night stands on the ship. Seeing her clothed was rather different than seeing her naked. Her paler-than-the-fucking-moon form was covered entirely in her black-and-white dress and thick black tights. It was a long shot from what I saw spread over her bed, begging to be treated as lowly as possible. Damn, she was kinky.

"Hello," she said in a crushingly deadpan voice.

"Hey, Daria," I said back with a smirk. Her face didn't move an inch.

"I didn't think I would see you again. This is good. Would you like to exchange contact information, so we could keep in touch?"

She spoke so robotically, I briefly wondered if she was actually human or just really bad at talking to people. "Uh, yeah, sure. And hey, if you're ever in Solaceon, in Sinnoh-"

"You live in Solaceon," she interrupted. "Funny, I live in Hearthome."

"I'm the manager of the Pokemon daycare there. Maybe one day, you could swing by?"

She nodded. "And maybe afterward, we could have sex."

I stared at her sternly for a moment, and realized that wasn't a weak attempt at a joke. She meant it wholly, not understanding what I meant originally. This girl was eight shades of weird.

I liked that.

...

It wasn't very exciting for the rest of the day, or even the night. In the morning, Tabitha and I packed our bags. She was leaving early, and I'd be getting off by the evening. And maybe leaving the boat some time-

No. I wasn't making that joke.

"So just something I was wondering," I said as I tried to maximize space to let me steal the blow dryer, "What happens to things now?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Maylene and I were going for lunch yesterday, I saw your face, and I thought-"

"You're worried I'm going to interrupt your casual sex romps." She pulled away from her suitcase and drew near to me. "What the fuck gives you the right to go on about how much you care about me, but then ask if you're still allowed to fuck some bimbo gym leader while I'm away? That's just despicable!" Her face was stern for just a moment before we both broke out into a laughing fit. "No, I'm just fucking around. Don't worry, Maylene's not losing her boy toy. It should be pretty clear that faithfulness is something entirely different from the idea of who you're sticking it in. Hell, what we did last night? And this morning in the shower? We committed adultery. I'm not picky about who you have sex with. Fuck them all if you want. Just invite me along sometimes. Unless, of course, you're having seconds thoughts."

I shook my head. "My love for you will still be strong." I added, "Even after all the boys of summer have gone."

A glare made my throat tighten a little as her arm swung toward me in a slow, exaggerated motion. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss as we fell against the bed and went one more time before parting.

...

"So here's the deal," Maylene snickered as we sat on the plane together. It was the fastest way back to Veilstone, and from there a car ride back home.

"What?" I asked. The arm rests had been pulled up so that she could lean against me.

"Well, there was a meeting this afternoon. Every year or so, the gym leaders have a nice little social gathering. A party, sort of. And it just so happens that it's in a few weeks, and coming to Veilstone this year. Now, I'd take Candice as a date, but she's already going, so I was thinking of bringing you."

"Where does the deal part enter this?"

"I felt bad for making you get out for the grand finale. I'll probably wander off with Candice, but I've seen to it that Misty and Flannery will have a guy more than capable of keeping up with both of them."

I knew what she was getting at, and I damn near came. "Yes," I groaned.

"One condition, though."

"Name it." At this point, I would take it up the ass from her Machoke if it meant a threesome with Misty and Flannery.

"You come back to my place tonight and fuck me senseless. I don't care if you're working; call in sick tomorrow morning. For this, I'm getting the time of my life."

"I have tomorrow off," I smirked and pulled her in close.

...

Most people seemed to assume that I was Maylene's boy toy, and not the other way around. That she would top the hell out of me, and I would really just be along for the ride, sometimes. That she was utterly in control of things and if she wanted me to do something, I'd do it. Not a submission/dominance kind of way, but in an "I call the shots here" kind of way.

Most people were totally right.

The fighter was short, not even coming up to my shoulders, and yet she could throw me around as much as she wanted, those skinny little arms of hers having some incredible strength behind them. Her status was asserted the moment we were naked and she had pulled up the blanket, draping it over her narrow shoulders as she fell into my lap. Her small but powerful legs clenched at my sides as she took me into her with a single, swift motion and a pleased shudder. My head pushed back against the pillow beneath it as her tight, soaked entrance enveloped me. Our previous foreplay had gotten her all worked up, and now she was going to take it all out on me. Oh, what horrible luck I had.

There was no patience in her motions for pace or momentum. She leaned forward, placed her hands on my stomach, and started moving as quickly as her small frame could. Years of training meant that, in scientific terms, she was moving somewhere in the vicinity of "really fast". For such graceless, robotic fucking, there was so much pleasure put into each heavy, rapid push of her hips. Short of being tied down and topped herself, she had only one gear, and that was "hard". That was why she needed someone who could keep up with her, someone whose appetite matched hers. She literally wore out any other guy she brought home, especially over multiple occasions. I held my own.

"Yes," she moaned, her flung back. "I've waited a week for this! Being with you and Candice was great, but now I have you all to myself, and I'm not letting go!" To punctuate that promise, she leaned forward and grasped my shoulders, her head snapping forward to reveal flames in her eyes as the fingers pushed hard into my skin. She drew in a heavy breath before she fucking bit into my neck! Not in some crazy pseudo-vampire sex kind of way, but more of a 'hickey gone way too rough' way. I could only lie there and push up just a bit as she shoved her body so forcefully against mine. In addition to all the rough fucking, the wonderful friction of her slick, velvet lining hugging my flesh tightly, the shooting pain of her teeth digging into my skin...

Heaven.

"And I'd rather like to keep it that way," I sighed with relief as she finally loosened her mouth from my neck. My arms wrapped around her to pull her close, but she wiggled a little and shook her head.

"No, no hugging. The hands are-" she cut herself off to gasp. The pleasure was getting to her. "P-put a finger in my ass." She tried to regain herself, making several heavy gasps as she drew the blanket over us before much more forcefully demanding, "Put a finger in my ass! I can't forget when you were fucking me, and Candice started eating it out, and I just-Do it!"

I couldn't deny her that. My hands ran down her body to her small, taut ass and a finger slid into her back door, which made her moan and lick at the small cut her tooth had left on my neck. She moaned into it a little before moving back a little to run her finger against the saliva-slick skin. The same finger slipped into my mouth, the slightly metallic taste of my blood on it as I indulged yet another of her fetishes and began to suck on the finger, which made her body wiggle even more, practically seizing and growing stiff, but continuing the quick motions.

A moan rumbled in my throat a little before making its way out of my lips around her dainty finger. "Yes. I'm close, don't stop." I barely even had to move my finger, just keeping it in there so that her movements did all the friction for me. Her finger left my mouth, and I briefly wondered why, until she grabbed one of my wrists and pushed it against the bed frame. A click rose above the heavy breathing and sound of flesh hitting flesh. I looked to the left to see that she had handcuffed me, and taking advantage of the confusion, quickly followed suit by pulling the hand away from her rear and cuffing it, as well.

"Thanks for telling me," she giggled, pulling her body off of mine as she got a bit more dominating than previous; I was never stealth-cuffed before. She wiggled her way up my body until her hot, dripping snatch pressed against my lips. "You're not getting off until you've payed for my little favor." She wrapped her hand around my hair, just enough to get a solid grip without hurting me, and round two began without the first ever having finished.

*Chapter 38*: Chapter 38

Y'know, I hear the occasional complaint that I only write the obvious Pokemon; Eeveelutions, Lopunny, and the like. For a lot of it, yeah, I do use some of the more frequently used ones, but by contrast, chapter 36 featured a Shuppet, and I'm pretty sure there's not very much Shuppet porn floating around. Let alone the Exeggutor in chapter 30. And then you have this chapter, wherein a man has sex with a Sharpedo. I put variety into this stuff and try to get the obscure ones. Sharpedo is the 109th species I've written in. Just saying.

...

It was about seven in the evening Monday when Maylene drove me home. I would have, but my hands were rather sore. And my arms. And my eyes. I hadn't slept, but I found I didn't quite have the boundless energy Maylene did. I was just grateful she didn't have me out her out the whole way there, which I wouldn't put past her. I was so exhausted that she helped me into the house and up the stairs.

"I'm home," I managed to spit out as I leaned against her.

"I pushed him a bit hard during our workout," she giggled. "Come on, you should get into bed now, you have work tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Marla," mom said. My eyes narrowed; she never learned Maylene's name, and she didn't fuck it up out of ignorance or stupidity, but apathy. Things had gotten really problematic with mom in the past year, but on the verge of exhaustion, I didn't have the fucking patience to deal with it.

I heard a snarl in Maylene's throat that echoed my sentiment, but instead of calling her out on it, she helped me to my bedroom. Each stair seemed to be a lot harder to climb and steeper than I remembered. It took so much longer than it normally would to get up, and a year later, we made it to my bed. She laid me down as my Pokemon all looked at me eagerly, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Next Saturday?"

With my eyes started to close, I managed to cough out a weak, "Fuck you," at the prospect of doing this again any time soon.

"I count on it." She sprang out of my room, laughing all the while. Her feet hit the steps with almost no sound, even though she must have gone down them faster than I ever had to open the door as fast as she did. With her gone, I turned to my Pokemon.

My Vulpix and Mawile, Zevon and Molly, were overtly affectionate at all times, rushing to my sides and kissing at my cheeks. I forced a laugh and wheezed out that I really wish I could, but that I wasn't in the right state to do anything. They seemed pretty dejected, but Amy's male Pikachu appeared in the door and just waved them his way. Awesome; they cared more about an orgasm than seeing how I was. Meg and Lethe took their places in curling up at my sides, Delcatty rested herself on the pillow next to my head, and Ophelia remained 'neath the window.

"Did they behave?" I asked her weakly.

"For the most part," her voice echoed into my head. While psychic speaking was mostly the domain of psychics, certain ghost species, and even a handful of Pokemon who trained for it-most famously, a Lucario-had the ability to as well. The voice was a reflection of their personality rather than something they controlled. Ophelia had spent years traveling and fighting before her trainer stopped into Solaceon for a few days. We became quick friends, and confident in each others' abilities as trainers. I traded off my restless Misdreavous in exchange for Ophelia, who was exhausted and felt like settling down. She helped out at the daycare a lot, and days when Amy and I both worked, kept control of the house and the Pokemon. Her caring, motherly demeanor carried over to her voice, warm and soft, making me feel a lot more comfortable, and with a touch of age of it. She wasn't old by any means, she just felt old.

In her typical caring nature, she floated over to me and readjusted the blanket over us, kissing me on the cheek and going off to see one of the other Pokemon or something. She didn't need sleep, and I could always count on waking to find her fixing a pillow or gently rolling someone who was close to falling off the bed. Her voice continued in my head a little, so warm that it really helped calm me down and let me slip into my sleep.

...

My return the next morning made me feel great. All of the long-termers who missed me in my two week absence were there to greet me at the gate. A very powerful hug from a Medicham almost sent me to my knees. The others were a bit more gentle in greeting me, save for the Tropius who drove me to my knees and started rubbing herself up against me, a lovely display that got a bunch of laughs from Bill and Angie as they entered the gate. I grumbled and shoved her off me, just in case Elaine or Robert were up early and looking out their window at all the commotion.

The innocent old couple never knew what went on. Nobody told them that all their employees were sick fucks into Pokephilia, or that their manager's networking consisted largely of appealing to the Pokephilia community in Sinnoh. It was better that way. The break room was now more of a cottage as more employees meant a dinky little two-seater table and a mini-fridge no longer sufficed. We had four or five people working every day, and especially when everyone got at least one shag in a day, you needed the extra space. Of course, with the business we drummed up now, renovations were nothing. We underwent another two renovations in the past year and a half, until finally we were actually as big as a Pokemon daycare was legally about to be, zoning-wise. It was like a small city park now, with all kinds of space for Pokemon to roam and tons of variety in the scenery. The landscapers did a bang-up job getting everything looking awesome, so that walking through it was now akin to actually walking through a park. We had a couple golf carts, actually, just to make getting around and carrying things, especially food, easier. When there were two feed areas relatively close together, hauling the bags was fine. When it was a solid seven minute walk from end to end, you didn't want to make that trip over again with the mountain of feed bags.

With the hellos said and the hugs exchanged, I got down to work. Meg was with me that morning, so we and Bill got to load the cart with some food and setting out. Two weeks gone, and I didn't miss a beat on getting shit moving. The pseudo-farmwork was sort of coded into my limbs at this point, like I was just working mechanically. Meg here, her razor leaf removes need for a knife. We were at more capacity than usual, tell Bill to get Angie to bring the other cart around. Sixth of the month, baking soda had to be changed. All of the details ran through my head rapidly as I made mental note and gave orders where applicable. Given people who listened to me, I rapidly became like the daycare's foreman, handling every detail and coordinating things for the most part. It meant work got done faster, and there was more time for play.

The carts were packed, and the morning feed began. All in all, everything seemed the same as when I left for Snowpoint. The world was right again.

...

"Dude!" Bill shouted as he scrambled over to me. It was a little after lunch, and I was on my way to the break room after giving the trees a check after a Magmar had a bit of a tantrum earlier. Angie settled the tantrum troubles, while I made sure nothing was damaged. "Come here, man."

"What is it?" I groaned, hoping another Pokemon hadn't flipped its shit. One Pokemon's tantrum in a day was seriously enough for me.

"Kadabra wanted me to tell you that the Sharpedo's calling for you. Really calling for you."

I did a bit of a double take. "Sharpedo?"

"Yeah, man. She's never had a human apparently, and you come with a recommendation."

"Sharpedo?" I repeated flatly. I tried to imagine Sharpedo in my head, and none of what came rhymed with "sexy". In fact, it rather worried me; the skin of a Sharpedo was incredibly rough, and last thing I wanted was to carve up my thigh. Or, even worse, find some freaky vagina dentata going on. I would sooner trade my right arm than lose my penis. "No man, I'm not doing it. I don't know what weird joke this is, but that's just too out there for me."

"You have to. She asked for you specifically. You need to show her the ropes. And think about it. You'll be the first one to take this species nobody's ever thought about before... And fuck it. And people will be all, 'There he goes. Homeboy fucked a Sharpedo once'."

I looked at him wide wide eyes and my jaw dropped. My brain could not find a single response to what he said that could even begin to refute it. "Y-you... You just reached me in ways I never thought possible. Bring me."

He led me deeper through the tree cover to one of the artificial lake thingies. It was the size of a small public pool, one of several we had. Not too roomy, but enough for some water Pokemon to comfortably swim around in. I stripped down as Sharpedo surfaced, giving me a smile. The whole thing freaked me out a whole bunch, but it was worth a try, I reasoned. And like Bill said, nobody had done it before. Not that I heard, at least, and the hours I spent talking to other Pokephiles and watching porn gave me a pretty good idea. This would be one for the forum.

I waded in and she swam over to me. Bill walked away, thankfully not stealing my clothes. This time.

My hands grasped her rough skin as I tried to position her against me. It wasn't as jagged as I thought it would be, and with my hands not pouring blood into the water, I thought it safe to draw her a bit closer. Her bottom fin pressed to my thigh as I wiggled my hips around to feel the area out. It was a bit harder to go by moisture while in the water, and I was a bit thrown off by her physiology as to exactly where her entrance would be. It took a moment longer than I would have liked, but my penis found its mark and an inch slipped into her swiftly.

I released a breath I had been holding as my penis wasn't shredded upon entrance. Instead, it found itself snug in her soft, soaking fold, comfortable around it. Her body stiffened up a little against me, and suddenly I felt like an idiot for thinking I was in any kind of danger. Sharpedo was certainly far from the sexiest Pokemon out there, but with my penis slowly inching its way deeper into her hole, I found that it really didn't matter. I just closed my eyes and leaned back, letting my body float a little in the water.

I found myself to the hilt in her soon. Her lining hugged me so tightly I almost regretted pulling her a little off, getting her halfway up my shaft before thrust into her hard, using my hands and hips to meet halfway. My back lurched forward at an angle to avoid her top fin and a groan pushed out of my lips. For all the roughness of her appearance, she was still the same where it counted. My dick pistoning in and out of her as those light squeals started up and her body wigged a little in my grasp.

"Sh-sha... Pedo! Sharpedo!" she moaned, betraying the idea I had of Sharpedo by sounding deceptively adorable. Her inner lining moved around a little, showing some damn fine muscle control as it seized and shifted along my length with wonderful precision. Her top fin began to move a little, rubbing up against my shoulder as her bullet-shaped body found itself increasingly fidgety. She just couldn't keep still under the pressure of my repeated thrusts into her. The pleasure would just spread through her body each time I reached her inner core, the warmth of my body against hers in the cold water seemingly a foreign sensation she was eager for more of as she started pushing herself harder against me just to get it.

Some of the other Pokemon in the lake had gathered around to watch, and a couple of the land Pokemon followed. I'd like to say the water started to sparkle up and, bathed in the moonlight, our love was witnessed by the animal kingdom and some other cheesy lines like that. But no, it was mid-afternoon and we were just fucking. Her expression was one of lust, not love, as she hungered for more of the physical sensations I showed her to be well worth the chase. There was no romance, there was no beautiful moment. And even if there were, the Machoke jerking off by the tree ruined any atmosphere rather quickly.

Her inexperience caught up with her, though, as her pussy seized me tightly, not out of muscle control, but primal instinct. Her body locked up and trembled as bliss ran through her like wildfire. More moans ensued, repeating her name breathlessly and adorably as her twat grew soaked and tried to milk my orgasm out of me. I obliged her, ramming myself balls-deep into her and loosing my seed. I pulled back from her, letting a little bit of it spill out of her as Bill came back carrying a towel. I got out to try myself off and looked back at her. She smiled gratefully at me as a male Seaking came up behind her.

That was an all-too common thing, actually. We'd get some virgin Pokemon, or one who wasn't particularly horny, and one round with a human, or even one of the other Pokemon, would have them hungry for more. Once every couple weeks, an orgy was liable to break out as some over-eager Pokemon led to a snowball effect, and the whole place got wilder than Zero. I was thankful for my access to the security cameras, because it made for some great internet material.

â€¦...

When the night crew came by and the shifts changed, I rushed straight home. Bill and Angie extended a threesome offer to me, but I was in a bit of a rush. I got home, found mom gone for the night to my incredible non surprise, and made my way to the living room.

"Amy!" I shouted, finding my sister with Lethe, her Buizel Crystal-almost named Aqwa, with a 'w'-and Rio on the couch, watching TV. "Jane is coming over tomorrow, right?" I had the kind of evil grin on my face that, when she turned her head to look at me, lit hers up right away.

She nodded frantically. "What do you have planned?"

"A bit of revenge for hogging my sister all the time."

That really got her excited now, the television shutting off as she almost tipped the couch over in climbing over the top to clamor over to me. "What is it? What is it?"

"Get your handcuffs ready," was all I said before turning around and going upstairs.

*Chapter 39*: Chapter 39

Just a foreword of apology; I didn't think Jane out nearly enough, to the point where I finally got to writing her, and I realized I couldn't. I had nothing. I'm hoping to remedy that with some subplots involving Amy, but I just wanted to apologize for taking the cheap route out that I did in resolving my writer's block and taking it in a different direction. I know people were probably looking forward to whatever involved a guy, schoolgirl lesbians, and handcuffs. Hopefully the sex here makes up for it, or the idea I have involving a similar set-up for a later chapter.

...

I remembered the last time I sat huddled in my sister's closet. I had a book with me, I was enjoying the solitude, and as awful as it sounded to everyone I told the story to, it really was just me innocently reading in the corner, promise. Of course, the innocence of it all didn't last long as my evil genius sister ended up putting on a live sex show she knew I was watching from behind the closet door. It sure as hell caught my attention more than rereading Dracula.

This time, though, there was no assumption of innocence, no reason to explain why I was hanging out in a teenage girl's closet that didn't sound awful, and I thanked Arceus for having friends twisted enough to enjoy the plan. No desk lamp this time, no book. Just me waiting until my pants were coming off.

Muffled voices from down the hall reached my ears, and I could feel my pants tightening a little at the prospect. The door opened, and the voices were suddenly louder and clearer as two teenage girls with short hair walked in. One was a bright red with a couple more black streaks than she had the day before, and the other now had dark blond hair, probably the most normal a color I had ever seen on her.

My sister's girlfriend, Jane, was talking. Oh, joy. I know, being fifteen and all, talking with her might not be the most insightful thing in the world, but I could seriously feel my heart rate go up whenever she spoke just because of how irritating she was. And dumb, too. I had taken to imagining her silent whenever she found her way into any of my dirty thoughts, just because, despite my brain melting when she spoke, she had one hell of a body. The fact she fetishized her school uniform did not help matters. "So then I finally did the dishes, and mom-"

Amy seemed to be just as fed up with her voice as I was, because she cut her girlfriend off by pulling her into a kiss. One hand cradled her back while the other reached down and ran up one of her smooth legs. From my position, I had a great view of the skirt being pulled up, exposing her bare, milky ass to my hungry eyes. My hand snaked its way down my shorts in an instant as I eagerly watched my sister and her girlfriend, five and four years younger, respectively, feel each other up from the privacy of her closet.

Oh, I was going to the special hell.

"Wow," Jane said when Amy finally broke away. "That came out of nowhere."

Amy walked over to the drawer as Jane stretched out on the bed. "I wanted to make it up to you for what happened over the weekend. I shouldn't have done that to everyone. Especially you." She opened the drawer and started fishing out her handcuffs.

Now, the plan was simple. Whenever they bunked with me, our threesomes always involved me doing things to Amy and Jane either doing things to Amy or telling me to go away. The plan as Amy planned it would basically involve tying her down and having me fuck her, which Amy said Jane had been considering during the week I was in Snowpoint. It was a pretty solid pan, making me proud of my sister for both her cleverness and for being such a wonderful little pervert. All I had to do was sit back and wait for her to be handcuffed.

That was the plan. What happened was a different story.

"It's okay," Jane shrugged. "I got to spend a lot more time with Nicole and Julia, at least. And I decided that I'm not going back to school this year."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What?" Whatever excitement my penis had died at that comment.

"I've already told my mom and she was cool with it. I'm going to transfer over to the Ranger Academy."

My sister dropped the handcuffs and sat on the bed. "But... But what about us?"

"It's in Jubilife," Jane scoffed, "We'll still see each other. And it's not like we're dating or anything."

What.

Amy looked at her with shock for a minute. Or maybe longer than a minute, I wasn't too sure. All I knew was that the only thing to break the silence was my sister lurching forward over the edge of the bed and vomiting.

Jane and I both recoiled in shock, though I tried my best to stay there, figuring the presence of some guy hiding in the closet was not what the situation needed.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, moving forward to grab her shoulders.

Trembling now, Amy turned her head to face her. "Y-yeah. Just... Go home, I think I might be sick."

"What about you?"

"I'll get Adam to make me some soup and everything. Please, just go home."

Jane nodded, giving Amy a kiss on the forehead and walking out. When I was sure she left the house, I came out of the closet to get a mop and clean it up.

"I need to be alone," she said once I had finished cleaning it up. Reluctantly, I nodded and gave her the space, going off to my room.

â€¦...

"Is stupid genetic?" Lethe asked after I explained the story to her, Meg, Ophelia, and Blayze. "First you, now your sister, somehow put yourself into relationships you didn't have and just curl up into a fucking ball the moment something that never existed isn't there. Amy doesn't even have the fucking excuse; all this time and she never actually asked the girl out? I honestly can't understand how she was dumb enough to-"

"Char!" Blayze snarled, and Lethe immediately backed down.

"Sorry."

I ran my hand soothingly down Lethe's back and Ophelia patted Blayze on the shoulder. Nobody wanted those two fighting. "It doesn't matter who was stupid enough to do what. Like you said, I just went through this shit. What Amy needs is company right now. I secluded myself after what happened, and look what good it did me. Meg, Blayze, you two come with me."

I got up off my bed, the Meganium and Charmeleon following me into the hall, and then to Amy's door. Three knocks, and then I walked in. "Amy, listen, I know you're upset and all, but-"

There were a million and one things she might have been doing. Crying into a pillow, listening to sad music, tearing up things. My sister was full of surprises, but finding her kneeling on the bed, clothes half-off, with a sex toy was a shock, even from her. It was a small vibrator she grinded slowly against her clitoris, bucking her hips against the other hand's fingers that moved around inside her.

"Amy?" I asked, pressed for words. I had all kinds of "you still have friends who care about you" feel-good crap planned, figuring my sister curled up in my lap crying was a likely scenario. And yet, I found her on the bed masturbating; not even crysturbating or visibly upset. Her plans for a wild threesome day failed, and in light of that, she reached into her already-open draw and played with herself.

She looked up at me, and she pulled her hands away. "I'm so sorry!" she said, tossing the toy in the general vicinity of her bedside table where it landed with a thud against the side of her alarm clock. "I got so worked up, I forgot you were going to join us. Come on, big brother, I'll make it up to you." She licked her lips with the a practiced level of seduction that made my knees almost bend forward, sucking the power of my legs.

I held on, though, shaking my head a little. "Are you okay? I came in figuring you'd be really upset and everything. I mean, the whole Jane thing and..." I trailed off, again a little thrown off and needing words, but Amy just rolled her eyes.

"I'm alright. Come on, don't keep me waiting." She hopped off the bed and pulled me by the collar, bringing me down to lay my head on the pillow. She tugged at my shorts, and her compact body leaned forward. She lay on her side, her body stretched out across the bed, her knees curling so she didn't kick the floor board. Her hand wrapped around my shaft and she leaned forward to kiss it, her legs rubbing together as a way of saying "finger me, you dolt".

Shaking my head, I did just that, uneasily starting up again. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it or anything? I'm here to talk if you-" My sentence ceased and my throat tightened up as her tongue made a slow lick upward and then circled around the tip just a little before her head snapped downward. "I care about you very much, Amy!"

Her head moved up and she glowered at me. "I'm. Okay. If you don't want me to do this, I'm sure Blayze would be fucking ecstatic about taking your place."

I looked over at Blayze and Meg. Her Charmeleon had quite an erection going, a single vine slowly coiling around it as he reached back and fingered the Meganium. Back at my sister my eyes moved, and I made a motion as though zipping my lips shut. Before I did any more embarrassing hand gestures that made me question my continued sanity, I leaned over to run a finger down her slit. Her masturbation had primed her up, made her so damn wet, that my fingers just slipped in.

She gasped, her back arching just a little at the feeling of two fingers in her and my thumb and index finger slowly rubbing her nub. Glad to see things on the road, she took my entire penis into my mouth, which made me reciprocate the gasp and stiffen up. Her hand went to my balls, her nail soft against the skin and running gentle circles. It was a place rarely paid any attention to, and I was ashamed of how proud I was of her for picking the technique up.

We were a year and a half into our illicit activities now, having done things I didn't even do with people I wasn't related to. Heather never tied me down on the bed and spent the night working me over and always depriving me of orgasm. Angie never decided to share her sex toys and tell me to bend over. No, these were activities reserved only for my dear, fourteen year-old sister to do to me. It was bonding. Undeniably, though, we got along better for it now. No more fighting, a lot more time spent together even doing non-sexual things like watching movies, and our insult fights were a lot more playful. In fact, we were closer than most siblings I knew, incestuous or not. It just worked for us.

My only worry was that one day she'd surpass me in kinkiness. Most of the things we did were her idea, after all. Oh, and the worry that one day she'd tie me down and make good on the playful threat to hand me to Blayze.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. "Char," he said, hunched over Meg and rubbing her slit while the vine began to move up and down rapidly. His hips bucked into the motion. I saw two more vines slip back behind her for what I knew to be one of her-and my-favorites. The vines spread her lips, and his claws slipped into her, making her yelp and push forward a little, blushing furiously and looking so adorable as she did so.

"Always so good," I moaned, closing my eyes and letting her skilled treatment just wash over me as I worked the routine with my hands. It was automatic at this point, like my fingers had a mind of their own. It seemed even when I'd be sitting on the couch, watching a movie, not feeling like sex at all, one of the girls in the house would want some attention. One way or another, they'd get it. My Vulpix Zevon would just poke at me until I folded, Amy's female Raichu was known to jump in front of the TV, but the worse was Lethe, showing off her verbal prowess by singing the Modern Major General song right up until the point I reached for some rope to hang myself.

Sort of lost my point there. I fingered girls a lot. My hand worked her over with practiced, careful rhythm all by itself. I just lay back and let her suck me off, her own routine pretty automatic. It said so many things about us and our relationship that I liked left unsaid.

My head returned from Venus just in time to feel the rumblings of my climax brewing. "You know the drill," I groaned, my head pushing back as I felt my tip in her throat, the tongue moving around it so swiftly. It was a perfect blow job, right up until the point her head came up, her tightly-wrapped lips releasing me with a loud popping sound just in time for me to release all over her face. She moaned, clamping her legs tightly as I could feel the rush of her juices. My eyes opened to watch her tremble against my fingers with my seed on her face and that crazed, lusty stare.

She looked at me as if to ask "What now?" and my head leaned to the side. She nodded. "Come here, guys," her voice sang sweetly.

I took no time at all to get our Pokemon to come see us. Amy and I sat against the headboard, legs spread out, as our Pokemon climbed into our laps. Meg's hands pressed up on my shoulders as she sank her pretty rear into my lap, her flowery folds taking me in with one go. She was a bit looser than I remembered, probably from Zero. It would take some time, but hopefully she'd tighten up again; I liked the perfect fit she had previously.

Amy's hand found mine, holding it tight as Blayze damn near impaled her on his fiery cock. He looked at Meg, both of them nodding before bringing their bodies up and then down again. Her hand held pressed down a bit too tight as her head hit the wall behind her and she let out a heavy gasp. My other hand wrapped around Meg's body to help her along. Both Pokemon moved very quickly in our laps, our first time back with them since before Zero, and they were ecstatic.

"Char," Blayze grunted, plunging so hard into my sister that each thrust made her gasp, nails digging into the skin of my hand. "Me meleon char meleo char." The light at the end of his tail slowly grew more intense, heating over the warm with its steady, impassioned glow. His hands held onto her hips, trying to keep her in place and offset the heaving her body made in response to every powerful push forward, filling her up with such ferocity that it pushed her against the wood board at her back.

"Harder!" she moaned, her back grinding against the board, head leaning as back as possible. Her legs moved around restlessly, unable to do all that much in light of the forceful thrusts radiating quick pangs of pleasure through her body. The nails on her fingers were almost painful now, nearly drawing blood in her frantic grasp as she let out strings of expletives with vulgarity no fourteen year-old should have. A thin layer of sweat made her body light up spectacularly in the fire emerging from her Pokemon's tail, even as it threatened to grow more and burn Meg and I. I watched it with wonder, ignoring both my sister getting ravished and the lovely Pokemon dancing in my lap to marvel at the roaring flame. I'd never seen a Pokemon burn so hotly during sex before.

A tap on each shoulder pulled my attention back to Meg, who frowned at me. I smiled and pulling her into a kiss, thrusting against her own motions and trying to apologize as best I could. Her hips wiggled, and she seemed to accept the apology before redoubling her efforts atop me. "Ganium me meg nium!" she squealed, her whole weight thrown into each thrust to make my own body, significantly larger than the one next to me, push against the headboard as well.

Her sweet, sticky sap gradually slicked up my thighs, and the fruit-like taste of her mouth made me kiss her deeper and deeper. eager for more of the sweet nectar. My body got really worked up, the familiarity of her body hard against mine made up for the lack of tightness, admittedly still getting a nice grip all around my cock as her body pistoned up and down on it. The soft cooing of her words only made the whole situation sweeter for me. I was home again.

With a heavy counter-thrust, I buried myself to the hilt inside her and tugged my hand out of Amy's as I held tightly to her body. I came first, my penis twitching inside of her before finishing in her canal, filling it with my warm seed as our bodies fell limp. Meg's orgasm never came, which concerned me, but she didn't seem to worried by it, knowing we'd go for a round two in a moment. Worst came to worse, it's not like there weren't other guys in the house to satisfy her. Or girls.

Amy's orgasm hit a little after mine did, making her body twitch and shake, an endless stream of "Fuck" filling my ears with increasing volume and emphasis. It looked incredible, even more so when Blayze began to glow white.

I pulled Meg away, knowing exactly what was going on, and not wanting to get in the way. Unfortunately, Amy didn't, panicking as she was pinned to the bed and blinding white light filled the room. She screamed for help, screamed like someone was attacking her, as Blayze's body changed while still inside her, still pumping his cock into her. The Pokemon in the house rushed forward to see what was going on.

"It's growing!" she screamed as the change in shape of the white outline meant his penis was surely growing inside her as well.

When finally I could see clearly again, a Charizard lay over my sister, pounding her with his cock, now a fair deal longer than mine, roaring as his orgasm struck and he poured his steaming semen right into her, sending her body into another orgasm, this one even more frenzied than the last.

The other Pokemon watched with amazement for the few minutes it took for him to pull away from her, his cum still leaking out of her cunny as she sat breathlessly in place. "He evolved," she gasped. "Inside me. And look at him. He's so big now."

"You know," I started, "You're a conniving, brilliant little trickster, and he's a bunch of dumb muscle. You could ride on his shoulders and become a gladiator." Everyone glared at me, except for Lethe, whose paw rested firmly on her face as she groaned. "Sorry. I guess I'm just having some trouble getting beyond Thunderdome."

*Chapter 40*: Chapter 40

Since a few people asked last chapter; no, Amy is not pregnant. The vomiting last chapter was anxiety, which can make some people some throw up. It was also an excuse for her to get Jane out of the house. There will be no incest babies.

...

"And then I said I was having some trouble getting beyond Thunderdome."

Tabby groaned appreciatively before some laughs forced their way out. "I've always wanted an opportunity for that."

We agreed that until she could make it down, having given her two week's notice, that we'd talk on the phone once a night in addition to our instant messaging, just to hear each others' voices,. Her date of arrival conveniently fell on the Monday after the big Gym Leader ball I had a date for. I knew she wouldn't mind, but it would still be all kinds of unfair to not invite her or anything if I was getting jiggy with two goddesses. She hadn't told the other Rangers the truth yet, just handed in her resignation, wanting to save the news for her last few days. I wondered if that was best, but I trusted her judgment on that.

"Explain that to Lethe. She pounced on me and threatened to claw me."

"What did you do?" she chuckled.

"I asked her why she couldn't just get beyond Thunderdome." On the other end, Tabby finally burst into a hearty laughing fit, which I thought not quite so funny. "She actually cut me!"

Her laughter finally choked off, and she patronizingly sang, "Aw, poor baby," before laughing some more. Another minute or so passed before she was okay again, shifting to the serious subject matter. "How is Amy holding up with it all?"

"She seems okay, but I'm not too sure. She's been cuddling Blayze for the past two hours now, and I think she's just hiding things well."

A voice on the other end called to her. "Oh, there's Brittany. She's upped shifts to a late night patrol because there's rumors of smugglers around. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Love you," I said, and she responded before our phone call abruptly ended. With that resolved, I crawled into bed, cuddling up with Meg and Lethe. Delcatty and Zevon took either side of my head, and I could hear Molly in the other room having fun with one of Amy's Pokemon, though I couldn't quite hear who. Given how much she loved a head up her skirt, that didn't surprise me one bit.

...

Mid-afternoon the next day, things so much more interesting than lunch went on. Heather and I sat in wonder, watching Bill knelt on the floor, sitting on his ankles, staring down a Slowbro who merely looked back at him. They had been locked in this intense struggle of the minds for about an hour now, and neither showed signs of stopping. Heather and I placed bets on it; if Slowbro won the contest, she'd get a go with the very horny Jigglypuff outside first. If Bill won, we'd have a threesome. My bet was a bit riskier. They both had to be out at the same time; no winner.

"They're both equally as empty-headed," I reasoned before taking a sip of my drink. "He was abandoned here by his trainer on Monday, and even Kadabra had no patience for him. Hell, she described him as 'Bill if he could only say his name'."

She scoffed, "Slowbro can just use his powers to make him look away, or scare him."

"They're a bit too empty for that," I laughed. "Watch." I drank the last sip of my cola and tossed the empty can across the room. It passed between their gaze, and neither twitched. In fact, neither noticed it, too spaced out to perceive anything. "They forgot what they were doing. They're both asleep with their eyes open." To demonstrate, I walked between them and waved my hand in front of them, even tipping Bill over a little. Neither his head nor gaze shifted at all. "Gone."

She scowled at me and put her hands up in defeat.

"I'll take her 'round back and send her in when we're done." I cast a gloating smirk her way as I walked out, greeted immediately by the eager Jigglypuff, who had decided not to wait for me and start sucking off a Squirtle in the brush. I tapped my foot and cleared my throat, and the Jigglypuff gleefully tore herself from the water Pokemon who groaned and sought out someone else to give him attention. I usually wouldn't have, but I had never had sex with a Jigglypuff, and the hour spent watching two guys stare at each other had to be offset immediately.

â€œJiggly,â€ she squealed as I picked her up and brought her around the back of the building. By the time I knelt down on the ground, hands pushed against the building with her sitting eagerly against it, my pants and boxers were off, and I slowly fed my cock into her mouth. Her strange body shape threw me for a loop; I never had sex with a round body before, and the mechanics of the whole thing surprised me greatly.

Not that it mattered. She took me into the hilt in her mouth, her large tongue doing things most tongues couldn't, covering more flesh and wrapping with more exaggerated motions. Her whole body shifted, aiding my thrusts. She had no real lips to speak of, but that barely mattered as her mouth more than made up for it, and she still kept a tight seal around my shaft.

There was one element that always made me want to try a Jigglypuff, and now that I finally could, I was glad I looked into that and took their advice. It was an element that always sort of hung in fantasies just because it seemed so wonderful in its application and utility. She had an incredible set of lungs on her, never needing to breathe, never needing to come up for air. She just remained there, dutifully taking my cock into her mouth-or body, I wasn't sure but didn't feel like waxing philosophical during sex again-and lavishing every inch of it. A quiet song rumbled in her throat, vibrating her mouth and making my throw my head back and shout out in appreciation.

One other thing could show her my appreciation, and I felt it well worth the effort, even if I weren't usually a generous lover. I reached down and found her slit, pressing three fingers to her in a well-rehearsed motion, parting the two on the sides and slipping the third in. A gentle up-and-down motion rubbed her labia and clitoris as the hooked finger pressed against the very roof of her canal and pumped in and out. Her body took well to that motion, shivering and whimpering, muffled cries of her name vibrating around the dick filling her mouth.

My body shuddered in response and egged her on, encouraging her with some colorful dirty talk to keep sucking. The steady motion in my hips, aided by the soft shifting of her body, created wonderful feelings that radiated through both of our bodies blissfully and we found ourselves surrendering entirely to the pleasure. A tremble and tightening in her throat around the last couple inches, a twitch in my hand that pushed my finger to the knuckle inside her; every last reaction served to send off another pang of ecstasy to surge through our bodies.

My blood boiled and sweat beaded on my forehead. â€œYes,â€ I moaned, my head rolling back and my long hair waving around just slightly from the motion. â€œYou're such a good little cocksucker.â€ The trembling of her cunt around the now two fingers inside her told me the crude dirty talk got to her as well. It was always nice to see that the crudeness got to so many people, male or female, human or Pokemon. The heavy emphasis on the hard 'ck' helped, in my mind, forceful and dominant, appealing to the arousal and building pleasures within her body.

Her fluids covered my hand as the two fingers worked her insides skillfully and my palm, along with my pinkie and index finger, managed to keep her labia and clit happy. Her constant moans and gasps vibrating sweet sensations around my penis only sweetened the deal, as did the feeling of my hand utterly coated in her juices, fresh and ready for me to lick off my hand after the deed was done, a surefire way to prepare me for the second round. There wasn't supposed to be one, but it would take no persuasion at all to get Heather to make her turn a threesome anyway. Or even a foursome, as I could see the bushes rustling and the vague, shadowed outline of a Squirtle off in the distance, probably pawing off to the sight of me face-fucking Jigglypuff.

â€œYes!â€ The word rolled and rumbled in my throat as my back stiffened. My cock twitched in her mouth before I deposited my semen directly down her eager, accepting throat. The feeling of my semen rushing down her gullet set her off as well, her body shivering fiercely and coating my hand in her own cum. I fingered her through the orgasm until her exhausted body let my penis go. I pulled the hand to my mouth and licked her tart juices off of it before picking her up to bring her into the break room.

When we arrived, we found Heather totally naked, spitroasted by Bill and his new Pokemon friend. Not feeling like disturbing them, I shut the door again and called out Squirtle. No reason to not make it a threesome after all.

â€¦...

When I arrived home, I could tell something was wrong instantly. For one, mom's car was parked in the driveway. No indiscriminate sex before supper, it seemed, and that was always a shame. But there was something worse, something atmospheric. I could feel it the moment I walked in, a thickness to the air and an insidious silence. Mom and Amy sat in the living room, Amy on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rushing into the living room and grasping Amy's shoulders.

Mom responded coldly, "I got a promotion. In two weeks, I'm going to be the Vice President of Marketing for Devon."

"That's great." My heart wasn't in it, and the words carried that apathy clearly. Mom had grown apart from us over the last while, and with things like not even being able to learn my "girlfriend's" name, it didn't feel like we had much of a relationship anymore. No asking how things were, no sitting down over coffee to catch up after two or three weeks on a business trip. Nothing. "Why is Amy crying, though?"

"It involves a transfer to the head office in Rustboro City."

Amy trembled a little in my hands, and I sat down next to her, holding her close. I shook my head, and sighed, "We're moving."

"Well, I am. And I'm bringing Amy with me. I assume you'll stay here, find an apartment, and keep your job, but you're welcome to come. I could probably get you an entry-level position with Devon."

"I can't bring any of them with me," she sobbed as my grasp wasn't enough to keep her from tears.

"Any of who?" I asked, it taking a second for me to look back at mom. "Why can't she keep her Pokemon?"

"We won't have the space to keep them any more, and I'm tired of feeding six more mouths. If they're that important, she can either go off on her own and train them, or you can keep Burns and-"

"Blayze!" I shouted, standing up from the couch, my hands balling into fists. "His name is Blayze! With a 'y'! And my girlfriend? She isn't Marla or Martha or-and I have no clue where you came up with this-Becky. It's Maylene! Can't you at least pretend to take the slightest interest in your children's lives? Play make-believe and act like you haven't spent the past two years being an awful parent."

"With everything I've done for this family, what gives you the right to turn around and-"

"What have you done? Really? Aside from being out the damn country for weeks at a time, what have you done? Housework? No way in hell. Amy and I have picked up the slack on that. The Pokemon you want to abandon? They've done far more housework than you. Her Lucario and Buizel have done an excellent job of sweeping and mopping the floors every couple days. My Meganium puts away the groceries and tidies up the house on a regular basis. Just last night when you were gone, my Froslass cleaned out the gutters. All this time, it's been on me and Amy to take care of ourselves, and we've done it just fine."

Now she stood up at the accusations of not having taken care of us. "And so what then? Without me, how would you feed yourselves? Pay the bills?"

"See? You don't know anything, mom. You've taken zero effort to pay attention to our lives at all. I'm the goddamn manager at the daycare! I can afford a great apartment, and to take care of myself. And Amy. Fuck, she even works once a week or so. You'd know this if you bothered. I can more than afford this."

She shook her head and walked back around the chair, looking at the table behind it and the photos lined up nicely. "Not happening. You're nineteen, Adam. Too young to care for a young girl, barely even care for yourself."

"I've done a better job than you have. Amy's staying right here in Solaceon with me. She needs someone who'll take care of her, not someone who will throw some money at her and tell her to order pizza every night. I'm more of a parent to her than you've been in over a year!"

Amy's sobbing had reached critical mass at the sound of us fighting. She ran upstairs, her feet pounding with each step.

Just as they faded, the doorbell rang. Great.

I walked over to it, leaving my mother to shake and tremble, ranting all the while, as I opened the door. There stood a girl in her early twenties, her light brown hair done up in a ponytail, wearing clothes with a touch of raggedness to them that implied she'd been traveling. Her lean body was on the more slender side of things, just an inch or two shorter than me and greatly resembling how Amy would look after she stopped growing. Her belt contained six Pokeballs and the backpack slung over one shoulder sealed it for me. This was a Pokemon trainer.

"Adam?" she asked, tilting her head a little. "Oh, you've grown up so much!" She threw herself at me, forcing me into a powerful hug that sent me stumbling back into the room.

There was a moment's confusion until it finally clicked. "Charla?" I asked, totally shocked at this turn of events. Charla was my sister, a few years older than me. As far as our mother was concerned, she was persona non grata after a fight they had. It was shortly after dad died in a car crash when we were young, where Charla just had to get away from the house and the memories. She was thirteen when she went on her own; I was nine and Amy was four. Off to be a Pokemon Master, she said, and that she'd come back once her goal was accomplished.

"Just on cue," mom snarled. "Another ungrateful child come to insult me." She proceeded to yell at Charla for a while for leaving, how she left the whole family even more heartbroken, that she was selfish for leaving, and a whole slew of wonderful things that did nothing to endear me to mom any more. Ten years after last seeing her first child, and she could do nothing but yell instead of trying to make amends or put the past behind them and be a family again. Just what I'd expect.

Like me, it turned out Charla had a penchant for cutting mom off-she also had a killer ass, but that was beside the point. "I left because I had to. Every day I spent in this house was another day I'd sit there like an empty shell and remember how great my father was before he died. Do-do you remember that night?"

"My husband died! Of course I remember it."

"No, not the news. The night. Do you remember what happened before he left? Before the crash? You yelled at him, told him he was getting too involved with work, not spending enough time with us. And now here you are, threatening to tear apart the two people you'll still call family, for your career. Go ahead, take the job. Amy stay right here, even if I have to pay for her myself. Adam too. I'll take care of both of them, get an apartment, make it up to my little sister and brother for not being there growing up. You, however? You're a callous, cold-heated bitch who yelled at a man for neglecting his family, and then turns around to yell at her son and daughter when they say you're neglecting them."

Mom looked sternly at Charla, then at me, then back at Charla.

"Find a place for my daughter to live by the weekend. Otherwise, she comes to Rustboro with me." She grabbed her purse from the coffee table and stomped out of the house. "I have to go to Hearthome on business until Friday anyway."

My eyes rose and I considered pointing out the wonderful way she capped off that situation, but the slamming of the front door behind her made me lose the words. I turned to Charla, who proceeded to grab my wrist and pull me into the kitchen. "Come on, we have so much to talk about!"

â€¦...

More plot stuff, yay. Charla wasn't something I pulled out of my ass. I did mention her about thirty chapters ago. I didn't quite foreshadow it like I probably should have, but I did sneak her into Goombario's A New Dawn 2 at one point just to establish cross-story continuity, because I'm lame like that.

*Chapter 41*: Chapter 41

Okay, so I kind of screwed up on some things. Turns out I wrote previously that Adam's Vulpix had already evolved. Well, it's retconned now that Zevon isn't a Ninetales. This is the kind of consistency I get from writing chapters at 3 AM. Or inebriated. As I've mentioned on some of the sites I post on, after I'm done with the story, I'm going to go back and edit a lot of it, fix my mistakes, redo some chapters and tweak plot stuffs, add some extra scenes and such, then release a sort of remastered edition as a .pdf or something, so keep an eye out for that and if you have some thoughts on it, hit me.

...

"That bitch!" I shouted, rolling a tomato across the cutting board as I held in my hand a knife, probably the last item anyone would want me to hold at that point. My first cut was too thick, and the subsequent cuts, always pronounced strikes that hit the cutting board with loud thuds, ended up really just mangling the fruit. Seeing the tomato wasn't going to be diced adequately for the tacos, I stabbed the cutting board, the knife about a half inch deep into the plastic, as I went over to the stove and started on the meat.

Charla had sat in relative silence, but at that point she stood up and walked over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Sit down, please. You shouldn't be around knives or hot things. Let my Machamp handle it and sit down."

Wordlessly, I turned around and nodded, letting her lead me to the table and into a seat. She dragged up another chair and moved it closer while her other hand reached down and grabbed a Pokeball from her belt. "Machamp, you're on cooking duty tonight." Bathed in red light, a four-armed humanoid Pokemon appeared in the kitchen and nodded, cracking knuckles on all of his hands as he set out to work handling the food, starting with the salvaging of my butchered tomato.

My older sister's hands found their way into mine, clasping it and rubbing softly, trying to soothe my nerves. "Calm down," she whispered.

"Tell me about your trip," I said hurriedly, trying to distract myself with something else. "Like, now."

Over the next half-hour of Machamp preparing the tacos, Charla detailed to me her journey over the past ten years. Setting out with her Piplup, beating all eight gyms, repeated failed challenges against the Elite Four, and finally just setting out to travel and train. She made a bunch of friends, had all kinds of zany adventures, and finally decided to come home and settle family matters, stay around for a while. I then told her about my end of things, mostly glossing over my dull, uneventful schooling in favour of all the wacky antics I got into at the daycare. Kind of. I left out the wild orgies, Pokephilia, incest, relationships with various levels of actual romance, organization and appearances in porn, and all those other things you don't tell your estranged sister. It still left quite a few stories to tell, as well as a few that I could just take the naughty bits out of.

Meg came down when I called for supper, asking for Amy's. I took that to mean she was in the midst of sex at that point, and just told Charla she was having a bit of a depression, letting Meg take the tacos up to her. We continued chatting a little as she recalled Machamp and we dug in.

â€œSo how are old Rob and Elaine?â€

â€œStill old,â€ I joked. â€œThey haven't been up to much. About a year ago, Bob threw out his back and Elaine's lumbago started up, so they hired extra help to run even the desk. Amy does it about once a week.â€

â€œThat's terrible. So you've been basically running the place?â€

I nodded, washing down a bite with some cola. â€œSo, you said you spent a couple years in Sunnyshore. What did you do all that time?â€

â€œI dressed up like a spider and fought crime. You may have heard of me; the Ariadame.â€

I jumped back, grabbing a recently-washed plate from the sink. â€œI knew it! You were my arch-nemesis all along!â€

She also hopped out of her chair, reaching for the knife and spinning on her heel, pointing it at me. The whole motion was done with such grace she could very well have been a superhero. â€œThen you must be-â€

â€œThat's right! I am the Green Lanturn!â€

We both snickered at each other a moment, holding dishes, before putting them down and laughing. Sharing a joke with my big sister; it felt like I was a kid again. Sarcasm and wit seemed genetic; Amy surely picked it up from me, but Charla had developed it all on her own. It felt like she was going to fit right in with the rest of us. Well, except for all the sex, I guess. On that thought, I cherished the time we spent talking over dinner, jut because it would be a lot different once I was thinking about her sexually, as I was wont to do. This was going to be our time, no ogling of asses, just talking. It was nice.

...

Ophelia made quick work of getting the message across; there'd be no rampant fucking until Charla's visit was over. It was a bit inconvenient, but better she enjoy her stay than walk in on her siblings' crazy actions. It was decided she'd crash on the couch; her own choice, having slept on surfaces far less comfortable. That at least left the upstairs free at night. Blayze and Meg snuck off that night, far too loud to have sex in the house and far too horny to control themselves.

â€œSo I guess we'll have to look into an apartment after all,â€ I told Tabby later that night after relaying my evening to her. We were video chatting, Infernape making an ass of himself in the background to Zevon's overwhelming amusement as she sat in my lap. â€œI hope you don't mind Amy living with us.â€

â€œNot at all,â€ she assured me, pushing some hair away from her face and adjusting her glasses. â€œWill your other sister be joining in the festivities?â€

I hung my head. â€œCan't I have just one relationship not involving weird sex?â€

â€œNo,â€ was her succinct, giggled answer.

â€œShe was gone for ten years; the last thing I want to do is scare her off with my incest fetish.â€

â€œBut what if she went for it? You'd be, like, double-Caligula. Me and Maylene as your love interest town harlots, Lethe and Meg as your hoses, Amy and Charla as your sisters.â€

I stared in amazement at her face on the screen, lit up with pale whites and blues. â€œI love you so much.â€

â€œWant me to talk to Charla and help her formulate some Daffy Duck scheme to rope you into incest? It worked the last time I pulled it off.â€

My amazement soured into a glare. â€œScrew this, I'll just move in with Maylene. You can stay in Oblivia.â€

â€œLike Maylene would fulfil your drunk ass's request to be dirty-talked with Monty Python quotes.â€

A flat â€œWhat,â€ summed up my response, the glare now changing to a disturbed stare.

â€œ'Hovercraft' is certainly a strange name for an ass, isn't it? Or calling your penis an eel. 'Sit on My Face' made sense and all, but 'International Philosophy'? That took me so long to think up some decent innuendos for, and you were still trashed enough to get turned on by them. What, you don't remember? Christmas eve? After you had too much to-" Her sentence stopped as she laughed uproariously enough to almost fall out of her chair. "Oh, your face is gold right now! I can't believe I got you to believe me on that."

I joined in on the laughing now too, no longer terrified that my drunk self had a bizarre taste for pillow talk. "W-well played! But I'm going to get you back for that, I swear.â€

Her eyebrow rose a little as the laughter faded. â€œWhat are you going to do?â€ Her body wiggled a little in its chair. â€œAre you going to spank me? Call me a naughty girl as your hand swats at my perky little butt again and again, no matter how much I ask you to stop? Or maybe not, maybe you'll straddle my face and take control of things, just filling my mouth with your cock and treating me like dirt. The possibilities are endless, but I just know whatever punishment you have planned to degrade me...â€ Her breath was heavy at this point, and by the way her arm moved, I had a feeling she was rubbing herself through her panties as we spoke now.

The words dropped in tone, growing raspier. â€œThey're just going to make me even hornier. You can't win. Like I said, I'm just the town harlot. Only way to punish me is to deprive me of sex, but you won't do that, will you? No, once we're in the same room together, you're just going to fuck me as hard as you can, all night. Every night. I'll just walk in front of you, wiggle my butt, and you'll take me on whatever surface is nearest. There's no punishment. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only one being punished here is you.â€ She looked around and leaned in closer. â€œIs you door locked?â€

I nodded with wide eyes.

â€œFuck Zevon on camera, right now. But keep quiet, or else Charla might hear you.â€

Dammit. Her tone, her words, had turned me on beyond all belief, and the wiggling Vulpix in my lap was just as turned on as I was. Without a single regret, I dropped my shorts and rubbed my tip up and down her entrance, grabbing the camera and repositioning things. The chair pulled out a little and the lens focused on Vulpix and my thighs. My eyes fell on the screen, on the slow tracing of Tabby's tongue along her lips as I slipped into Zevon. Tabitha was really good at going from cute, mousy nerd to incredible seductive. Or maybe I just liked them nerdy. The answer probably lay somewhere in the middle, but watching her so intently eye my cock slipping into my Vulpix's warm folds was firmly rooted in seductress territory.

The heat radiating through my body made me moan as I leaned back a little, my weight pushed onto the chair. My hands grasped Zevon's small, russet body and pulled her close to me. Admittedly, it had been a bit too long since we last had sex, and the warm cooch of my adorable, flirty fire-type immediately felt right, even if it was a touch tighter than usual. Under Tabitha's watchful eye, I started bouncing her in my lap.

...

Zevon was on the verge of sleep as her exhausted body lay limp against me, my length buried inside her hole, leaking a bit of our combined fluids onto the tacky, black pleather chair we sat in. On the screen, Tabitha smiled as the steady lust in her face subsided.

â€œWhere did that come from?â€ I asked, my breath a bit ragged still, as I wiped some sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

She just shrugged. â€œI was in one of those moods, I guess, but thanks for the show. You finished just in time for evening patrol.â€ We said our goodbyes, she mimed a kiss, and I shut off the web cam.

Gentle snores told me that Zevon had succumbed to slumber after all, so I pulled her off of me and settled her on the bed, her body curling up on instinct immediately. She seemed so serene and peaceful, a far cry from moments ago when we were fucking. I shook my head and sighed, going over to clean up before thanking Arceus for door locks heading downstairs.

On the couch, I found Amy leaning against Charla, sobbing gently and talking. I could scarcely make out the words, which seemed to not even be about mom anymore, but just them talking. I realized that half of the crying may not even have been about mom anymore, just the fact her older sister was home, someone she was very young when she last saw. I had considered saying something, but seeing them spending time together for probably the first time in Amy's memory, I left them. In the kitchen, I found Charla's Scizor flirting with a moderately interested Delcatty. Barely choking down the laugh, I grabbed a can of cola from the fridge. If he wanted to deal with the high-maintenance cat, by all means, I'd let him.

Which reminded me. I'd make a point of telling mom that I was keeping Delcatty. If she didn't like that, she'd just have to deal with it.

Suddenly, several loud, discordant notes brought my attention to the living room. I found a Mienshao curiously exploring the piano, something she had never seen before. With a groan, I pulled her away from it and closed the lid over the keys. As I set her down, I could almost swear she gave me a shake of her hips as she walked off. My eyes peeked back at my sisters, and I decided against taking advantage of her Pokemon, even if that was an invitation. Decency, y'know.

*Chapter 42*: Chapter 42

I'm kind of amazed at how much the sarcasm of the decency comment last chapter went right over peoples' heads. It's not like Adam's ever snarked or been a smartass before. Nope.

007 dragon: I'm glad someone picked up on Charla debuting in New Dawn. New Dawn 2's time line is probably a few months before My Life as a Pokemon Ranger, and this is about a year and a half past where Ranger is right now.

...

I woke up the next day to the phone ringing. It had been a later night than usual, Zevon coming out of her nap ready for more, and with my door locked, it seemed my Pokemon could do nothing but cruelly oblige her by pinning down my arms as my own Vulpix overpowered and violated me. She'd clearly been around Amy too much. Getting out of bed, I answered the phone, realizing it was a little after nine, and that Elaine was on the other line.

"Bill hasn't set anything on fire, has he?" was my response the moment I realized it was Elaine. This was my day off, why else would she be calling me, if not for some disaster than had ruined the daycare.

"Bill isn't working today, honey," she reassured me.

My answer was blunt and flat, "That doesn't make it any less likely." That joke would have made most people I knew laugh; Angie herself would have been in stitches over it, but my boss remained firm, mostly because she probably worried about it just as much as I did. He kept the Pokemon happy, sure; like some big, dumb child he managed to endlessly entertain the Pokemon and lighten moods, but like a big, dumb child, he required a level of supervision to ensure things didn't spontaneously burst into flames around him. It happened before.

After a few seconds' silence, she spoke up, "Robert and I would like you to come see us as soon as possible. I think we have a lot of things to discuss." It was then that I realized the edge in her voice. She didn't speak like she usually did; it wasn't as calm or endearing. Likely, something was wrong. If it wasn't Bill, what could possibly-

The phone almost fell out of my hands. For the past year and a half, we kept up the charade, but could it finally be out in the open? Did they find out everything we'd been doing? That the miraculous growth of the daycare and rush of business, that all of their employees... They'd be worried about lawsuits at that point! The Pokemon League's involvement in Pokephilia was kept as low-key as possible, no way an old couple would be privy to that information. As far as they were concerned, arrests would be in order.

"Y-yeah," I managed to say, my voice visibly strained as I forced the words out, fearing any longer without a response wouldn't help matters. "I'll be right over." We said our terse goodbyes and I got dressed. This was not something I was looking forward to.

On the way there, it turned over in my head, again and again. I was busted. My great job, my security, all gone. We'd likely have to pack up and head out of Solaceon once word got around town, same for all my friends. We'd have to head over to Veilstone probably, a bigger town. I could probably get work in the gym in some capacity; I lacked the fighting Poke

mon to be a trainer, but there were other duties. Like mopping. Not a bad career transition.

Shit. If word got out, that'd mean mom would take Amy, no question. Any attempt to hold onto her would result in her calling the police.

Within twenty-four hours, the high of being at Zero, at my love being reciprocated, at the awesome threesome I was waiting for, was gone. I was as low as I could be now. Ties were finally severed with my only living parent, and now I was in line to lose my job and my sister. Life was not good. Life was not good at all.

...

When I got to their house, the air was thick, not doing anything to assuage my concerns. They sat me down and offered some coffee. I declined, not wanting this to take any longer than it had to.

"Look, Adam..." Elaine sighed. "This isn't going to be easy to say. There's a lot here. W-we know about what you've been doing." My body stiffened, and even if I wanted to speak, words were sure to not come out now.

"Known for over a year," Robert interjected. "Same goes for all your friends."

Elaine shushed him. "I want to say that it's pretty clear times are different from when we were your age. But they aren't. Robert and I have never done..." She cleared her throat, "That. But it was around in our time, too. Our generation just wasn't as open. I don't understand it in the least, but you've managed to make the most of it, and this little daycare has come out better for it, even if we don't agree. We owe you so much, Adam, and seeing the Pokemon happy when they leave here, having such a high satisfaction rate that we barely have any competition in the region now, we've put aside our thoughts on it."

All of the weight on my chest vanished, and I took a breath for what seemed like the first time this morning. Then another. The sensation of breathing suddenly hit me and everything felt far less uncomfortable now. I wasn't in trouble!

Elaine continued, "Now, we heard from your mother last night, and we know about the home predicament and how she's moving to Hoenn."

Bob took it from there. "We've been wanting to retire for a few months now; we've had the money to for quite a while, but the timing wasn't right. With everything you've done for us, we've decided now's the right time. The daycare is yours now. And the house. We're making arrangements this afternoon to move to Sunnyshore, we have a place lined up already. Sit back, retire, and get out of this whole daycare business."

Speechless. I was totally speechless, but this time it was because I was shocked by all this. It was mine now? What?

Robert waved his hand in front of me. "Are you okay, boy? If you don't want it, Angie was next in line, we can-"

"Thank you!" I spurted out, jumping out of the chair as the whole thing dawned on me. I was in charge now. I had a place to live, a career for life, somewhere for Amy to live. I was king again. In five minutes flat, my life went from "over" to "fuck yeah" again. "I promise I won't disappoint you."

Elaine shook her head and stood up as well. "You won't. We wouldn't give you the daycare if we didn't fully believe in you. If we thought for even a second you'd abuse a Pokemon, we'd call the police."

"It was between you and Angie. Don't tell Heather that."

I nodded. "Heather was in the running all along," I said in a tone that got across that I'd play along with that one. I don't think anyone wanted to see Heather miffed about not being considered for inheriting her grandparents' business. She had grown a bit stormier over the past year, and this wasn't going to cheer her already sunny disposition up anymore.

Words were still a bit hard to push out. Moments ago, I was gravely worried for my future, but now I was overjoyed. The mood whiplash had seized my throat and my brain, keeping me from expressing my extreme gratitude. They had just done so much for me, and I sat in the chair unable to thank them. "I-This-Thank you so-" What came out of my mouth from there were little more than strained grunts and sounds that didn't even pretend to be words.

Elaine reached forward and patted me on the shoulder with a smile. "It's okay, we understand. Now, how about we get you some coffee and we'll start on the paperwork?"

...

I danced all the way home, attracting more than a couple stares, carrying a big red folder with the mass of papers transferring ownership of both the house and the daycare, mortgage-free and entirely theirs to give. In about a week's time, I'd be a nineteen year-old with my own home and small business. It was a somewhat horrifying prospect once my brain turned on, one that cut my dancing immediately just a block away from my house. I kept a brisk pace, but the celebration died out as all the concerns over not fucking everything up filled my head. Elaine and Robert believed in me, and I at least had Angie to help deal with everything, but it still seemed incredibly overwhelming. Ophelia would probably help a great deal with house matters, and Tabby was arriving less than a week after.

No, we'd make it work. Between everyone, we'd find a way. Hell, the house was big enough that Angie and Bill could move into the second guest bedroom. Or even Charla, as she hadn't yet decided what she was doing next, or even how long she'd be visiting. It'd be awkward as all hell having her live with us, but it would also give us the best backyard ever, meaning we could fuck without worry anyway.

"We win!" I screamed on my lawn, grabbing a stare from the neighbour which I shrugged off, turning my head just in time to see a car pull up into the driveway. It was black and as unspectacular as a car could be; just another black car. I'd seen a thousand of them just driving between home and Veilstone, and the only notable feature was the fact the windows were all tinted. I knew nobody with a car like this, and the tinting didn't help me identify the driver.

My approach toward the car was slow, careful. I didn't want to scare whoever was in there, but I sure as hell wanted to be careful; random cars don't drive up into peoples' driveways for nothing. My sudden bout of worry suddenly felt unwarranted and stupid as the door opened and a black boot with a thick sole hit the ground with a thud. A slender girl in a black and white dress stepped out of the car, paler than the skin of my ass-which had never seen sunlight, might I add-with short black hair. The whole Gothic Lolita package was topped off with a white bow.

"Did you order a pizza?" Her sarcasm was accentuated by the totally flat monotone she spoke in as she walked the few feet between us and hugged me. Not even attempting sexy, she whispered into my ear, "I've missed your cock, master." For all intents and purposes, it should have been the most awkward thing in the world, but when hearing it in the bedroom as I dominated her, I found even monotone could be incredibly sexy if the right words were said. She knew how to use words.

"Marley," I chuckled, "I didn't expect you to drop in so soon, or unannounced. Did you finally finish your quest to become a real boy?" I chuckled at my own joke. Her face remained rigid. No, no she hadn't.

"I called for you about an hour ago, and your sister said you were out. She offered to take your place."

Twisted, dominant Amy and twisted, super-submissive Marley. Oh, the kinkiness. My penis twitched at the very thought of those two having sex. "Problem is, our older sister's staying with us, and she doesn't-"

"She's spending the weekend at my house," she interjected. I was now totally hard. "I-I'll get her for you, just wait here." I rushed into the house and found Amy just finishing up lunch. "Your friend Marley's waiting outside," I said. "Go outside and meet her, I'll just run upstairs. You two wanted to borrow my camera, right?"

My younger sister smirked as she rushed to see me and nodded. I noticed two bags sitting by the door, and I had a feeling both contained some rather interesting toys for them to enjoy; my sister's money from working once a week or so always went to the worst possible things she'd send me to pick up whenever I visited Maylene, since Veilstone had one hell of a sex shop. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, even crashing into the wood-panelled wall when I reached the end. In less than a minute, I had my video camera and several empty tapes in the bag and downstairs for my sister to take with her. She kissed me on the cheek and set off for a weekend of what, in my eyes, was little more than fap fodder until the Zero videos were all readied, something that threatened to take a month.

In the mayhem of it all, I only remembered the great news when the car was already a few blocks away. I swore rather audibly and sat down at the table with Charla to give her the good news.

...

After supper, I finally passed on the news. The call to Angie was basically agreeing to meet up the next day to discuss things, since I wanted her to be my second in command, so to speak. Tabitha was fucking ecstatic, and if not for Charla in the next room, we probably would have had some great phone sex right there.

The call to mom was a wonderful, wonderful experience. It was Friday, and she'd only be back next Friday, after Amy and I had moved; in all likelihood, she wouldn't even come to see us. She seemed more than a little pissed at the whole thing, but at the same time I think the idea of not having to deal with Amy and the whole school-switching mess was a relief. Neither of us gave any "never see each other again" ultimatums, but I had a feeling it would be quite a while before either of us called to catch up.

After the call ended, I found Charla in the doorway, holding a bottle of scotch. It didn't take too long at all before we sat on the back porch, not even bothering with a glass as we passed it back and forth, taking what were sometimes small sips and were sometimes mouthfuls.

"C-can I tell you the truth?" she slurred, leaning her head against my shoulder as she passed the bottle to me, now only a bit of alcohol left. In all likelihood, though, we'd just go raid the liquor cabinet for something else.

"Sure," I said, not quite as gone as her; I'd trained my constitution well.

She laughed, "I spent a chunk of my time in this place called the Pokemon Lover's Club. It's kind of folded now, or at least different than it was. You ever hear of it?"

I closed my eyes tightly to try and centre my thinking, and I did remember hearing something about it, vaguely. It was a small-scale group of Pokephiles, all girls. "So does that mean you-Wait."

More laughter. "Why do you think I came home, silly? I heard my brother had become one of the biggest names in Sinnoh for Pokephiles, even turned the daycare into a hotbed for it. And that he fucked his little sister a whole bunch, too. Do you know how disappointed I am? Your Pokemon haven't started grinding against my leg. Amy hasn't tied me to a chair. You haven't lifted me, put me on the kitchen counter, and ravaged me. I've been here a day and I haven't been fucked properly yet." Her words were all ringing with laughter by this point as she grabbed my crotch, her whole body moving with awkward slowness, her breath reeking of the scotch. "Your big sister's very upset with you, Adam. And... And she's going to-Arceus!" Her head leaned forward and she started to throw up.

I couldn't quite recoil in the position I was in as the alcohol and chunks of the evening's pizza filled my lap. When the first wave was done, I gently directed her head in another direction, letting her throw up on the grass for round two.

"S-sorry," she groaned.

I laughed a little. "It's okay. Come on, I'll get cleaned up, you should probably sleep. If you aren't too hung over, I'll give you a proper fucking in the morning."

*Chapter 43*: Chapter 43

For the second day in a row, I was woken up by the sound of the phone. I remembered collapsing onto my bed in inebriated apathy after my shower, not even bothering to cover myself up, but it seemed Ophelia had been late-night caretaker again, putting the blanket over me. Lethe lay by my side, but the vague memory of telling all the Pokemon it was cool to fuck had apparently not been a dream after all, as my other Pokemon were gone. Save for Ophelia, of course, who sat beneath the window, as usual.

I reached over to my bedside table, nearly knocking over the oversized Mickey Mouse alarm clock I kept on it, in my attempts to reach the phone. "Hello?" I groaned, a little more groggy than usual due to it being the morning after. I wasn't able to metabolize my alcohol by doing something like I had the night Tabby and I finally confessed to each other, and going to sleep after drinking always left me feeling off in the morning.

"Hey there," called a voice that took me a second to register. It was Gardenia, which would mark the second one-night stand in as many days from Zero to ring me up. "I'm guessing Maylene already told you about next week's party?"

I nodded, and only after several seconds of silence did I realize she couldn't see me and didn't know I was nodding. "Er, yeah," I replied hurriedly. "She said she'd get me in as her date, but she'll be all over Candice." It was still early, so I could be excused for my brain not being on yet, though as I started thinking, little bits and pieces started to connect. "Wait, how did you get my phone number?"

"Maylene has you on speed dial. I figured I'd ring you up while I made her and I breakfast. We didn't get to talk too much, but I thought we should keep in touch. Talk sometimes, maybe you can drive up here one weekend for me instead?"

"S-sure," I muttered, grabbing a pen and paper as we exchanged phone numbers and emails. "So why did you mention the party?"

"Well, Maylene told me already about her little arrangement. I'm kind of disappointed, I was hoping to get some more of you while I was in town. Do you think maybe I could crash at your place the night before?"

"Definitely!" I said over eagerly, making her laugh a little on the other line. Instead of wracking my disoriented brain for something witty to say as a cover for that, I merely grunted.

On the other line, I heard Maylene's voice. "Oh, no! He was going to come up here and pay me back for getting him into the threesome of his dreams. No way you're ruining my reward, you granola girl slut." Her tone was playful of course, ended with a little laugh.

"Like I don't know Candice will be crashing here, or that you were going to call up Roark and Byron for some father-son double teaming. Now get back in there, if you're so horny you need constant attention, then let Roserade keep you company, I'm trying to make breakfast here! Sorry, Adam, I'll let you go."

Again, I nearly nodded. I caught myself, though, and we said our farewells before we hung up. I turned my attention to Ophelia, motioning for her to sit on the bed next to me. She nodded, giving me a heavy sigh as she did so. "Something's wrong, girl. For you, I feel so afraid."

I thought Lethe was asleep, but the groan from behind me at that Bob Dylan quote told me otherwise. That, or she instinctively did that, even asleep.

The Froslass's soft voice filled my mind, that slight echo to it that always came with psychic communication for some vague reason. "I sit here every night. It's a lot of time to think, and it feels like I don't really fit in here. Even when someone isn't asleep, they're having sex, and I'm only rarely in the mood for that. I'm trying to keep everyone taken care of, but it just feels like I'm in the background all the time."

My arms wrapped around her snowy cloak, pulling her close against my warm body. The chill of her skin helped shock my body into awareness so that I could get the words I needed. "It doesn't matter what it feels like. You do a lot, and everyone in this house is grateful for it. If they don't show it sometimes, then yeah, that's something they need to work on, but I can promise you, you're not unappreciated. When I woke up today and found a blanket on me? I knew instantly it was you, and I'm very thankful for it."

"I'm still alone at night," she muttered, a slight quiver in her voice. "I still have that to live with every day."

I shook my head. "We're moving in a week, girl. To the daycare, and I think it'd be best to just let you guys loose, and we've got plenty of ghost-types and other nocturnal Pokemon. You won't be alone anymore, alright?" I tightened my hug a little. "Everyone is glad you've warmed up to us."

Another groan from the Absol, and I let my Froslass go. She seemed a lot less bummed out than when I left her as I moved over to my bureau to grab a shirt before going down to start breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, I found Charla already awake, slipping slices of pizza into the oven, the best way to reheat them. Microwaves always left the cheese uneven and sometimes the pizza got a little soggy. A few minutes in the oven, and it was as good as fresh.

I would have asked how she was awake, how she wasn't hiding from sunlight and sound, but I assumed my hangover-proof body was a genetic thing. Besides, I was much too busy looking her over. She had on nothing but her red bra, containing her modest breasts, and a pair of red silk panties that clung to her ripe ass wonderfully.

Seeing me come in, she threw another slice in there. "Two each sounds good, right? If not, I think I've got something else you can munch on." She walked over to give me a kiss, her hand groping my ass through my boxers. Her mouth was fresh with the taste of mouthwash, a bottle of which she spent a while paying lip service to even before I went to bed. Her tongue was dextrous, and the skill with which she moved it around in my mouth made me shudder at the thought of the magic that tongue could work elsewhere. In fact, my penis grew harder, pressing against my boxers and against the outline of her labia through her panties. Her response was to push me against the wall and rub her body up against me, my cock pressed to her slit through our underwear, but the friction still driving both of us mad. She sucked on my lower lip as I got my hands into her hair. She tried to do the same, but I had eschewed my morning ritual, so it wasn't even combed yet, full of knots, and she soon abandoned that in favour of just letting her hands roam. Suddenly, having the shirt on felt a lot less practical.

"Fuck me," she groaned, pushing her weight against me and biting down on my neck rather hard, making me yelp in pain and shove her back.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Yes," she moaned, voice dripping in lust as she failed to answer my question at all, "Anger." She placed her hands on the table and swept them in a broad motion that knocked everything off. None of it was particularly breakable, but it still went down with an unholy noise. "Fuck me. Fuck me with every last ounce of raw animal emotion you have. I want to be ravaged on this table. And on this counter. I want every surface of this room to be totally defiled, and I want to be on fire!" She again threw herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck and digging her nails into my back.

I drew a sharp breath inward and figured out her game just in time for her to again bite me, this time on the shoulder. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away just so slightly. "Strip," I growled, my voice almost raw just from that.

She moaned, pulling away and slipping out of her panties as I grew impatient and tugged at her shirt, tearing the sleeves a little from the force as I grabbed her wonderful, naked body and brought her up, bringing her down with a hard thud onto the wood tabletop. I followed suit, climbing on top of it was hunger burned my vision and my throat. She was invigorating me, filling me with a desire I missed, an animalistic urge to fuck my partner raw. I felt electrified as I spread my body out above her. When I brought my lips to hers, it was nothing romantic, not to say it was sloppy, either. It was possessive and rough. I couldn't unbutton my boxers fast enough, and the moment my penis sprang free, I plunged it to the hurt in her with great force. The girl fucked her Machamp, but I still managed to make her cry out from the force of the impact radiating through her.

Fingernails dug into my back, not quite hard enough to break through the skin, but harder than it usually was, hard enough to make me growl into my older sister's mouth. The fire tinging my every word and sound scorched my throat on the way up. Her body shook from the force of another powerful thrust and the nails went down just a bit, making my mouth pull away from hers as my back arched up in surprise.

Funny enough, just as my vision shifted from her eyes to the backyard through the kitchen window, I saw that Scizor had indeed scored with Delcatty, celebrating matters with lewd, inappropriate acts right in the yard where scant tree cover would do little to keep snooping neighbours from catching that lovely show. Amusingly, Delcatty had taken total control of the situation, Scizor merely lying there and thrusting up half-assedly as Delcatty threw all kinds of effort into things, which I can't imagine she was too happy about. Once she had gotten off, he'd probably get an earful from her.

My mouth snapped back to hers and the sound of her moan almost felt like it reverberated into my throat, burning the already ravaged lining like aged whiskey. Her hands were in my hair now, rough and forceful. The knots didn't slow her down at all, leading to quite a few hairs outright yanked out of my head. Deeper and harder I thrust in response, finding her sufficiently tight given her large Pokemon and positively soaked. The rough nature of our fucking, her limbs wrapping tight around me now and she breathlessly insisted we move somewhere else, accentuated the whole matter. I revelled in the sensation of rough sex, something different about it than merely being tied down and treated rough. The snap of a a couple hairs pulled out of my head rose above her sensuous, primal moans to punctuate that feeling; Amy and Maylene never tugged at my unbrushed hair like that when they had me tied down.

With a heavy groan I pulled her up, the weight of her pushing her down so that she lay tight against me, cock buried deep in her cunny. She pushed against me, her body swinging lightly so that my shaft passed between her swollen labia as I rested her taut ass on the counter top. Again, nails digging into my back was the gun to sound off our intense fucking, both of us writhing against each other in total, unbridled ecstasy beneath the intense glare of the lights installed above the counter tops. The skin was sore now, red, exposure to air and light proving a mild irritant to it. I persisted though, slamming into her hard to compensate.

"F-f-fu-fuck!" she moaned into my mouth as a hand tore from my back and slammed onto the marble. I smirked as her red lips met mine again, the lingering mouthwash now long-gone as I tasted only her, felt only her breath warm on my face. My hand wrapped itself a couple times over in her hair, and I pulled it down a little, letting her warm breath along my face.

"Moan," I demanded, punctuating it by slamming into her hard enough to make her yelp.

...

We started mid-morning, and by the time we had finally calmed down, it was a little past lunch. We had burned the pizza slices, which Machamp pulled out of the oven the moment the smell of burnt pizza started wafting from the oven. We lay on the couch now, under a blanket, neither of us clothed, just relaxing and watching TV idly.

Lethe's slow footsteps grew a little louder as she walked around the couch to meet us and sighed, her nose picking up the smell of our shameful, wondrous sex. â€œBoth sisters,â€ she chuckled. â€œEmperor, you've outdone yourself.â€

My chest swelled a little. â€œI have existed from the morning of the world, and I will-â€

Charla grabbed my mouth and cut me off. â€œIf your mouth is going to go off, it had better get me off.â€

â€œCorny,â€ Lethe said. â€œYou Conlon kids are all the same.â€

*Chapter 44*: Chapter 44

"Okay, we're home, Marley's staying over for a couple days."

Amy woke me up with that. I had pulled my mattress downstairs into the living room, Charla and I camped out on it to eat ice cream and watch movies into the wee hours of the morning, something we had done as kids that I missed so much I insisted we do it again. As it turned out, we had both just kind of passed out, neither of our heads anywhere close to pillows, though Lethe and Charla's only female, a Purrloin, had gladly taken our pillows. They were the only two Pokemon who cared enough to stay with us and watch the movies, all the others wandering off to do their things.

Following Amy's voice with her demands were footsteps and the sounds of bags falling onto the floor; at least four. "Who changed the alarm?" I groaned, kicking the covers off of me and refusing to open my ears. "This radio station sucks." I stood up, wearing just my boxers, and stumbled over to the door. "Hey Amy, Marley."

"Marley's staying over for a couple days," Amy repeated. My eyes shifted to the luggage at their sides; Amy left with two bags, and there lay four on the ground. My gaze then went to the pale Gothic Lolita, expressionless as ever, but now wearing a collar.

I shrugged. "A collar. Nice touch."

"It's to mark her. She's so much easier to dominate than Jane was, I like her better. Can we keep her?"

"About that... Come in the kitchen Amy, I want to talk to you."

My sister turned to her new girlfriend, it seemed-I hope she actually checked to make sure there was any kind of relationship-and said, "Go upstairs, strip, and lie on the bed. I'll be with you shortly."

Marley nodded and wordlessly brought her bags up the stairs as I pulled Amy into the kitchen.

"So, you and Marley?"

Amy's expression was gleeful now. "It's great! I asked her to go steady last night, and she said yes! Even when we aren't fucking, we get along so well. The commute is going to be hell, though. Maybe she can get a job at the daycare and-" Her rapid words stopped as she realized my expression was stern. "Is something wrong? Did you get fired? Did mom sue?"

"When Elaine and Robert called, they... They knew, Amy. They knew all along."

"Oh no." Her face went pale, her body shaking a little bit. "Oh no, oh no. They're going to tell mom." Her breath quickened. "Mom's not going to let me stay knowing that, and she's sure as hell not going to let me keep any of the Pokemon. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. What did they say? Are they calling the police?"

I pulled the folder off the table and handed it to her. "They're retiring, naming me owner. In exchange for a very nice increase in their salary as a lifelong pension, the house is mine, too."

It took a second for my little sister's nerves to calm and the weight of what I just said to hit her. Reflected in her face, the gradual change from terror to unrepentant glee was so satisfying. She threw herself at me with a hug, swinging off of my neck until she hit the ground, still hugging me tightly. "And if you own the place, you can get Marley a job. Oh, and she can move in with us and stay in my room! Oh, you're the best!"

My face soured. "That's it? I find us a place to live, and you're worried about some girl you just got into a relationship with moving in?"

Dead in the eye she looked me. "I have a submissive, adorable girl lying naked on my bed right now who three days of sex has failed to tire out, who not only lets me do anything-and I mean anything-to her, but who I'm forming an actual emotional relationship with. Now if you were about to go upstairs and get eaten out by that incredible tongue, wouldn't you want to live in the present?"

"Fair enough."

She gave me a hug, grabbed a few cans from the fridge, and I didn't see her for the rest of the day. It wasn't until the next morning when I got to actually tell her Charla was one of us. She was going to have loud sex regardless of how our older sister felt about it, apparently.

...

Wednesday and Thursday proved very busy. The daycare Pokemon were all boxed and the desk was closed for the two days while everything changed. The daycare was originally in the house's backyard after all, with a small building connecting to the house that served as the daycare's entrance lobby and front desk. Expansion just added to the empty space around it, something the outskirts of the small town had plenty of.

The move was a two-day process. Wednesday started with me, Bill, Angie, Heather, and one of the night guys coming along to help Elaine and Robert pack up in the morning, so that in the afternoon we could load up the truck hired to drive to Sunnyshore. We were enough people, and they had already packed a fair amount the days prior, that there was no real rush. For the most part, we just took it slow so that we could enjoy the time we had with Elaine and Robert. After a round of pizza, we all split up. Bill and Angie decided to crash my place; there was a lot less to do and it was less urgent, so just the two of them would be enough.

â€œWell, Slowbro and I will be upstairs,â€ Bill said the moment he got in. He had ended up adopting the Slowbro, whose trainer decided to leave him there. It was a fitting duo, seeing as they were both equally vacant. I directed them to mom's room, figuring one last â€œfuck youâ€ in the form of gay Pokeality on her bed wouldn't be going too far.

After giving my sisters and lovely housemate some pizza, Angie settled on the couch and I went upstairs to call Tabby, as we had kept doing every day.

I started off with good news instead of a hello, mostly because she did it too often to go unpunished. "I finally got a look at the master bedroom, and we are going to- Wait, what are those sounds?"

Tabitha's voice on the other end was ragged. She moaned, "Sorry Adam. We're having a going away party through to Sunday. I-I'll talk to you then! Oh, bye!" She hung up, much to my disappointment. I would have loved to at least have a nice mental image to accompany me, but no. On the bright side, I had the footage from Amy and Marley's weekend to give me much better than a mental image, so that'd do.

Or at least, it would have, if Angie hadn't come into my room holding a Pokeball. "Can you help a Pokemon out?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Ever since Bill got that Slowbro, he's been paying less attention to the others. It's a phase he goes through whenever he gets a new Pokemon, but it's making them restless. I was wondering if you could help out and deal with his Medicham."

I smiled. "Sure thing. And what are you going to do?"

She let the Pokemon out and sat in the computer chair. "Watch," she purred, unzipping her jeans and sliding them down her lithe legs. I drew in a deep breath sharply as the thong followed shortly. My head turned to the Medicham who gently pushed me back so that I sat on the bed, sinking onto her knees as her round, puffy lips parted and her fingers tugged at my waistband.

...

They say that you learn something new every day. That night, I learned about this quirk Medicham had; the bulbs on their legs were actually sort of like pants, and aroused they became loose. They now lay crumpled on my bedroom floor, resting idly on top of mine and Angie's pants, while the grey body leaned over my, shuddering as she bounced forcefully on my cock. As a fighting type, even her unimposing frame could carry an incredible punch to it, and each motion of her body atop mine was fierce.

She looked so fragile and vulnerable the way she sat slouched over atop me, with her eyes sort of relaxed, lids closing over them a little, and her lips trembling ever so slightly. One of her hands pressed against my chest while the other hung at her side. â€œCham... Medi Medicham,â€ she moaned softly, each sweet sound hanging a moment on her lips. She wasn't particularly tight, Bill and the other Pokemon having long-since broken her in, but refined muscle control more than made up for that, letting her hold tightly to my cock inside her moist twat.

Still in the computer chair, Angie had one leg over the armrest, leaning back against the pleather as she rocker her hips back and forth. Charla left a dildo at the desk, and the screen had the paused video she was masturbating to that she hadn't closed, and Angie had grabbed the toy within moments of starting. One hand rocked the fake cock, moving it in and out of her dripping cunt dutifully as the other rubbed at her puffy lips and clit. She was moaning harder than either of us, begging us breathlessly to go harder, to turn around a little so that she could get a clear view of the fucking and of Medicham's toned ass bouncing up and down. The words grew more feverish, attracting some attention to the room as I could catch one of the Pikachu peeking in.

I had forgotten that Medicham was also a psychic type right up to the point that some sensation surged from my loins right to my head and my body shot forward, meeting her lips to muffle my deafening screams. I could see a glint of self-satisfaction in her eyes as more waves of psychic energy washed over our lovemaking. Every nerve fired off in ecstasy as my hands roamed along her backside and my head fell back to the pillow, this time bringing her lips with me. Lips were always a plus for kissing Pokemon with me; none of that awkward manoeuvring around a maw that my mouth was incompatible with. Our kiss was hard and frantic as the motions of her hips repeatedly colliding with my lap grew harder, each time another wave rippling through me and making my cock shudder within her.

We were really getting on well, right up until the point a heavy smash came from my mom's room. There were some bangs and the clear sound of wood snapping, and that worried me. It wouldn't have taken me out of the mood, but Medicham knew her trainer was supposed to be in the room, and within seconds was off of my cock and had her shorts back on.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted, rolling out of the bed and grabbing my boxers. Angie just put her thong back on. Most of us were close enough to not care too much about that; with the things we do, having clothes on is more of a comfort thing. Still, I pulled my boxers on just out of habit, and so I wouldn't be standing naked in the door.

The three of us rushed out of my room and the voyeur Pikachu darted down the hall. Everyone else seemed to mobilize just as fast. I grabbed the knob and swung the door open, only to find Bill and Slowbro having fallen on opposite ends of the bed. Or rather, the remains of the bed. There were large chunks of splintered wood scattered across the room. Neither of them appeared to be hurt, but I was awe-struck at the idea of them somehow mustering up the kinetic energy to actually break the sturdy bed in two.

"There is nothing to explain this, is there?"

Bill just shrugged, Slowbro said nothing.

I groaned, hitting my head against the wall. "Great. Now she'll think I destroyed her bed on the way out."

"I'll cover you, bro. It's cool." Bill's answer didn't do much to make me feel better.

My fist hit the door. It wasn't a hard punch, just enough to make a loud noise. "I'm going to bed now. Forget the sex I was in the middle of. I've had a long day, have an even longer one tomorrow, and this effectively killed my sex drive. I'm not even whacking off. I'll see you in the morning." I grumbled all the way back to my room, Lethe trotting behind me from whatever corner she had peeked out of. On my way in, I heard someone mention an orgy tomorrow to make up for things, but sex was the last of what was on my mind.

I made good on my promise; neither I nor Lethe made any sexual advances. We just curled up together and tried to get some sleep. Next-day orgies weren't on my mind, and neither was the move. I was just wondering if I should send Bill a fruit basked or not for doing such a great thing for me.

...

Orgy next chapter!

*Chapter 45*: Chapter 45

The story's going on hiatus in a few chapters. I've mentioned this on a couple sites now; I'm going to go back and sort of rework the story. Fill in plot holes and such, spruce up scenes, add a whole lot more stuff. The remastered version will go up as a .pdf file I'll leave downloadable somewhere, and all the additional content will be posted under a different story. This'll also give me some time, hopefully, to focus on other stories in the midst of various rewrites. Or maybe I'll rush through them and find the inspiration for rapid-fire new chapters. We'll see.

As for this chapter, I deliver on the promised orgy. There hasn't been much sex lately with tons of plot advancement stuff and interruptions, but that's over.

...

Sunlight crept into my room through that familiar window for the very last time, but I couldn't experience it. I sat on the corner of my bed at the crack of dawn, already awake, sipping at the glass of water on my bedside table turned warm. Strange, how only in my very last moment sitting on the bed, staring at the room, did I realize wholly that I wouldn't see the house again, that I was beginning a new chapter of my life. I'd been self-sufficient with housework and such for a long time, but it still felt so strange finally taking that last step and moving on my own. The daycare would open again while I was in Veilstone, and when I returned on Monday, several duties I had performed sometimes would now be my full-time responsibility. Monday would also bring my girlfriend to our new house. At nineteen, everything seemed to have fallen into place.

Maybe it was all just a set-up for a huge fall. Maybe my life would take a sudden turn in another direction when I very last expected it. That all remained to be seen.

Somehow, though, the sudden insight brought a surge of energy and joy to me. Inexplicable, like some over-enthusiastic ska song way too upbeat for its own good. I sprung out of the bed, threw on my Blue Cloyster Cult shirt and jeans, then rushed downstairs. It all seemed to move too fast for me to fully understand. Delcatty slept on the arm of the couch next where Charla had again fallen asleep watching TV, a luxury years on the road hadn't always granted her. Ophelia sat on the other end, casting a glance to me.

"Today's the day," I said in my mind, and the smile across her lips told me she was just as happy as I was. The companionship would hopefully brighten up her mood a great deal. I would have stayed to chat, but the pull to do something got the better of me. I swung into the kitchen, turned on the radio, and grabbed a huge bowl. The light, happy music was a great way to keep me going as I over-zealously poured some instant pancake mix into the bowl, sending it up in a puff I nearly choked on.

There seemed little reason to use the measuring cup with the way I used it, paying little attention to the numbers on the side as I just eyeballed the water and poured it in. The big wooden spoon scraped against the plastic bowl obnoxiously, not helped by the sloppy, rapid circles I made with it, but soon enough it was mixed and nobody seemed to have woken up. The next forty or so minutes involved all the frying pans in the house constantly at work-not like I had to wash them anymore.

At some point, Lethe came downstairs, probably because she was the only other one to get some decent sleep, but my off-key screeching to Jimmy Buffet must have helped. "You're insane, boss," she muttered.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, tossing her one of the pancakes, which she caught in her mouth and quickly feasted down on it. "Now, I need you to help me wake people up. Bring me the clock."

There was a devilish glint in her eye, the kind of flash she had whenever she caught on to some terrible plan of mine. She dashed upstairs, the always-lovely sound of her claws clattering against the stairs ringing below the music, ceasing for a minute before starting again. In her mouth was the oversized alarm clock I bought, one of those old-fashioned ones with bells on the top and a hammer between them, and battery powered. In well-adjusted adult fashion, it had a large picture of Mickey Mouse on the clock face and the clock hands were squiggly black arms leading to the trademarking gloved hands. By far, the most mature purchase I ever made, and all for a cheap punchline.

I briefly stopped cooking to adjust the alarm for ten minutes later, to ring at exactly six. We made some idle chatter the next few minutes before she rushed upstairs to wake the other five people in the house. I kept at the stove top until six stacks of pancakes sat on six plates, all of them round, puffy, and golden. As I went to the fridge for syrup, I heard the alarm go off, as incredibly obnoxious and loud as an alarm could be, each high-pitched ring echoing in my ears even in the kitchen a whole floor down. The house collectively groaned, taking as kindly to the early morning intrusion as they took to the drunken attempt at the Aristocrats joke that ruined Christmas eve.

"What time is it?" someone groaned-probably Amy.

Lethe quipped, "Well, it's either six AM, or Mickey has a hard-on." Her response made me smile a little, though I would have liked to be able to use that one myself. It was the only reason I bought the thing, actually. Still, I had to hand it to her for throwing it out there, and I grabbed one of Amy's pancakes off her stack to throw to Lethe, just as I slapped two juicy strips of bacon onto each syrup-dripping pile.

I cut the radio just in time for five incredibly gaunt, zombified figures to lumber into the kitchen. My ecstatic cry of, "Pancakes!" did nothing to rouse their attention. Well, except for Bill's. The sight of the mound of fluffy, light breakfast with melted butter and dripping with the finest sap they could fend the Heracross away from, topped with the bacon, was enough for the lovable doofus to shake out of his stupor and rush to the table. The four ladies dragged behind him, still muttering. Bill already dug his fork in, proclaiming this breakfast "Most triumphant" without a hint of self-awareness. Good ol' Bill.

The Absol rounded the corner, casting me a smirk as I threw the syrupy breakfast to her, and she again caught it before wandering off.

...

There was a whole chain of stuff that had to go right. We started by packing, which was made a breeze when six people and various Pokemon helped out. A lot of them couldn't do anything, but Blayze, Meg, and Machamp really pulled their weight in getting things packed and loaded into the rented truck. In Bill's trunk and back seat were boxes of dishes and other things from a trip to the Veilstone department store. There were certain things Amy and I were allowed to take, and a lot of things we weren't, dishes and cutlery prominent among them.

I had certainly accrued a whole lot of bullshit, and if we were moving the whole house, it would have taken two trips just because of all the crap I had. Amy had a whole lot more to throw onto the frivolous bullshit pile. We ran out of boxes are one point, and I had to drive Bill's car to the new place, leave the dishes on the bare counter, and drive back to stuff the boxes with more books and DVD cases.

All in all though, moving was not that hellish. Considering that the not-sexy half of my job involved hauling stuff places, it was more like the average morning. Machamp helped greatly though, taking by himself furniture Bill and I would have had to move slowly with. All seemed really great, right up until the point Amy buckled out.

"I need to sit down," she said suddenly. She was bringing her mattress downstairs, and had just gotten to the bottom. She fell against the wall and the mattress hit the floor upside-down with a heavy thud.

Charla was coming back into the house, and quickly grabbed the mattress, reaching a hand out to Amy. "Go sit down, I've got it."

I was in the kitchen, unloading the spice rack mom had bought, loaded up, and neglected. I decided to take it, since she never did any actual cooking and I did, but I dropped that go see Amy. Angie did, too.

"Are you alright?" she asked, grabbing Amy's hand and placing her own on the girl's forehead. Angie knew exactly what she was doing, and the worried look on her face didn't help too much.

My sister shook her head rapidly, rocking back and forth a little as her breath grew deeper and ragged. I could see sweat on her forehead, but the slight paleness to her made me worry this wasn't sweat from working hard in the move. Her lips trembled a little, and I placed a hand on her upper arm, rubbing gently.

It came suddenly. There was little warning to it, and I should have recoiled the moment I heard the strange, retching sound tearing at her throat before coming up like some frog-like burp. Little more than a second later, it repeated, her face turning toward me as she threw up all over my shirt.

I didn't groan or shout or complain. I just sighed, peeled my shirt off, and wrapped it in a plastic bag so it wouldn't contaminate everything else. When I returned, Angie had gotten Amy a large glass of water, which she drank down slowly. "Are you sick?" I asked, kneeling beside her.

She shook her head. "I've been getting these a few mornings, haven't had one since my first night at Marley's, though. Allergies. I think it's allergies."

My eyes shifted over to Angie, who took the glass from Amy and went back into the kitchen. She cast me a worried glance and shook her head slowly, which just made me worry more.

With a sigh, I just gave her a pat on the head. "Just relax, okay? We're almost done, and we'll set your room up so you can lie down. I don't want you doing anything else until we're done."

She nodded, and I went back to packing up the kitchen.

The house looked a lot more bare when we were done with it. The kitchen was stripped of a lot of things, and the upstairs only had two rooms furnished; the master bedroom and the guest room. We grabbed the barbeque, again on grounds of 'mom won't use it'. Also, while I will readily admit it was needlessly cruel, I decided to take one last, sarcastic prick move. We cleared all the food out of the pantry, the fridge, and the freezer. On the table was a note, "I'm working late, left you money for pizza". Next to it lay twenty dollars for pizza, as well as a roll of bills Bill took out from the bank machine to cover the bed. It was best if we didn't explain that one, though.

I'd give it some time with mom, see if some time away changed feelings and attitudes, and maybe things would be alright after that. It wasn't the time for that though. There was my whole life I was about to move into.

...

Mid-afternoon went well. Just as we finished unloading the truck and roughly getting everything into the room it was supposed to be in, the truck from Veilstone came in. During the trip up there for dishes, we stopped at one of those low-payment, "in debt to us for the rest of your life" furniture places to pick up what we were missing. I intended to pay things off a lot faster than the low instalments just to get it out of the way, but I didn't have the savings to spring for it all at once. At the very least, we got some great living room, kitchen, and guest bedroom furniture, including the largest TV they had. It was expensive, but the thought of watching movies on such a divine screen was something neither I nor the girls could pass up.

We helped the two guys and their two Machoke bring everything in, and within about twenty minutes, the truck was off. By the time we started unpacking, Amy seemed to be a lot better and just took it slow, Marley and Blayze helping her set the room up. The arrangement the two girls had come to with me was simple. Marley was between homes, crashing at a friend's for a few months before setting out again, but the idea of some work after years of competitive battling sounded good. She'd work at the daycare on a trial basis, both for the work and to further test Amy's relationship. So long as she pitched in toward the house like the rest of us, Amy could keep her.

Dammit, I was using Amy's words again.

Angie and Machamp helped Charla settle in, while Meg, Bill, and I set up my room. The first order of business was something I had always wanted to do, and that my mom would never allow. I lay the large mattress directly on the floor. It was an act of will, a decision cast that proved to me I was an adult now, able to make my own decisions. Such a stupid little thing to get worked up about, but as I kicked the king-sized mattress into the corner, I could feel something swell up inside me.

The desk, computer, and all that stuff I left to Meg and Bill, while I shifted my focus to the incredibly taxing task of rearranging my shelves. I had orders for the books, a system born out obsessive-compulsive madness, and I was damned if I was going to let Bill mess it all up. The boxes of DVDs, both of the pornographic and not pornographic varieties, would wait until after we were settled in, a great way to kill time the next day.

"No!" came a voice behind me, and I jumped. It was Tabitha's. I spun around to see the web cam pointed directly at me, the computer set up on the desk, and Bill standing next to it with a self-congratulatory expression. "You're not letting Bill decorate this room, or even doing it yourself. Wait a few days until I get there, I'm going to ruin the whole thing anyway. And the posters. Oh, the posters. I have plans for that room, don't you dare do a thing. Same goes for the doofus."

"Bogus," Bill groaned.

I hid my laughter. "I'm not looking to cross my lady, Bill. Why don't you start on unpacking the kitchen or something?"

"Not cool, dude," he muttered on his way out of the room.

Meg carried the computer chair in with her vines, just in time to slide it over to me as I sat down in front of the computer desk. "Bill video called you for me?"

"Hell no. He signed you in and I took the chance to talk to you for once. Sorry about yesterday, they've been a little eager with the going away party."

"So they took it well?"

"They're sad to see me go, but they understand. They want to come visit some day soon, we're staying friends. Good friends." Her emphasis on the word good brought a smile to my face. I needed a smile and a break after all the work so far. "There's one more reason I called you though."

"What is it?"

"I sent a bunch of my stuff over to the new place, just to make the flight there easier. Tracker says it should be arriving tomorrow."

My smile faded a little. "You didn't tell me that. It would have been nice to know."

"Sorry, you kind of forget the little things like that when you go through the fun I've had the past few-"

"Tabby," sang a voice.

The brunette smiled and waved. "Love you."

"Love you too."

...

Supper was a lot slower-paced than it was the day before. We were all kind of lazy as I grilled up some burgers, and we ate a rather low-key meal. Most everything was unpacked, and we were conserving our energy for the post-dinner extravaganza. We busted out a nice bottle of that liquid aphrodisiac we loved so much-and made sure Amy didn't down several bottles this time-and it went great with the food.

We had barely finished when things took hold. Charla was only about half done when it grew too much for her, and everyone followed suit into the living room, where all our Pokemon congregated and waited patiently for us. Well, some of them. Others were already fucking. The clothes piled up rather quickly as the wave of people hit the wall of Pokemon, and all hell broke loose.

Marley's Arcanine aggressively pinned Angie to the floor, and the girl spread her body out and moaned in anticipation as the dog Pokemon's warm cock slipped into her. It was mere seconds before she moaned and howled like a bitch in heat, his shaggy body atop hers, his paws pressed hard against the carpet. The thrusts were hard, her body rocking back and forth with his, pushing forward so hard with each slam to the hilt inside of her she almost fell flat on the ground and gave herself up to him, but instead tried her hardest to stay there and present to him.

There seemed to be something about Angie that Marley's Pokemon took to, because her already frantic moans were immediately silenced when Alakazam plugged her wide open mouth with his cock. He was aggressive and dominating, grabbing a bunch of her hair and shoving his length down her throat with all the care and reverence you could show while forcefully throat-fucking someone. He scowled at Arcanine, seemingly warning him that this girl was going to be his.

There was no surprise that Marley had such dominant, alpha Pokemon. Both of them expressed such control and competition that they seemed perfect matches for the extremely submissive girl, who would surely want partners able to fulfil her desires. It was a stark contrast to some of Amy's Pokemon, with Blayze being the only one I would call totally dominant. The others would willingly submit without a worry.

Charla's Mienshao led me to the chair and was in the process of giving me a lap dance, and not a weak one, either. She had clearly done this before. Normally, I would have loved a lap dance, but there was an orgy erupting around me, and I had little patience for teasing. I grabbed her soft, furred sides and took the reigns. I kicked out the chair so that it reclined, my legs propped up as I lay almost totally flat. In the same motion, I turned her around so that her dripping snatch made contact with my face and, as my body lay down on the chair, I immediately set out at pleasing her orally.

My tongue probed her wet folds, and she started squirming against me immediately. Her pussy tasted a lot more human than I was used to from Pokemon. Not unpleasant, but not particularly lovely either. I had gone down on enough human girls to be used to it though, focusing instead on feeling of her sensitive canal against my tongue, the little tremble in her lower body and the way her entire form squirmed atop me. The flesh was warm, receptive, slick; everything I wanted it to be.

It took her a moment, but she finally clued into matters herself and reached a paw forward. While her vagina was a lot more human-like than I expected, her small maw opening for my cock was entirely bestial. Her small, rough brushing my underside as her hot mouth closed around it, a lot like one of Zevon's blow jobs Of course, Zevon's body wasn't nearly as wiry, and could never paw me off like she did, compensating for how little she took in my treating the rest of my shaft right. The way her whiskers swayed to and fro, tickling my thighs as they did, only accented the whole treatment.

To my total non-surprise, Marley wore the collar Amy had her wear whenever sex was so much as a thought-in our house, it meant she wore it almost all the time. She still wore her dress while some Pokemon examined her. Blayze's head was up the dress, his snout poking around her privates inquisitively. Normally, the hot breath running along her most sensitive of areas, that long reptilian tongue exploring her inner core, would have a girl squirming on the floor, probably kneading her tits and making loud, pronounced noises dripping with sheer lust.

Such a woman wasn't Marley, who instead jerked off Pikachu and Scizor, who knelt over her face, cocks pointed directly at her mouth that lay open with mute stillness. Low moans rumbled in her throat as she silently-Amy liked them silent in the beginning-awaited the two hefty loads fired off right into her waiting mouth.

Behind Blayze, Amy's Lucario Rio and Bill's Lopunny had their legs locked tightly together as they somehow worked themselves into a rather strange position and angle that looked all kinds of uncomfortable, but incredibly hot. They tribbed, hands running all over each others' bodies as the two Pokemon, both incredibly horny little minxes, vented their frustration on each other. Between their lips and active, constantly moving tongues, was Blayze's fiery cock, dripping with precum that their kiss lavished in.

Amy was over all the trouble from the morning, no longer feeling sick at all, and she was back with a vengeance. Machamp held onto all four limbs as he slammed her down onto his cock repeatedly, making her moan, throwing her head back and forth from all the pleasure. After dominating Marley for almost a week, she was finally being taken advantage of again, and it was a feeling she had grown to miss. It was unceremonious, her hands help up over her head, as she was just brought up and down on him. Each thrust, so to speak, echoed a loud slap of their flesh colliding as his cock, probably tied with Blayze's for biggest in the house, filled her up every time, seemingly to the point of excess.

It probably could have been so big it was mildly painful and, knowing my sister, she'd still react with the overblown 'best sex of my life' pageantry she normally did. She genuinely enjoyed being forcefully bounced on his shaft, the squirms not struggling or attempts to loosen the grip on her wrists, but merely the inability to hold still as something thick and hard rammed into her dripping twat. Packed to the brim with cock, and the frantic cries told me she was loving it, as per usual.

Then Molly made her way over to them. The unmistakable twinkle in her eye made me smile as she opened her larger mouth and a long, oversized tongue ran down Amy's back, leaving a thin layer of saliva where the sweat had been. The tongue continued to drift downward until finally it ran in slow circles around her firm ass cheeks. With little warning, the tongue slid down the girl's crack, and that really got Amy moaning. As Mawile creatively rimmed my sister, my older sister's Empoleon walked up to her, his hard-on pushed into her face, and she lovingly obliged, starting to take his length into her mouth as her massive tongue ate out Amy's ass.

Bill seemed to be missing in action, as were Zevon, Meg, Charla, Slowbro, and a whole bunch of other Pokemon, the living room just unable to contain the amount of orgy exploding in its virgin presence. I pulled my attention away from my surroundings, and it was at that point Mienshao grew tired of the 69 position. She positioned herself so she sat on my stomach, facing away from me so I could see her tight, puckered ass hole. Her feet reached out to grasp my cock, and I shuddered as, it turned out, I found a Pokemon who actually gave foot jobs, previously totally unprecedented in my household. She pawed off as she did it, the heavy musk of her vagina filling my nostrils right up until the point Ophelia straddled my face, tugging up her skirt and winking at me.

Adult life was off to great start.

*Chapter 46*: Chapter 46

There's a few surefire ways to know just where an orgy fell on the sliding scale of awesomeness. When I woke up the next morning, the placement was clear. I hadn't even gone to bed, instead waking up on the kitchen table with Lopunny lying on top of me, snoring lightly with the sunlight peeking through the kitchen window and casting a lovely shine on her fur. I lay there for a few minutes with a goofy smile on my face that would have been a massive embarrassment to anyone watching. Thankfully, nobody was awake yet. It wasn't the crack of dawn by any means, but I was still the first one awake.

Finally, I gingerly rolled Lopunny off of me and rose. I went upstairs to pull on some clothes, since what I was wearing the day before was discarded and, after all the work of moving, probably smelled like a gym bag. My room held a box full of clothes, all neatly folded and placed carefully by whoever packed them; sure as hell wasn't me. I would have crammed them into the box loose and unfolded, or even just packed them into a clothes basket and carried that in my endless, lazy wisdom.

Just as I finished dressing, the doorbell went. I jumped a little; it was only shortly past nine, and there was no way that Gardenia was there that early. Actually, that was very likely. The girl went on early-morning hikes, and for all I knew had been walking since dusk from Eterna over to Solaceon only to wait at my door early in the morning, still bounding with incredible energy.

It made so much sense that, as I opened the door, I very much expected Gardenia to be there, and there was a happiness to my step, a big smile on my face, and I regretted getting dressed if the clothes were likely to be off soon anyway. What I was greeted with was much different; a paunchy, hairy man in a baseball cap and a red delivery uniform. The top was unbuttoned to reveal the white sweatshirt beneath it.

"You're not Gardenia," I muttered as the happiness slowly drained out of my face, souring my smile. Tabby mentioned a package arriving of her possessions, something I had totally forgotten about in the wake of everything else that happened the day before.

He spoke crossly, "Looking for an Adam Conlon."

"That's me," I muttered.

"Sign here," he said, shoving the clipboard and pen into my hands. I signed my name on the line right above the bold, three-times-larger typeface that said "Signature" as though I were blind. I handed it back to him and looked around. "Where's the package?"

He chuckled a little. "They're in the truck."

"They?"

"There's a lot of boxes. More than I've ever had to deliver to one person in my life."

I followed him around to the back of the white and blue truck. He opened the shutter door to reveal the storage, filled with boxes all marked with what they contained. The boxes were packed in as tightly as possible, stacked high as well, with whatever had a 'fragile' mark on top.

"How many of these are mine?"

"I lost count."

"I'll get my sister's Machamp," I groaned, heading back into the house. When Tabitha said she was sending over everything, she wasn't kidding.

...

"A giant Snorlax plush," I said inquisitively, opening a rather tall box to reveal nothing but a stuffed animal. "Why does she have this?" I turned around to look at Bill, who was helping me go through the boxes. There was a checklist she had provided that filled up a small binder, including all of her various DVDs that she wanted me to meticulously ensure were all there. Bill had seemingly stopped helping the moment the box he opened included her sex toys, as he now waved a translucent dildo around and made lightsaber noises with it.

My hand reached out and grabbed the toy, gently pulling it out of his hands. "Now's not the time, Puke Skywalker." In retrospect, I should have given a second into coming up with something better; "Puke Skywalker" was very, very lame. Still, it made my point. "You go deal with something else, I'll handle the sex toys. And the porn."

"Fine," Bill muttered, turning to the open box of books I had decided against taking inventory of. "So, I need your help."

"Is something wrong?" It had only been seconds of going through the box, and I turned around after having dropped the toys into a box. Nothing ruined the "what's wrong?" sentiment like waving a strap-on around.

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. I feel like Slowbro needs a name. He's closer to me than any of the other Pokemon, it just feels..."

"And you need a name?"

He nodded emphatically.

"Ted?" I chuckled. I didn't expect him to take it. It was stupid and just for punchline's sake, an easy joke I just had to make, while the actual thinking of a name would follow a minute later.

Instead, he got that look in his eyes. It was an empty look he always affected when he stared off into space and thought for a moment. I didn't say anything, since I knew there was no way he would hear it. It was something I had to wait out, and I wasn't too sure I wanted to argue anything with him.

â€œWhoa,â€ he said at last, edged with the expected inflection that drew out the 'o' for most of the word, extending the length of the word on his tongue. In that one word, he seemed to express all of his daftness. â€œI like it.â€

I buried my face in my hands, and would have probably said something had the doorbell not rang for the second time before lunch.

â€œThe delivery guy had better not have forgotten another package,â€ I grumbled, leaving Bill to take stock of the books as I went down the stairs.

My new house was similar enough; both having been built to roughly the same guidelines whenever Solaceon's upper-middle class homes were built. Still, there were details that felt off, like the staircase I went down; much more narrow than before, with the walls wood instead of the beige-coated drywall I was used to, as well as a red carpet, worn from years of use, cascading down each step. I liked the effect more, thinking that once I got used to it, it would be better. Wood was a preferred design choice for me; my former bedroom had one wall inexplicaly panelled with wood, and in my current room, the master bedroom, all of the walls were wood. It made me feel a lot more at home, in a sense.

I had been so caught up in the hauling of boxes and the careful inventory that this time, when the guest actually was Gardenia, I was of course not expecting it. This time, I managed to bite on my tongue and not make some remark before seeing who it was, as otherwise I would have made some stinging, frustrated comment about trucks that would have mystified my house-guest.

Gardenia stood in the doorway in a ratty pair of shorts whose uneven tatters at the ends suggested they had once been perfectly normal cargo pants, as well as a green shawl of sorts. Where usually she wore a black, long-sleeved top that exposed her toned midriff, she had foregone it, maybe due to the summer heat, maybe because she didn't feel the need to wear it. Her green hiking boots were caked with a fresh layer of dirt that implied she really had walked all the way from Eterna to the quiet little town. She leaned a hand against the door frame, one hip cocked to the side. Some sweat had made her orange-brown hair cling to her glistening forehead, as well as making her clothes hug tightly to her body, all lean muscle from a seeming lifetime of walking long distances. In addition to her pose, she had a smile on her face that I recognized the meaning of.

I leaned forward a little and pecked her on the cheek before letting her in. â€œNo luggage?â€ I asked as she kicked off the hiking boots and left them on the pile of footwear between doors.

â€œI have a bag at Maylene's, that should be fine for the weekend. I'm only here for tonight, so I decided to make the trip light. Would I be able to wash these, or are you still setting that stuff up?â€

I shook my head. There was a pile of sweat-drenched clothes in the laundry room awaiting washing, as well as my vomit-stained shirt from the day before. â€œMy older sister's supposed to do a load or two after lunch. Not sure what you're going to wear while that's in, though."

She giggled a little, like I was missing something obvious. It hit me moments afterwards, and I resisted the urge to hit my head against the wall several times. "I'll start lunch," I groaned.

...

Bill and Angie left with their Pokemon after lunch, and shortly thereafter, Gardenia decided to take a shower. Again, I was a little more thick than I should have been, since several minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her midsection to grab a fistful of my hair and drag me in with her.

Hot mist filled the room as we christened the shower, different from the one in my house. It was one of those showers with a sliding door, almost like a stall. We were under the hot water for maybe a second, second and a half, before she pushed me against the tile wall with a thud that rose over the loudness of water striking tile, and her soft lips met mine. Hands ran along my arms, up and down with a solid grasp that seemed in stark contrast to the delicate hands and fingers.

The water pressure was intense, even with her body shielding me from most of it and the water crashing into and running in many small streams down her lithe body. Her hair matted the sides of her face even more now, framing it beautifully as those auburn eyes, nearly the same colour as her hair, flickered like the space just above a roaring fire with specks of lust that fired off and died in the same fraction of a breath.

I sank slowly, my moist back making the slightest of sounds on the way down. She followed soon after me, letting the time our mouths spent apart go to use as I kissed her exposed neck, thrust into my view as her head leaned back to make it just a little more enticing. I wondered briefly how she maintained her skin tone, so fair and even, when people with far less time in the sun found themselves tanned, or at least generously freckled. Such thoughts barely lasted as she sank down into my lap, her body now tighter against me and her renewed effort at a kiss much stronger and heavier.

There was a slow, steady rhythm her body began to rock to, her wet flesh grinding against mine sensually. My arms wrapped around her, stemming the slow running down from continuing down her back in such a way that it started to pool between her back and my arms a little. Her own hands drifted upward, struggling to run through my hair, which grew heavier and harder to deal with when it was wet, and cupping my cheek as she brought our kiss deeper and deeper down.

The hot steam grew thicker and thicker until even the brightness of her eyes dulled through the mist. My eyelids shut, weighing down heavily as my sight no longer mattered, my sense of touch heightened by it. I shuddered as the sensations fired off more forcefully along my nerves, her skin seeming softer and smoother than before, her tongue pressing harder into my mouth., the fingers working with more force to run through the thick mane.

Then, seemingly from nowhere, the hand left my hair. No, both hands were gone. They hadn't drifted away to some other location, they were no longer caressing any inch of me. My eyes opened to see what she was doing, only to find her pulling away from me, getting to her feet and pulling open the sliding glass door. She was two for two now in randomly getting up just as I was really getting into things and walking off. This time, she didn't take long though, coming back with unopened bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a bar of soap still in its wrapper, and two of those frilly loofah things that never, and I mean never, seemed to stop sudsing up once some soap got into them.

She dropped all but the shampoo on the floor, barely making a sound above the steady hiss of the running water as they fell to the tile. She opened the bottle and again straddled my form. Any confusion was gone now as she poured a generous helping of it onto my hair, and then passed the bottle to me. I followed suit as the delicate fingers again sank into my hair, this time rubbing at the shampoo to spread it all through my brown locks. I did the same to hers as our kiss resumed, more feverish than before.

...

What had been undoubtedly the hottest shower of my life-I never really indulged in shower sex-actually involved no sex, although we did get a bit playful while cleaning each other. Eventually though, we made our way out of the bathroom and down the hall, both towel-dried enough to not be dripping on our way, and frantically making out as we did so, several times banging our sides into a wall as we went. The sight of two naked, wet-haired people liplocked and clumsily making their way down the hall wasn't too special a sight in my house. Charla, who was making her way down the hall at the time, merely made some comment about remembering to use protection I only half-heard as we slipped into my bedroom.

Save for my bed and computer, most everything was still in boxes, some of their contents lying on the top of open ones, all of it incredibly messy. Tabitha's whole life being shipped to me in boxes hadn't helped matters much, leaving very little room to walk anywhere, only cramped paths allowing access to the mattress and the desk.

"Wow, you keep everything so tidy," she joked, breaking off our kiss so we could actually get to the mattress. Our clumsy walk through the hallway hadn't broken any walls, but the boxes were much less sturdy, and neither wanted to take that risk. I stood back, letting her make her way to the mattress laid out on the floor just so I could get a lovely shot of her firm ass waving back and forth on her way over. In unleaded, cheesy glory I leaned forward to give it a smack and howled.

She took to it better than I expected, spreading her milky body out along the large mattress, letting her ass sway gently as I approached. â€œAgain,â€ she barked, throwing her head back, and I obliged. She shivered, writhing a little as she demanded it again and again, each successive smack making her louder, twitchier, before she finally decided our hour-long foreplay had worn out its welcome. She lay flat on the mattress, her hands reached back to spread her ass cheeks.

I got the message immediately, and within seconds I lay atop her, feeding my cock into her rear with careful slowness. I took in a deep breath tinged with the flowery scent of the shampoo mingling with her general smell, sweet enough to make me close my eyes and take it all in as she whimpered beneath me.

Her ass was tight, probably tighter than I'd had for quite a while. I remembered how infrequently she had sex with guys, and how it had likely been quite a while since she last had anal sex. As the last inch and a half sank into her tight, hot back door, my lips pressed to her milky neck and kissed loudly, the sound quickly drowned out by moans. Her body shook a little beneath me, and I could hear words beneath the moans, faint and breathless.

"No. The position is all wrong."

I should have expected someone at that point. Unexpected, sudden motions seemed to be her speciality. But before I knew it, I was on my back, Gardenia sitting in my lap and facing me, sinking my cock back into her ass. I had to agree that our previous position was wrong; now, her body was on display for my hungry eyes, letting me watch the gentle bounce in her modest breasts each time she slammed herself down on me, her hot walls clenching tightly around me.

Lazily, she reached around, trying to grab a box beside the bed I had left open, full of sex toys. Almost knocking down the box in her clumsy attempts to remain with me buried balls-deep inside her gorgeous ass, she finally fished out a toy and began to tease her front entrance with it. Her vagina was wet, a few stray drops cast upon my abdomen from the toy poking around down there. She hunched forward a little, casting me a dirty little smile as a hand rested on my chest, spindly fingers spread outward. With her leverage, she sank the toy into her vagina, drawing in a sharp breath as her body tightened everywhere, not least of all places her already tight ass, making me yelp out and grab her hips as my upper body pushed against her hand.

The playful glimmer, the sparkle, and whatever else had been in her eye since she arrived was all gone now. All that remained in those brown eyes was lust, and as luck happened, I was her chosen outlet for the day.

*Chapter 47*: Chapter 47

So just a note for those who lost track of things; Shauntal is the US name for Shikimi, which wasn't revealed back when I wrote her into the story. Just a heads-up. Also, this chapter contains a bunch of short scenes interspersed with breaks, as opposed to one straightforward scene with one or two positions.

...

It was probably an element of me being one of those un-famous philistines, but I found the preparations we had to take to keep up appearances kind of preposterous. They involved driving to Maylene's a bit earlier than planned. So early, in fact, that Maylene, having forgotten to set her alarm, wasn't even up. I used the spare key she gave me to walk in, finding her and Candice beneath a blanket on the living room floor, holding onto each other while the same ten second loop of DVD menu repeated for the hundred thousandth time. It was all kinds of adorable, but I had to shake them from their postcard-worthy moment, since it was going to be a long day.

I fixed all three ladies some breakfast as they explained to me just why this was necessary. Me showing up with Gardenia when I was Maylene's date was an obvious point I conceded, but the idea that Gardenia had to arrive with Candice to avoid suspicions she wasn't as full-on lesbian as people thought seemed a bit preposterous to me. This was a gathering of gym leaders and elite four members, people who already knew damn well that the whole facade was just that. They were insistent though, and instead of arguing I stuffed my face with the freshly-made scrambled eggs and bacon while Gardenia chatted up the couple.

Candice and Gardenia set out on foot to the hotel it took place at, intent on sneaking through the back and into Gardenia's rented room. No longer having any food to occupy my mouth with, I was going to argue the point on the two-minute drive there, but it was moot, and I decided to save the effort.

As we stepped out and I handed my keys to the valet, Maylene scoffed. "You went all out. Too out."

Being her date, it seemed only reasonable that I show the same level of regard for the formal event that she did, and she walked around in the leotard and baggy gym pants she wore everywhere else. Not feeling any particular pressure, I sported my Depeche Moltres shirt, a battered pair of jeans, and work boots. The shirt was kept rather pristine, but the same couldn't be said for everything below the waist, showing the wear and tear of my work. But at least I was wearing boots; the same couldn't be said for my barefoot date.

"I could have worn a much worse t-shirt than this," I shrugged. "Come on, at least I wore pants."

She didn't seem to get as much amusement as I did from the matter, grabbing my arm and holding onto it. "Just avoid telling any jokes."

I frowned. "You love my jokes."

"I love a lot of things that aren't suitable for public. I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Let's see if there's a buffet table before we make a decision on that," I chuckled. Her response? A punch to the arm. Maylene was much, much stronger than she thought she was, and the punch hurt. I drew in a sharp breath and shut my mouth before I made any more incriminating jokes.

...

The whole formality of the event, being in an upscale hotel and with such fancy dress, held all the appeal to me of helping Heather shop for clothes. Maylene wandered away shortly after we joined the steadily growing crowd, and I immediately set out for the food table, figuring the best thing to do in a room full of strangers was to stuff my face. I recognized with only a few exceptions most everyone in attendance, but only knew a handful of people, three of whom I had already seen that morning. Being starstruck was a long-gone feeling for me, leaving me only to sit there and grumble a whole bunch as I supported the wall and drank punch, wishing very much it was something stronger than it. I wasn't there to socialize, that much was certain, but flagging down Misty and Flannery for sex before it was even lunch was all kinds of classless, even by the standards of the guy in jeans and boots.

"Don't worry, things get less boring after lunch," came a voice from my side. I turned to see Shauntal leaning against the wall next to me. "Once the dysfunction starts to flow, it's a riot. Especially if Brock attempts to hit on Sabrina again, that's always endless amounts of entertaining."

"Not much for mingling, either?"

She shook her head. "I'm an observer. Sit in the back, watch things unfold, maybe find a good idea for a story. I've never been an active one."

"I see," I muttered, my eyes darting quickly through the crowd. "No open bar. What the hell kind of party is this?"

She laughed a little, "Yeah, that's what we need. This crowd with an open bar. It happened a few years ago. Janine was reduced to a sobbing wreck over her daddy issues when Koga hooked up with someone and she was on her third or fourth drink-not much of a heavyweight, that girl. Then Lieutenant Surge got hammered, tripped over someone, and it ended with three ambulances having to arrive.

"Sounds like a blast."

Another sweet laugh rang out as she leaned a little closer to me.

I had been observing the crowd, but I turned to face her when she said that, my eyebrow raised a little, a smile on my lips. "You might want to be careful. Last girl who quoted song lyrics while she was this close... Well, you know how that went."

Her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Be careful? What's that supposed to mean?" As she spoke, she sidled up just a bit more, our shoulders now brushing together. That close, I could feel the fidgeting in her arm. My eyes shifted down to find that she twiddled a pen between her fingers in slow, practised circles, passing it back and forth. I wondered if it meant she felt some words coming on, and for that matter just how often she carried a pen. The smile drifted from her face for a moment and she pulled away, the free hand pushing her glasses back against the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath, and her expression hardened. "Sorry, I got carried away. But any fun time today is out of the picture, I've got a big night ahead of me; Morty's got some plans for us. And for you... Let's just say your date tonight is one of the worst-kept secrets. And for a group that thrives on gossip so much, that's saying something."

I gasped and put a hand on my heart playfully. "However will I survive?"

"For starters, avoid Surge. Just trust me on that one.

...

I spent much of the day with Shauntal, who I hadn't been able to talk to much in the weeks after Zero, something I regretted. Being able to just talk without the whiskey-soaked sobbing and outpouring was refreshing. We made sarcastic comments about what happened around us and joked around. After that, I shuffled around a little, trying where possible to stick with people I knew. It wasn't that easy, since I knew only a handful, so I had resigned myself to hanging by Maylene as she scarfed down endless streams of appetizers in a way that would have made anyone regret uttering the words "open buffet". Her metabolism had been conditioned after years of training to allow her to eat as much as she wanted, a fact not at all hampered by how much she trained.

Still, she seemed a little too emphatic about it, scarfing down the food with a startling lack of grace, and even I was starting to get a little embarrassed by it. "Maylene, sweetie," I muttered, "You're crossing the line between 'buffet' and 'one of the seven deadly sins'."

She shot me a sour glance and responded only by stuffing several cocktail weenies into her mouth at once. It was out of spite far more than it was any kind of sensual persuasion, but curse my hormones, it turned me on a little.

Before I could say anything or try to extort a bathroom stall quickie, a couple of amused chuckles rang out behind me. They weren't so much appreciative of the joke as the kind of polite, feigned humour that came part and parcel with the fancy dress of the event. I turned to meet the laughs, and found two women who, on any other day, would have been eye-catchingly attractive, but who, looking their best for the event, were stunning beyond words. The tallest of the two had long scarlet hair intricately done up in a bun sort of thing that must have taken more time to do than I had patience to tend to my hair for. She wore a red dress that not only exposed a lot of her lovely cleavage, but which stopped a bit too short, revealing her long, sleek legs. The woman to her side had shorter, orange hair that looked sort of boyish with no attempts to fancy it up, though that was easily counteracted by her dress. While her friend wore something sleek, practical, and sexy, this one went all out, with a formal dress that wouldn't have been out of place at a wedding, with its long floor-reaching hem and sickening amounts of frills and lace.

Both wore their dresses well, complimenting their physical features. The sleek, sexy dress on the redhead accented her curves and the exaggerated sway of the frayed, pleated hem added something to the overt sensuality that followed her in her every step. The orange haired, seeming tomboy, however, had little up front to flaunt and very few curves. However, where the dress was form-fitting, her slender frame revealed to be toned with lean muscle, smooth and unobtrusive, like a long-time swimmer would develop.

Still, despite the fancy dresses, both carried the demeanour that implied they were more comfortable in more casual, gender-neutral clothing. In fact, the redhead had a slight cock to her hip that seemed made for a thumbs-hooked-into-jeans pose, and with her figure it would likely be in a magazine ad. The swimmer, as I assumed her to be, had less of a predatory stance, instead carrying herself with confidence that radiated off of her in a way more "Betty" than "Veronica".

"Adam," the redhead purred, her arms reaching out to grab at mine, and it affirmed my guess as to their identities.

"Flannery? Misty?"

They nodded. Misty reached a hand out to shake mine, and as we exchanged grips Flannery introduced herself merely by kissing me on the cheek.

"It might be a bit abrupt," Misty started, "But the party's real boring down here, and with how much Maylene has gone on about you... We're getting a bit restless. Unless your date minds." She cocked a head past me to where Maylene ate, not paying us any attention.

I shook my head. "I think she's busy chatting up Prince Buffet."

Another polite laugh, and Misty grabbed the other side of me, each hooking an arm as they walked out with me, marking me as the luckiest man in the room. With the two gorgeous women walking me out of the room, I didn't even try to hide my expression, either. Shauntal shot me a thumbs-up, and I could see Cynthia smirking in the corner at me.

...

Misty and I pinned Flannery to the wall, both of us holding one of her round, soft breasts as we licked the perky pink nipples that lay at the tip of each. Flannery's tits were nothing short of amazing, so bountiful and perky, free of any sag or stretch marks. I tended more by circumstance toward relatively flat girls like Tabby and Amy, and none of my Pokemon were the chesty ones, but a luscious pair could still make me drool, and the sight of a topless Flannery made me never want to close my mouth again.

Our free hands danced a little as they assaulted Flannery's wet snatch, doing nothing to help keep her still. She writhed against the wall, fidgeting, rolling her head back and forth, and bucking against the digits. "Keep going!" she moaned, her voice dripping with desperation so soon into the act that was sure to stretch through the weekend. My cock twitched at that realization, and a subtle motion in my hips started up, letting my penis rub slowly against her thigh now slick with her running juices.

"I love your tits," I muttered, my thumb joining Misty's at her clitoris as I put all of the experience I had with fingering to work, each finger fulfilling a different role and multitasking as well as possible, keeping constant physical contact across every inch I could. Living with nine girls for more than a year had given me a lot of time to work up quite the trick with my fingers. Misty was lagging behind, though admittedly she didn't seem to be quite as focused on going full steam ahead as I did. Slowing down would probably be a good idea. We had all weekend, after all.

...

"How does he taste?" Misty purred, kneeling on the bed by my side, gentle hands grasping the sides of my face as she had turned in her direction and took to kissing me deeply. Her eyes closed, and even when she wasn't speaking, low moans rumbled from out her mouth, shaking my lips ever so slightly as her sweet tongue probed my mouth.

There was no response from Flannery, who knelt at the side of the bed between my legs. Most of my cock lay buried in her cleavage, heaving up and down in regular motions, the soft flesh rubbing against my shaft in such a way that I had a hard time sitting still on the bed. What poked out of her boobs, her mouth readily took care of, kissing and licking, augment the titfuck. The closest she got to responding was to do something with her tongue on my uncut tip that made me yelp into Misty's mouth and deepen the kiss.

My hands had been on Misty's shoulders when one of hers left my face and took my wrist, guiding it downward. I smirked into our kiss, knowing instantly what she wanted, as with her palm pressed to the back of my hand, I began to rub fingers along her twat. She was soaked down here, something I doubted was due to an early-morning swim, and the attention of my fingers was something that ignited a spark in her.

"Yes!" The words were throatier than I thought possible from her voice, alluring and deep in a way that didn't at all fit the look of her. My eyes were closed, though, and the voice made me shudder, made my knees weaken, brought me a little closer to orgasm just by hearing it. It grew rhythmic, in time with the rumbling hum of Flannery's, echoing through me with her lips wrapped tightly around the head. The result was audible bliss to make it all the sweeter as I fought off orgasm with everything I had. Being the first to finish was not on my to-do list with these ladies.

...

With Misty in the middle, I got some time to admire her flexibility. From a purely intellectual standpoint, of course. She lay on her side, the upmost leg completely perpendicular to the one on the bottom, raised right in the air. I also got to admire how it put her gleaming vagina on display, and how the hand that reached down there had one hooked finer beckoning me forward. Like I said, it was an entirely intellectual appreciation.

I descended on her, my hands running along the firm leg, down the milky thigh as I slipped into her with one swift motion. She moaned, her body pushing forward a little, forcing a slight bounce in her modest chest as Flannery wrapped a hand in her orange locks. The sweet, lusty moans of the Cerulean gym leader died out as Flannery repositioned herself, opening her legs as she pushed forward, bringing her own pussy to Misty's mouth.

I was still sort of living in a fantasy world, as far as I was concerned. These two girls were the hottest of the hot, both making up hefty portions of my DVD collection, even more so now that Tabby's were included. I had seen them in this very position before, albeit with a Blaziken, and it seemed unreal that I was there, that the arch forming in Misty's back was because of the slow-building thrusts that I made, that the expression on Flannery's face as the tongue lapped at her folds was real and not on some screen.

It only took one word to convince me I wasn't dreaming. Flannery looked me square in the eye as she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my nearer to her so that my lower body pressed harder to Misty's.

"Adam." Some words followed after that, but they were a blur, swirling around my head incomprehensibly up until the moment she leaned forward and kissed me.

Still between us, Misty writhed. The increased force and speed of my thrusts shook her harder, the kiss only serving to make me even more feverish as I just ravaged her. Flannery had both of us by the hair, but she was certainly being more rough with Misty, trying to reign the squirming girl in and keep the oral treatment going, now fucking her face with a similar rhythm to the one I had, leaving her between us to just be fucked roughly and moan.

...

I was reluctant to leave on Monday morning. It was early; check-out wasn't until a little before noon, but I had to meet Tabitha. I left the two very, very satisfied ladies to themselves, both of them sad to see me go and insisting I visit them for some one-on-one some day. I couldn't refuse.

A couple coffees had perked me up enough to get that lazy, oversexed slouch out of my back and make me look like a normal person, as opposed to one whose body realized that the intense pleasure was gone, and felt sleep was the logical conclusion. I'd have to crash when we got home, but first, I had things to do.

In a feigned attempt at looking cool, I sat on the hood of the car, sipping at an iced coffee. I might have even pulled it off had I sunglasses, a slicked-back hairdo, or a leather jacket, perhaps. Also helpful would have been that I sat on the hood of a cool car, as opposed to the very bland one that didn't say "cool cat" as much as it did "I couldn't afford something cooler".

The first train into the station that morning brought my love to me. She walked alone, without Infernape stalking behind her. I could see the Pokeball on her belt, though. She wheeled a bag behind her, probably just some clothes. I shuddered to think there was very much more in the way of possessions she wanted to bring, considering how cramped everything was.

"What's a nice girl like you doing on a terrible part of town like this?" I muttered, trying my best attempt at a gruff voice.

"Meeting her dolt boyfriend, who can't even whip out a comb if he's gonna play the part." She stuck her tongue out at me as she opened the door and slipped in. "Sorry to kill the Bruce Springsteen moment, but I'm exhausted. Can we just go home and crash?"

There was, for a moment, the urge to slid off the hood all sly, maybe even try to grab the roof and swing in through the window. I decided against it, thinking myself too tired to be risking my head crashing into the parking lot. At the very least, her exhaustion meant I was in the clear on crashing. I hooked in the seat belt, gave her a peck on the lips, and we started the drive to my home.

Our home.

*Chapter 48*: Chapter 48

The house was different in the wake of everything that happened. Not just in the obvious sense that it was a different house, but in that distinct, profound change in what made it home. I woke up Wednesday morning on the bed that now only lay host to Tabby and Lethe, who lay on either side of me. Delcatty wasn't at my head, Meg was nowhere to be found, and the most jarring of all, Ophelia did not look out the window in silence and turn to greet me that morning. It was all kinds of disconcerting. My morning was my rock, man. It was important to me, and it was so radically different now that it made me a little uncomfortable getting out of bed.

On top of that, it had gone from just me and Amy, sometimes mom, on occasion Maylene if she came down here for a weekend, to additions of Charla, Marley, and Tabitha. Compounding matters, my home was a lot more open to the other workers, all of them friends, than Elaine and Robert had been, and I had no doubts that increase in traffic would be noticed. Angie and Heather came a bit earlier for work, just in time for me to make some breakfast for them.

I rolled my eyes and cracked two more eggs, adding to the cacophonous sounds of breakfast being made. Charla sat in the kitchen reading the paper, and for the first time since she started living with us, showed up at breakfast in something other than panties and a shirt. It was her first day on the job, and Angie had taken her shopping in preparation. Admittedly, her purchases interested me in a lot of ways some would consider unprofessional. With a flannel shirt only half-buttoned up to reveal the white top beneath it, a pair of short, tight denim shorts that hugged her ass, and a pair of boots, she seemed to think she was going to be a cowgirl. Frankly, it ended up being a much more arousing sight than if she stuck with her usual clothes.

"I want to get some use out of these shorts before summer ends," she explained as I handed her the plate with a sceptical glance.

There was probably a comment about giving me a ride in there somewhere, but I decided against it. Before I could search for a less overtly sexual quip, Amy lumbered into the room, looking sullen and sort of ill. Her face was a touch paler than normal, and her eyes were only half-open. Her hair seemed dishevelled, not in a 'post-night of passion' way so much as 'I woke up too early and don't care' way.

"Oh, Scarlett, you grow lovelier by the day!" I said in a terrible attempt at a female voice and the appropriate accent. As a big brother, I had to.

She shot me an angry glare and opened the fridge, pulling out a thing of orange juice. "No food. No talking. I just might kill you right now." After putting a glass done gingerly, which implied she had a headache, and pouring some juice, she went upstairs without even screwing on the cap. Deciding she did indeed look pretty bad, I handled putting the juice away myself as Tabitha came downstairs. In stark contrast to Amy, she looked well-rested and sort of radiant. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her glasses were sort of slanted, as though she just kind of put them on and didn't care to adjust them. She wasn't too dressed, but unlike Charla she expressed a modicum of decency, wearing a baggy pair of shorts in addition to the shirt.

"Is Amy alright?"

I shook my head. "She's been sick a while. Been meaning to yell at her to go see a doctor. By lunch, she's usually fine, but it's been going on for almost a week, I'm starting to get worried."

She raised an eyebrow at me and sat down at the table as I slid a plate over to her. Angie and Heather sat down as well, and they got plates of their own. I joined them, just about ready to enjoy my food when Marley walked in, wearing lingerie that only loosely fit the definition of "clothing". "I'll eat upstairs with Amy," she said matter-of-factly, and I got up reluctantly to fill her plate. At the very least, this was the last of things.

Luckily, it was. We ate, the three girls set out to the backyard for work, and Tabby helped me do the dishes. Afterwards, I tried once again to settle into the schedule I had set.

Mornings meant front desk duty, which wasn't only processing drop-offs and pick-ups. Between clients-and there was always a lengthy gap-I handled the inner-workings of the place, ordering feed, crunching numbers, checking up on the bills and such. They were things I had already helped with, but now they were my full responsibility, rather than an odd job I'd do once in a while.

It was slow, but Lethe came down to hang out, as did Bill. A few trainers came by to pick their Pokemon up, but it was looking to be a slow day. Around noon I'd cook up some lunch and then go on the prowl, so to speak, while Angie introduced Charla to the computer system we had. About ten minutes before it was over, a boy came in, totally nondescript in shorts and a white shirt, backpack slung over his shoulder and his baseball cap turned slightly to the side. "I'm here to pick up a Sharpedo," he said, handing me his trainer card.

There was very, very little keeping my face straight as I leaned over to the microphone by the computer, pressed the button, and said, "Sharpedo's trainer is here."

Behind the trainer, Bill had both of his hands out and made thrusting motions that, despite their vast maturity, did not help me keep the laughter away. We only had one Sharpedo in the daycare, and it was the one I had sex with. Most pick-ups weren't a problem, even when I had sex with the Pokemon, but just remembering that it was a Sharpedo, a species as far removed from any concept of sexy as you could get, made me want to laugh. My gaze shifted to Lethe, hoping she would be the mature of the two, but instead found her front paws raised on the table that sat off to the side, also thrusting her hips.

Such mature friends, I had.

Charla walked in with the Pokeball, freezing for a moment as she looked beyond the boy, to the human and Absol humping the air, then at me, then to the trainer, handing him the ball, and immediately walking back outside, where I could hear her struggle to keep in the laughter.

"That'll be 1900," I said, my eyes on the cash register as he handed me exact change. "Thank you very much, and have a nice day."

The boy nodded and wordlessly ran off, no doubt to see how much stronger she was; younger trainers tended to do that a lot, though to be fair, she had been around for two and a half weeks.

I awaited a few seconds after the door closed to burst out into laughter. "You guys suck!" They joined in, and we had a good laugh until the shift's end.

...

I finished lunch when Ophelia drifted into the room with a smile on her face. "You were right," her voice rang. "There's a Noctowl out there who's a great conversationalist. Last night was one of the best nights I've had in a long time, thank you." She floated over to me and hugged me.

"Good to hear," I nodded, wrapping my arms around her, feeling the slight chill to her snowy cloak. "It surprised me that you weren't there this morning, you usually are."

"Is it a problem if I'm not there?"

"Not at all. I'm just used to you being the first one I see in the morning."

She smirked, leaning her face a little closer. "Well then I hope it makes up for things that I didn't just come inside to talk to you."

"Really?" I matched her smile and gave her a peck on the lips. "Then what did you come in here for?"

Instead of using words, she rubbed up against me, forcing my penis to stiffness immediately. On any normal day, I would have responded by bending over the table and fucking her several times, leaving all of her holes dripping with semen. She was visibly coming on to me after all, and for her, rubbing against my crotch meant my dick was to be in her, pronto. I got halfway there, picking up her and laying her on the table, pulling up the skirt to reveal her twat, damn-near glistening under the kitchen light from the thin coating of her juices. She wasn't the most sex-addicted of my Pokemon, but when she wanted it, she wanted it bad. The eager, cock-hungry purple shit called to me, and I didn't give it exactly what it wanted.

I got down on my knees, leaning my head forward as I kissed her pussy. She looked at me with shock as my tongue made slow, irregular licks up her labia, and I responded only with a smile and a gleam in my eye. My tongue reached her delicate, over-sensitive nub, and I flicked my tongue against it, making her body twitch a little. Another lick made her moan audibly, something so rare for Ophelia I almost stopped what I was doing. Key word being 'almost'.

The commotion of Ophelia writhing on the table while I ate her out attracted the attention of Zevon, who was just on her way in. She took one look at me, another at Ophelia, and decided she wanted in on things. She walked over to me under the table and started pushing her head against the bulge in my pants. My hands felt around to realize it was my lusty Vulpix, and gladly I undid my pants. The moment my cock sprang free and her small, rough tongue started to lap at the tip, my hands were on the table. One ran up her dress, finding the small buds on her chest that proved major erogenous zones, while the other grasped her hips and tried to keep her relatively still. It was quite the task, but I had experience dealing with far trickier situations than a fidgety Froslass.

Ophelia's taste was difficult to describe. It was a lot like snow; fresh, virgin snow with no taste to it. The natural chill of her body helped that description along, as though as I actually licking at a snowball and drinking the melted run-off. Something was off about it, though. A trace of something, black licorice being my closest guess, lingered at the back of the flavour. It was too vague to nail down for certain, but that was what I went with. The result was a vagina that wasn't all that unpleasant to chow down on. It wasn't the delectable treat that Meg's was, but it was enjoyable. I would have eaten her out regardless of taste, but it did go quite a ways in giving me incentive to when, as I said, I would have usually just buried myself in her.

My hips jerked forward a little as Zevon's maw opened to take my shaft into it. I made no secret of my love for fire types, and the minimal amount of contact it took for the intense warmth of her body to carry over to mine was one of them. It made me relax, made all the minor aches in my muscles melt away as everything grew a little more slack, except for my penis, which throbbed a little as the small canines in her mouth grazed so gently along the flesh it was barely like they were there at all. Fortunate, because she hadn't always been so proficient. At one point, we took to training her with dildos, letting her practice until she could successfully fellate one without leaving scratch marks from the teeth. It was a troublesome task, but once we had succeeded, it was well worth the effort.

Also coming in through the daycare-kitchen entrance, Angie, Heather, Charla, and five very horny Pokemon straight from the daycare. Angie had started talking as she walked in. "Hey Adam, we're going to show Charla the best part about her shift, can we-" Clearly, she hadn't been expecting me to be exercising my lady killer moves in the kitchen, and the sight of the three-person oral train made her stop immediately. She sighed, made a motion implying they should turn around, and muttered something about the break room I didn't give a fuck about.

That was when I noticed a rather unhealthy thing on the table; a sex toy. It seemed a bit hypocritical, really; getting frustrated that a used sex toy was left on the table when I was outright having sex on the table-and really, we seemed to just take turns doing that-but it was more just that whoever left it there hadn't picked up after themselves. It did give me an idea, though. A wonderful idea. My mouth pulled away from Ophelia's snatch and I put the toy to her pussy. It was one of those vibrating egg things, and I slipped it into her and turned her onto her stomach in the same motion. With the toy vibrating inside of her, my hungry mouth descended upon her again, this time her petite, soft little ass.

It wasn't my first time rimming a girl. It wasn't often; usually something I preferred watching girls do to other girls, but sometimes I got in a mood and ran with it. The shivering of her and the very minor bounce it put into her tight posterior made it all the sweeter for me, leaving no doubt in my mind that I was in the mood to. My tongue ran along her back entrance for a moment, and her back arched upward. I had never done anal with Ophelia-nobody had-and so anal stimulation was foreign to her, merely adding to the pleasure on her being in untraveled waters.

Not to stroke myself or anything-I had my Vulpix's paws for that-but I thought myself rather adept at tongue work. The way Ophelia writhed and seemingly danced on the table as my tongue slithered into her back entrance reaffirmed my skills to my as the tart taste of her ass mingled in my mouth with the much different taste of her pussy. The mix was quite the turn-on, and it rapidly pushed my orgasm to the forefront as Zevon had, to my amazement, managed to take all of my cock into her hot maw, something she hadn't ever done before. I thought her mouth was warm, but the feeling of my head pushing into her throat was something sublime, and it made me lose all control over myself.

My cock erupted, semen spraying carelessly down my Vulpix's gullet as my body rocked. I redoubled my efforts, devouring Ophelia's ass as hard as I could, rimming her throughout the loud orgasm that shook her body. Zevon wandered off somewhere in that time frame, and Ophelia seemed pleased with my handiwork, pulling the toy out and giving me a kiss before floating away.

"Oh come on," I muttered. "Everyone runs off now that things are done. The hell am I going to do for the rest of the-"

Amy grabbed me by the collar. "Need something to do, huh? Great, come on. Marley's gone shopping, and I need someone to give me my fill!"

I take it back. Being bounced unceremoniously between whichever girl needed cock at the time was the best life in the world.

*Chapter 49*: Chapter 49

I pulled into the driveway to find Machamp waiting outside for me. I popped open the trunk, and Charla, Tabby, and I stepped out of the car. Mienshao and Blayze came after him, and with three Pokemon, even our massive load of groceries was a breeze. The three seemed to magically vanish after the groceries were all inside, though, leaving just the three of us to put all the stuff away. Lethe came in just as I dragged a few bags over to the fridge to empty out.

"Good haul, boss?" she asked before lapping at the large bowl of water marked "Lethe, Meg, and Zevon". We needed a lot of water and food bowls with all the Pokemon running around the house.

I nodded. "Stocked up on what was on sale. Someone has to make a run up to Veilstone to pick up some Blissey egg extract; they were all out, and we're running low on Funky Cold Medina."

Tabby sent me an iron glare from across the kitchen. "Stop calling it that!"

"And you should have seen the looks," I continued.

The Absol looked up at me as Tabitha and Charla giggled. "What happened?"

"They thought there was something freaky going on," I said. "Some recognized me, but Charla's only been here for less than a month, and nobody remembers her. I think next time, I might bring Marley and Amy with me, too." My face lit up at that idea; it might be good for a laugh. The threat of the neighbourhood starting to talk, though, wasn't. The daycare was far enough from town to avoid people casually strolling by, but unwanted attention would be terrible. After all, there was no legal judgement on Amy staying with me, and last thing I wanted was for someone to snoop on things, find a fourteen year-old doing all the twisted things she did, and ringing mom up about it. "Okay, maybe not a good idea."

The four of us chatted a bit more, until we finished putting things away, and Lethe spoke." Oh, Angie wants to see you at the desk about something."

"Sounds hopeful," I muttered, giving Tabby a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen, hoping very much that Angie didn't have bad news for me.

Angie sat with her feet on the desk in total boredom. "There you are," she sighed, taking her feet off the desk and straightening herself a little.

"Sorry, groceries. What's going on?"

"I had an idea. All the eggs trainers don't want that end up just becoming orphans... Why don't we set up some kind of adoption system for them and advertise it?"

I never thought of that before. Generally, Elaine and Robert just gave some orphaned Pokemon to a few families they knew around town, generally taking care of the Pokemon otherwise. Meg had been around for a year before I took her in, and it was certainly a pretty lonely life. There was little stability in it, with few Pokemon constant in her life as trainers dropped off and picked up Pokemon too frequently to form any real friendships. In the past year and a half with all the expansions, the problem only exacerbated as we grew in clients and, thus, more and more Pokemon were abandoned or eggs were refused. The idea was a good one; try and find homes for these Pokemon.

"I like it," I nodded. I was about to expand on things when someone stepped in. "Brainstorm session after your shift?"

She nodded, and I set out into the yard. The past few days of sex had been with friends or my Pokemon, none of the random, casual lunch break fucks that made me love my job. In the slow build-up to September, the heat had finally started to abate a little, and the sun was far, far less intense than it had been lately. It was refreshing, as I seemed more inclined toward the cold than to the blistering heat of a Sinnoh summer. There was little appeal to summer for me, and pretty much all of it could be summed up as "Heather in Daisy Dukes". That was it.

The Pokemon thought differently though-about the weather, not Heather's ass-and were out in the sun, getting what they could while it still lasted. My brief walk through the lot mostly consisted of watching Pokemon at play or resting, nothing too interesting, and no horny ladies pushing me to the ground and taking me right there, as had been done before. As far as the daycare Pokemon were concerned, I wasn't even there. Soon, Amy would be back in school and my hectic summer would settle down a little. Winter reduced the number of trainers out and about slightly, and fewer travellers meant slightly reduced business. We'd still do fine, but it would also conspire to slow down and increase the boring factor. I'd have to find ways to spice things up a bit to compensate; I wasn't a fan of things when they settled down and grew predictable

Introspection was usually a sign I wasn't getting any, and I had almost given up when I stumbled on the artificial lakeside. Bill lay on the ground as a Floatzel sat atop him, facing away from his as she worked his pants off. He called to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Dude, you want in on this?" he shouted. The Floatzel turned around, and the thought of a threesome made her light up. She waved a paw my way and beckoned me forward in a way much more enticing than Bill's. She got up and wigged her rear in my direction as she scurried over to rest her back against a nearby tree. Bills finished getting his pants off, and my shorts followed suit. We grasped our cocks and approached the lusty-looking Floatzel, whose tongue ran along her lips as she eyed our wares. Two outstretched paws beckoned us closer, grasping the tips of our cocks and drawing us even nearer. "Floatzel float!" she yelped, and despite not speaking the language, we got the gist of it.

We stood on either side of the water-type, pushing forward as our cocks pressed to her face. A few drops of pre leaked out of the tip, and I rubbed my hot flesh and the small gathering of liquid against her maw. Bill did pretty much the same thing, just rubbing the underside of his hard dick against her face, something she seemed to love. It always deeply interested me, observing what made any given Pokemon tick. I had done things with quite a few Buizel and Floatzel, but I had only encountered one Pokemon who liked a sweaty penis rubbed against her face, and that was in a one-on-one setting. Here, she seemed to lavish in having two do the deed, as she squirmed and stayed still with great trouble. Her paw rubbed furiously against her moist slit and she took in deep breaths, exhaling with a moan and a prolonged, faint "Floa" each time.

I felt something moist and on the longer side lash against my shaft. I looked down to see her tongue at work, trying to move between the penises on both sides of her face. She caught a drop of precum that dripped from my tip and dribbled down her face, and I could her a satisfied moan as she bucked her hips against her paw from the taste of it. I moaned, pressing my palm against the top of my dick and rubbing and I thrust between my hand and her face, my shoulders twisting a little as this new sensation thrilled me. I wasn't always into humiliation-esque positions like this, but damn if it didn't make me want to steal Marley for a night or two, tie her down, and violate her like Amy was doing every night.

She moaned and writhed, and to be honest, I was beginning to, too. It was a strange sensation, one born just as much out of the actual contact as out of the deed and the feelings it sent rushing through my mind. She was there, furiously jilling off because two men rubbed their hard, sweaty cocks against her face. Each deep breath she took in filled her nostrils with our smell, and her tongue moved with even more impatience as the precum continued, now dripping from both of our tips down her face and to her lips.

Floatzel drew her head back a little and stood up, pointing at where she stood with one paw and at her soaked twat with the other. Then, she squeezed her way between us and stood, awaiting one of us to sit down. Bill, not being one for subtlety or understanding nonverbal cues, was confused, so to keep things moving along, I sat against the tree, my cock rigid as she eagerly walked over to me. She turned around and gave her rump a nice shake as she sat down on my cock, facing Bill. Her head was turned upward slightly, and the open maw was blunt enough a sign to get through his head. He fed his dick into her mouth, not even pretending to play soft as he just shoved it all in. His hands went to her face, holding onto it as he showed dominance I'd never seen before in slipping his cock down her gullet.

She pushed back against me with her whole body with more force than I expected, heaving with each thrust directly into her throat that Bill made. I let that momentum guide her and help me keep the pace, setting it so that as one cock drew out of her, the other slipped in. It was not Bill and I's first threesome by far, and we had could co-ordinate just fine. The prospect of always having a cock buried balls-deep inside her seemed to make her even happier with us.

My hands reached around her front as Bill held onto the sides of her muzzle and forcefully face-fucked her. One hand found her clitoris, and my fingertips against it made her moan into Bill's pelvis hard. The other felt around the soft cream fur of her chest, quickly finding a hard nipple beneath and running two fingers around it. I could feel her clitoris aching beneath my touch, and the way she convulsed in my lap while Bill fed dick down her throat made everything so much sweeter.

I found her insides velvety smooth and downright dripping with arousal, as most any other water-type was. Each time my flesh filled her soaked hole, I could hear a squishing sound ring above the moans and the indescribable sound her mouth made with her maw pressed to Bill's pelvis. The sight of her taking Bill so deeply down her throat made me squirm. Sensation was one thing, but visuals invoked a great deal of arousal in me, and seeing something so hot and... and wrong just sent me spiralling downward. Having rubbed against her face for a while certainly helped.

She seemed just as ecstatic as I was, with penis buried in either side of her and our pre still lingering on her face. My finger treatment helped a great deal too, and the feverish moans rising from deep within her, muffled by my best friend's shaft, signified her own approach. She grew loose and trembled, her inner canal and her throat tightening around her as sweet coos and spasms rocked us to our own beautiful conclusions. With practised coordination, both our dicks slipped out of her. Mine pressed up against her, the tip at her belly and his pressed against her face, as we unloaded. "Floatzel!" she moaned, her eyes rolling back a little, as we painted her belly and face white-whiter, rather-with our cum, Bill and I high fiving as our cocks spurted.

...

I expected Tabby moving in to be something out of a generic love story. It seemed obvious to me, and even to Shauntal, I found out, that Lethe harboured feelings for me deeper than just those of a friend or any master-Pokemon relationship. In the novel that I thought was my life, Lethe would either act coldly, begrudgingly accept Tabitha only because she was my love and she wanted me to be happy. It would have been apparent what her thoughts were on the matter to everyone.

For once, I wasn't as genre savvy as I thought on these things. After the Floatzel encounter, I found the two on the couch, Lethe's head in Tabby's lap, as they watched a movie and talked. I passed by, and Tabby quickly invited me to sit down beside them.

"I did some thinking, and I want to try something," she said, pausing the movie.

"Colour me intrigued," I said, sitting down.

"You're going a week without sex."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to see some kind of smirk, or a sudden burst of laughter. There was none. I supplied it instead. "Oh, that's funny. You almost had me convinced for a second that you were- Oh Arceus, you're serious, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Come on, give it a try. One week without sex."

"Why?" I had never gone a week. Shit, I don't think I had gone a day or two without for a couple months now. With an unlimited supply of Pokemon at my job, Angie and Heather always nearby, both sisters, Tabby, and Marley, there was no need. Not to mention my booty call speed dial. There was simply very little chance of nobody being in the mood or everyone being busy. And I liked sex. A lot. I wouldn't go a day without listening to music, and that's sort of the same thing.

Or not.

Sometimes, a lot of heavy justifying wasn't enough.

"Well, it'd be neat to try. You're always having sex. But look, if you go a week, I promise that you will have the very best weekend of your life." The smile on her face was a playful one, and I had to say, letting the jackpot rise for a week if it meant a whole weekend of Tabby was almost enough for me. It just needed one more sweetener.

"On one condition. If I go an entire week, no sex, you have to agree to call it Funky Cold Medina."

There was a moment's hesitation on her face before she nodded. "Deal. And no jacking off, either."

"Oh, come on!"

*Chapter 50*: Chapter 50

A little light on the porn this chapter. In addition to this, I put up the first side story under a pretty obvious name, so check that.

...

Going to bed was rather easy. Just the encounter with Floatzel was enough to keep me under control for the night. Upon waking, though, I found the official beginning of my bet off to a terrible start.

Seemingly still asleep, Tabby was fidgeting when I woke up. All of it seemed local to her hips, and her body was tight against mine, as we usually slept close, front-to-back, with my arm around her. Through her white panties, I could feel her firm butt rub against my crotch, and most mornings I found my penis always semi-hard to begin with. A little moan escaped my girlfriend's lips, and my eyes shut tightly, my penis growing stiff and pressing against her ass, right in the middle. My hips jerked forward a little by sheer reflex, and my grasp on her tightened.

"Good morning," she said in a sultry voice tinged with amusement, and immediately I knew that she had done it on purpose. She pushed herself against me and wiggled even more. "Want a quickie before I start my first day of work?"

I scowled and pulled away, leaping out of the bed. "That's just mean," I scowled, throwing on a t-shirt and stomping out of the bedroom. That infectious laughter that I fell in love with rang through the hallway, met with my feet pounding on each stair on the way to the kitchen. Of course, she had done her damage nonetheless. Her actions had left me with a hard-on, and the true terror of what I agreed to dawned on me. It was the morning of day one. I sincerely doubted that I had the willpower to make it through the night, especially if she was going to play dirty. Even worse, she had told everyone about it, and I doubted they'd be any more fair about things.

Marley was sitting in the kitchen when I went down, spreading something on toast. She was fully dressed, her face seemed a touch paler than usual, and Amy's collar was no longer around her neck. "You're up early," I remarked.

"I'm going back down to Hearthome for the weekend to pick up a few things from my friend and shoot a film."

"A film?"

"I have some film stock in my trunk. I'm going to shoot at it with a handgun. It's a performance art piece."

If there was one problem with Marley's deadpan, it's that some people didn't realize when she was being sarcastic, going only by the tone of voice. I could tell she wasn't serious, but Bill wouldn't have. I awaited the day Marley tried desk duty.

I nodded, pulling some waffles out of the freezer and going to the toaster. It didn't feel like much of a "do things" morning. "So what is it, really?"

"Oh, that's right. I never told you. I work as an actress, sort of. Regularly, not just whenever Zero rolls around. I'm surprised you didn't know, a video of me and a bunch of Arcanine is one of the most viewed Pokephilia clips on the internet."

Now, I usually thought myself attentive, keen for details and able to connect the dots. My gaze fell on Marley, and suddenly I felt like beating myself over the head with the toaster. I had masturbated to that video countless times; hell, it was one of the first I ever saw on that strange weekend I got into Pokephilia. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Wow, I feel like an idiot now."

She shook her head. "It's okay. You were preoccupied the night we met. Speaking of which..." My eyes shut tightly and I groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. Indeed, her soft arms wrapped around me from behind. "I'd love to relive that night again, if Mistress Amy will allow me to."

I shook her off. "This is so unfair," I muttered, and she walked away laughing a little. Actually laughing. It was a little unsettling, to be honest, as it still held that usual emotionless, deadpan quality to it. I was once threatened by an angry Beartic who felt he deserved more food than the other daycare Pokemon and managed to hold my ground, and yet the laughing of my sister's girlfriend made me tremble in fear.

...

On the bright side of things, Marley being gone for the weekend meant I had a few days of minor reprieve. One less person to avoid was a definite weight off my back, though to be fair it was only in the early days. If I managed to make it through the weekend, I predicted nothing but greater frustration from then on.

Desk duty that afternoon went to Bill, and I sat around with him as we tried to brainstorm various ways to help me exercise self-control.

"Beer!" he said. "Nothing better than whiskey dick to keep you from having sex."

I scoffed. "There's a lot of room between 'sober' and 'not getting it up' where I'll just have lowered inhibitions and willpower. It's not going to do anything but screw me over."

"Punch yourself whenever you start to get turned on?"

"And end up some messed up pain junkie. Yeah, that's what I need, to let Amy develop a masochism streak."

Bill shrugged. "This situation is most heinous. I've got nothing, sorry."

"It's alright, man. Thanks anyway." I got up and went behind the counter. "I'll go take a walk, maybe exercise is a good idea. Keep occupied and try to burn off as much energy as possible."

It was barely a minute outside when I came across Amy wearing very short skirt and a white t-shirt. I mean short enough to scarcely be considered clothing of any sort. She didn't see me, as she was facing the other way, toward a group of Pokemon drinking from a small pool of water. "Alright boys, listen up. My girlfriend is out of town, and I need someone man enough to fuck me into forgetting all about her. Any takers?"

Most of the Pokemon ignored her-amazingly, not all of them were into boning humans, despite how it likely sounded-but her one taker made up for all that. An Absol, standing maybe a half-foot larger than Lethe and, really, any Absol I had ever seen before. He gave my sister a once-over, decided he liked what he saw, and strut his way over to her. By his sheer size alone, she knew she was in luck, and turned around to get on all fours. Her skirt was so short it barely revealed any more from the position she assumed. Of course, now she looked directly at me, and all she had was that infectious smirk, halfway innocent teenage girl, halfway debaucherous harlot. It was a smile that always cut through me in how it juxtaposed whatever was left of the naive, albeit bratty little sister I knew, and the jaded, experienced nymphomaniac she had turned into.

"Hey Adam," she sang as the Absol's paws pressed against her shoulder blades. "Looks like you're just in time."

I wanted to turn away, but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to my sister as the Absol prodded her pelvis with his cock a couple times, lining it up with her entrance. The way her mouth slowly grew open as little by little the penis slid into her enthralled me, and my legs refused to move. It had happened so quickly I was only mildly aware of it, but for a few moments now, my dick had been aching at the sight of Amy being mounted by an Absol.

She kept her eyes on me, and in particular the bulge in my pants, and her tongue ran slowly along her lips. My eyes followed them and I lurched forward a little with heavy longing. "Big brother," she sang as he thrust into her, pushing her body forward a little. "Why don't you come here? My mouth is watering, and I think I'm getting hungry."

Fingernails dug into my palms as I resisted the urge and tried to shove the sweet voice out of my mind. A lovely moan broke through her lips that sent a chill up my back, and I tried, but I still couldn't look away.

"Come on," she whimpered as the Absol pounded into her with quickening speed. "You know you want me to. All you have to do is come over and shut me up." Her voice wavered as gasps and sharp breaths dotted the words. She was going to say something else, but she cut off mid-word and lapsed into moaning, "Oh, f-fuck me! Oh, it's so good!" Her head snapped back and she pushed herself against the fast dark type. "Knot me!"

Finally, I mustered up the willpower to turn away and just start walking. She started to call for me again, saying every filthy thing she could, and as much as I wanted to turn around and stuff my dick into her mouth to make her stop, I made it back to the house without incident.

I groaned, stepping into the kitchen from the open, sliding glass door and going for the fridge for a can of cola. Tabby, Heather, and Blaziken sat at the table, and whatever she was saying, she immediately stopped to instead laugh at me. "You suck," I muttered.

"Did you walk into Amy? I was afraid of that."

"Fuck you."

"I thought you wanted to win this bet."

I snarled. "Why are you doing this to me? What could possibly make this worth it? To see me suffer? Why not just tie me down and make me watch romantic comedies or something?"

"Does he not know?" Heather asked, her face lighting up. "He agreed to it and you didn't tell him?"

Oh, fuck.

"Tell me what?"

Tabitha smiled. "The condition if you lose. Sorry, it must have slipped my mind." The sarcasm was heavy in her voice, and that did nothing to cheer me up. "Remember that thing Amy's always teasing you about?"

Dread crept over me and my stomach sank. I should have asked if she was going to hang something over my head if I didn't win, but I hadn't expected that. "No. You wouldn't!" She just laughed and nodded. Heather followed suit. Now I knew why they'd been conspiring against me.

"If you lose, you get tied down and have your first gay experience! And your second! And third! Instead of a weekend where you get whatever you want... Well, you still get a weekend of something."

"I hate you. So much."

*Chapter 51*: Chapter 51

Dirty tricks seemed to the way of going about things. I woke up on Sunday to Tabby and Lethe on either side of me, whispering wonderful things into my ear that made my cock ache. I had made it a day already. It wasn't too hard, all told, but now I was one day without sex, something I hadn't done in over a year. It would have been great to say that was an eye-opening experience, that I woke up refreshed and fulfilled, realizing that sex may have been a part of my life, but it was an expendable one. That I was free now of things and that, really, the week wouldn't be nearly as bad as I thought it would.

But I couldn't say that. The soft whispers in both my ears assaulted my groggy, still-asleep brain, when I was probably most vulnerable. There was an obvious agreement that there'd be no tying me down and forcing sex on me, but they were still going to do everything short of that. Tabitha's hand ran along my chest, and one of Lethe's back paws massaged my thigh. It was so nice, so welcoming... It hurt that I had to push them away and storm out of my bedroom, heading downstairs to make some breakfast. Cooking was a good way for me to kill some time, and I decided to make a grocery store run with Bill-and only Bill-in search of good ingredients so that I could try some things out. The focus cooking required was a great way to keep myself from distractions, and the rhythmic chopping of fresh leek was a good anchor for my thoughts. Put on some music, and I was gold.

The two followed me downstairs ringing with terrible laughter, Tabby in nothing but one of my shirts. I immediately brandished a knife and dragged out the cutting board. The most recipe-intensive, ingredient-rich breakfast I could think of that we had the stuff for was an omelet. A really big, thick omelet full of really good stuff. I cubed some bacon and threw it in to fry for a little by itself, letting the sizzle immediately join the din of the radio as the morning show host droned on before getting to the good stuff. I pulled some ham out of the fridge, along with a bunch of vegetables; mushrooms, onion, green peppers, and tomato. We had one of those bags of pre-grated cheese that are more expensive than a brick, but nonetheless I brought out the brick and the cheese greater, as it would take longer.

I almost forgotten the egg mixture in my drowsy, early-morning hard-on prevention, but I still managed to salvage the whole thing. I made a bunch, one for each person and a couple for the Pokemon to split, all huge and packed with ingredients, probably heavier than breakfast should have been, but something I was just in the zone for. All of the chopping and sheer number of the large omelets took about an hour to finish, by which point the girls had gotten bored of my unresponsive trance and off-key singing of Zeppelin along with the radio and gone off. When they came back for their food, I immediately buried my face in the plate. It was humiliating and stupid, and I felt like a tool for having to resort to these methods a solitary day after the bet started, but I was determined. In some twisted way, that was pretty noble, right?

Yeah, I can't really fool myself there, either.

I took my time eating, waiting until they were done and I had an excuse to stay behind and do the dishes. Problem was, Charla and Purrloin stayed behind, and the sound of the tap was nowhere near enough to compete with the sounds of my older sister moaning. There was no need to turn my back, as I knew exactly what was going on behind me. Charla was likely lying on the table in some state of undress, her hand poised on Purrloin's head as the kitty lapped at her canal. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing happened, and it wouldn't pay to look back and make sure. Assumptions were good.

My hand reached over, still dripping with a little water, to turn up the radio, which thankfully would go louder than them, only to freeze as the fingertips grazed against the knob.

"Del!"

Oh, fuck.

Charla laughed a little. "What's that, Delcatty? You want to come help Purrloin? Hop on up. Just this once, you can eat at the table."

At that point, the dry, generic 'alternative' rock the radio was playing would not be enough. Even if Delcatty had something reaching into her throat, she would find ability to do it loudly. Charla's 'eating at the table joke' did not help either. The dishes clattered loudly as my arm jerked a little and my knees bent slightly, knocking into the wooden cabinet beneath the sink. My hands slapped at the taps, killing the water flow and saving the dishes for someone who wasn't being tortured.

Then, in my infinite wisdom, I made the mistake of turning on my heel and not attempting to avert my gaze. I got an eyeful of my sister on the table, hands kneading her breasts and writhing in bliss as the cats lay between her spread legs, leaning in and licking her all over. Just just her vagina either, but all over her thighs and even her lower abdomen. They just licked and tongue worshipped the twisting brunette, who kept a steady stream of obscenity and platitudes flowing.

Unlike with the Amy situation, I took my raging hard-on as a sign I had to get out of there immediately, lest I stand there like an idiot until they finish. The less exposure I had, the better.

...

My general avoidance strategies worked wonderfully until Tuesday morning. It was a miracle I had made it that far; a combination of avoidance, going for jogs, and increasingly complex meals all being wonderful ways of keeping myself focused. The week's upkeep had been taken care of the day before, and Tabby was on desk duty for her first time, which left the house damn-near devoid of people. I took the opportunity to watch TV in peace, which was a wonderful feeling. There was nothing good on, of course, but losing myself in the mindlessness of daytime television was whole universes better than acknowledging everything that existed outside of that hopeless little screen.

"Y'know," I muttered to myself, "Wilma Flintstone doesn't have that bad a body. She's no Jane Jetson, but she's attractive in a pre-histo-What the hell am I doing?" With a groan, I changed the channel.

An endless of vapid talk shows that seemed less about content and more about cutting to commercial every three minutes almost kind of numbed me to thought, and I understood these train wrecks as an escape method for once. At the very least, they did wonders for draining me of any sexual thought, which was very much appreciated.

Then, the TV cut out. My hand snapped toward where the remote should have been on the leather couch, but it wasn't there. My head shifted to find it in the air above the armrest, roughly where my shoulders were, held up a vine. Meg gave me a smirk as she extended the vine toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, missing the second vine that opened the stereo cabinet. A familiar song hit the speakers, and my stomach dropped into the basement. The last time I had heard that was two Christmases previous. Lethe trotted past Meg, swaying her hips, wearing the same Santa had she had that night.

"Hope you don't mind, boss," she purred, resting her paws on the armrest, pressing hard against my hand as it lay there, my whole body frozen. Every thought of sex that morning talk shows had drained out of me, my Absol brought back with a vengeance. "I just thought it was long due for us to relive our first time together. I had a lot of fun giving you that dance, maybe I could do it again?" Her face leaned forward to try and take a peck at my cheek, but I dragged my hand out from under her and just ran.

I ran right for the door, slipping into my shoes on the way there and going for another jog. This time, straight to the video store. It was a five minute drive, but a jog would take about fifteen minutes, plenty of time to cool off.

When I round out the video store, my first order of business was to ignore the clerk's greeting and storm over to the little fridge, pulling a small bottle of cola out of it and slamming a few coins on the counter. The bottle opened so quickly that the cap fell off and rolled to the ground as I took a long swig of the cola. If you've ever just chugged truly fresh, cold cola, you know that sometimes the carbonation can get a bit much for your throat, and it was precisely what I needed here as a final capping stone to my arousal. I wasn't particularly exhausted from a measly fifteen minutes, but I damn sure needed the drink.

When finally the bottle was more than half empty, I took a few rapid breaths and looked over at the clerk, who just sort of averted his gaze awkwardly. I didn't know him too well, just on a sort-of first name basis that comes from being there often enough and him working most of the time. It was amusing; he had seen me rent hardcore bestiality porn with a straight face, but frantically draining a bottle of cola had made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey," I muttered, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, hi," he said, pretending he hadn't previously said that, but I wasn't in much of a mood to call him out on it. He reached beneath the counter and passed me a ring with three keys on them.

I shook my head. They were the keys to the back room's back room, where all of the DVDs were held. Aside from not really being in the kind of position where renting Cerulean Sea-Duction was a good idea, I didn't need to. Mine and Tabby's collections covered virtually everything already between box sets and individual DVDs, and we were working on listing everything we didn't have to remedy that problem. "I'm here for normal movies today," I muttered, striding through the isles in desperate search of the least sexy movie I could. It had to be something nonsexual, of course, devoid of anything that could put any kind of thoughts into my head. It wasn't afraid that I thought I would get too uncomfortable at the forty-minute mark of a slasher movie where some soon-to-die girl whips her tits out. No, I needed something that would actively impede any thoughts of sexual activity. A vortex of unarousal that would drain the urge right out of me and, if lucky, those around me, that I could just watch several times over.

After the fourth go-around, the clerk had taken to restocking the shelves with movies people returned while I was walking. That was when I saw him place down one movie whose very sight urged me to become a monk. It was just what I needed to win over the temptation. I grabbed it the moment his hand left it and motioned toward the cash.

"You're serious," he said bluntly. "That?"

I merely nodded with a terrible smirk.

...

Tabby was just starting her lunch break when I came home from the video store.

"Hey babe," I said, coming up from behind and hugging her. She purred a little from that, turning her head back to kiss me. With confidence in my methods, I gave in to the kiss, something I had missed in the mayhem of the last few days. "I got us something to watch, rented it through the week, I think it'll be worth watching on loop." I pulled the case out of the bag and she immediately recoiled in terror.

"Oh, horror!" she shrieked. "No, why would you do that?"

"You've played dirty all this time. Now it's my turn. You forget, dear, that I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery."

She stormed through the kitchen complaining, howling to Lethe, "He rented Pirates of Penzance!" as she sat down to eat.

The Absol scurried over to see me with equal horror. "Gilbert and Sullivan, boss? Why?"

"It's my turn to play dirty."

Just then, the phone rang, and Tabby was the first to get to it, I guess to stem off the disgust with a good distraction. "Oh, hey Maylene. You got my message after all?'

I was feeling good all around, really. My grand victory had inspired disgust in Tabby and ensured I would have a lot more alone time. There was a great, satisfied high I was riding. That high was dead now. I couldn't even move, my stomach sinking so far down that I was pretty much frozen. For all my scheming, Tabby had gone over my head and brought on some terrible plan.

"Hey Adam, pick up the phone in there, we'll three-way this."

Stumbling over to the phone, I picked it up, dread coming in waves as Maylene's voice called out.

"So Adam, have you forgotten that you owe me? I was going to collect, but when my message was returned, it was your girlfriend, saying that there was no way you could, because of your bet. Instead, she gave me a better idea. Candice, Gardenia, Roark, and Volkner were coming down Friday for a little party I was going to invite you to. But now, we're just going to bring the party to you, and the guest list has swelled up a little."

Friday. The last day of the bet. In theory, the hardest-er, most difficult-day of them all. And there would be a party. No, not party. Orgy. I didn't even have to be in the same room to know just how wicked a grin Tabby sported.

"Well played," I muttered, trying my best to keep down the urge to run screaming from my house for the remainder of the week. There was no way I could give Tabby that satisfaction. No, I had to keep a straight face and spend the next few days wailing the Major General song, enjoying my small victories where I could get them.

...

Thursday morning was a terror. Tabby woke up before I did, to my amazement, and when I came to, she was straddling my waist. My boxers were gone, as was every article of clothing Tabby fell asleep in. She was pressed tight to me, giving me light kisses on the forehead that shook me from my sleep.

"Oh good, you're up," she sang, the kisses trailing down to my lips. "I figured it was worth one more try. If you don't take it here, everyone is sworn off of dirty tricks for the rest of the day and you're free to watch your crappy musical all day. You'll be on your own during the party, though."

"I'm not budging," I muttered sleepily, trying to turn my head and get back to sleep. Admittedly, my habits had turned out to be better than I thought at keeping me under control, and I genuinely believed that I stood a chance of making it until midnight of the next day. All of the melodrama seemed to wash away once I started blanking things out and just walking away. The temptation was still there, but I could manage it better. I was going to win this, and that was all that counted.

"Come on," she whispered, rubbing a hand along my chest as the other slowly pressed at her mound. Her body leaned forward, pressing against mine, her mouth to my ear, breath warm and moist. "If you end it now, you have all of today to enjoy yourself. And the party! You have the party. And this weekend, who knows, you'll probably enjoy that too." From the way she sat, her weight seemed pressed against me in a way that kept me from getting any real leverage over her in my still half-asleep state.

"Let me go back to bed," I muttered and tried to sleep, focusing everything I had on not giving in. My eyes shut so tightly it kind of hurt, and thoughts of calm, serene things filled my head. At least, until her lips opened, and I could hear the faint smacking as a moan slipped through them and her hand, tight between our bodies, began to take an active role in pleasuring her. Then, the mental image of the vast, calm field I had laid down in the grass of, was torn away from me, replaced by the wild, carnal deluge that was the deck of the SS Anne only a few weeks prior. A massive orgy surrounded me as I lay there, watching dumbfounded at all of the wonderful things happening around me. Dream Tabby straddled my hips and told me to relax, that she was going to make everything feel-

My eyes flew open as the realization my mind was not a safe place any more was enough to rattle me from that wonderful daydream. She lay atop me, her body heaving as the hand worked, what felt like spastic fidgeting against my torso for me was heaven for her. I could smell it, even, and the sweet scent of her did me no favours.

"Please," she pleaded breathlessly, "I need you." Her voice quivered on the word 'need', a dirty trick that I fell for entirely. Her last-ditch attempt was a horrible one that left me defenceless both physically and, increasingly, mentally. I needed an out, needed something to pry her petite frame from me, to separate me from all of her warmth and affection...

Damn. I was weak.

She continued, "Wouldn't you rather stay in bed all day and spend it all with me than watch Pirates of Penzance all day?"

That was it!"

My voice had little in the way of confidence as the words came out, as I was mostly willing to surrender myself, save for the small part of me that rebelled hard enough to beat the majority of my will down. "Are your devoted followers at hand?" I asked meekly.

The whole sultry act vanished for a moment as the jarring question threw her from the concentration she was in. She pulled away from my ear to look me in the eye, and the hand stopped in its place. "What?"

That was my break. The words that followed were much more confident, booming with twisted satisfaction and joy as I sang terribly off-key, "Then, Frederic. Let your escort lion-hearted be summoned to receive a general's blessing."

"I hate you," she scowled, rolling off of me and making her way to the door, seeing her plan failed as I sang lines from the musical, something that would kill the mood on the best of days. "I'm going to see if Charla's awake or something." The door slammed as I pulled the covers back over me and turned onto my side, deciding I earned to sleep in after that save. The party was still going to be the worst of it, but it was all about taking things one at a time.


End file.
